


Curses and Bedsheets

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Lycaon (Band)
Genre: M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 117,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuki was just an average student until the day the strange woman broke into his apartment. Awakening part of him long forgotten, Yuuki returns to a calling that changes his whole world. Now he is a Demon Layer, duty bound to sleep with the corrupted souls and return them to the kind Supernatural creatures they had once been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arc 1: Yuuki and the Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Whilst many of the Supernatural creatures in this series may not be human in nature, all sex scenes will involve the creature in a humanoid form. Due to the nature of this series some scenes will involve questionable consent, but no rape. Various kinks and fetishes may be explored in future chapters without further warning, though I will warn in advance if a chapter is particularly extreme.
> 
> Character Guide: http://candbcharacters.livejournal.com/

Dumping his books on the bed Yuuki was more than happy to welcome in the weekend. It had been a long week of lectures, but now he had until Monday afternoon to himself. Homework be damned, right now he was going to get ready to party.

Pulling open his wardrobe doors he studied the row of black clothes before selecting his favourite leather trousers that served to be both tight and comfortable. He paired these with a black t-shirt with semi-Gothic designs.

“So much black,” a female voice scolded him. Startled because he lived alone, he turned to find a pretty young woman watching him with some scorn. Dressed in a tie-dyed summer dress in pinks and purples she was pretty much the exact opposite of him when it came to fashion. Not that this mattered, he had more pressing concerns.

“Who the hell are you?” Yuuki demanded. “And what are you doing here?”

“You don't know?” she asked, “Have your powers not awoken yet?”

“I think you should get out,” Yuuki ordered. Why hadn't he locked the door? It was a safe neighbourhood, but clearly crazy women could just walk right in.

“Yuuki, you need to awaken,” the woman begged. “We need you.”

“I am awake,” Yuuki replied. “See me standing here with my eyes open? Moving and demanding you get out of here right now?”

“Awaken,” the girl ordered. As she spoke she reached out and touched his arm. Gasping, because her touch was far too hot, he pulled away from her. He felt dizzy now, the world spinning out of his control. Detached from reality he could see the veins in his wrist burn as pink as his vibrant hair.

“Aimi?” he asked confused. He knew this woman, just from where he couldn't say.

“You remember!” she said in delight. “Do you remember your calling?”

“No,” Yuuki admitted, “No wait, in parts. I see demons and sex, so much sex. With the demons? They're hot though, I'll give them that.”

“The Supernatural Folk,” Aimi corrected, “They live in an alternative dimension, come on you know this.”

“They come over, from time to time,” Yuuki remembered, though the memories felt like they came from another life, another time. “To play, or experience our world. Harmless.”

“Unless someone, or something corrupts them,” Aimi reminded him, “The darkness has woken and it's turning the Supernaturals into Demons.”

“Oh god,” Yuuki complained, “Not again!” He remembered now, this part at least. He was a Demon Layer, a human with the ability to remove the evil from Supernaturals through sex. He'd done this before, in the past. He did remember who he was. He was waking up, but more than anything he wished he had remained asleep.

“I know,” Aimi said with some sympathy. “The other's haven't woken yet. Perhaps they haven't been needed? Either way there's a gay vampire running around town, and only you can stop it.”

“Well then, it's a good job I wear so much black,” Yuuki replied. Black always was a vampire's favourite colour.

 

He didn't have to find the vampire, the vampire found him. It had been easy enough to research the part of town where several corpses had been left drained of blood. It wasn't even that far from him and after just a few minutes walking down dark alleys the vampire had appeared.

“What have we here?” the vampire asked with a smirk, you're prettier than the last.

“You're not bad looking yourself,” Yuuki commented, trying not to stare at the long sharp fangs in the vampire's mouth. The vampire seemed familiar, in a safe reassuring kind of way. He knew this vampire, he realised. Or had known him. He liked pretty men, Yuuki remembered. Men like him, he was Hiyuu's type to every last detail. Hiyuu, yes that was his name. Hiyuu, who had helped him so many times before. His friend, no his lover. “You're Hiyuu.”

“So, you've woken up enough to recognise me?” Hiyuu teased. “I suppose you think that you can turn me into your pathetic love slave like last time? Things change Yuuki. I came here looking for you, that much is true. I'm going to drink you dry.”

“Hiyuu please, you love me.” Yuuki pleaded. It was no use though, Hiyuu had been corrupted yet again. How was he meant to cure him? The vampire was powerful, strong and had the upper hand. This could all be over before it had even begun.

“I love you,” Hiyuu confirmed and just like that Yuuki was pinned to the wall with two long fangs deep in his neck. He hadn't even seen Hiyuu move, he was faster than before. Faster and stronger.

“Hiyuu,” Yuuki moaned in pleasure as the other's body pressed closer to his own. This was so intimate, so sexual. He was aroused already, how could be anything but? It was literally in his nature to lust after these creatures. The need for sex was all consuming, made worse by his affection for the vampire currently trying to steal his life.

He began to struggle as the life left him. He couldn't die like this. No matter how pleasurable Hiyuu's lips on his neck were. How had he done this last time? Why couldn't he remember? Desperately he reached between them, cupping Hiyuu's crotch in his hand. Maybe, just maybe, he could make the other forget his need to kill.

“Oh Yuuki,” Hiyuu moaned, “Oh that feels so good.”

“I can make you feel so much more,” Yuuki promised. Only he felt so weak and tired. What was he doing? In a daze he fell, landing on his knees before the vampire. What was a vampire's weakness? Why did he care?

“Don't tease me,” Hiyuu scolded. “Suck.”

“Huh?” Yuuki muttered. Oh right, he thought as the vampire's cock was pressed against his lips. He began to suck without thought, his mind growing increasingly cloudy. This wasn't how he was suppose to heal Hiyuu. This was just a sexual act, been forced upon him. The pleasure stolen in the same way as his blood.

Blood, yes that was what vampire's liked. What did they hate? Religious symbols, anything charged by thousands of believers. He had a cross around his neck. If he could just get a little closer.

With his last thread of strength he moved forward, deep throating his former lover as the cross swung against the other's thighs. With a hiss Hiyuu pulled away from him, anger burning in his eyes.

“I will fuck you,” Yuuki warned, “Just you see.”

“You're weak and pathetic right now,” Hiyuu replied, “What can you do to me?”

“You'll see,” Yuuki replied with a sly smile. He could taste the other's pre-cum in his mouth and knew by instinct alone what this meant. He just hoped there was enough. “Sleep.”

“No!” Hiyuu snapped moments before he fell to the floor.

“Foolish vampire,” Yuuki scolded as he climbed back to his feet. He felt stronger now, empowered by this small victory, “Didn't you know my kind had perfect control over any Supernatural who shared their seed? It's almost as if you wanted to be cured.”

 

Yuuki was just fastening the last restraint when Hiyuu woke up. In his weak state it had been difficult to get him into the storage room of an empty shop. He'd done it though, and undressed the vampire by himself. He'd lucked out finding some wood and tools, quickly realising that this had once been a hardware store.

“Oh god!” Hiyuu hissed as he tried to pull away from the wooden cross Yuuki had assembled and tied him to.

“Drama Queen,” Yuuki scolded, “We both know the cross only weakens you.”

“Better than being a moron,” Hiyuu retorted, “Why am I facing the wood?”

“I wanted to see that pretty ass,” Yuuki replied. “The ass I'm going to fuck so hard you won't even remember your name.”

“Pathetic, what kind of Layer has to resort to bondage?” Hiyuu mocked. Ignoring him Yuuki began to strip away his own clothes. He was still weak from blood loss and the exertion of getting Hiyuu here, but he knew he had it in him to finish what he had started.

“I remember you quite enjoy being tied up,” Yuuki reminded him, “The feeling of my hands stroking your ass. Do you want to be spanked? You like that too.”

“Yuuki,” Hiyuu got out in a breathless moan. There was more of his lover than the corrupted demon in him tonight, Yuuki realised with surprise. Hiyuu was fighting the darkness inside him, he really had ended up here on purpose. On a subconscious level Hiyuu was desperate to be healed.

“That's right, call my name,” Yuuki encouraged him as he reached out to gently massage the ass in front of him. Even though he had never touched it before, it felt as good as he remembered. Gently he spanked the tight skin, watching Hiyuu shiver in pleasure with a smile. He remembered this too.

“You can't make me want this,” Hiyuu protested, but as Yuuki spanked him again he lost his protest. “Yuuki,” he moaned as he pushed his ass out for more. Not disappointing him Yuuki spanked him again.

“You want this,” Yuuki reminded Hiyuu, “I'm the only one.”

“Yuuki!” Hiyuu moaned, weak from the touch of the cross against his naked skin.

“That's right, beg,” Yuuki ordered as he reached for the lube on the floor. Eagerly he coated his fingers and slid one deep inside Hiyuu.

“You can't,” Hiyuu complained, “I don't want to, oh god!”

“Don't fight it,” Yuuki encouraged, “You do want this. Don't lie to me.”

“I can't be good,” Hiyuu whined, “I need, oh god! I need you.”

“That's right,” Yuuki replied, “You always need me. There can be no one else. This evil in you, it isn't real. You're corrupted.”

“By you,” Hiyuu gasped, “I'm corrupted by you. How do you do this? How can you make me feel this way?”

“It's meant to be,” Yuuki reminded him. With no more messing around he removed his fingers and pushed his eager cock deep into the vampire. “We're meant to be together, like this. Forever, until the end.”

“Until the end,” Hiyuu whispered. Wasting no more words Yuuki began to pound into Hiyuu as if his life depended on it. It did. Without Hiyuu he was lost and alone. He need his lover, the Hiyuu that loved him back. How was he suppose to fight these demon's alone? They had shared a sacred promise. In each life Hiyuu would come to him. Sometimes corrupted, sometimes not. But always they were together. Together like this.

With a moan he came, filling Hiyuu with his offering. Filling Hiyuu with the cure. He felt no change at first, but then Hiyuu had been as into this as he was. Demons were always easy to seduce. Part of his power was in his charm.

“Yuuki,” Hiyuu whispered, “I could have killed you.”

“No you couldn't,” Yuuki replied. Gently he untied Hiyuu's right wrist and then, as his body had been threatening for awhile, he passed out.

 

He woke up in a large comfortable bed that wasn't his own. Hiyuu's. Where else could he be? Sleepily he propped himself up and looked around the room that was similar to pretty much every bedroom Hiyuu had ever had. He even had his collection of sex toys decorating several shelves. These too hadn't changed, though there were many new ones.

“You don't have to say it, I know I should experiment with something new,” Hiyuu commented as he stepped back into the room. “Only this is the room that reminds me most of you. Even corrupted I long for you. I just can't be any other way.”

“I'm lost Hiyuu,” Yuuki complained, “There's so much I need to remember. Only I can't.”

“You're just awakening. The knowledge comes as you need it.” Hiyuu reassured him. “How are you feeling? I took a lot of blood.”

“Better,” Yuuki replied as he reached for his neck and found Hiyuu had taken care of the wound with some kind of bandage.

“You'd been bleeding for awhile before it closed up,” Hiyuu worried. “There was blood on your neck, your shoulder, your back.”

“I bet you had all kinds of fun licking that off,” Yuuki scolded.

“I used a cloth if you must know,” Hiyuu scolded. “You know as well as I do that vampire's only drink blood when they go bad. We can get what we need from meat.”

“Actually I hadn't remembered that,” Yuuki complained, “Really though? Just meat?”

“And sex,” Hiyuu replied with a wicked smile. Sex? No he was lying, or he had always believed Hiyuu was. Just an excuse that he didn't argue with because it meant that they could share a bed whenever they wanted. “Don't you owe me a blow job?”

“You'd force an injured man to give you oral pleasure?” Yuuki complained.

“Let's see, you gave me half a blow job before forcing me to sleep,” Hiyuu listed, “Tied me up and raped me and then didn't even let me cum. I think that yes, you do owe me pleasure. Injured or not.”

“You tried to kill me!” Yuuki protested.

“And then I looked after you,” Hiyuu finished. Well he had a point there. Unable to resist Hiyuu's charms Yuuki got out of the bed, as naked as when he had collapsed, and went to kneel before his lover. Without any clothes getting in the way it was perfectly easy to lean forward and run his tongue over the others balls. Pleased with Hiyuu's reaction he continued to explore the other with his tongue, finally letting his tongue run over the others now hard cock. It felt good to be doing this with no other intention than to please the vampire.

“Open wide,” Hiyuu ordered and he did just that. Swallowing Hiyuu in one go. He hadn't spent hours practising this skill with a toy not to use it. It was only then that he realised that he still wore the cross from before. This time though Hiyuu didn't pull away. Simply accepting that he was weak around his lover, perhaps wanting to feel this way?

He sucked eagerly, enjoying the cries of his name and the uninhibited moans escaping Hiyuu's lips. Working up speed he sucked harder and harder until he felt the creamy texture of cum on the back of his throat, on his tongue and as he pulled back further, on his lips. Pleased he looked up at Hiyuu and gave him another playful lick. Vampire's might be known for drinking blood, but he was known for drinking cum.

 

Settling beside Hiyuu on the sofa Yuuki began to wonder about things. He knew what he had to do, and that despite his protests he enjoyed doing it. What other guy got to have sex with gorgeous men whenever they felt like it? Literally nobody could resist his charms or sexual appeal.

Aimi did this too, he remembered. Eternally reincarnated to sleep with Demon's to cure them of sin. And two others, but they weren't awake yet which could be a huge problem. Worry replaced his earlier happiness, Aimi and he couldn't do this alone.

“What's the matter?” Hiyuu asked, gently running his fingers over Yuuki's hair.

“What if the demon is female?” Yuuki demanded, “Only Aimi and I are awake and we both go for men. I am not sleeping with a woman! “No way.”

“She'll awake one of the others, like she woke you.” Hiyuu reminded him, “She tried to convert me you know, before she went looking for you. She couldn't do it.”

“Well of course not,” Yuuki agreed, “You're as into men as me.”

“And I wouldn't allow that anyway,” Hiyuu reassured him.

“Why do you allow me to sleep with men?” Yuuki asked. Yet another thing he wished he could remember, but couldn't.

“It's your job, it makes you happy, it's hot imagining you with them,” Hiyuu listed, “And because it gives me the freedom to do the same.”

“Don't you ever get jealous?” Yuuki asked, “Do I?”

“Never,” Hiyuu promised, “Don't worry about it, we've had this arrangement every time you reincarnate and it's never been a problem.”

“Do I get special weapons?” Yuuki asked, “I honestly can't remember.”

“Oh yes,” Hiyuu reassured him, “A few. You'll remember our favourite soon enough. Only promise me the moment you do, can you use it on me?”

“What is it?” Yuuki demanded, but annoyingly Hiyuu only smiled in response.


	2. Arc 1: Yuuki and the Werewolf

Yuuki sat in the exam feeling more lost and confused than he ever had done before. Even finding out about his powers hadn't been as horrifying as this. How could it be that he remembered nothing from all those lectures he had attended? He couldn't answer a single question! Actually that wasn't true, he had managed to fill out his own name.

Frustrated he turned the page and was relieved to find that these questions he could answer. Getting to work he felt like a switch in his brain had been turned on and he was able to go back and finish the questions he had been struggling on. He even felt confident in his answers. Perhaps it had been nerves preventing him from recalling the information before?

With ten minutes to spare he sat back and ponded a more serious question; What was his magical weapon? Hiyuu wouldn't share the answer and he had given up asking him in favour of enjoying the vampire's speed and stamina more times than he could count. Hiyuu was the biggest distraction in his life right now, not that he was complaining.

Naturally Hiyuu was waiting for him outside the exam hall and without a word he followed the other to a storage cupboard. He should have known Hiyuu wouldn't wait until they got home. Or perhaps Hiyuu just enjoyed the risk of getting caught?

A sudden crash and screaming from around a corner made him forget all about Hiyuu. Could this be another demon? It'd been a few weeks but he knew Hiyuu wouldn't have been the only corrupted Supernatural.

“Werewolf,” Hiyuu remarked, “God they stink!”

“Don't just stand there!” Yuuki scolded as he bolted around the corner just in time to see a black furred creature leap out of the window. There was no way he was going to be able to follow the wolf, but Hiyuu followed suit on his behalf.

Slightly shaken he glanced over at the girl who had been attacked. She seemed to be all right and her friends were with her anyway. Should he follow Hiyuu? There wasn't a chance that he could keep up though.

“He got away,” Hiyuu complained when he returned. “I lost his scent at the river. He knew what he was doing.”

“Are you hunting him?” the girl who had been attacked demanded. She seemed upset at the news. “He didn't mean to try and hurt me. I don't think so.”

“You knew him?” Yuuki asked kindly.

“How can she?” her friend demanded, “She doesn't own a dog. None of us do. We live on campus.”

“Just a random dog,” the girl agreed, though Yuuki suspected she might know more.

 

“What do you think?” he asked Hiyuu as they walked down the river trying to find clues. “A student?”

“Probably, or someone who works in the University.” Hiyuu confirmed, “His scent is everywhere. Werewolves are the worst. All that wet fur? No thank you. Hairless all the way. Unless it's bright pink and on your head of course.”

“If he bites me will I become one?” Yuuki worried. As usual Hiyuu gave him a disappointed look. He was meant to know this? “My instincts say no?”

“People can become Supernaturals, but not through bites or exchanging blood,” Hiyuu explained. “It's far more complicated than that.”

“I think that girl knew who he was,” Yuuki explained, “But she won't say anything in front of her friends. I think her names Mari? I'll find her alone later. If I know who he is in human form, then it should be easy to find him.”

“Perhaps,” Hiyuu agreed, “Why not now?”

“Because I have a promise to keep,” Yuuki said with a sly smile. “I do remember something about werewolves, how to tame one to be precise.”

“Interesting,” Hiyuu said with a delighted smile as he saw the pink energy glow in Yuuki's hand, “You've found your weapon.”

“It was never lost, just forgotten,” Yuuki replied as the whip finished materialising in his hand. With some delight he snapped it at Hiyuu's feet. Nothing had ever felt so right in his hands. He snapped the whip a few more times, controlling it as easily as his own arm. This wasn't a weapon, it was an extension to himself. It made him complete and as he studied Hiyuu he realised the other was almost as happy about this as he was.

 

“Is this Mari's room?” Yuuki asked the girl who had answered the door. He'd gotten it wrong twice already, but this time the girl nodded.

“Yeah, she's here,” came the answer as she brushed past him and walked down the hall. What was her deal? Perhaps she just didn't get on with Mari? He'd had the same problem with him room mate the year before, which was why he had found private accommodation in town. Money had been tight, but it wasn't an issue any more. Hiyuu was rich and he felt no guilt spending his money. Every time he had died he had left everything to his lover and started all over again. He knew this as well as he knew himself, though the memories of the past only came in small flashes, instincts or just a feeling that this was how things had always been.

“Mari?” he called as he entered the room and found the girl at her computer. “Can we talk?”

“You're Yuuki right?” Mari asked, “We share a few lectures.”

“That's right,” Yuuki reassured her, “I just wanted to ask you about the dog in the hallway?”

“It was just a wild dog,” she said, too casually, “I've been feeding him, but he turned on me. I don't know why. I've never done anything to hurt him.”

“It's like he's possessed,” Yuuki said carefully, “By a dark force that's changed his very nature?”

“Yes,” Mari said, “You know don't you. What he is?”

“Werewolf,” Yuuki confirmed. So Mari did know, though she seemed surprised that he did. “What is he to you? Not a lover, that would be crazy.”

“Why crazy?” Mari demanded, “Satoshi loves me.”

“Maybe, but he's as gay as I am,” Yuuki stated. “Please, I just want to help him.”

“He's like a brother to me,” Mari explained after a long silence in which Yuuki thought she was going to kick him out. “He's always been gentle and kind. I can't remember not having him around. I knew he was a werewolf, but his wolf side was as tame as any dog. Now when he changes, he becomes twisted and wrong. He's more beast than man.”

“He's cursed, I can lift it,” Yuuki promised her, “Just tell me where Satoshi lives.”

“In town,” Mari said, “I can give you his address. Just promise that you won't hurt him?”

“I promise I won't hurt him,” Yuuki lied.

 

He'd dressed specially for the occasion in an outfit similar to the one he had worn long ago when tracking down another werewolf. It felt appropriate to dress like this, but as he got off the train in his black cloak he felt all eyes on him.

Amused by the attention he pulled the hood over his hair and followed the directions to Satoshi's address. It felt good to be wearing leather again, the outfit as comfortable as his own skin. He was confident and sexy, as he had always been.

Finding the small house easily he knocked on the door and wondering if Satoshi would answer. From what Mari had told him the werewolf was perfectly friendly in human form, the curse only affecting his other half.

After a small wait the door opened by a wary boy his own age. Satoshi, he recognised that long permed hair from the pictures Mari had shown him. Like all Supernaturals he was beautiful.

“Yes?” Satoshi asked sniffing the air slightly, “Layer.”

“I can cure you,” Yuuki reassured him, “That's why I'm here.”

“Maybe I don't want to be cured?” Satoshi said with a smirk, “By a pink haired freak like you.”

“Don't you want to be able to hang out with Mari and not risk hurting her?” Yuuki asked. Something wasn't right here. Mari had told him Satoshi was miserable and isolated himself for her safety. This Satoshi was more beast than man, he realised as he studied him. The curse was getting stronger by the day.

“I want to rip her apart!” Satoshi snarled through teeth that were more fangs now than anything else. Realising what was happening Yuuki slipped into the front hall and locked the door behind him. Like it or not, Satoshi was going to be cured.

As the wolf took form he backed into the lounge, the whip materialising in his hand without thought. He'd practised earlier on Hiyuu, not that he had needed to. He knew what he was doing and he was ready.

The wolf leaped into the room with an angry growl. There was no reasoning with this beast, the man named Satoshi was lost. Snapping his whip in warning, the wolf paused to eye him up. Some wolves cowered from him, but Satoshi was braver than that and lunged at his throat.

“I don't think so,” Yuuki informed the wolf as he brought the whip handle up to catch the wolf's bite. As wary as the wolf he snapped the whip down onto the other's back, silently apologising to Mari for hurting her friend.

With a howl the wolf leapt at him again, but he dodged and brought the whip down on Satoshi again. It was going to be like this then? He was ready. Leaping for higher ground, in this case the sofa, he brought the whip down on the wolf without mercy. This might hurt, but wolf's were tough so there was no need to be gentle.

The whip lashed out again, preventing the wolf from leaping at him as it tangled around his front legs. With a flick of his wrist he had the whip back in his hand, and then against the wolf's back. Sensing his upper hand he whipped the wolf a few more times until with a pitiful howl the wolf returned to a form that was mostly human, though the ears and tail remained.

“Has someone been a bad dog?” Yuuki teased as he jumped off the couch. Satoshi wouldn't hurt him now, he had learnt his place in the pack. The snarl that escaped his lips was more wolf than human, but Yuuki was too busy admiring the others cock to notice. Satoshi' has lost his clothes in the change, and he certainly wasn't complaining.

Quickly locating the lube in his pocket he moved behind Satoshi and slipped two fingers deep into his ass. The wolf liked this, he noticed with a smile. No, Satoshi liked this for he was more human than anything else now.

He went quick, knowing without asking that Satoshi would want this rough and fast. It concerned him slightly that as human as Satoshi had been at the door he had rejected him. Wasn't he supposed to be irresistible? Pushing the thought aside he freed his aroused length and entered Satoshi's tight hole with a soft moan. Oh he was so tight and warm! Different to Hiyuu, but just as fun. He began to move quickly feeling his leather trousers falling down to his knees.

Holding onto Satoshi's hips he began to move faster, pulling him against him with every forward thrust. Satoshi was quiet before him, but the moans that did escape were like music to his ears. Distracted by the tail on his hip he glanced down to see the fur vanish before his eyes. The tail looked strange now, like something else. but he couldn't quite think what in this moment of pleasure.

Suddenly the tail pushed into his ass and he realised exactly what it reminded him of. With a moan he fell against Satoshi and could only remain frozen inside him as the tail pushed deeper into him. It would have hurt without lube, but the thin end was opening him up for the tails girth.

“Don't stop,” Satoshi whined. Experimentally Yuuki began to rock his body, feeling the tail bury deeper inside him every time he moved backwards. It was lubed with something he realised, oh the bottle had spilt out on the floor! How long was this tail? Could Satoshi grow it as long as he wished? It felt like it. Lucky bastard!

He came with a cry of pleasure and fell still as the tail continued to pound into him. Oh it felt so good. Eagerly he reached down and began to stroke Satoshi's length until he felt the wet warmth of cum on his fingers. Only then did Satoshi move away from him and he was able to sit down on the floor and stare at the other in wonder. He'd never met a werewolf who could control their change in the way Satoshi had.

A quick shift and Satoshi was fully human, moving carefully so that he was sat with his back against the sofa but still on the floor. He looked as stunned by the sex as Yuuki felt. Neither one of them had imagined it could be that good.

“Is Mari all right?” Satoshi asked, “I attacked her. My best friend...”

“She's fine,” Yuuki reassured him, “She knows it's the curse and not you.”

“Good,” Satoshi replied, “I'll call her later.”

“Yeah,” Yuuki agreed. Silence fell in the room but both men were too tired to move from their spot on the floor, “Why did you resist my help? You were human enough when you answered the door.”

“I was partly loosing myself to the curse,” Satoshi admitted, “But mainly because I have a boyfriend. I didn't want to cheat on him, even to save myself.”

“It's rare to find a man so loyal they can resist me,” Yuuki said with some sympathy for Satoshi's situation, “It's not bragging, just part of what I am I guess.”

“I can't resist you, I just tried,” Satoshi reminded him, “What's with that Red Riding Hood outfit anyway?”

“It's black not red!” Yuuki protested, “And cloaks were the height of fashion.”

“Once upon a time,” Satoshi teased. “I can't believe you came to my house dressed like that!”

“Why Satoshi, what big teeth you have!” Yuuki replied. He might as well go with the flow.

“All the better to eat you with,” Satoshi finished as he pounced onto the pink haired boy.

“I thought you didn't want to cheat?” Yuuki reminded him. Though he was enjoying the touch of Satoshi's lips on his own. He was as good as kissing as he had been in pleasuring him. Impossible to resist, and unlike Satoshi he couldn't even blame anything but his own desires.

“Well you know,” Satoshi explained, “I figured that anything we did now was just part of the healing process.”

“Is that so?” Yuuki asked as he wrapped his arms around Satoshi's slender frame. They kissed passionately until Yuuki reluctantly pushed Satoshi away. “This isn't fair on your boyfriend.”

“I know,” Satoshi confessed as he moved away from Yuuki. “It's not fair.”

“You can't resist me,” Yuuki reassured him, “There's no need to feel guilt. I however can't blame any spell or curse for my actions. I'd be like drugging someone for sex. It's just wrong.”

“Yeah, it's wrong,” Satoshi agreed as he reluctantly watched Yuuki reassemble his clothes. “But I can imagine sex with you right? I never did get to see everything beneath your clothes.”

“Just imagine a godly body,” Yuuki suggested as Satoshi went to collect his clothes from the hall. He needed to leave before he did something that Satoshi would regret. They couldn't be friends after all, the passion between them was too strong.

Quietly he got up and was about to leave when Satoshi returned, fully dressed now but just as sexy as he had been naked. Only as Yuuki studied him he realised what Hiyuu had been trying to tell him. No matter how sexy Satoshi was to him, he didn't love him. That was the reason why he could do what he did and Hiyuu accepted and even encouraged it.

“You're gorgeous,” Satoshi whispered as he wrapped his arms around Yuuki. “Sexy, kinky and fun. But you're not irresistible, no matter what you might think. I can turn you down because you're not the one I love. You understand right? Is someone special to you?”

“There's someone,” he admitted.

“Then go, make them happy,” Satoshi ordered, “We'll hang out some other time.”

“Are you sure that's a good idea?” Yuuki worried.

“Well how else am I meant to return your cape?” Satoshi asked as he stepped away, stolen garment in hand.

“Keep it,” Yuuki ordered as he headed towards the door. This was crazy, how were they suppose to resist attraction and remain just friends? Did it matter? Not to him, Hiyuu wouldn't mind in the slightest and Satoshi seemed sure they could stay away.

“There's a bar on campus, Lunar Eclipse,” Satoshi called after Yuuki as he stepped out of the door. “Mari and I hang out there most Friday's, we like the irony of a werewolf hanging out in a place with that name.”

“I'll be there,” Yuuki promised. To hell with it. If Satoshi wanted to risk his relationship to hang out with him, then that was his decision. Besides, he could always bring Hiyuu along to distract him from the temptation.


	3. Arc 1: Yuuki and the Mummy

Yuuki was sat quietly in Hiyuu's apartment reading a book when the door bell rang. Just typical of Hiyuu to forget his keys he thought as he went to answer the door. The vampire could be so forgetful at times, and always blamed him for his lack of concentration.

To his surprise it wasn't Hiyuu waiting for him. Instead of the dark haired vampire there was a young boy with a sweet smile. He seemed just as surprised to see Yuuki as he was to see him. A supernatural, he didn't need to ask he could just tell.

“Hi, is Hiyuu here?” the boy asked. Surely he was a high school student? He looked to be around seventeen but appearances could be deceiving, especially with the immortals.

“He's just gone to the shop, he should be back soon.” Yuuki reassured the boy. “Why don't you come in and wait?”

“If I'm no imposing,” the boy said shyly stepping inside and removing his shoes. He really was the most adorable creature Yuuki had ever seen. “Are you Yuuki? Hiyuu's always talking about you.”

“I'm Yuuki,” Yuuki confirmed, “And you?”

“Zero,” the boy answered, “Don't worry, I'm not corrupted or anything.”

“Honestly the thought hadn't even crossed my mind,” Yuuki admitted. How could anyone think this sweet boy could be touched by the darkness? “So what are you, a vampire?”

“No,” Zero said with a pleasant laugh. With a wink his clothes came alive, twirling around his body changing form around his slender frame. When Yuuki still didn't get it Zero frowned and the clothes he wore became a long trail of bandages that wrapped around his body exposing and covering skin at Zero's will. A Mummy? Had he met one of them before? He couldn't remember. “You're slow.”

“I'm still remembering,” Yuuki confessed. “That's a pretty cool trick you have there.”

“Oh, it's no trick,” Zero reassured him as the bandages settled back into the simple white T-shirt and jeans he had been wearing. “The bandages are like a second skin, I guess. I can manipulate them to take any form at will.”

“Can they be separated from your body?” Yuuki asked. Zero was genuinely fascinating and a far cry from the Mummies that existed in horror films.

“No,” Zero explained, “They have to touch, at least in part, but it doesn't stop me having fun.” With that the bandages shot from his arm and secured Yuuki's arms behind his back. He struggled slightly but gave up the fight as he saw Zero's outfit morph into a long skirt that rested low on his hips.

“Not so innocent,” Yuuki said with a sly smile.

“Sorry, you're just irresistible,” Zero apologised. “Is this OK?”

“Yes,” Yuuki said without thought. His initial impression of Zero had been wrong, he wasn't shy. Not at all. Or perhaps only around strangers? It didn't matter anyway as Zero was unbuttoning his shirt now and pushing it as far down his arms as he could without releasing the bandages that still kept his wrists secured together.

Gently Zero lowered his lips to Yuuki's chest and darted his tongue over an aroused nipple. Such a simple thing and yet it felt so good that Yuuki couldn't help the surprised gasp from escaping his lips.

“Do you like this?” Zero asked in a breathless whisper. “Your nipples feel good against my tongue. So hard, so aroused.”

“Yeah,” Yuuki said with a sigh as Zero continued to tease him with his tongue, “It feels good.”

“I can do all sorts of things with my mouth,” Zero promised Yuuki as he dropped to his knees. With lust glazed eyes Yuuki watched Zero unzip his trousers and run his tongue over the head of his aroused cock. Oh yes, this was as amazing as Zero had promised. He sighed happily but before they could really get into anything he heard the click of the lock on the door. He should push Zero away but instead he let out a quiet moan as Hiyuu entered his home. Nervously he waited for Hiyuu to react, finding only surprise cross the vampire's features.

“I see you met Zero,” Hiyuu remarked. “I think you should let Yuuki go.”

“But he tastes so good,” Zero pouted. Still he pulled away and returned to his feet as he nervously waited for Hiyuu's reaction.

“Release him,” Hiyuu ordered again, and the bonds that tied Yuuki's hands returned to their master. “That's better. A naughty man like Yuuki doesn't deserve the pleasure of your tongue.”

“You're not supposed to be mad,” Yuuki reminded Hiyuu, and yet the vampire seemed to have forgotten as he grabbed him by the arm and led him to the bedroom.

“Zero,” Hiyuu called as he pushed his naked lover onto the bed. “Do you want to help me punish this naughty man?”

“Oh yes,” Zero said with delight. So he wasn't in trouble, Yuuki thought relieved. Not really anyway. Happily he let Hiyuu hold his wrists to the bed frame as Zero's bandages wrapped around them. A second bandage, from Zero's ankle this time, darted around his own ankles, tying each to a separate corner of the bed. The clothes that Zero had worn were gone now, replaced only with a pair of knee height boots.

Gently Zero leant over him and began to play with his nipples once more. With a happy sigh Yuuki couldn't take his eyes away from the boy. How had he got so good with his tongue? He didn't even mind being tied up, if anything it was a relief not to have to force himself on Supernaturals who's consent could be questionable at best. How many had he healed now? A handful of vampires and Satoshi, five then. It was a start.

He felt cold metal wrap around his balls and cock and let out a moan of pleasure and frustration as he realised it was a cock ring. Hiyuu could be so cruel, but he supposed he did deserve it for attempting to have sex with Zero in the hallway.

“Zero, why don't you see what he can do with his mouth?” Hiyuu suggested as he uncapped a tube of lube. With a smile Zero was straddling his chest, blocking his view as the hot flesh of his arousal was pushed against Yuuki's lips. Happily he took in the tip, pleasuring Zero even as a finger slipped deep inside him.

The finger brushed against his prostrate and he lost it. It was too good but he couldn't do anything with the emotions building inside him. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak and he couldn't cum. All he could do was feel as one finger became two, and the tip of the cock moved deeper into his throat.

When a third finger brushed against his prostrate his moans were audible even around the cock in his mouth. He'd become nothing but a wanton mess and he didn't even care that Zero barely knew him. Besides, having sex with strangers was kind of his speciality. Even as he thought about it Hiyuu's fingers pulled out and he was being pounded into with a cock as familiar as his own. Filled from both ends he was nothing but a toy for these two men and he simply couldn't find it in himself to mind.

“I'm coming,” Zero warned with a moan of his own. His cum coated Yuuki's lips and neck as Zero pulled away and he stared up at the perverted boy with appreciation. He may look young, but that was just part of his charm. “Look at how cruel Hiyuu has been to you. Trapping your cock like this as he abuses your poor body.”

“He likes it,” Hiyuu reassured Zero. With a shake of his head Zero released the cock ring and took Yuuki back into his own mouth. Sucking hard and fast until Yuuki came with a cry of his name. Moments later Hiyuu was coming deep inside him and he felt whole.

 

“Am I just a slut?” Yuuki worried as he sat in the bar with Satoshi. They'd met here a few times, but this was the first time they had been alone together. “I don't even know this guy, and it's not like I had to heal him or anything.”

“Would it be a problem is you were?” Satoshi asked, “It's in your nature to be as attracted to Supernaturals as we are to you. Part of the job.”

“I was like this before, with humans.” Yuuki admitted, “Well perhaps not quite as bad, mainly because I was younger.”

“Sex isn't shameful,” Satoshi reassured him, “Just be safe.”

“Like don't have unprotected sex with a stranger who's tied you to the bed?” Yuuki asked.

“First, you can't get sick from a Supernatural,” Satoshi reminded him, “So protection is a void subject. Second, he tied you up?”

“Oh yes,” Yuuki said with a sigh. “But it wasn't like Hiyuu wasn't there.”

“He watched?” Satoshi asked, “I have to say I'm a little jealous if that's the case.”

“He joined in,” Yuuki corrected. “And you're welcome to join in with Hiyuu and I. Well with me anyway, I can't speak for him.”

“Don't tempt me,” Satoshi said with a sigh, “It's been awhile.”

“How come?” Yuuki asked, “Is everything all right with your boyfriend? He's not mad about what happened between us?”

“He doesn't know,” Satoshi admitted, “But that's not the problem. I just feel like he's not interested in me. Every time I try to make a move he pushes me aside. I love him, you know how much, but I'm starting to wonder if he loves me. I haven't even told him about what I am. I don't think he'd understand. It's getting complicated.”

“I'm sorry,” Yuuki apologised. How long had Satoshi felt this way? A few weeks ago when they had first met there had been no evidence of anything but a happy relationship. It had to be recent, he concluded.

“Not your problem,” Satoshi reassured him, “But the cursed Supernatural outside is.”

“You can smell him?” Yuuki asked. Well of course Satoshi could. Getting up quickly he hurried outside not wanting the creature to get into the crowded bar.

“This way,” Satoshi informed him pointing to the left. Moments later there was a wolf running by Yuuki's side as he was led towards the main university buildings. At least it was late, nobody should be around.

Rounding the corner he caught sight of a familiar Mummy walking in his direction. He froze, wolf by his side as he took in the shocking sight. All sweetness was gone and he barely recognised the expression Zero wore now. He was terrifying like this and the whip was in his hand before he had even thought to summon it. He remembered fighting many Supernaturals but this was the first time he had been afraid.

Beside him Satoshi growled and lunged at the Mummy who dodged with speed Yuuki hadn't expected from him. Was that fear on the Mummy's face? The wolf scared him, Yuuki realised stunned. As did the weapon in his hand. Reluctantly he sent the whip back to the nowhere it came from and did the one thing he really didn't feel like doing.

“Satoshi, can you guard the area?” Yuuki asked, “Make sure nobody comes?” With a look that questioned Yuuki's sanity, Satoshi left him to face the Mummy one on one. The fear was a trick, Yuuki decided as the Mummy watched him. There was nothing that scary about him. He was no worse than a vampire of a wolf, the Mummy was playing mind games. Even as he realised it he was able to block the Mummy's presence out of his brain.

With a howl the Mummy's bandages twisted around him so fast they were just a blur, stopping only when they encased the boy from head to toe. Zero was scared of him, scared of what he might do perhaps? Or scared that he could remove the curse?

“You don't need to fear me,” Yuuki reassured Zero as he began to remove his clothes. “I'm doing nothing to you that you didn't want before.”

With no verbal answer Yuuki placed his t-shirt and coat over a nearby fence. Was Zero even watching him? He hoped so because without his consent he wasn't going to get through the thick layer of bandages that covered him.

Hanging his last articles of clothing on the fence he approached Zero and leant his naked body against the surprising soft bandages. It was like lying against warm silk and he couldn't help but rub their crotches together. He was in his element now and without thought he placed his lips over the others covered ones.

The silky bandages beneath him shifted, revealing more and more of the boy's body until all that remained was a tiny black thong. Any resistant the Mummy had been planning to put up was forgotten as Zero went and placed his hands on the metal bar of the fence, his ass pushing out eager to be filled.

“You have a one track mind,” Yuuki laughed as he moved behind Zero. He blinked in surprise to find lube already in his hand, but didn't question it. Another one of his powers.

“Help me,” Zero whispered, “Before the darkness comes back.”

“Don't worry, I'm here.” Yuuki promised, gently sliding a finger beneath the string of the thong and into Zero's waiting hole. There was something special about this boy, Yuuki thought as he gently prepared the other. Perhaps he was just entranced by the tricks Zero could master with his bandages? He had to admit that when it came to powers, Zero's were winning in the bedroom department.

A rain drop hit his shoulder, encouraging him to hurry. They were vulnerable here, even with Satoshi keeping anyone who might wander by away. He didn't need to savour this, unlike Satoshi he could have Zero whenever he wanted.

Claiming Zero's body he slid in deep and began to thrust quickly as the heavens above let down a torrent of icy cold droplets. He'd freeze if he didn't keep up this pace, though he had to admit he did love feeling the elements on his skin as he took his pleasure.

Reaching around he slid his fingers beneath the thong and began to stroke the hardness he found there. He laughed like a fool as the underwear shifted and vanished somewhere down Zero's leg and he increased his pace. This cold shower was doing nothing to calm his need, if anything it was making it worse.

“Oh Yuuki!” Zero moaned as the curing cum filled him deep inside. “Don't stop.”

“I'll try,” Yuuki gasped, managing just two more thrusts before he had no choice. It had been enough for Zero to orgasm with him and he pulled away from him with more self control than he had thought he would need. He was cold and wet, his hair clinging to his face and his clothes were beyond any use and yet all he could think about was how much he wanted to have Zero all over again.

“We should get inside,” Zero suggested, “Here take my hand.” With a smile Yuuki did just that, watching with delight as the bandages clothed them both. Yes Zero's skills were useful, in so many ways.

 

“I'm not even going to ask,” Hiyuu said as he opened the door to his two drowned friends, “You look like you just went at each other in a lake or something.”

“Or something,” Yuuki agreed letting go of Zero's hand and dumping his pile of wet clothes on the floor. If Hiyuu was going to say anything about his naked body he was beaten by Zero's excited explanation of what had happened. Leaving him to it he went to find something warm to wear in Hiyuu's bedroom. It was all right for Zero, he could wear whatever he wanted without thought and it seemed to always be dry.

“I just wish I'd known before,” Zero was saying as Yuuki returned.

“Know what?” Yuuki asked as he settled down onto the sofa, exhausted from the long day.

“That you were the Layer,” Zero said, “I've been fighting the curse for the last couple of weeks with some success but I was loosing the fight. I came here for help, but I never realised you were the cure!”

“You told me you weren't cursed,” Yuuki remembered sceptically.

“At the time I wasn't,” Zero admitted, “I had the evil at bay.”

“You're an immortal, how have you never heard of me?” Yuuki asked feeling genuinely surprised about this. The Layers were legendary among the Supernaturals.

“I'm older than I look, but not by much,” Zero explained. “You're just used to Hiyuu, he's ancient.”

“Do you want to stay with me or not?” Hiyuu teased. Surprised Yuuki gave him a look asking what was going on. “Zero wants to stay around so I can teach him some things.”

“That's cool,” Yuuki said, holding back his jealously. Why had Zero been invited to move in before him?

“I hurt people,” Zero confessed, “Before I came to town. I don't want to talk about it. But with Hiyuu I don't have to.”

“Because he understands,” Yuuki finished. It was true that Hiyuu struggled with the guilt from the lives he had taken. Perhaps it was good for them both to be around each other?

“It's not like he's sleeping in my bed,” Hiyuu reassured Yuuki. Reading his lover's expression, “I was rather hoping you would claim that spot.”

“We barely know each other!” Yuuki protested. In this life that was true but in the grand scheme of things he knew everything there was to know about Hiyuu. “I suppose I could. You've got to promise not to take advantage of my youthful innocence.”

“Yeah sure,” Hiyuu said as he winked at Zero. “I'm sure we'll all manage to keep our hands to ourselves.”

“I know I can!” Zero bragged, “But my cock might be a different story.”

“Damn you!” Yuuki protested, “How can someone so sweet and innocent be such an animal beneath the sheets?”

“Just my charm,” Zero answered with a shrug, “You should have figured it out by now. With my powers I can be whatever you want me to be.”


	4. Arc 1: Yuuki and the Minotaur

“So let's get this straight,” Satoshi said as he sat with Yuuki on a park bench, “You felt like you were sleeping around too much so you've moved in with your boyfriend and the guy you both like to fuck?”

“Well yes,” Yuuki said, “It sounds bad when you put it that way.”

“Opposed to sounding good when?” Satoshi prompted, “Look, I'm not judging you. I don't care how many men you take home, it's just that I thought you did?”

“It is messed up,” Yuuki said with a sigh, “Before my powers woke up I was just an ordinary guy. The old me would be horrified by what I'm doing now. It's just so fun. Am I addicted?”

“No, you're just free,” Satoshi said with a slight frown, “What I wouldn't give to have a relationship like yours right now.”

“Things aren't working out with your boyfriend?” Yuuki asked.

“Afraid not,” Satoshi said with a sigh. “It's so painful to love someone who doesn't love you back.”

“You don't know that,” Yuuki began to protest.

“I do,” Satoshi said calmly, “He doesn't love me half as much as I love him. Can we not talk about this now? Hiyuu's just over there and I don't want to discuss something so personal with him around.”

“Sure,” Yuuki said as he glanced over in the direction Hiyuu and Zero were coming from. They had all agreed to a picnic in the park, though Hiyuu insisted it had to be in the shadows due to his pale complexion. It was going to be a good day, at least he hoped so. Just as long as Satoshi and Hiyuu managed to remember to be polite to each other. It was no secret from him that they hated each other, but they were doing so well at pretending otherwise.

“Are we late?” Zero worried as he hurried over. Shaking his head Yuuki moved aside so that Zero could sit down but the Mummy's attention was elsewhere. “You're the wolf from the other night aren't you?”

“I am,” Satoshi confirmed with a smile that contained a few too many teeth. “Scared?”

“You wanted to rip me in two,” Zero accused.

“I did, now I don't.” Satoshi explained with a shrug. Warily Zero sat down between Yuuki and Satoshi, occasionally giving the werewolf sceptical glances. Hiyuu took his place beside Yuuki, wrapping a possessive arm over his shoulders. Well this was going great wasn't it? He had expected trouble from Hiyuu and Satoshi, but he hadn't realised how afraid Zero was going to be of his wolf friend.

“Do you go to classes with Yuuki?” Zero asked Satoshi with his usual charm. How could anyone not get along with him?

“No, we're taking different courses,” Satoshi explained, “But seeing as we both finished at the same time today it made sense to walk over together.”

“I wanted to attend university,” Zero said, carrying the entire conversation alone it seemed, “But I never got to finish high school.”

“Did you drop out?” Satoshi asked.

“No, I became a Mummy.” Zero answered, “It kind of ruins your chances at taking exams.”

“You choose to be a Mummy?” Yuuki asked surprised. He had always assumed Zero had been born this way. He glanced at Hiyuu, but his lover was showing no reaction at all. Which meant he knew, and was probably involved. The things you missed when you died.

“He's the living dead, of course he choose it,” Hiyuu interrupted. “Undead immortals were always human once.”

“I can't imagine you human,” Satoshi scoffed.

“And you never were,” Hiyuu mocked him.

“I wanted to be a vampire like Hiyuu,” Zero explained, ignoring the argument brewing between Yuuki's friends. “But it wasn't my nature I guess.”

“I prefer you this way,” Hiyuu reassured him, “Though you shouldn't have tried. You could have ended up dead.”

“I didn't,” Zero reminded him. He was about to ask a question but Yuuki soon forgot as he noticed one of his friends wandering towards the old stone maze. He seemed drunk the way he was staggering around like that. He couldn't just leave him.

“Ichiro!” he called out, rushing over when he realised his friend wasn't listening. “Hey wait, it's Yuuki!”

“Yuuki, I don't think you should go in the maze.” Hiyuu warned, appearing in front of Yuuki with no apparent effort on his part. “If you didn't miss it, he's not human.”

“Ichiro?” Yuuki asked stunned. He should have known that his attraction to the other boy had nothing to do with human nature.

“He looked like he was in pain,” Zero worried as he caught up. “We should help him.”

“Hiyuu's right,” Satoshi corrected, “It's not safe. Who knows what he is, what his powers are. His scent has so many layers that even I can't tell. Some kind of shape-shifter which means like me, he has an animal form.”

“Then maybe like you he's still good in his human form,” Yuuki declared as he stepped into the maze. “Ichiro!”

“Why would he come to a maze?” Zero worried from by his side. “If he's hurt or in trouble wouldn't this be the last place to come?”

“It's a trap,” Hiyuu said. Turning on him Yuuki was about to challenge his negativity only to see the entrance close up behind the four of them.

“So OK, it's a trap,” Yuuki relented. “But that doesn't mean Ichiro is bad.”

“I'm not saying that,” Hiyuu reassured him, “Just cursed. Like the rest of us were. Unlike Satoshi here, I can tell you exactly what he is-”

“Minotaur,” Satoshi finished for him. Startled Yuuki turned to see a bull headed man appearing before him. Was this Ichiro? Whoever it was he seemed angry and those horns on his bull like head looked far to sharp for his liking. With a stomp of a hoof the Minotaur lowered his head and charged right at him.

The wall behind where he was standing was smashed to pieces, but the vampire who now held him had kept him well out of range. He hadn't even had chance to react, but before he could do anything more the bull charged for him once more.

“He's really got it in for you,” Hiyuu remarked as he rescued Yuuki once more. “What did you do to him?”

“Nothing,” Yuuki replied, “I honestly have no idea.”

“Ichiro, here boy!” Zero called out as he held out a red cape to his side like a matador.

“Ichiro! No!” Hiyuu cried out as the bull turned on his friend. He dashed across the maze but even he couldn't move fast enough to stop the bull ramming Zero in the stomach.

Next came chaos as a wolf lunged at the Minotaur's neck, hanging on with just his teeth as the Minotaur tried to throw him off. Hiyuu too, in a blood rage, lunged for the Minotaur so angry that someone he cared about had been hurt.

“Zero,” Yuuki called as he rushed to the boys side. Zero didn't stir but the walls of the maze did, moving around them until they were alone with no sight of the Minotaur or their friends.

 

“Zero, Yuuki!” Hiyuu shouted over the wall. There was no answer, but that didn't stop him calling again. He had failed Zero and now Yuuki was somewhere in this maze just waiting to be destroyed by an angry bull.

Thoughts of the Minotaur made him turn to check if he was alone. Finding only Satoshi with him he attempted to climb over the wall, failing miserably at the task.

“I don't think we can find them that way,” Satoshi said quietly. “The magic of the Minotaur has taken over this entire maze.”

“So what are we meant to do?” Hiyuu demanded. “Wander blindly around a maze determined to keep us apart?”

“Trust in Yuuki,” Satoshi answered. “He's smart and resourceful, I have faith in him.”

“I need to do something,” Hiyuu complained, but as he glanced around the maze he realised he had been corned of with Satoshi. Around them were four stone walls and beneath them a stone floor. “Can you dig us out?”

“Can you fly?” Satoshi demanded, “What living creature can dig through stone?”

“So that's it?” Hiyuu snapped, “I'm stuck here with nothing but a werewolf for company, unable to do anything while Yuuki fights for his life and Zero lies dying?”

“Pretty much,” Satoshi confirmed, “Perhaps it would help to be a little nicer to that wolf? What have you got against me anyway?”

“You're a werewolf,” Hiyuu replied, “Isn't that enough reason?”

“Racist much?” Satoshi demanded, “Why do you hate werewolves anyway?”

“Because,” Hiyuu snapped, “It was a werewolf who took Yuuki's life last time!”

“I'm not that wolf,” Satoshi reminded him.

“You were,” Hiyuu said as he leant against a wall. “When you were cursed, you were just like him.”

“And now I'm not,” Satoshi finished, “Because Yuuki is smart and resourceful and cured me. Just like he's going to cure this Minotaur. All you need is faith.”

 

“I'm OK,” Zero reassured Yuuki as he got back onto his feet. “I made a shield just in time. It helped, a little.”

“Let me see,” Yuuki begged, relieved when Zero exposed his midriff to display an impressive bruise but no bleeding.

“See, fine.” Zero said with a bright smile.

“That was really brave, what you did for me,” Yuuki complimented him. “You didn't need to do that.”

“I just thought, if I distracted him we'd all be all right.” Zero explained, “I forgot he was as smart as a man.”

“You're still learning,” Yuuki reassured him, “And I'm remembering. Slowly, piece by piece.”

“Good for you,” a voice echoed through the maze. Ichiro. Wherever he was he could hear every word of their conversation. “Come find me Yuuki. Alone.”

“No!” Yuuki shouted into the maze. He should have known that Ichiro wouldn't like that answer. Walls shifted around him, blocking Zero from his path as laughter filled the maze. So this was it then? He fad to face Ichiro on his own, and pray his friends would be all right.

Reluctantly he walked down the only path open to him knowing this was leading him to the centre, to Ichiro. He didn't have a lot of time to figure out what to do. For a start his whip might come in handy, he decided as he materialised his weapon. What else? Why was Ichiro so obsessed with him? What on earth had he done to make him mad?

He rounded the corner and came face to face with the Minotaur. This time he didn't charge, instead the Minotaur waited for him to approach. What to say to calm this beast? What was his problem? Ichiro was smarter than him with both looks and more money. He'd done nothing to wrong him either. As far as they were aware they were friends. Good friends even. He'd helped the other through his recent problems with his girlfriend.

Girlfriend? If Ichiro was into women then he was useless here. Why had the powers that be sent him here when he couldn't help? It didn't work like this. He was guided by fate to those he could help. Aimi should be here, or should she?

“It's OK to like boys you know,” he reassured Ichiro, “Your secret is safe with me.”

“Is it?” Ichiro asked as his features returned to their human form, “Men are sluts, dirty cheats and liars. I just have to look at you, shacked up with a man you only just met, to see what a corrupted life style you lead.”

“Hiyuu isn't some guy I just met,” Yuuki protested.

“And that guy, the one I caught with my horns?” Ichiro demanded, “Imagine my shock watching that on the security cameras. Oh, you didn't know I could tap into them did you? I've been watching you Yuuki, screwing the whole town.”

“You're obsessed with me!” Yuuki accused, “How long have you been stalking me like this?”

“Ever since I saw the truth!” Ichiro bragged. Ever since he'd been cursed then. He couldn't believe that Ichiro would have stalked him before going dark. Watched him having sex. It was creepy and made him feel as dirty as Ichiro accused.

“Gay men aren't like that,” Yuuki protested weekly, yet who was his example of a good one? “Satoshi is nothing but loyal to his boyfriend.”

“Oh, his whore who sleeps all over town?” Ichiro demanded, “Satoshi is a fool not to see it.”

“What?!” Yuuki stammered shocked. All his faith in love had been for Satoshi and his boyfriend to show him a normal relationship. How could it all be a sham? Satoshi had been so loyal, so good and kind.

“Gay men deserve to die!” Ichiro snarled, “But I'll be kind. You can die doing what you love.”

“Is that so?” Yuuki said, dropping the whip on the floor. Sex with Ichiro was exactly what he needed to cure him. The Minotaur had just made his first mistake.

 

“Satoshi?” Hiyuu asked worried by how pale the werewolf had gone. They had heard every word of the exchange in the middle of the maze. It made him angry to here Ichiro mock Yuuki like that, but that was nothing to the pain Satoshi was clearly feeling right now.

“I love him,” Satoshi whispered, “I love him so much.”

“Can you forgive him?” Hiyuu asked, “Technically you cheated on him too.”

“If he'd just talked to me, explained that he wanted an open relationship, I would have jumped at the chance.” Satoshi admitted.

“But he didn't,” Hiyuu finished, “He wasn't honest with you.”

“It didn't sound like it was once either,” Satoshi added, “Ichiro could be lying, but I don't think so.”

“You shouldn't have found out this way,” Hiyuu snarled, “Just you wait until I get my hands on that stinking bull.”

“How should I have found out?” Satoshi asked, “In which situation would all this be OK?”

“I don't know,” Hiyuu confessed, “But I'm still going to rip my fangs into his neck. I'm going to destroy him. Cured or not.”

“Not if I get there first,” Satoshi informed him, “Hurting Zero was bad, finding out the truth was even worse, but that Homophobic rant at Yuuki's expense? He's going down.”

 

Yuuki gasped in pain as he felt the stone wall hit his naked back. Ichiro was being rough with him, too rough perhaps he thought as the other slammed into his unprepared body. His body ached at the abuse the other was giving, but the twisted part of him was loving it. The pain was like pleasure, burning inside him and making him so horny he hardly knew what to do with himself.

He'd been stripped naked and lifted into Ichiro's arms. From there he had been pressed against this wall, that felt as harsh as sandpaper, and taken with more force than he had ever been before. He'd been lucky to get the lube out just in time.

“Do you like that slut?” Ichiro teased, “Do you like being pressed against a wall like this?”

“Yes!” Yuuki got out in a gasp. He should be ashamed, Ichiro wanted him to be humiliated, but all he could focus on was the pleasure.

“Fucking whore!” Ichiro snarled, slamming Yuuki's head against the wall as he pounded harder still. Blacking out for a moment, Yuuki felt dizzy as he came too. It was so damned good, but part of him knew that it really wasn't. He was being hurt and abused and loving it like the freak Ichiro accused him of being. He needed to cure Ichiro, he thought warily. But how? He had no power here. He was just a toy to be used.

“I'm a whore,” Yuuki agreed, “A dirty little slut. Fuck me harder.”

“Is that what you want?” Ichiro mocked, moving with more force than ever before. Moaning Yuuki wrapped his legs around Ichiro's waist and went along for the ride. Ichiro had so much stamina, he thought. He was never going to get a turn to ride the other.

“You're enjoying this too,” Yuuki accused, “Having your hard cock buried deep inside another man. It's what you've always wanted, isn't it? You're as perverted as me.”

“Nobody is!” Ichiro snarled as he slammed harder. Oh yes, this was exactly what he needed.

“Oh Ichiro!” Yuuki moaned as he came between them. “You feel so good.”

“Freak!” Ichiro snarled, pounding harder, faster until Yuuki's world became nothing but a blur. He just had to do one thing, it shouldn't be hard.

Slowly, carefully he reached between them and coated his fingers with his own cum. The cure to Ichiro's curse. All he had to do was get it in his body and it didn't necessary have to be direct.

Carefully he slid his cum coated finger into Ichiro's ass, teasing the prostrate and making the other fill him with his own seed. He'd done it right? Ichiro had received enough of the cure? Slowly he opened his eyes as the other dropped him to the ground. Ichiro was freaking out, he noticed feeling dazed.

“No,” Ichiro got out, “It can't be. No! I'm not like you!”

“It's OK, you were cursed,” Yuuki tried to explain. The Minotaur shook his head, backing away as if Yuuki had been the attacker and not the other way around.

“I'm not a perverted freak!” Ichiro screamed at him. “I'm not gay!”

“Sure, OK,” Yuuki reassured him. Ichiro wouldn't listen though. He was in too much shock.

“I can't,” Ichiro stammered, “I just can't. I'm sorry. For hurting you. For hurting your friend.”

“I've had worse,” Yuuki reassured him. Again Ichiro didn't listen. This time because he was running out of the maze he had created.

“Yuuki!” Hiyuu shouted a minute later as he rushed to his lovers side. “Did he hurt you? You looked wiped out.”

“I can't do this any more,” Yuuki informed Hiyuu calmly. “I've had enough.”

“Why don't I take you home?” Hiyuu suggested. “Run you a nice warm bath?”

“No,” Yuuki snapped. “I told you. I can't do this any more. I can't be a saviour. I'm sick of it all. If I never see another Supernatural, it'll be too soon.”

“And this includes me?” Hiyuu asked. “It includes all of us? Zero and Satoshi too?”

“Yes,” Yuuki said. “It includes you all.”

“Fine,” Hiyuu said, “Have it your way.”

“Hiyuu?” Zero called after him, “Yuuki? Tell him you don't mean it? Please?”

“Just go,” Yuuki snapped. “I told you. I've had enough.”

“Come on,” Satoshi said as he took Zero by the arm, “He needs some space.”

“He's hurt,” Zero worried, but he allowed Satoshi to lead him away anyway. With a sigh of relief Yuuki buried his head against his knees. He was just so tired, he couldn't carry on. All he had ever wanted was a normal life, with a normal lover and normal friends. He swore that from now on that would be the life he aimed to obtain.


	5. Arc 1: Yuuki and the Awakening

Yuuki woke to the sound of someone at his door and let out a silent groan into the pillow his face was currently buried in. His back ached from the day before, seeming to get worse in time instead of better. He didn't want to move, so he didn't. It was probably Hiyuu anyway, or one of the others. He didn't want to speak to any of them. He'd simply had enough.

“Yuuki, it's me!” Aimi called. Had she picked the lock? It sounded like she was inside the house. Great, another person he didn't want to talk to. Though he had to admit she was less unwelcome than the others.

“Did you just break in?” Yuuki complained as he pulled a sheet over the lower half of his naked body. “You need to stop that.”

“Hiyuu gave me the key,” Aimi explained, “He was worried you wouldn't answer.”

“Hiyuu, so he sent you?” Yuuki said. No, he wasn't listening to this. He didn't want to hear.

“He was worried that you might be hurt,” Aimi explained, “And he was right. Your back is a mess.”

“I don't care about my back,” Yuuki muttered. He supposed Hiyuu did deserve credit for respecting his wishes and staying away. It must be tough for the vampire to do so. Part of him pined for his lover even now, but like an addict he knew he needed to stay away from anything that might bring him back into bad habits.

Silently Aimi wandered into his bathroom, returning with a small box that contained medical supplies and began to work on his back. Hiyuu's influence again perhaps? She'd found it far too quickly to have not known where it was. He had to admit it was nice to be cared for like this.

“Aimi, are you attracted to me?” Yuuki asked.

“Sorry, you're not my type,” Aimi said with a laugh, “And I'm not yours.”

“You're really not,” Yuuki confessed as he glanced over at the girl in the pretty green dress. Aimi was the kind of woman straight men longed for. Beautiful, kind and sexy if you were into that kind of thing. He could see why she was irresistible to men, even if he didn't feel that way himself.

“Have you eaten?” Aimi asked as she began to pack everything away.

“I'm not hungry,” Yuuki responded. Frowning Aimi placed the first aid box to one side and sat down on the empty side of the bed. Hiyuu's side, he thought with some regret for pushing his lover away.

“You know he's waiting for you to come back to him,” Aimi said gently, “He won't chase after you though. He's giving you the space you need. He's a good man.”

“I know,” Yuuki replied quietly. He didn't even need to apologise, Hiyuu would only smile and say there was nothing to forgive. “He's always waiting for me.”

“It's tough doing what we do,” Aimi commented, “It got to me too. I lost my boyfriend and my best friend. Everyone things I'm just a worthless slut now, except the Supernaturals. They don't judge sexual acts as anything but what it is, an act of lust. I wanted to quit, like you do now. I'd never wanted anything more. I even found a way, but I couldn't go through with it.”

“How come?” Yuuki asked surprised. If Aimi felt anything like he did now, and probably worse, she should have jumped at the chance.

“I found my true power,” Aimi replied, “And I realised I could never be anything else. I love what I do, I just had to remember why.”

 

The second visit of the day happened as he was finishing of the meal Aimi had made for him. He felt better now, physically at least though he was just as lost and confused as he had been before she arrived. Just talking to someone in his position made him feel a little less alone.

Carefully he got up, wincing slightly but glad the pain was only in his back now. His ass had hurt too for awhile, but it seemed there was no long term damage. He opened the door warily, and was half tempted to slam it back in his visitors face. Ichiro had some nerve turning up here.

“I've come to apologise,” Ichiro explained, glancing nervously down the corridor, “I was going to come sooner but you're friends are hunting me right now. I've spent all morning laying a false trail.”

“My friends are hunting you?” Yuuki asked, stunned by the news. Surely they realised that it had been the curse at fault?

“Yes, the vampire and the werewolf,” Ichiro said, “Can I come in? I swear they want me dead.”

“I guess,” Yuuki said reluctantly. It wasn't Ichiro who had hurt him, it had been the curse. He'd forgiven the others without thought. Why was he treating Ichiro any different?

“Thanks,” Ichiro said as he stepped into the room and shut the door behind them.

“Are Hiyuu and Satoshi hunting you together?” Yuuki asked, “They don't even get on.”

“They do now,” Ichiro explained, “Shared hate is a perfect friendship builder. That and they were starting to get along in the maze before. I didn't mean to, but I did them both a favour it seems.”

“I should call them off,” Yuuki realised. As mad as he was he didn't want Ichiro to be hurt. Quickly he typed out a text, relieved when a positive answer came quickly.

“Thanks,” Ichiro said quietly. “I'm really sorry, about yesterday. I don't know what came over me. Can you ever forgive me?”

“No,” Yuuki answered, “I can't. Not now, maybe not ever.”

“I didn't mean to hurt you,” Ichiro protested, “I was under some kind of spell. It's the only way to explain it.”

“You were cursed, and I cured you,” Yuuki explained, “Zero was hurt, but not badly. I was hurt worse, but I can forgive the physical pain and the way you took my body for yourself. I won't lie to you, I loved the sex even though it was forced and hurt at times. You have stamina to be proud of, to plough me like that.”

“I'm not gay Yuuki, I'm not into boys.” Ichiro protested. This was precisely the problem.

“You are,” Yuuki informed him, “And you hate yourself for it. You hate me, or the part of me that loves men. You hate my friends, for being this way. You're a homophobe Ichiro, the worst kind because you should be one of us.”

“You're wrong,” Ichiro corrected, “I don't hate you. Only myself.”

“I'm a slut and a whore,” Yuuki quoted, “A pervert who corrupts men with my sick fetish for the male form. Stay away Ichiro, I might just jump your bones at any moment. It's what gay men do you know. We're all lying rapists in the end.”

“I don't believe that,” Ichiro protested, “It was the curse!”

“No, this is all from you,” Yuuki corrected, “And the reason why my friends are desperate to draw blood. Get out of here Ichiro. I judge myself harshly enough, I don't need your judgement too.”

 

He pushed the door open slowly, his heart racing as he called out to his lover. He should stay away, but he couldn't. He needed Hiyuu like a flower needed the sun and he couldn't rationalise not being with him any longer. Having a boyfriend who loved you and you loved in return, there was nothing wrong with that. Sure, his boyfriend was a vampire and in their kinkier moments he drank his blood, but everyone had their flaws.

“Do you want some coffee?” Hiyuu called in greeting, “I'm just making some now.”

“Yeah?” Yuuki replied as he wandered into the kitchen. He'd suspected anger, or relief that he was back. Instead he was getting complete normalcy, as if he hadn't had a break down at all.

“It's hazelnut,” Hiyuu explained as he poured Yuuki a cup, “Zero recommended that I tried it but I've only just had a chance.”

“Where is Zero?” Yuuki asked as he sat down on his usual bar stool and sipped at the delicious drink in his hand.

“Looking around apartments, somewhere near but gives us space.” Hiyuu answered, “I was wrong to expect you to be happy living like this.”

“Zero doesn't have to move out,” Yuuki protested.

“He does,” Hiyuu replied firmly. “It's for the best. I forgot that you hadn't fully awaken yet. You're my Yuuki, but you're not entirely him. Not yet.”

“Are you mad at me?” Yuuki worried.

“For freaking out?” Hiyuu asked, “No, you've done it before. It's why I knew you would come back given time. Did speaking to Aimi help?”

“No, but she made me feel better anyway,” Yuuki replied. “Ichiro turned up too, I ended our friendship. I can't stand his judgement. Especially not now.”

“That too is for the best,” Hiyuu reassured him. “So, what are the terms? You normally have them.”

“I wish I could remember the way you did,” Yuuki said with a sigh, “I just want it to be us, you and me. You can do whatever you want when I'm not around but from now on you're the only guy I'm going to sleep with. I don't want to know about the others either.”

“And you can be happy this way?” Hiyuu asked, “For now you will be my only one, but I don't think this agreement will last for long.”

“I know I'm a slut, and I have this calling, but I have to do this,” Yuuki protested. As agreeable as Hiyuu was being he felt like he was being mocked. His lover had no faith in his ability not to sleep around, and it kind of hurt.

“Of course,” Hiyuu answered. Refusing to respond Yuuki sipped at the coffee Zero had provided for them.

“If Zero wants, he can have my place,” Yuuki suggested, “That is if you're OK with me bringing all my things here?”

“I just want you to be happy,” Hiyuu responded. “Bring everything here, we could set you up a room for studying too. I have a spare.”

“That sounds good,” Yuuki agreed. The coffee was getting sweeter with every sip. It was too sweet he thought as he placed the mug on the counter. “What you said before, about me not being entirely your Yuuki? Is there something wrong with me?”

“Yes,” Hiyuu answered, “You've not awoken. You're not whole. Every time you die you're reborn, but you forget yourself. You live as a human for years, until your calling wakes up part of you. You name yourself Yuuki, and you have your personality, but you don't have his face or memories. It's different every time. The pink hair is nice, though it's still new. Three generations of you have had it now. It suits you.”

“I need to awaken,” Yuuki replied, “Aimi said the same thing too.”

 

“So, can I see it now?” Yuuki asked excited. Hiyuu had cooked for him, for the first time since he had officially moved out of his old apartment. Zero lived there now, something that suited them all in the end. It'd been easy to live normally like this, mainly because he hadn't met a Supernatural outside his circle of friends all week. He didn't know what he was going to do when he met a Demon next. He refused to think about it.

“Go ahead,” Hiyuu said as he pulled back the curtain that covered the glass balcony doors. He'd set up the table there for dinner, dozens of tea light candles lighting the space reminding Yuuki of fairy lights in the night forest.

“It's beautiful,” Yuuki gushed as he went to sit down. “You shouldn't have gone to so much effort.”  
“It'll be worth it,” Hiyuu reassured him. Joining Yuuki he placed the two plates down on the table and waited eagerly for Yuuki to taste his meal. He wasn't the best cook, but the meal came from the heart and was nice enough.

As they finished the first course, Hiyuu went inside to get some more food leaving Yuuki alone for a few minutes. Resting back Yuuki stared into the candle before him, watching the light flicker as the flame was nudged by the tiniest breeze.

Fire was his element, he thought as he stared deeper into fire. He was noticing things now that he hadn't noticed before. The way the flame seemed to tell a story, if only he could understand. The door opened and shut, announcing Hiyuu's return but still he stared. He was close to something now, he could feel it. These candles weren't a romantic gesture after all, they were meant to trigger something deep inside. Fire, a passionate flame. They made him, they couldn't hurt him. He and the flame were one.

Slowly he reached out, placing the palm of his hand in the fire and meeting Hiyuu's eyes across the table. His lover nodded his approval, a small smile on his lips. This was right. His hand didn't hurt at all.

Looking down he saw his hand turn to dust, crumbling away as the flames consumed the body. They burnt bright, though they affected nothing around him. This too was right, the flame belonged to him. He was a Supernatural, like the others but different too. He was incorruptible, a deity? That couldn't be right. He was no god!

His body began to morph into something new, and he let it because this felt right. He understood now, the reason he had lived the way he did. He wasn't wicked, sinful or cruel. He was a creature of love. Sex was just a manifestation of his very nature.

Before him Hiyuu crouched low to the floor, his head lowered as he bowed towards him. He was revered, even by those who loved him most. He was worshipped by those who saw him for what he was. Slowly he raised his wings, catching bright pinks and reds on his feathers. He was unique, unlike any other creature out there. Others were incorruptible, but they weren't like him.

“Fly, I'll be waiting,” Hiyuu ordered as he raised his head to look directly at his lover's fiery form. With no further encouragement he flapped his powerful wings and took to the sky. At last he knew exactly what he was, he was The Phoneix, Garuda, Aquila, Suzaku and a thousands others combined.

He tested his wings with powerful strokes that brought him high above the town, alarmed by the dark cloud that cloaked it. The humans couldn't see it, and he hadn't until he took this form. This was the curse that he had been fighting all this time.

A speck of pink caught his eye, and he flew lower quickly recognising Satoshi below. It was his hand that glowed pink, a bright feather burned on his skin. Did Hiyuu have one too? He hadn't been paying attention but it seemed likely. He had cured him just as he had his friend.

“My Lord,” Satoshi whispered in awe as he caught sight of the bird in the sky. Like Hiyuu he bowed but Yuuki wasn't after praise. Not from his friends. He flew on realising that he knew exactly where he needed to be.

Settling in an alley he shook of the change and headed towards a familiar home. It was time he told Ichiro what he should have said right from the very beginning. He'd been wallowing in his foolish self pity for too long. It had blinded him to the light that came from inside.

“Yuuki?” Ichiro greeted him with surprise. “Do you want to come in?”

“I won't be long,” Yuuki reassured Ichiro as he stepped inside. “Just we left things in a bad way and I need to put things right.”

“I've been thinking about what you said, about me,” Ichiro admitted, “I think you may be right. I hate this part of me that's attracted to men. I've hidden it for so long, but you see right through me and it makes me hate you too.”

“Being gay, it's a wonderful thing,” Yuuki informed Ichiro, “I'm proud of who I am. I'm proud of what I do. Sex is a wonderful as well. I will not stand here ashamed of what I do, what I have done. I've accepted myself completely now and it's the most liberating feeling in the world.”

“I wish I could accept myself the way you do,” Ichiro confessed. “I have to admit I've always been a little jealous.”

“You can have this freedom too,” Yuuki promised him. “Come to me, when you're ready. If you want to experiment, ask questions or hang out it's all fine. But leave this hate behind.”

“I don't think I'll ever be ready,” Ichiro replied. So it was like that was it?

“And that is your loss,” Yuuki replied, “And why you will continue to be jealous.”

 

Yuuki finished tying Hiyuu to their bed and smiled at the sight before him. It felt good to be back, fully and completely himself. He knew what he was now, and that the lost memories would return in time. More importantly he knew exactly what he was capable of. No more blundering around trying his best, he was all pro.

Glancing over the shelves of toys, on display for a reason he now knew, he located the special candles and summoned one over to his waiting hand. He was fire, it was time Hiyuu was burnt. The candle lit itself in his grasp and he held it over Hiyuu's stomach in a teasing fashion. Threatening to spill hot wax, but not doing so until his lover begged for the pain.

“Do you want this?” Yuuki asked, “Shall I paint you red?”

“Yes!” Hiyuu gasped, “You know I do.”

“Of course you do,” Yuuki agreed as he tilted the candle and watched the droplets of wax land on Hiyuu's body. “You like the pain don't you?”

“Yes!” Hiyuu gasped, “From you I love everything.”

“Good,” Yuuki replied as he tilted the candle over Hiyuu's chest, “Because I like hurting you. I like watching you squirm. It's beautiful. I'm making art right now and your the star.”

“More!” Hiyuu begged, “It's so warm, like you.”

“Is that so?” Yuuki asked, tilting the candle over Hiyuu's thighs. Bored with the colour he summoned a purple candle into his hand and lit it with out thought. This too he began to drip over Hiyuu's body, watching as the colours decorated the others skin. “Tell me why you love me?”

“Because you're irresistible,” Hiyuu answered, “Capable of so much love, but with a passion for pain. You're wild and free and complete me fully. I worship you. Not for being a deity, but for being you.”

“I love you for waiting,” Yuuki replied as he dripped green wax from a new candle onto Hiyuu's left arm. “No matter how long, no matter how foolish and stupid I am when I return. You're always there for me.”

“Always,” Hiyuu agreed as a droplet of wax landed on his cheek. “Forever.”

“I believe you,” Yuuki answered as he sat back and studied his handiwork. Satisfied he let the lube bottle materialise in his hand and began to coat his fingers to prepare Hiyuu. He understood his magic now and how he could store and retrieve objects from the void or summon over any object in his line of sight. It made being prepared for sex not just easy, but surprising for his partner who had no idea what he had prepared.

Tonight though he had played his games. He just wanted to be close to the man he loved, especially after putting him through so much. Gently he slid his finger deep into Hiyuu, teasing the other as his mouth moved down over the only part of Hiyuu not currently decorated in droplets of wax. There really was nothing as nice as having another man's cock in your mouth.

Carefully he stroked Hiyuu deep inside, adding one finger after another easily. He knew exactly how much preparation he needed, and just what he could take. He knew the sweet spots, and teased every one until Hiyuu was nothing but a trembling mess and he ached to be inside him.

“I'm going to take you to a place you'll never want to leave,” Yuuki warned as he gently penetrated the man before him.

“I'm already there,” Hiyuu gasped and Yuuki believed him.

“So am I,” he said as he began to thrust into Hiyuu's decorated body. He felt like he was quite literally in heaven, and maybe he was.


	6. Arc 2: Yuuki and the Mermaid

Pulling on a robe Yuuki reluctantly went to answer the door, wishing he could have just remained lying in the dirty bedsheets until Hiyuu returned. He supposed he could have ignored the door, but then Hiyuu wouldn't be too impressed with him. His mood picked up to find Satoshi on the other side and he invited him in, well aware that Satoshi was surprised to see him so obviously just out of bed.

“Yuuki, you're back?” Satoshi said with a delighted grin, “I never quite believed Hiyuu when he said it wouldn't be long.”

“Well you know, he's impossible to avoid.” Yuuki said with a knowing smile. “Wait, are you here to see him?”

“I had some things I needed to ask him about,” Satoshi said, “Is he around?”

“He's washing wax of in the shower,” Yuuki answered, “He won't be long.”

“Washing wax? Do I want to know?” Satoshi asked.

“I'll tell you if you ask,” Yuuki replied as he sat down on the sofa and invited Satoshi to join him with a hand gesture. “But I want to know all about this new friendship first!”

“We were trapped together in the maze,” Satoshi explained, “We talked about some things and then when I heard the truth about my boyfriend, he helped me with that too.”

“And you were hunting Ichiro together,” Yuuki remembered, “I don't know what to do about him. He's so lost inside his own self hate that he just can't see the beauty of what he is.”

“He's a homophobe,” Satoshi said, “Leave him to it.”

“I can't help wanting to help people,” Yuuki protested, “It's in my nature.”

“You've helped plenty,” Satoshi reassured him, “You saved me.”

“I did,” Yuuki said as he glanced over at his friend, “You're boyfriend, are you sill together?”

“No,” Satoshi answered, catching the meaning of Yuuki's words. If they weren't together he was single again, which meant there was nothing stopping him accepting Yuuki's advances.

“Sucks to be you,” Yuuki said with more meaning behind his words than the obvious. Gently he pulled Satoshi into his arms and kissed him on the lips. It was meant to be sweet and gentle, but Satoshi had other ideas and the kiss soon heated up.

“We shouldn't,” Satoshi worried, “What if Hiyuu walks in?”

“He'll probably join in,” Yuuki replied casually, “He did when he caught me with Zero anyway.”

“Well that's another reason why we shouldn't,” Satoshi said gently. “Some other time?”

“What? I don't get you off?” Hiyuu mocked as he entered the room, “I must say I'm hurt.”

“No you're not,” Satoshi said with a cocky grin. “Vampire's have no feelings.”

“And werewolves are permanently horny dogs,” Hiyuu retorted with a teasing smile. The whole dynamic of their relationship seemed to have changed over night, Yuuki noticed. To think these two, who hadn't even got on a week ago, were now happy to be at each others throats. “Are you looking for a master?”

“Yes, but he already seems to have a pet,” Satoshi answered.

“Why are you here?” Hiyuu asked as he took a seat. “It must be important for you to have come so late.”

“I saw something,” Satoshi explained, “Something I'm sure can't possibly exist, I need your opinion on it. Is The Phoenix real?”

“You saw a phoenix?” Hiyuu asked with a glance in Yuuki's direction, “What would you do if I told you that I believe you?”

“They're legendary, they can't be real!” Satoshi protested.

“He,” Hiyuu corrected, “There's only one. What would you do with this knowledge?”

“Nothing,” Satoshi replied, “Seeing him was enough.”

“Good,” Hiyuu answered, “Because I would have to kill you if you showed malicious intent. Look beside you.”

“What?” Satoshi asked, gasping at the sight of the fiery bird in Yuuki's place. Putting the pieces together he fell to the floor, bowing low in reverence to the creature their kind worshipped as a god.

“You really don't need to bow,” Yuuki said with a laugh. He was human again and watching Satoshi's reaction with amusement. “Do you really think my ego needs to be stroked?”

“You're The Phoenix,” Satoshi stammered, nervously sitting back down beside him. “You're really him?”

“The knowledge doesn't leave this room,” Hiyuu stated, “Except for Zero who I'm sure will keep this secret, nobody can know.”

“Why?” Satoshi asked, “Because you want a normal life?”

“I'll be hunted,” Yuuki corrected, “It's happened before. My feathers are a vital ingredient to a human transitioning to Supernatural.”

“You should take this back,” Satoshi suggested as he retrieved one of the feathers from his pocket.

“Keep it,” Yuuki said with a smile, “I trust you.” If only he could trust the world. He longed to fly, now that he knew he could, but taking on his other form was too dangerous. It's been a risk to fly once, he couldn't do it again.

“So, was this how you were created?” Satoshi asked Hiyuu, who gave the tiniest nod of confirmation. His human life was something he never talked about unless someone started to pry. “How long ago?”

“Are you asking me how old I am?” Hiyuu asked, “How rude.”

“Stone age?” Satoshi teased. Holding his breath Yuuki waited for Hiyuu's reaction, praying that he would be able to keep his cool around someone he considered a friend.

“Let's just say I was around in the Jomon era,” Hiyuu answered. He was telling the truth, although vague as the Jomon era lasted for over ten thousand years.

“So, at the youngest you would be around 2300,” Satoshi realised. “Well I'm never going to feel old again.”

“Leave me alone,” Hiyuu ordered, “Besides Yuuki is older.”

“Yes, but he's a god,” Satoshi said staring between the two men before him.

“Actually I'm twenty,” Yuuki spoke up. “My soul may be ancient but this body is young.”

“So you age naturally?” Satoshi asked, “Sorry, is it rude to ask?”

“No, ask me anything,” Yuuki reassured him, “Except about Hiyuu. I age naturally up to the point of my awakening. I'll be in this twenty year old body until I die.”

 

Yuuki was exhausted with all the questions. First he had to explain things to Satoshi and then again after he left and Zero arrived. Still he wanted his friends to understand what he was, and why it had to be kept secret. Now Zero knew, and was bowing as Satoshi had, he felt like playing a little game.

“Arise,” Yuuki ordered, hiding his smile at Zero's awed reaction to his alleged power over him. “Entertain me.”

“What would you like me to do?” Zero asked nervously. He was just so adorable Yuuki thought, but he wasn't in the mood for adorable.

“How about a strip tease?” Yuuki suggested as he settled back and Hiyuu found some music to play for Zero. This should be entertaining to watch, he thought as the bandages around Zero came to life and began to move in mesmerizing patterns around the innocent boy. Sometimes he got glimpses at Zero's intimate parts, other times they were covered completely. It was far more interesting to watch than anything a normal person could do and he realised that whilst he had said this out of the spur of the moment, it was something he had always wanted to see.

“Zero, he was joking,” Hiyuu said kindly. “You don't need to do anything.”

“Oh,” Zero said as he settled his clothes into the outfit he had been wearing originally, “Is that right?”

“Just treat me normally,” Yuuki said with a kind smile, “That strip tease of yours is a lot of fun but I really should be studying for an exam right now.”

“Maybe giving you a strip tease is me acting normal,” Zero suggested as his clothes began to vanish once more.

“It might just be,” Yuuki agreed, “But I still have an exam.”

“Then go study instead of talking about it,” Hiyuu suggested. “I'll fill Zero in with any further questions he has.”

“OK,” Yuuki agreed reluctantly. You'd think that a god would get a break from studying but he was having no such luck.

 

Yuuki placed the last of his clothes in the car, locking it and hiding the keys under a nearby rock happy to be here in his secret place. Sometimes he just needed to be alone, and what better place than the beach? He came here every so often to swim and forget about everything. It had been awhile but with finding out his true identity he knew he needed a break.

It had been a hot day so he didn't mind the icy cold as he walked into the water. It felt good against his skin and with a content smile he sunk beneath the waves, letting the ocean engulf him. If only for a little while.

In the distance he spotted a few mermaids swimming in what they called a pod. He waved to them and they waved back before vanishing into the waves. No human would have been lucky enough to see them, they had greeted him because they knew he was Supernatural like them.

Finally reaching a large rock he swam around to the far side and pulled himself up to stare across the sea. It was nice to be outside, the rock even providing enough space to lie down when the tide was out like it was now. It was private too, no one on the beach would be able to see it at all.

Suddenly something was grabbing his ankle and he slipped back into the water. He was being dragged down by this creature that he couldn't see through the seaweed around them. He struggled but his attacker moved on top of him keeping him down. Before him was a humanoid face, with a mouth full of sharp teeth, long pointed ears and gills in his neck. A mermaid, not as pretty as in the media version but beautiful in their own way.

A corrupted mermaid would drown him, he realised as he felt the oceans sandy floor against his back. He needed to fight back, but a fire elemental like himself stood no chance in the water. Was he going to die so young? He'd only just discovered what he was.

Cold lips pressed against his, offering him oxygen through a kiss. He kissed back, not just to save his own life but because the mermaid was a good kisser. After a few moments it was easy to forget that he was underwater, lying on the sand as a mermaid pinned him down. It was like being in his own bed.

Suddenly the mermaid pulled back, stripping him of his limited clothes and dragging him to the surface. As corrupted as he was, it didn't seem like the mermaid wanted to drown him today. Shakily he pulled himself back on to the rock, making sure his legs were out of the water this time, and wondering what he should do. He couldn't chase this mermaid in the usual ways, could his whip catch him like a fish and drag him to the surface?

He needn't have worried, as beside him the black-tailed mermaid pulled himself onto the rocks. He was even more beautiful here, where he could see the dark hair was a deep shade of blue and his eyes were full of light.

“You're not human, so you don't have to drown,” the mermaid commented as his long tail shifted into legs. Mermaids were mainly sea living folk, but they came to the shore to mate and give birth. Being male Yuuki knew it wasn't the second, which meant it was the first. He had no complaints there. “I have others uses for you.”

“I bet you do,” Yuuki purred. “All I ask for is a name.”

“Toshiya,” the mermaid answered. “I can't wait to ride you.”

“By all means go ahead,” Yuuki replied as he materialised the lube and handed it over to the willing mermaid. He suspected that this was supposed to be an attempted rape, but it was impossible really to ever rape him. He just loved sex to much to ever say no.

Happily the mermaid accepted the lube, and crouched over his legs as he began to liberally coat Yuuki's length. Gently he stroked his length, coating it fully, before reaching around and sliding a finger into his own ass.

“I could have done that for you,” Yuuki reminded Toshiya.

“Just enjoy the show,” Toshiya said as he prepared himself. Ignoring him Yuuki reached up and began to stroke the mermaid's length, enjoying the feeling of smooth flesh between his fingers. Mermaids could be strange creatures, with a culture entire separate to anything on land, but pleasure was universal.

With a quiet moan Toshiya began to prepare himself faster, soon giving up entirely and sliding his eager hole down on Yuuki's waiting cock. He was so warm inside, Yuuki thought as he continued to stroke the other's length, and perhaps the easiest corrupted soul to date. Toshiya was literally doing all the work for him.

Suddenly strong hands wrapped around his throat and he stared up in shock as once more he couldn't breath. Toshiya was moving fast over him, stealing his own pleasure and moaning loudly as he rode him hard. Yet he wasn't a friendly creature, he was corrupted and Yuuki once more worried that he might not make it out of this alive.

“No,” he got out as he tried to pry Toshiya's fingers away from his neck. He was losing consciousness now, his vision fading to black. Then suddenly the hands were gone and he was able to gasp for air before Toshiya tried to strangle him once more. This time he wasn't scared, knowing Toshiya was playing games with him and not out to kill him. At least he hoped that was the case.

This time when he was allowed air, he didn't wait for Toshiya to choke him again. Grabbing the others arms, he rolled the two of them together so that he was on top. Trusting a mermaid was a gamble, trusting a corrupted one would surely mean his death.

He began to pound into Toshiya as hard as he could, racing towards a climax that may just save his life. Beneath him Toshiya struggled, before going still and letting him have his way. He was the dominant one here, Toshiya was nothing but his toy.

He came with a gasp, filling Toshiya with his seed and pulling away feeling just a little bit faint. The exertion after nearly suffocating hadn't been a good idea, but the happy smile Toshiya was wearing as he came over his own chest had made it all worth while. Shakily he reached for his neck, wondering if Toshiya had left any bruising. He didn't think he had, but he couldn't be sure until he checked himself out in a mirror.

“Are you all right?” Toshiya worried, “I don't know what came over me.”

“Evil, but it's gone now,” Yuuki reassured him, “Much like my clothes.”

“You call that tiny garment clothing?” Toshiya teased, “I could search for it for you.”

“Nah, I'll swim back naked,” Yuuki reassured him, “It's been awhile since I went skinny dipping.”

“I do it all the time,” Toshiya said with a pleasant laugh. “But I do have a tail that covers me I suppose.”

“Not now it doesn't,” Yuuki said with a smile, “Right now I can see your beautiful cock in all it's glory.”

“Yours isn't bad either,” Toshiya said with a wry smile, “You seemed to love what we did anyway.”

“Yeah,” Yuuki admitted, “I think some no strings attached sex was exactly what I needed right now. Especially with somebody so willing.”

“I was trying to rape you, you know,” Toshiya confessed. “There was this dark cloud inside me, making me forget all decency.”

“The so called rape I don't mind,” Yuuki reassured him, “Just warn me next time you're going to almost drown me, OK?”

“Sure,” Toshiya replied. “Consider yourself warned.” With that he was pulling Yuuki back down to the bottom of the ocean to kiss him once again. Having no worries anymore Yuuki focused entirely on the lips against his, and the feeling of the scaled tail between his legs rubbing him in all the right ways. It wouldn't be long before they were back on the rock for round two, he thought happily. There were few creatures as playful as a mermaid, and he was going to enjoy these games for as long as he could. It was far better than worrying about exams, or learning to adjust to the way his friends now revered him like a god. He was no god, not really, just a Supernatural creature unable to be corrupted by sin. But corrupted by a mermaid? That was an entirely different story.


	7. Arc 2:  Yuuki and the Roggenwolf

Ichiro was lurking outside the lecture hall when Yuuki left, and without a word he followed him outside to a bench that offered some privacy. Was Ichiro ready to accept his help? He seemed nervous enough, but he knew his friend better than to hope it would be so soon.

“What's the matter?” Yuuki asked kindly. He'd forgiven Ichiro for his opinions on his life style, they no longer made him feel anything more than pity for a boy so lost.

“Look, I know things aren't good between us,” Ichiro explained, “But I need your help. As crazy as it is, I think you need to sleep with one of my professors.”

“You think he's cursed?” Yuuki asked, “I can heal him if he is.”

“I think he is,” Ichiro admitted. “You're not going to mock me? For asking you to sleep with a man after making such a big deal about it? I know you're cum is what cured me. I figured it out, in the end.”

“I'm not going to mock you,” Yuuki reassured him, “I've been enlightened, so to speak.”

“That's good,” Ichiro said, finally really looking at Yuuki, “What happened to your neck?”

“A lot of sex with a mermaid with an asphyxiation kink,” Yuuki admitted. “I can't say it's a kink I'm particularity into, but it got him off.”

“Oh,” Ichiro said, “I probably shouldn't have asked. You have bite scars too?”

“Hiyuu, back when he was bad,” Yuuki explained. “Anything else interesting on my neck?”

“This job of yours, it takes it's toll,” Ichiro realised, “I mean, you have scars and bruises and I bet I didn't do your body any favours either.”  
“Plenty of favours,” Yuuki reassured him, “But you tore up the skin on my back, it's healed now.”

“Sorry,” Ichiro said looking away. “I think about that maze all the time. The things I did to you, the way I hurt your friend. I feel so much guilt, and then I want to do it all over again, which makes the guilt even worse.”

“I'm here, when you're ready for round two,” Yuuki reminded him.

“I've always felt this way,” Ichiro admitted, “I felt like a hypocrite being your friend. I knew you were gay, but I wanted to be by your side anyway. You had no boyfriend so it was easy to pretend you were asexual or something. I never realised I had a crush on you, not until the curse hit and you were all I could think of. Oh, I destroyed that video of you and the mummy.”

“Zero,” Yuuki filled in, “I don't mind the sex tape, but you were right to destroy evidence of his powers.”

“I watched it more than once,” Ichiro confessed, “God I hate this so much. I hate feeling this way. It's wrong but I want it so much.”

“Why is it wrong?” Yuuki asked gently, “Why do you feel so strongly?”

“Gay men sleep around,” Ichiro replied, “Incapable of real love.”

“I love Hiyuu,” Yuuki reminded him, “And my werewolf friend Satoshi, he was loyal to his boyfriend to the end. Except for the time I cured him, but that doesn't count. Supernatural creatures can't resist me.”

“Is that it then?” Ichiro asked filled with hope, “Is this something you did to me?”

“No,” Yuuki said gently, “You had to be gay to begin with to be caught up in my charms.”

“Oh,” Ichiro replied quietly, “I see.”

“Satoshi's nature lies in pack loyalty,” Yuuki explained, “He's good and kind and nothing like the monster you think we are. I can't deny the names you call me, but I wear them with pride. Everyone is different, you know that. Don't paint everyone with the same brush.”

“I'm from a religious home,” Ichiro said in the silence, “My family, the friends I had from school, we all believe the same thing. Being gay is wrong, a sin and those who feel this way are abominations. We're monsters.”

“If you weren't a Minotaur I'd argue with you,” Yuuki said. He was making no progress here was he? Ichiro simply wasn't ready to go against what he had been taught his entire life. “So, this professor?”

“Oh right,” Ichiro said brightening up now he was of the hook, “Do you know Professor Hayashi?”

“No,” Yuuki admitted, “I take it he works here?”

“Yes, he teaches some of my classes,” Ichiro explained. “He's lovely, or was. Always bright and smiling. He cared about his students and society at large. Every summer he goes to impoverished countries to perform aid work. Building schools, digging wells. That kind of thing. He does it to give the children a future, that's what he told us anyway. Locally he runs charity drives for a variety of children's charities. He's like a living saint really.”

“And he's changed?” Yuuki asked, “How?”

“He's become, strange.” Ichiro replied, “First I noticed he stopped caring about his charity work, and now he's started seducing his students. He's like twice their age, but that doesn't stop him.”

“These students are male?” Yuuki guessed. “Are you sure he's not just a little perverted?”

“Are you mocking me?” Ichiro demanded, “Look, I'd be just as concerned if it was female students.”

“I can find out easily enough if he's corrupted if I can get near him,” Yuuki reassured Ichiro.

“Oh that's easy,” Ichiro explained. “I'm supposed to be in lecture right now. If you go and pretend I had to go home sick you could hand in my assignment for me and collect any work I need. That way you can get close without rising suspicion. He goes for sweet, young looking boys, so don't be too forward OK?”

“I'm irresistible,” Yuuki reminded him, “But act sweet, got you. Do you know what he is?”

“No, but I saw a wolf near his office,” Ichiro explained, “It was pure black and from a distance I thought it was Satoshi. I almost ran, but then it passed straight through a tree. As it got closer it looked like some kind of ghost? It passed into the wall of the East block.”

“Roggenwolf,” Yuuki explained. Catching Ichiro's confused expression he continued, “They're scouts for the Roggenmuhme.”

“I need a better explanation that that,” Ichiro protested. “Honestly I have no idea what you're talking about. Well other than ghost wolves.”

“Not a ghost,” Yuuki corrected, “An astral projection. What you saw was Yoshiki's soul.”

“And the Roggen-” Ichiro tried to ask.

“Roggenmuhme, it means Rye Aunt” Yuuki explained, “They come from the country and steal children from their parents.”

“So they're evil?” Ichiro worried, “Hayashi is evil too?”

“No,” Yuuki laughed, “They're neutral. The problem lies in her children, the Roggenwolves. These can be cursed because they're naturally creatures of good. They find children for their mother to steal away. Those from abusive homes, or suffering from neglect. Their mother, usually as a social worker, takes these children into care. That's why Hayashi cares so much about their well being. It's literally his nature to want to protect them.”

“When a Roggenwolf is cursed, they go after happy children,” Ichiro realised.

“Yes, the Roggenmuhme ends up having to raise these children as her own. They drink from her breasts, becoming Roggenwolves in the process. They're half breeds really. Half human, half supernatural.” Yuuki finished. “Everything you said makes me believe Hayashi is one of them. Only, this seducing his students isn't Roggenwolf behaviour. They can all act differently when cursed, but it's always children they go after.”

“No, it makes sense.” Ichiro corrected, “We're less than half his age. He sees his students as children, I'm sure of it. He even has the same duty of care.”

 

Yuuki had gone home to change before looking for Professor Hayashi. He doubted his black based look was what anyone would consider 'innocent'. Thankfully he had found a white band t-shirt and some black jeans to wear instead. He didn't entirely look sweet, but he looked about as normal as a guy with shocking pink hair was ever going to look.

It had been easy enough to hand over Ichiro's assignment to the professor who had been in his office at the time. The problem was he just didn't seem interested in him at all. Was he not sweet enough? Too grown up and mature? He hadn't been childlike even as a child, his soul was simply too old.

“Here you go,” Hayashi said as he pulled the copy of the lesson plan out of the printer and handed it to Yuuki. “Let Ichiro know that he can always come to ask questions.”

“I will do,” Yuuki said as he let a piece of paper fall from the top of the pile. With grace he bent over to pick it up, lingering slightly too long before standing back up. Again Hayashi didn't seem interested at all. What was wrong? Wasn't he gay? Or perhaps he was human and the Roggenwolf was someone else entirely.

“You're not in any of my lectures,” Hayashi commented casually, “I think I would have remembered you. Do you attend classes here?”

“Yes,” Yoshiki replied, naming a couple of his professors. Ah, that had done the trick. Knowing he was a student, Hayashi suddenly appeared a lot more interested.

“He can be tough,” Hayashi commented on one of Yuuki's lectures. “But he means well.”

“He does, he really cares about his students,” Yuuki agreed, “I've heard you do too?”

“Oh yes,” Hayashi replied, “They're like my own children. I want them all to do well for themselves.”

“Ichiro was saying,” Yuuki said with a shy smile, “That you did a lot of charity work. I think that's really kind. It's rare to find good men in this world.”

“It can be, yes,” Hayashi agreed. “You look like a good person too.”

“I don't know,” Yuuki muttered, faking nerves he didn't feel. This was more like it, he could already see the lusty way Hayashi was eyeing him up. In all honesty he didn't mind. The professor, having celebrated his 50th birthday recently, barely looked 30. A handsome thirty, with shoulder length blond hair he longed to run his fingers through. “I try to be good.”

“But you're just a little bit bad?” Hayashi asked as he reached over and placed his hand gently on Yuuki's arm. “No matter how much you try, there's a part of you that can't behave.”

“How did you know?” Yuuki asked, wide eyed and awed by the professor's words. He deserved an Oscar for this performance.

“I see a lot of myself in you,” Hayashi reassured him. “You remind me of myself, when I was young.”

“You see yourself in me?” Yuuki asked, “Sorry, that came out wrong.”

“Did it?” Hayashi asked, “Or is it what you want?”

“You wouldn't be the first man I let inside me, Hayashi,” Yuuki confessed. Here it was, the point where the professor was going to take advantage of him. It had all been so easy.

“Call me Yoshiki,” the professor suggested as he caught Yuuki's lips with his own. His movements were soft and gentle, as if he was worried he might scare him away. As if a kiss like this could scare anyone away? He felt Yoshiki's arms around him, and returned the gesture with his own embrace. His heart was pounding now, he was used to sex but this was bordering on romance. He hadn't expected that at all.

Slowly Yoshiki moved away and he stood stunned as cold air moved over where warm lips had been. He was shaking slightly, so turned on that he couldn't handle Yoshiki's absence. He longed for Yoshiki, but it seemed this romantic encounter was now over.

 

“Well, how did it go?” Ichiro asked as he slipped into the office. He must have been waiting outside somewhere, Yuuki thought. He was still rather taken back by the kiss. He'd been so lost in the moment that reality now felt like a dream.

“He's corrupted all right,” Yuuki replied.

“Did you cure him?” Ichiro asked, “He didn't look cured.”

“No,” Yuuki admitted, “But he gave me his address. I think he was scared of getting caught.”

“Well you have his attention,” Ichiro reassured him, “Wait, you listen to AKB48?”

“It was the most innocent thing I could find, that made it obvious I was into boys,” Yuuki replied defensively.

“Who would have thought,” Ichiro said with a teasing smile, “I always thought you were cool.”

“Until you thought I was a man whore,” Yuuki reminded him.

“And now I don't know what to think,” Ichiro said with a sigh, “Just that you're kind of adorable. How did I never see that before?”

“You saw it before,” Yuuki reminded him, “You just never admitted it to yourself.” Taking a huge risk he mimicked Yoshiki's moves and placed an arm on Ichiro's own. His friend looked nervous, as he had pretended to be just minutes before. With a silent prayer he rested his lips on Ichiro's, surprised when the other kissed him back. Gently he moved away, knowing Ichiro was easily startled around this kind of thing but to his surprise Ichiro kissed him again.

“I can't deny it either,” Ichiro confessed, “It's eating me alive, but I have a crush on you.”

“Is it really bad?” Yuuki asked, “Being attracted to men, being attracted to women, does either effect the way you behave?”

“Well if it makes you listen to AKB48, perhaps hate is wrong,” Ichiro agreed, “Perhaps I should be terrified.”

“Stop hating on those poor girls,” Yuuki complained, “They're fun and make me smile. Besides, I only normally sleep in this t-shirt.”

“Yeah, the nights you want Hiyuu to keep his hands to himself,” Ichiro replied.

“Funny that,” Yuuki remarked, “With you it seems to have had the opposite effect.”

“I wish it hadn't,” Ichiro replied, “I wish I was still blind to my feelings. I wish...”

“To live in the dark,” Yuuki finished for him, “Twisted with the lies and hate you were brought up in. The words that have made you deny your very self.”

“You're one person Yuuki,” Ichiro reminded him, “One persons opinion doesn't erase that of an entire village.”

“Yes it does,” Yuuki corrected, “If that opinion is your own.”

“The opinion is mine,” Ichiro protested. With a look of pity Yuuki choose to walk away. It would take time, and probably a lot of it, to mend the damage done in Ichiro's past. Silently he swore to be there for Ichiro, whatever course his life might take. He was patient and had all the time in the world.

 

Yuuki leant into Yoshiki's arms as the other kissed him as gently as he had done in the office. It had been frustrating waiting to the weekend, but now he was here sat on Yoshiki's couch, it had all been worth while. All it had taken was a little small talk and Yoshiki had made his move.

“Sensei,” Yuuki said with a sigh, “You're so good at this.”

“Yoshiki,” he reminded him gently, “call me Yoshiki.”

“Yoshiki,” Yuuki whispered, “Don't stop. Please?”

“I won't,” Yoshiki reassured him as he kissed him again. Happily Yuuki parted his lips and let the other's tongue into his mouth, meeting it with his own. The kiss grew sloppy and desperate and knowing he had to take control he straddled Yoshiki's lap, staring down at him with a playful smile.

Yoshiki was surprised by this, had thought he was going to be on top, but Yuuki didn't show mercy as he bent down to kiss Yoshiki again. The last two Supernaturals had over powered him and he wasn't about to let it happen again.

“You've done this a few times,” Yoshiki commented.

“A few,” Yuuki confessed with a sly smile. Realising as he spoke that he was killing the mood, Yoshiki really needed him innocent. “With my high school sweetheart.”

“What happened to him?” Yoshiki asked gently.

“He broke my heart,” Yuuki answered, not having to fake the pain as he still felt it. Slyly he moved his lips back onto Yoshiki's, feeling the others sympathy through the kiss instead of words. He had Yoshiki hooked, he just had to remember to be sweet. “Can we go to the bedroom?”

“Sure,” Yoshiki agreed as he led the way. Following closely Yuuki shut the door behind them and took his place beside Yoshiki on the bed. The kissed again, Yoshiki quickly straddling him and taking the power. He let him, for now enjoying the sensations of Yoshiki's lips on his.

Warm, strong hands pulled the t-shirt he had been wearing over his head and he smiled shyly as Yoshiki's fingers ran down his chest. Pulling himself up into a sitting position he helped Yoshiki out of the shirt and tie he had been wearing and began to caress the other's nipple with his tongue. He was in charge here, the professor was just going to have to learn that.

Sliding his hands down Yoshiki's body he began to caress his crotch, feeling the hardness beneath and loving every curve. Carefully he helped Yoshiki out of his trousers, bemused to find nothing on underneath.

“Sit back, let me show you what I learnt to do with my mouth,” Yuuki ordered and with no hesitation Yoshiki moved to sit back against the pillows. Eagerly Yuuki moved his lips down and around Yoshiki's cock, licking him all over before slowly devouring him whole. Before him Yoshiki gasped in surprise, totally stunned that this seemingly sweet and innocent boy knew how to deep throat.

After a few seconds Yuuki pulled back, returning to licking Yoshiki before swallowing him again. This was what he was good at, and Yoshiki had totally fallen into his control. Slowly he pulled back and pulled out the lube from thin air.

“You're not human,” Yoshiki realised, “What are you?”

“The man who's going to fuck you until you cum,” Yuuki promised him. “Now are you going to be good, or do you need to be tied up and punished?”

“Just fuck me,” Yoshiki begged as he parted his legs. It was clear this hadn't been what he had wanted to happen, but now that it was he couldn't resist at all. Happily Yuuki pushed a lube coated finger into Yoshiki, teasing his prostrate as he explored the warm opening. The professor was used to this, he noticed surprised and then ashamed. Of course Yoshiki was used to things like this. He was a good man with a sweet nature, a people pleaser. He may have even had a regular boyfriend, before the darkness dictated he preyed on his students instead.

Gently he slid a second finger into Yoshiki, watching bemused as the other began to moan uncontrollably before him. He was used to this, but he was still sensitive. It made preying on him easy and so he showed no mercy as he stretched Yoshiki.

Satisfied Yoshiki was ready he stripped away his remaining clothes and gently pushed himself into the tight heat before him. Just this was enough to make Yoshiki moan, and moving only increased the volume. He felt the others legs wrap around him, pulling him closer and he leant over so that he could kiss the other whilst he gently moved inside him.

“Mmm, so good,” Yoshiki murmured as his arms wrapped around Yuuki's back, holding him closer still. They were a mass of limbs now but Yuuki didn't stop, if anything he began to move faster enjoying the intimacy Yoshiki offered him. Boys his age liked it fast, kinky or rough. Romance was something he rarely had with Hiyuu, never mind anyone else. He hadn't realised how much he missed it until now.

“You're so tight and warm,” Yuuki praised the professor. “You make me feel so good.”

“I have a trick or two myself,” Yoshiki said with a sly smile. At first Yuuki noticed no difference, but then he realised surprised that Yoshiki's eyes had lost their shine. His soul was gone, but his body continued as it had done before.

He saw the wolf then, a ghostly shadow of black that stalked around him and began to lick his ass even as Yuuki moved inside his body. So, Yoshiki could be in two places at once? The kinky things he must be able to get up to.

“That's a nice trick,” Yuuki moaned, moving faster now as his entrance was teased so wonderfully. It kind of reminded him of how Satoshi had teased him with his tale, though Yoshiki never penetrated him. Perhaps the Roggenwolf and Werewolf weren't so distance relatives?

He released his healing cum and the wolf left him, pure white now as it returned to it's host. At some point Yoshiki had cum, but he'd been to lost in his own pleasure to even notice. He longed to lie in the professor arms now, but Yoshiki was a different man and was pushing him away in self disgust. He half expected a homophobic rant now, instead Yoshiki was dressing in a panic, barely making eye contact.

“What are you?” Yoshiki finally asked as he stood a respectable distance away from the student. Back to the perfect teacher again, it was guilt that was keeping him away.

“The man who cured you,” Yuuki said gently, “You're actions weren't your fault. You were cursed.”

“I could have fought it, I should have fought it,” Yoshiki replied, “I shouldn't have done what I did. You're just a child.”

“I'm older than you know,” Yuuki said gently, “When the Egyptians were first building their pyramids I was already ancient. My body might be twenty years old, but I'm not.”

“There were others though, humans,” Yoshiki confessed, “I fucked them and if they threatened to tell, I sent them to the Roggenmuhme.”

“She'll look after them, as she looked after you,” Yuuki reassured him. “Someone did something terrible to you once, didn't they?”

“He behaved just like I did,” Yoshiki answered, “Only I was far younger. A child in the eyes of the law, not just the Roggenwolf.”

“Did they fight you?” Yuuki asked gently, “When you seduced them?”

“No,” Yoshiki admitted, “I'm good at gaining their trust.”

“There you go,” Yuuki replied, “You had sex with consenting adults. Unethical, but not illegal.”

“I could lose my job,” Yoshiki worried, “I should lose my job.”

“No,” Yuuki said firmly, “Quite the opposite. You need to go back there and continue doing the good you've always done. You're an inspiration to your students. Ichiro had nothing but praise.”

“Really?” Yoshiki asked, “Because he was the only one who rejected me. Not long before you came along to be precise.”

“Ichiro's struggling with the man he's to become,” Yuuki replied, “But I think you might be the man to help him. Not by doing anything in particular, but just by being you. Set an example Professor. Show Ichiro exactly what a good and honest man acts like. Show Ichiro that what we are, isn't a sin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Mythology
> 
> In mythology the Roggenmuhme (Rye Aunt) or Roggenmother (Rye Mother) is a female demon that lives in fields and seduces children away from their parents. In return the parents are left with a changeling (a fairy type creature that looks like the child, but is evil and corrupted at the core). The Roggenwolf (Roggenwölfe) are her children. Here's where the mythology went all over the place. The Roggenwolves purpose varied dramatically everywhere I researched, from herding children towards the Roggenmuhme, to killing peasants in the fields. There was also mentions of them having a poisonous bite.
> 
> Within this chapter I've taken limited and conflicting mythology and created a creature unique to this work. I've tried my best to stick to the folklore where possible, and I hope you enjoyed what I created.


	8. Arc 2:  Yuuki and the Tiger

            “Do you fancy hanging out tomorrow night?” Satoshi asked as he walked beside Yuuki. They were heading home from university together, sharing part of the way, just enjoying each other's company. “I know it's a Saturday so you might have plans.”

            “I was going to go to the gay pride festival with Hiyuu,” Yuuki admitted, “But I could see you later?”

            “Are you sure Hiyuu won't mind?” Satoshi worried, “That kind of festival seems like a day you should share with your boyfriend. I didn't realise it was tomorrow.”

            “No, it's fine,” Yuuki reassured him, “Why don't you come to the festival too? We can invite Zero and have fun together. It's been awhile. Then Zero and Hiyuu can go of together so that we can have some alone time.”

            “It's still strange to me, the concept of an open relationship like that,” Satoshi admitted, “I was jealous a little before, but I just don't know if I could stand to be in one. We werewolves value loyalty above everything else. Not that I think you're doing anything wrong.”

            “Everyone is different,” Yuuki replied, “Can I ask a question?”

            “Sure, go ahead,” Satoshi replied.

            “Why don't you want to be with your pack?” Startled Satoshi stopped dead and wished the earth would swallow him whole. So Yuuki knew then? Knew and understood why Saturday was so important.

            “I have two, my family pack and my friends here,” Satoshi confirmed, there was nothing worse to a wolf than being alone, “But my pack here is small, two women and another man.”

            “Well we can't leave you dateless on the full moon,” Yuuki reassured him. “It's your first one since you and your boyfriend broke up isn't it?”

            “Yes,” Satoshi admitted shyly. The full moon was the one night of the year when an adult werewolves hormones went out of control. Short of sex, and a lot of it, nothing would calm his lust whilst the moon lit up the sky. He'd been trying to be subtle, but he realised now that Yuuki knew right from the start that he had really been asking for a sex partner for the night.

 

            “Oh!” Yuuki exclaimed in delight, “Look at those cats!”

            “I'm not buying you a stuffed toy,” Hiyuu objected, “They're not even cute.”

            “They're kind of creepy,” Satoshi agreed but that didn't stop Yuuki rushing over to the vendor and buying a stuffed toy that looked like a very poorly done Nyan cat. Around them was so much colourful nonsense that Hiyuu felt almost sick. He loved the parade, the half naked men on floats, the feeling of community. He just hated this commercial aspect to it.

            “Look!” Yuuki declared happily as he returned with his toy. “For you?”

            “No thank you,” Hiyuu replied stubbornly. “Besides, while you were messing around with that cat you missed Aya.”

            “She was here?” Yuuki asked, “She didn't recognise me though?”

            “No,” Hiyuu replied, “She walked right past.”

            “Who's Aya?” Zero asked, “An old friend?”

            “Very old,” Yuuki replied, “You could call her my sister.”

            “She's one of the four isn't she?” Satoshi guessed. “A demon layer? Aimi's straight so I'm guessing she's the lesbian? That would explain why she was here.”

            “I haven't seen her in so long,” Yuuki said as he wishfully looked around the crowd for her. It was a shame Aya hadn't awoken, out of his three siblings he was closest to her. Perhaps because despite their differences they also had the most in common.

            “There's four divine creatures,” Hiyuu explained after he had led Satoshi and Zero away from the busy street. “Yuuki is the phoenix, and Aimi is the blue dragon. They've both awoken fully now to fight this curse, but the other two hadn't. We haven't seen any evidence they were even here until I spotted Aya. She's the White Tiger.”

            “Great, she's going to hate me isn't she?” Satoshi complained, seeing Zero's confusion he continued, “For a human to become immortal you need a token of one of the four divine creatures. Yuuki's feathers are the easiest, he can drop them without pain. Usually that ritual leads to a vampire, but if it goes wrong a zombie is born. They're not like other Supernaturals, they're just dead and need killing for good.”

            “And humans can become other undead immortals,” Zero reminded Satoshi, “Like me.”

            “And a few others,” Hiyuu confirmed, “I warned you that there were risks. To get a feather a Supernatural creature asks, or is given one as a gift. Supernaturals pray, give gifts, even make sacrifices for Yuuki's feathers. He is a god and we worship him as such.”

            “The humans torture me,” Yuuki said quietly, “For days at a time, weeks even, until I transform to escape the pain. They strip my feathers and it hurts. Sometimes I die right there, just to escape without dropping a single one.”

            “I'm sorry,” Zero said softly, “I didn't realise.”

            “To become a werewolf you need Aya's pelt,” Yuuki explained, “She has no way of giving it without giving her life as well. Most werewolves are born, but those who are self made are one of the worst creatures out there. That's why Aya isn't too fond of any wolf. They remind her of her own death.”

 

            Yuuki was determined to enjoy himself after their rather morbid conversation. With excessive delight he walked around the bars, tasting samples and laughing too hard at jokes. After awhile they had all forgotten their conversation and went back to a more relaxed evening. He was just thinking that his day couldn't get any better when he saw her and his mood was ruined. A female vampire, cursed. So that was why Aya was here? Why he was so close. He didn't want to do this, but he had no choice. It was time that Aya woke up.

            “She'll be in the old pub,” Hiyuu said as he watched the vampire closely. “She likes that kind of old European charm.”

            “At least I don't have to break into her house,” Yuuki said with false optimism. He still remembered the day Aimi had started his awakening. It had been hard living like this, still more human than himself. It was Aya's turn now, but he kind of wished she didn't have to do this at all.

            Even so he found the pub and soon spotted the pretty blond girl in the leather jacket hanging out with a few of her friends. They were drinking beer straight from the bottle, and having a good time. She didn't recognise him at all, but he couldn't mistake her anywhere. Her face might change, but he would always recognise his sister.

            “Aya, can I speak to you for a few minutes?” Yuuki asked, trying his best to appear friendly. She gave him a look, as if she thought he might be hitting on her before giving a small nod and following him away.

            “How do you know my name?” Aya asked, “It's not even my real one, just a childhood nickname. Do I know you?”

            “From the past,” Yuuki confirmed, “I'm sorry Aya, I have no choice.”

            “What do you mean?” Aya asked, worried now. Without messing around Yuuki reached for her arm and watched with detachment as her veins glowed bright white for a few moments. “Yuuki?”

            “You're awake,” He said greeting her with a hug that she returned eagerly.

            “I've missed you,” She confessed, reaching up to admire Yuuki's current features. In turn he took in the pastel colours she wore within her blond hair, her cherry red lips and clothes that made her look both tough and innocent at the same time. Like a rock star who had just stepped out of the covers of a magazine. She was the female version of himself, right down to her fashion sense. “What is it this time? Not a werewolf, if I hated them before finding out that one had ripped you to pieces made it so much worse.”

            “One of my close friends is a werewolf,” Yuuki informed her, “Born so you don't need to hate him.”

            “I suppose,” she agreed. “For you, Onii-san.”

            “There's a vampire, female and here so I'm sure you're the one who needs to tame her.” Yuuki informed her. “If not we're going to find a brother of ours. Aimi and I have awoken, but he hasn't.”

            “Don't worry, I'll tame this chick,” Aya promised. “Just lead me to her, and watch a pro in action.”

 

            Finding the vampire wasn't as easy as Yuuki had hoped. Hiyuu had been keeping track of her and probably still was. Problem was Hiyuu and the vampire were together and Satoshi and Zero had no idea where.

            “I was going to follow his scent,” Satoshi explained, “But we've been walking around these streets so long it's all jumbled and there's far too many people around to have picked up hers.”

            “I can smell her,” Aya realised, as surprised by the realisation as everyone else. “I think it's her. I smell something evil, like it's too sweet? Funny, I thought evil would smell bad.”

            “I can't smell it at all,” Satoshi said, clearly awed by the tigress before him. Like Yuuki had been she hadn't fully awoken yet and had no idea who she really was. Imagine how strong she'd be in her true form. Stronger than him, wolf and man. “Evil that is.”

            “Wolves can't,” Aya replied, looking a little unsure, “Right?”

            “Right,” Satoshi agreed.

            “Guys, let's just look for them the old fashioned way,” Zero suggested. “Hiyuu will have his phone off so we can't call him, but that doesn't mean we can't look.”

            “I like this one,” Aya declared, “You're smart for a kid.”

            “I'm not a kid!” Zero protested. “Do you even know what I am?”

            “No,” Aya replied laughing, “Some kind of ancient supernatural?”

            “Something like that,” Zero said with a smile.

            “Liar!” Yuuki said unable to keep the smile of his face, “You've been a Mummy a few month!”

            “I'm still smart,” Zero protested. “I think we should look down there to start.”

            “Lead the way, Ancient-san,” Aya suggested. Nodding Zero led her down the ally. Following a little further behind Yuuki glanced over at Satoshi worried. The full moon was due to rise any minute and Satoshi looked like he was already under it's power. He hadn't missed the way Satoshi was looking at him and wished he could just suggest that the two of them went to find a room together. They'd been delayed by this vampire, but he couldn't leave until it was all sorted out.

            They fell even further behind, Satoshi well aware that he knew exactly what was going on. He had self control, all wolves did, but sex was literally the only thing he could focus on right now. Almost all werewolves were conceived on a new moon, gay or straight the wolf's couldn't resist the mating call.

            “Would you like to borrow my necklace?” Yuuki asked. It was the same silver cross he had been wearing the night he had cured Hiyuu. He should be offering it to Aya, but it looked like Satoshi needed it more.

            “No,” Satoshi replied, “Lend it to Aya.”

            “Are you sure?” Yuuki worried.

            “Yes,” Satoshi replied, “You know as well as I do that the silver breaks my connection to the moon. I don't want that, I can handle my hormones well enough. A wolf without the moon is like a teenager without a phone. We don't need it, but we don't separate from it easily.”

            “It won't be long,” Yuuki promised as he went over to lend the necklace to the other Layer.

 

            It had taken most of an hour to find Hiyuu and the vampire, and another half hour to get back to Satoshi's home. Yuuki really didn't know how Satoshi had it in him to calmly take of his shoes and offer him a drink. Perhaps he was just trying to prove that the moon couldn't control him?

            “Do you mind if I just have a water?” Yuuki asked. He longed to be ripping Satoshi's clothes of right now, but he really did need a drink. When Satoshi handed him the glass he downed half of it and placed it to one side. Words were no longer needed to carry on and eagerly he pressed their lips together and clung onto the other man as they rubbed their bodies close together.

            “It's been worse this moon,” Satoshi admitted, “Because there's always part of me that longs for you.”

            “Don't apologise,” Yuuki reassured him, “Just do that thing with your tail?”

            “You really liked that?” Satoshi asked, “Pervert.”

            “I like everything you do to me,” Yuuki reassured him. With a smile Satoshi led him to the bedroom and they were kissing again. More passionate this time as they let go of everything that had been holding them back before.

            Pulling apart they stripped in record time, and then they were kissing again in the light of the moon pouring through the large window. He could feel Satoshi's hardness against his own, but despite the luna call Satoshi seemed able to take things slow. Years of practise perhaps? Or maybe just been in each other's arms and knowing they were working towards sex was enough for him.

            With a wink Satoshi pulled away and moved onto all fours before him. The same position he had been in the first time they had done this he remembered. He had more time to appreciate him this time, now that Satoshi didn't want to rip him apart.

            Gently he slapped Satoshi's ass, enjoying the others gasp but instinctively knowing this wasn't the wolf's kink. Never mind, it wasn't like he had any one kink he favoured above all others. Unless whipping men was a kink, he supposed it probably was.

            Massaging the spot where he had hurt Satoshi he materialised the lube in the other hand and poured some down the cleft and over his fingers. Carefully he slid his fingers inside the other, knowing now that what Satoshi wanted, what he needed, was to be loved this night.

            He began to move his fingers slowly in and out of Satoshi, enjoying the sounds the other was making for him. He wanted Satoshi more than he had realised. This wasn't just a bit of fun any more, the emotions he was feeling were scarily real. He no longer wanted to play with the other, he just wanted to be close. Giving in to his needs he slid his hard length where his fingers had just been, enjoying the tight heat that wrapped around him even as he felt the other's tail push into hiss ass. When had Satoshi allowed his body to morph? He hadn't even noticed, far too lost in the moment.

 

            “I can see why they call you a sex god,” Satoshi said sleepily as they lay side by side in the bed. It had taken several rounds to satisfy him, not that Yuuki was complaining.

            “I'm not a god,” Yuuki corrected, “I'm not from their world.”

            “Their world?” Satoshi asked, “Gods are real?”

            “Kind of,” Yuuki explained, “They live in a world separate to both this one and the fairy kingdom. They used to come here, then they stopped. They're strange creatures, impossible for any of us to understand. So gods are real, but they're not here. I'm something else.”

            “What are you?” Satoshi asked, when Yuuki refused to answer he decided to ask something else instead. “How did a werewolf kill you?”

            “The wolf was once a man,” Yuuki explained, “He managed, and I don't know how, to take Aya's pelt. He became a wolf through a darkness that fed on the curse in the town. He was a demon, but worse as he had no gentle form. I'd thought I'd done my job when he ripped out my throat. I failed that night. Aimi must have defeated the curse alone. She was the only one left.”

            “Do you hate werewolves, for what he did to you?” Satoshi asked.

            “No,” Yuuki replied, “I've died so many times, it means nothing in the end. Hiyuu is the one who suffers, living alone while he waits for my return. For him I try my best to stay alive.”

            “You love him, more than anyone else?” Satoshi asked.

            “He's my sun,” Yuuki answered.

            “And that's why I don't want to sleep with you again,” Satoshi explained. “I need a relationship that's constant, stable and not open like yours. Meeting you, I know what lust is, but lust isn't love. I want a man all to myself. That can never be you.”

            “No, it's not,” Yuuki agreed, “But until you find him what we do hurts no one.”

            “No one at all,” Satoshi agreed as he pressed his lips against Yuuki. For now he would enjoy the ride, love would come in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unlike Aimi, Aya isn't entirely an OC. Her personality is created but her look and name comes from the pop star Aya Kamiki. Even though really every character in this has a personality I've given them for this story, somehow Aya still feels like an OC. Yet I love her in a way I love all my characters except Aimi. Aimi was a mistake. I thought she was going to be a one chapter character and then the plot unfolded and she became important. Well, this is a yaoi fic so neither girl is going to be anything more than a minor character. Just thought I'd widen the world a little and introduce Byakko (The White Tiger) and establish Aimi as Seiryu (The Blue Dragon).
> 
> I am working on a character guide, but here's a quick guide to the four divine creatures of chinese mythology.
> 
> Genbu, A black tortoise copulating with a snake represents winter, The North and the Water element.  
> Seiryu, A blue dragon (chinese style) representing Spring, The East and the Wood element.  
> Suzaku, A large red bird often described as a phoenix representing Summer, The South and fire.  
> Byakko, A white tiger representing Autumn, The West and metal.
> 
> Each divine creature of the night sky also has 7 constellations representing the 7 houses under each sign. But I won't go in too much depth. Just if you've been around Japanese media long enough you might have seen these four before. They're mentioned in Kamen Rider Fourze, a key point on Final Fantasy Type-0 and the whole insperation for Yuu Watase's manga Fushigi Yugi (and it's sequel Fushigi Yugi, Genbu Gaiden).


	9. Arc 2:  Yuuki and the Golem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning: S and M (Whipping)

Silently Hiyuu stood in the doorway watching, knowing that at least Yuuki was aware he was there but sure Zero did not. He could join in he supposed, but he wasn't in the mood. There was a certain artistic beauty to the way Zero was running his tongue up Yuuki's arousal and he stood transfixed. The way Yuuki was so relaxed and Zero's concentration were both mesmerising. The way the soft gold yukata Zero was wearing fell open and off his shoulders looked like it has been styled to hang that way. Perhaps it had, that was Zero's power, but he thought not.

As he watched he remembered a very similar scene from a time long past. He'd been human then and Yuuki's hair had been black and he wore a different face. He had been just as beautiful, just as relaxed and he had just been a scared boy unaware that such things could ever happen between men.

“I'm sorry,” Hiyuu apologised as he walked in on the scene before him. He could feel himself blushing bright red as he watched the blond stranger sucking on the demon hunter's manhood. “I should leave.”

“If you want, or you could stay,” Yuuki replied. He really didn't mind? He should just go, he knew he should. The thread he needed for his prepared bones and precious stones could wait until the morning. He'd already forgotten about the necklace he had been making for his fiancée, the clan chief's oldest daughter. The only think in his mind was the way the tongue slid over aroused flesh and the way Yuuki seemed so at peace.

“I should go,” Hiyuu objected. He stayed watching, entranced as Yuuki and the blond danced before him. Bodies joining together with soft cries of pleasure from both men. He wanted this, he realised. More than anything he wanted to be the one beneath this man known only as Yuuki.

“Hiyuu, are you all right?” Yuuki asked. Stunned Hiyuu looked around the room, returning to the present with a sense of relief. His human self has been so lost and confused, a far cry from the vampire he had become.

“I need you,” Hiyuu replied. Their was lust built up inside him now, and Yuuki was the perfect outlet.

“Then join in,” Yuuki said, as if it was obvious.

“I need you,” Hiyuu repeated, “But not like that.” They'd never done this before with another person in the room and he could see the surprise in Yuuki's expression.

“Later?” Yuuki asked. No not later, he needed to do this now. Silently he opened a drawer and pulled a medical scalpel from it's hygienic packaging. It's been awhile since they had done this and he had no idea how Zero would react.

He sat beside Yuuki, watching idly as Zero's mouth moved over Yuuki's cock. He'd said nothing through the exchange, but he was curious. He wanted to see this intimate act, and Hiyuu had no issues sharing it with both his lovers.

Almost reluctantly Yuuki offered Hiyuu his arm. He got little pleasure from the act, but he consented because he knew Hiyuu did. In this respect Hiyuu was being entirely selfish, but sometimes you had to put your own needs first.

The scalpel scratched Yuuki's upper arm, and he waited as the blood slowly came to the surface. He could feel his fangs in his mouth now, but he wasn't going to use them. Carefully he ran his tongue along the blood trail, getting a pleasured moan that confused him until he remembered Zero still had his lover in his mouth.

Gently he made a couple more scratches, licking the blood build up with passion akin to lust though he felt no sexual urges for Yuuki right now. He just wanted to feel his lover's blood on his tongue, in his throat, in his stomach. He wanted to be close to Yuuki, feeding of his energy with joy only a vampire in love could ever feel.

He moved away only when the moans of pleasure stopped, licking blood from his lips even as Zero licked cum off his own. Their was cum on Zero's fingers too, he must have been stroking himself just like the blond had done all those years before.

“Do you want my blood too?” Zero asked nervously. He really would have made a terrible vampire, Hiyuu thought, afraid of blood like this. No wonder he had become a mummy instead.

“No,” Hiyuu answered, “I only feed from Yuuki.” It was far too intimate an act to share with anyone else, Zero didn't realise just how special he was for even getting to watch.

 

Yuuki was worried about Hiyuu, whatever had happened the other day hadn't felt right. His lover had been lost to him for a good few minutes until he had come back to himself. He had claimed he was daydreaming of the past, but it had been no daydream. Hiyuu had been nothing but a shell and he felt guilty for not doing anything about it. It wasn't like he was going to ignore the issue, just that by the time he was really worried Hiyuu had returned to himself.

He wanted to be with him now, but the stories of vandalism in the area had made him go out to work. He was sure that only a golem could cause this kind of damage, the problem was finding him.

“You're out too?” Aimi asked as he joined her. “It might not be one of yours.”

“Or one of yours either,” Yuuki informed her. “But you're out here searching with me.”

“Has someone awoken?” Aimi asked surprised, “That's what you mean right?”

“Aya,” Yuuki replied, “She's not fully herself but she's working.”

“You must be happy, you've always liked her the most,” Aimi commented.

“I love both my sister's equally!” Yuuki objected, “But I guess I am closer to her. She goes through a lot of the same things I do.”

“You mean homophobia?” Aimi asked, “That's tough but it's nothing compared to being a woman who sleeps around.”

“Are we really arguing over who's closest to Aya?” Yuuki teased, “Let's just agree she's always had it the hardest. Things are getting better though, slowly but the last century hasn't been so bad.”

“True,” Aimi said as they rounded the corner, “Oh he's one of yours.”

“So he is,” Yuuki agreed as he watched the golem slam his fist through the wall of a bike shop. “The three of us should meet up sometime.”

“It's a date,” Aimi agreed as she turned to walk away. Great, now he had an angry golem to deal with all alone. Smiling he let the whip form in his hand and stepped through the hole in the wall.

 

It had taken him some time to get the golem under his control, the trick was always in learning their true name. He knew it now, Reita, and had the golem under his will. Even so he had chained the golem's wrists together high above his head in case he went rogue again.

“Return to flesh,” Yuuki ordered. “Your master commands it.” Angrily the golem allowed his stone skin to soften and returned to his human form. Before him stood a pretty blond, naked apart from a black mask he wore over half of his face. He looked at the mask with curiosity wondering if perhaps the golem had damaged his human features beneath. He'd have to be fixed by his creator if he had, but from what he could see Reita was beautiful which usually meant that he was also loved. Built as a lover and not a slave. Before he was cursed he would be smart, funny and laid back. A far cry from the single minded destructive entity he had become.

Golem's were tough, and he really wanted to play. Feeling wicked he snapped his whip, bemused by the way Reita pulled away from the pain, only to come back for more. The golem liked playing rough? That suited him fine.

He whipped Reita at the back of both of his thighs, watching the other pull on the chains above his head. He acted like he wanted to get away, but he showed no signs of being in any real pain. He was putting on a show, Yuuki decided as he whipped Reita in the stomach.

Slowly he began to circle Reita, lashing out when and where he pleased. He was the master of his weapon and Reita was just a target. He was going to have some fun.

“Stick your ass out,” Yuuki ordered, whipping his ass hard after Reita obeyed. “Did I say you could move away?”

“No,” Reita replied as he stuck his ass out again. This time it took three hits before he pulled away. Annoyed Yuuki moved in front of him and slapped the whip against Reita's upper thigh, so close to his manhood that he saw the hints of fear in Reita's eyes.

“The think with men like us,” Yuuki informed him, “Is that it's always about ass and cock. Which one do you want me to whip?”

“Ass,” Reita replied as he pushed his ass back out again. Nodding Yuuki whipped him a few times, pleased when Reita didn't pull away. He was having fun, but he felt Reita was reaching his limits so reluctantly put the whip away.

Slackening the chains he repositioned Reita in a bent over position, his arms still pulled above his head, though he had more freedom now. He wouldn't abuse the freedom, he knew who had the power here. All it took was for him to say his name and Reita would be at his mercy.

“Do you like things inside you?” Yuuki asked, “That ass looks like it's begging to be filled.”  
“No,” Reita replied.

“Liar,” Yuuki snapped, “Have you learnt nothing? I ask again, do you like your ass being filled? With toys? Another man? With cum?”

“With flesh,” Reita replied, “Fuck me hard, it's what we both want.”

“Not yet,” Yuuki replied, “What comes first?”

“Toys,” Reita answered, “Fuck with me them.”

“Good answer,” Yuuki replied as he materialised the lube and a set of anal beads. He didn't need to prepare Reita for these, the smallest bead would cause no trouble sliding into even a virgin. He very much doubted Reita was, if he had to guess Reita was used to being a bottom but always put up a fight before he gave his consent. Anything to hold on to that shred of masculine pride some men believed they lost through submitting to another man.

Gently he slid the anal beads into Reita, teasing each bead over his entrance before moving onto another one. The beads were doing all the preparation for him, it was why he loved using them so much. He continued to tease Reita until every last bead was buried inside him, then with a wicked smile he summoned the whip back into his hand.

“With light comes dark, with hot comes cold, with pleasure comes...”

“Pain,” Reita finished, gasping as the whip connected with his skin. He'd learnt not to move away now, remaining frozen as Yuuki punished his already abused skin. He was so aroused, Yuuki thought with delight. Reita was loving the punishment that allowed him to submit so easily to him.

He stopped when Reita was reaching his limit and de-materialised both the whip and the anal beads to the void where he kept them. He was too horny to continue punishing him, now came pleasure for both of them.

He stripped naked quickly and positioned himself behind Reita, taking him hard and fast as the sounds of flesh hitting flesh filled the room. He moved faster and Reita began to moan for him, the beautiful blond the perfect outlet for his need. Gently he reached around and began to stroke Reita's length, bringing him to a quick climax after playing these games so long. It was impossible really for a cursed golem to show restraint, they lacked the intelligence of their usual form. With a gasp he filled Reita and his body went still. He was tired now from the exertion, but it had all been worth it. Now he finally got to see what kind of man Reita had become.

“Oh god,” Reita gasped as he pulled his body away from Yuuki and glanced up at the chains that still tied him, “What have we done?”

“You were cursed,” Yuuki explained as he carefully released Reita, “I cured you.”

“By raping me?” Reita demanded, “I ache all over.”

“You weren't complaining a minute ago,” Yuuki replied.

“I was out of my mind. How could you think I had consented?” Reita demanded. This was different, where was the thank you? It was so rare for a Supernatural to be angry with him that he had forgotten how to react.

“It was the only way to cure you,” Yuuki protested.

“Was it?” Reita demanded, “Chaining me up, abusing me, was that really your only option?” It wasn't, but how was he supposed to know Reita would be so angry?

“You needed my seed inside you,” Yuuki protested. Giving him a dirty look Reita looked around for his clothes and sighed as he realised he had none.

“My creator won't be happy,” Reita complained, “He's going to be so mad.”

“Who made you?” Yuuki asked, “I could try and explain?”

“Don't bother,” Reita snapped, “I can handle Ruki. Look, I get it. You were trying to help, and I'm sure I deserved this punishment but I can't help but being angry.”

“You feel guilty,” Yuuki realised, “You love Ruki and he built you only to love him?”

“I do,” Reita replied. “I feel like I've been asleep for days. He'll miss me.”

“Go to him,” Yuuki ordered, “Here take my clothes, I have a friend who lives nearby who can help me out.”

“Thank you,” Reita replied, “For the clothes and raping me.”

“It's nothing,” Yuuki reassured him. He understood now that what had just happened had to be rape. It was the only story he could tell Ruki that made him innocent in all of this. “Just don't name me OK?”

“I don't know who this average looking, dark haired Japanese man is,” Reita confirmed. Well that was something at least.

 

Hiyuu let out a moan as Yuuki moved, nothing had ever felt so good as having a man inside him. How was he going to marry a woman now? What he wanted was a man. He wanted Yuuki, nobody else would do.

He held onto Yuuki, his legs spread wide so that the other man could get deeper inside him. This was who he was made for, this lover who fit him like a glove. He was in love for the first time in his life. His orgasm hit him and he cried out Yuuki's name, lost to reality all he had was this moment of pleasure. He was complete in Yuuki's arms. Why did this man have to go?

But he did have to go, once Yuuki had reached his own pleasure he pulled away and went over to the small basin to wash himself. In a daze Hiyuu watched him, knowing now it would be impossible to do as they had agreed.

“Can you stay?” Hiyuu begged. “For me?”

“That's not what we agreed,” Yuuki reminded him kindly, “I have to go. You'll find a man who can love you.”

“Wasn't I good enough?” Hiyuu worried, “Did I do something wrong?”

“It's impossible for me to be loyal to anyone,” Yuuki said gently, “It's better for you if I go. Besides, you're far to vanilla for me.”

“Vanilla?” Hiyuu asked. What was Yuuki saying? He could barely understand him and yet not knowing seemed to be proving Yuuki's point.

“You're beautiful,” Yuuki reassured him, “Kind and smart. You'll find a man, or marry the chief's daughter. You have a full life ahead of you, but I'm not in it. I'm sorry Hiyuu. Maybe we never should have done this?”

“No,” Hiyuu replied, “I needed this. I needed to know what it was that I felt. Will you at least accept a gift to remember me by?”

“I'll remember you,” Yuuki promised. His eyes widening as Hiyuu pulled out the necklace he had been working on for the past couple of weeks. “But I can't accept that.”

“I want you to have it,” Hiyuu protested. “Please?”

“I can't,” Yuuki objected, “That necklace is a gift from your heart. I can't accept it.”

“You already have a piece of my heart,” Hiyuu protested, “Take it. Please? You're hurting me enough by walking away. Are you going to hurt me by refusing this gift too?”

“I don't want to hurt you at all,” Yuuki said sadly. Even so he lifted his hair so that Hiyuu could fastened the necklace around his neck.

 

“Hiyuu,” Yuuki called as he shook his lover. He'd returned to find Hiyuu in a trance, and he didn't seem to be awakening from it at all. How long had Hiyuu been gone? Something was seriously wrong here, and he wished he knew what was causing this.

“Yuuki?” Hiyuu asked, clearly confused, “You returned?”

“I returned,” Yuuki replied, “What's wrong? Did you get lost in the past again?”

“Do you still have it?” Hiyuu asked, “The necklace I gave you.”

“You've given me loads of necklaces,” Yuuki reminded him gently.

“The Necklace,” Hiyuu replied. “Do you have it? You didn't leave it with me when you died.”

“I have it,” Yuuki reassured him. “It's to precious to keep anywhere but the void.” Realising Hiyuu wasn't satisfied with the answer he materialised the gift before him. “I would never lose this necklace.”

“Wear it,” Hiyuu ordered, “For me.”

“Sure,” Yuuki replied as he fastened the necklace around his neck. “What's wrong Hiyuu? What's happening to you?”

“I dreamt I lost you,” Hiyuu explained, “It felt real because it was. You took my virginity, and you left.”

“I returned,” Yuuki replied, “I always return to you. My love.”

“You always return,” Hiyuu agreed as he reached out and lifted the heavy stone and bone necklace from Yuuki's neck. “I'll always be waiting.”

“I'm worried about you,” Yuuki confessed. “This is second time I've lost you. Will you consider seeing a medical witch?”

“Not now,” Hiyuu replied, “I just want to hold you. Yuuki, never let me go.”

“That's impossible,” Yuuki reminded him, “But I'll hold you for now.”

“That's enough,” Hiyuu reassured him. “We'll find a medical witch tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow,” Yuuki agreed. In fact he already knew exactly who he wanted to see. If Yura-Sama couldn't figure out what was wrong with Hiyuu nobody could. Yura-Sama was the best and unfortunately he knew it.


	10. Arc 2:  Yuuki and the Raiju

            “Do you think I could wear this look?” Yuuki asked as he pointed to a model in the magazine wearing a lot of eyeshadow.

            “Green isn't your colour,” Hiyuu reminded him gently. It wasn't like Yuuki really cared about the eyeshadow, he was just trying to pass time in the doctor's waiting room. “But it might be his.”

            “Who?” Yuuki asked, looking up and spotting Ichiro just leaving the doctor's room. He looked as surprised to see Yuuki as he was to see him, but it was Hiyuu he was eyeing cautiously.

            “Go talk to him,” Hiyuu ordered as his name was called, “I don't need you to hold my hand.”

            “Thanks,” Yuuki said as he hurried to catch Ichiro before he left. Thankfully Ichiro didn't run, though he probably wanted to, and they were able to sit in a quiet corner of the waiting room to talk.

            “Is everything OK with Hiyuu?” Ichiro asked politely. Should he tell him? It wasn't like Ichrio would do anything malicious with the information. Deciding to trust him he gave a brief description of what was happening with his lover, before questioning Ichiro.

            “Is everything all right with you?” he asked gently.

            “I've been seeing a therapist,” Ichiro replied, “For stress and anxiety.”

            “Oh,” Yuuki replied. Was Ichiro so conflicted that he was making himself sick? How was he supposed to help this man? “You're seeing the wrong doctor, Yura-Sama is as gay as any of us.”

            “I know,” Ichiro replied, “Yoshiki recommended I talked to him. He's been really supportive and understanding. He said you told him to look out for me?”

            “I didn't give him any details,” Yuuki reassured him, “Just to be a good role model. How is the professor?”

            “He's back to his old self,” Ichrio replied with a bright smile. “He had no idea I was a Supernatural. I think he needed someone to talk to about being different as much as I need to talk to  someone good and kind and, well you know.”

            “Gay,” Yuuki finished.

            “I'm trying to come to terms with it,” Ichiro explained, “Yura-Sama is helping me. I don't want to be filled with hate anymore, but I can't change who I am over night.”

            “It takes time,” Yuuki said sympathetically. With a nod Ichiro looked at him shyly, and then to Yuuki's surprise leant over to kiss him. He accepted the kiss, not caring that people could see but sure Ichiro did. When Ichiro pulled away he did nothing more than ask Ichiro his opinion on the eyeshadow. He knew the Minotaur appreciated the distraction.

 

            “You're still alive?” Hiyuu exclaimed in shock. He really hadn't been expecting this man to be his doctor, not that he was complaining. Yura-Sama really was one of the best.

            “Did Yuuki book the appointment for you?” Yura-Sama teased. “When are you going to learn to be a big boy Hiyuu?”

            “Shut up!” Hiyuu snapped, “You must know better than to insult your patients by now. Seriously, you must be like two hundred years old. No witch lives that long.”

            “Are you calling me old?” Yura-Sama asked, “You really shouldn't judge.”

            “Is this a spell?” Hiyuu asked, “No, it's a charm. You're harnessing Yuuki's power somehow.”

            “And on that subject, do you have my payment?” Yura-Sama asked. Did Yuuki know that Yura-Sama was doing this? He must do, to have so willingly let him pluck feathers from him the night before. Well that was between the two of them, Hiyuu decided as he handed over the envelope. “So, other than being rude what's troubling you?”

            “I keep remembering my human past,” Hiyuu explained, “I didn't think anything of it, but Yuuki says that when I have these memories he can't snap me back to reality at all. It scares Yuuki, which is why I'm here.”

            “What are these memories exactly?” Yoshiki asked, “Is there a theme?”

            “Yuuki,” Hiyuu replied, “He's the theme.”

            “Share, it might help,” Yura-Sama urged. Hiyuu was sure that Yura-Sama was just being nosy, but if telling him could help he was going to take the risk.

            “I lived in a small village and was supposed to be married to the chief's daughter,” he explained, ignoring Yura-Sama's reaction to the mentions of a heterosexual marriage. It seemed crazy to him now, but back then she had been his world. “There was a demon causing trouble in the area and Yuuki arrived to stop it. He was the most beautiful man I had ever met. The longer I spent around him, the more I fell in love. He left once the demon was cured and I was heartbroken. He came back after a few months, just when I had moved on with my life. I broke my engagement when he returned, swore I would never let him out of my sight again. I was obsessed with him, as I am now. They kicked me out of the village, for hurting the chief's daughter the way I did. I couldn't bring myself to care.”

            “Are you feeling guilt when you remember this?” Yura-Sama asked gently?

            “No,” Hiyuu replied, “I felt bad at the time, for hurting her, but how can I marry a woman?”

            “Sit on the bed, let me read the energies that surrounded you,” Yura-Sama ordered. Obediently Hiyuu did as told, resting back as Yura-Sama messed with crystals. Yura-Sama was a fully medically trained doctor, but he was also a witch who knew more about the occult than anyone Hiyuu had ever met. It made sense that Yura-Sama had found charms to prolong his life, it even made sense that Yuuki would willingly help him to do so. If anything happened to Yura-Sama it would be difficult to find any medical witch even half as good.

            “So?” Hiyuu asked as Yura-Sama began putting the crystals away, “Am I dying?”

            “There's a spell on you, or a curse,” Yura-Sama explained, “I can't lift it. Not without knowing who, or what cast it upon you. Have you been hanging out with anyone with that kind of power?”

            “No,” Hiyuu replied, “I was cursed again, could that be it?”

            “No,” Yura-Sama replied, “It could be the same person, but it's a different spell to the one that made you a Demon.”

            “Was it you?” Hiyuu accused, “Did you do this to me to get more feathers?”

            “No,” Yura-Sama snapped angrily, “How can you accuse me of this? Do you really think I'm so stupid to evoke the wrath of The Phoenix? There's easier ways for me to get his feathers than cursing you.”

            “I guess you're right,” Hiyuu said, “I'm sorry, I'm just frustrated because you can't help.”

            “You need to find who's doing this to you,” Yura-Sama said kindly, “Then we can fight him. Now, I think we need to do some more examinations, don't you?”

            “Don't you have other patients?” Hiyuu asked as Yura-Sama went to put on a pair of gloves.

            “When I heard it was you, I booked a long slot,” Yura-Sama announced. “Come on, take off those clothes.”

            “I'm sure this is breaching some code of medical practise!” Hiyuu protested, but he obeyed anyway.

            “Oh it is,” Yura-Sama reassured him, “But you're not really my patient right now are you?”

            “No, I'm a pervert's victim,” Hiyuu muttered.

            “We'll start with the prostrate exam,” Yura-Sama said, “Roll on your side please.”

            “Really I don't need one,” Hiyuu objected, “Yuuki does them for me all the time.”

            “He's not a doctor,” Yura-Sama declared. Rolling his eyes, Hiyuu moved onto his side and spread his legs slightly to give Yura-Sama access. The witch loved playing with his body and he couldn't help put enjoy it.

 

            “Yuuki, are you mad at me?” Hiyuu asked as they walked home.

            “Why did he let him do that to you?” Yuuki demanded, “He was supposed to be finding out what was wrong with you! Not playing around!”

            “He couldn't help!” Hiyuu replied, “I've explained that already. So what if we had a little fun? You do it all the time. I'm supposed to just be happy with you and Zero? That was never in our agreement.”

            “Most men are happy with one lover!” Yuuki snapped, “Did you think about that?”

            “Yeah, one lover,” Hiyuu replied, “Which is why so many people cheat. Monogamous relationships aren't for everyone, you know that. This has nothing to do with our life style so don't even pretend. You don't get jealous of my flings, it's not who you are.”

            “So, I'm not allowed to be jealous now?” Yuuki demanded. Angrily Hiyuu turned to face him, his face looking more like the demon than his usual gentle self. It was a look that demanded the truth, or there would be consequences. “I'm worried about you.” Yuuki finished a little gentler.

            “It's not a big deal,” Hiyuu protested, “So I'm spacing out a little because of a spell. It's probably harmless. Some creature wanting me to remember who I was perhaps? Or just being nosy. For all we know it's just Zero having a pry because I won't tell him much.”

            “You think it's Zero?” Yuuki asked with a raised eyebrow, “You think he has that power and would use it on you?”

            “Well not Zero,” Hiyuu admitted, “But someone else.”

            “The curse master?” Yuuki suggested, “Using your memories to find out my weakness?”

            “What do you want me to do?” Hiyuu demanded, “Go back to Yura-Sama and demand he accomplishes something he can't? Should I threaten him? Keep him hostage? Yura-Sama couldn't help Yuuki. There's no point being angry about it.”

            “Who's angry?” Yuuki demanded.

            “You are,” Hiyuu replied, “You're angry because you know how hopeless this is and then you're taking it out on me. It's not fair, you think I'm not worried? Of course I am!”

            “It didn't look like it,” Yuuki snapped. “It looked like you were just having fun with that perverted doctor!”

            “There's no talking to you when you're like this!” Hiyuu exclaimed, “Look at you, you're literally on fire you're that mad.”

            “I'm not!” Yuuki protested, realising in surprise that he was. This wasn't good, he needed to calm down but he wasn't going to be able to do so with Hiyuu around. Every time he looked at his lover the rage built up inside him. How could be so helpless right now? He was supposed to be some kind of saviour, but he couldn't even help the one he loved.

            “I'm going to look for the source,” Hiyuu declared, “I won't be home tonight. Just calm down OK?”

            “I'll try,” Yuuki agreed reluctantly as he watched the flames dancing over his arm. They weren't burning anything yet, but if he didn't get control they would. He just had to try and stop thinking about someone messing with Hiyuu's mind.

            Taking calming breaths he went for a walk to try and ease the stress. To a certain degree he had to admit that Hiyuu was handling this a lot better than he was. So far no real harm had come to his lover, perhaps there never would be. There were creatures that fed on memories, or just wanted knowledge. It didn't automatically mean they were bad.

            Out of nowhere thunder cracked in the sky and he looked up in surprise. Their was no storm, but a lightning bolt still shot down straight at him. Not from the sky, from a nearby tree! He had just spotted the form of a white cat, crackling with blue energy. Raiju, he thought as he lost consciousness. What had he done to annoy a thunder beast?

 

            He woke to find his wrists tied to a metal pole, his clothes nowhere in sight though he had expected as much. The cat was there, as large as a tiger now, but still very much the image of a domestic cat. It's entire body seemed to be made of lightning and when it let out a purr the whole room shook with thunder.

            “I've always loved cats,” Yuuki complimented the beast, “I like that you've come in this form.” Again the cat purred as it rubbed against his naked legs, pleased with the complement. The thunder god Raijin's beasts could come in many forms, most commonly badgers, weasels, foxes and his personal favourite the cats. They weren't gods, but they weren't like other Supernatural creatures either. Like him the Raiju couldn't be corrupted, unlike him they couldn't be tamed by societies expectations.

            “Who are you?” Yuuki asked, “I don't mind playing, I just want to know who you are.”

            “I'm Koichi,” the Raiju said from somewhere behind him, he turned his head and spotted a cute boy with hair a slightly softer pink than his own, “When I saw your hair I knew we were destined to play.”

            “Perhaps it is a sign,” Yuuki agreed. He was so stressed right now, but some harmless fun with Koichi would solve just that. “You're adorable in this form too.”

            “Shall I show you what fun electricity can be?” Koichi asked as he gently ran his finger over Yuuki's nipple. The sparks there tickled like a vibrator and he let out a soft moan. So many people assumed that playing with electricity was just part of S&M, they didn't even realise that a low voltage was nothing but pleasurable.

            Gently Koichi licked a line up his chest, sending a spark along it even as he teased Yuuki's nipples with his hands. He was the master of this element and he would show Yuuki just how he used it.

            He zapped Yuuki again, a little harsher now so just the tiniest hints of pain joined the pleasure. He knew Yuuki would like that, this god among men. He had seen the fire and understood what it meant. Yuuki was an elemental creature, like himself. Yuuki was Suzaku, of that he had no doubts.

            Falling to his knees, because what else did you do before a god, he leant forward and took Yuuki's length in his mouth. Sucking eagerly even as he sent electricity over Yuuki's thighs. He watched Yuuki as he sucked, watching the way he moaned. The way his face contorted with pleasure with every shock. Judging it was time he sent a light electric charge to his mouth, sucking hard and fast as the vibrating sensation of electricity leapt from his tongue.

            Fingers reached up to Yuuki's nipples, sending the same electric charge on both sides as he was doing with his mouth. Before him Yuuki was losing it, pleasure taking control. As Koichi increased the charge to Yuuki's chest the other came with a cry of pleasure. The argument he had been having with his friend clearly forgotten now. For this Koichi was glad, he hadn't wanted to watch this town burn. He could do that himself, if he really wished.

            “Let me inside you,” Yuuki begged, “Let me reward you for being so kind.”

            “Be nice,” Koichi warned, “I don't like pain.”

            “I might not be nice,” Yuuki replied, “But you'll scream in pleasure not pain.” Satisfied with the answer the Raiju released him and led him into his bedroom. For once Yuuki was distracted from the sex, and leaving Koichi to undress he wandered over to the shelf and picked up the toy he had spotted there. It was nothing special, just a figurine of a pokemon, but it made him smile. Raichu, of course Koichi would like him the most. They were in some ways one and the same.

            Gently he placed the toy down, scanning the small collection of band merchandise and posters in the room. In music they seemed to like all the same bands, though their was no signs of Koichi enjoying a certain 48 member band he adored.

            “We have a lot more in common than our hair,” Yuuki announced as he turned to see a naked Koichi watching him from the bed. Nodding Koichi beckoned him over, clearly caring more about his own arousal than anything he displayed in his room.

            Settling on the bed beside Koichi he leant over and kissed him gently, showing this boy the same love and care he had just received from him. This was going to be a one time thing, the boy far to innocent for his tastes, but that didn't mean he didn't want to leave a lasting impression.

            He caressed Koichi, feeling his soft skin beneath his fingers. Wanting to be close to this adorable creature, wanting to keep him safe and free from harm. It was Koichi who retrieved the lube from under his pillows. Taking Yuuki's hand he coated his fingers and lay still as Yuuki began to slide them deep inside him.

            Koichi enjoyed this, but in a quiet way. His pleasure audible only in the sounds of his quickening breath, obvious by the way he clung onto Yuuki, silently begging for more. He moved another finger inside, working Koichi like a beloved musical instrument. To be harsh with Koichi would break him, to be gentle would produce the most marvellous song.

            Satisfied he was ready, Yuuki slid his length into the younger boy and began to move at a steady pace. He was unable to keep his gaze away from the playful blue eyes and it seemed like Koichi was just as transfixed. He moved faster, quiet gasps of pleasure escaping now and then he was moaning out loud. He'd forgotten all about the electricity, but here it was from deep inside the other boy. Vibrating his cock even as he pounded into the tight warm heat. This could quite literally be one of the most amazing sexual encounters he had even experienced and he prolonged the experience as long as he could. Slowing his pace, lost in the others eyes.

            He came with a moan, falling against Koichi as he rubbed the others length against his stomach until a sticky warmth coated both of them. Only then did he lie still, holding onto Koichi as if his life might end if he didn't. Forget this being a one time thing! The things they could do to Hiyuu if he could convince this Raiju to come home with him sometime.

            Gently Koichi pushed him away and he fell back on his stomach feeling guilty. He should have been helping Hiyuu with his search, not having sex for nothing but pleasure. Koichi had been good, but it was Hiyuu who he loved. No one could replace him, no matter how good they were in the bedroom.

            “It'll be OK,” Koichi whispered, “You'll find who's hurting your friend. They'll know better than to hurt a vampire protected by Suzaku.”

            “You know?” Yuuki asked surprised. “How?”

            “Silly!” Koichi scolded, “I'm a God Beast, not a Supernatural. You think I can't spot a divine form?”

            “Can you see what's harming Hiyuu?” Yuuki asked, “What's causing him to get lost in his memories?”

            “A Supernatural force,” Koichi replied, “Separate to the curse. Hiyuu's right not to worry, it doesn't feel evil at all. Just curious.”

            “Yeah well, curiosity killed the cat,” Yuuki reminded him, “You surely know that?”

            “It didn't kill me,” Koichi teased, “Besides that's not how the saying goes and you know it.”

            “Curiosity killed the cat,” Yuuki repeated, “But satisfaction brought it back.” With a laugh Koichi morphed into his cat form and curled up on Yuuki's stomach. His whole body crackled with electricity, but Yuuki didn't feel a thing. For all intents and purpose he might as well have a normal cat resting on him. Not that he would ever complain about something like that. There was no animal on this earth that he loved more than a cute kitten, and that pretty much was what Koichi was.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of research went into this chapter, not just about Raiju's but also into electric-play. Before writing this I had no idea that electricity can be used outside of a S&M scene, but i'm so glad I learnt this. To check out the mythology of the Raiju (which really is the inspiration for Pikachu and Raichu) please check out my character guide. 
> 
> http://candbcharacters.livejournal.com/


	11. Arc 2:  Yuuki and the Elf

He was in a warehouse, Hiyuu thought as he came too, or a storage room perhaps? There was boxes lined up along one side of the room, on the other there was a blond man naked and chained to a wall.

He was handsome, Hiyuu thought objectively, and he did like a man with a gag in his mouth. He looked beaten though, his entire body covered in cuts and bruises and his chin rested on his chest as he slept in this position.

He was tied up in a similar fashion, Hiyuu realised without concern. This was surely one of Yuuki's games. Punishment for not returning home last night perhaps? Or maybe it was Zero, though he preferred to use his own bandages for bondage and wouldn't have a second man beside him.

Confused Hiyuu looked around the room once more, trying to remember how he had gotten here. He'd been walking the streets until he had finally gotten tired and booked a cheap room in a love hotel. He'd gone to sleep and woken up here.

Footsteps alerted him to the presence of the man on the staircase and he looked up expecting to see pink hair, only to find dark blond instead. So it wasn't Yuuki then? Finally he realised perhaps he should be worried. The blond had been tortured, and was quite possibly dead now he thought about it. He was next.

Pulling on the chains did nothing, so he went still to save his strength for when he needed it. His face remained impassive as his captor studied him and finding the gag was loose in his mouth he managed to spat it out. He kept eye contact and twisted his lips up into a smile. If vampire's were good at one thing, it was remaining calm under pressure.

“You had some fun with the blond,” Hiyuu remarked, “I can't wait for my turn.”

“Reita?” the captor asked, “It was your lover who did that. Mostly. I did have a turn.”

“Lucky man,” Hiyuu replied, “Well I suppose I'm lucky too.”

“You think this is funny?” the stranger demanded. “That your boyfriend abused and raped mine? Reita was so scared, he wouldn't tell me anything. I got the truth out of him though, and punished him for lying. My toys aren't allowed to lie to me! You understand right? The rules of this game?”

“You're my Master,” Hiyuu replied, “But not really. The only man I call master is Yuuki.”

“OK,” his captor said, “I respect that. It's good for a man to have a loyal toy. You can call me Ruki.”

“Ruki,” Hiyuu repeated, “You do realise Yuuki is going to come and punish you if you hurt me right?”

“Oh, I'm counting on it,” Ruki replied, “The part where he comes. He won't be punishing me. I am worried though, he seems too caught up playing with a little electric cat to worry about you right now.”

“The cat is cursed,” Hiyuu explained, “He'll be here soon.”

“Oh no,” Ruki said with a sly smile, “The cat's not cursed. He's just too busy having fun. I suppose we'll have to pass the time while we wait. I have so many games I want to play.”

“I don't care who Yuuki sleeps with,” Hiyuu declared, “He'll be here as soon as he learns where I've gone. So play your games, Yuuki will return the pain threefold.”

“He is rather good at pain,” Ruki consented, “But so am I.”

 

The slap Ruki gave him sent him straight back to the past. He was tied to a tree as his former fiancée let her feelings of the broken engagement known. The whole clan was on her side, refusing to accept he had turned power and a beautiful girl for what they considered nothing at all. It wasn't nothing, he was gay and he was proud of it. Yuuki had woken something inside him that he couldn't deny. The village might think it was fun and games. To him sex with men was his life.

Whilst Yuuki hadn't returned, he had found a boy in a neighbouring village that enjoyed the same things. They met up sometimes, not enough as he would like. The boy was too innocent for him, he was realising. He didn't want gentle loving sex, he wanted to be overpowered, dominated, controlled. He was beginning to understand what Yuuki meant by too vanilla. The demon hunter thought he was too innocent, if he had stuck around he would have learnt otherwise.

He was struck again before the chief pulled his daughter away and her mother comforting her tears. He felt bad for hurting her, but marrying her would have been even crueller. He couldn't love this girl, not in the way she wanted.

A stone was thrown at him, hitting him painfully in the jaw. He struggled against the ropes but it wasn't enough. He couldn't escape these angry villagers. Did they really not understand? Perhaps he had been seduced by a devil like they accused. It really wasn't normal for a man to crave male flesh the way he did. He could have ruled this village in time, instead he was being shunned by it.

“You know, that's not very nice,” Yuuki commented. It couldn't be him. Yet when he looked up there the demon hunter was, still wearing the necklace he had given him. He'd returned? Just in time it seemed, he couldn't believe his luck.

“This has nothing to do with you,” the chief informed him, “Hiyuu has sinned in the eyes of god and must be punished.”

“Really?” Yuuki asked, “I know some gods and none of them think men like us are sinners.”

“Blasphemy!” the chief exclaimed. “You're the one who corrupted this young man!”

“I suppose I did corrupt him,” Yuuki admitted, “It was fun though, for both of us. Now let him go!”

“Demon!” the villagers shouted, “Burn him alive.”

“Oh, you want fire do you?” Yuuki asked with a wicked smile. “Fire will be what you get.” Alarmed Hiyuu watched as Yuuki began to burn, the leaves beneath his feet turning to smoke where he stood. The villagers ran now, scared of this unholy creature and yet all Hiyuu could see was a fire god. The god morphed to a bird like form, taking to the sky and flying low over the village. He was angry at the villagers who had tried to hurt him someone he cared for, and for that they would be punished. By the time he was done not a single hut was left behind, though he hadn't deliberately chased down any of the humans or animals.

When Yuuki landed before him, he began human again, clearly grief stricken by what he had just done. He'd lost himself in his anger, Hiyuu realised with pity. Anger didn't suit Yuuki at all. No wonder he had no idea how to handle it. Without a word Yuuki released him and he fell to his knees before him. Worshipping this god who had come to save him.

“I devote my life to you, Kami-sama,” Hiyuu offered, “Let me come with you. Tell me what you need me to do.”

“I'm not a god, don't call me Kami-sama,” Yuuki ordered as he pulled Hiyuu to his feet, “But you can come with me if you wish. I see now I shouldn't have left you behind.”

“Did you have a vision that I was in trouble?” Hiyuu asked in awe.

“No,” Yuuki said with a laugh, “I just missed you and got back just in time.”

 

“Oh you're back,” Ruki commented, “That was interesting. A time spell? I wonder which High Elf cast that.”

“High Elf?” Hiyuu asked, finally a clue to what was happening to him. He was still lost in the past, the relief that Yuuki had saved him, the fear and awe of his power.

“A High Elf,” Ruki replied, “You didn't know? Very well I'll tell you. Towards the end of the last God war, long before my time and probably yours, the divine beasts joined the battle. They weren't like they are now, they were spiritual energy back then. A weapon without consciousness or soul, each on a different side. The beast known as Seiryu fought on the side of the mother Goddess, that's Freya to you. She died in battle, Seiryu not Freya, and in mourning Freya collected her scales and embedded one into the heart of each of her demi-god children granting them immortality. They are the High Elves, the parents of regular Elves like me.”

“And a High Elf put me under this spell?” Hiyuu asked. Before Ruki could answer the door above slammed open and a vengeful Yuuki appeared at the top of the stairs. He was on fire from head to toe, the wooden steps beneath his feet burning beneath him as he floated down them.

“A fire sprite?” Ruki guessed incorrectly, “How interesting.”

“Yuuki, it's fine. He didn't hurt me,” Hiyuu called as Yuuki entered the stone room. The stairs were gone now, but the boxes hadn't lit on fire so he was sure that unless Yuuki really lost it and engulfed the whole room in flames he would be all right.

“My love,” Yuuki whispered as he hurried over to him. Hiyuu winced from the heat, but as Yuuki touched him the flames didn't burn. “Your cheek is bruised.”

“He slapped me, but only once,” Hiyuu reassured him, “For me be gentle? Don't be mad. He's cursed, can't you see? I know you've been struggling with anger because of my condition, but Ruki has clues.”

“Ruki?” Yuuki repeated as the flames died away, “Oh I see. You're mad about Reita? He warned me you would be. He also swore that he wouldn't share my name. I guess you tortured it out of him?”

“Oh yes!” Ruki confirmed, “Then I deactivated him. He can sleep now. Eternally.”

“Makes sense,” Yuuki said rolling his eyes, “You're upset Reita wasn't loyal so now nobody has him? Not even yourself?”

“Shut up!” Ruki snapped, “I don't want a broken toy!”

“He's not a toy,” Yuuki said gently, “He's a person with thoughts and feelings of his own. He was corrupted by evil, the same evil that's turned you into a dark elf. Let me heal you Ruki. If you cheat on Reita, the way he cheated on you, things will be equal won't they?”

“I don't want your help!” Ruki snapped. “Here, have Reita, I don't want him.” With that Ruki vanished from the room leaving Yuuki alone with two bound men. He hurried to Reita's side as the golem awoke and gently helped him from his chains. Making sure he wasn't too damaged he finally released Hiyuu and glanced over where the stairs had once been.

“I did that didn't I?” Yuuki said with a guilty smile, “One minute I'll find a ladder or something.”

“Be quick, Reita needs first aid,” Hiyuu warned the red bird as he flew out of the only exit.

 

With no idea where Ruki had gone Yuuki had taken Hiyuu and Reita home, gently putting Reita up in the guest bedroom before finding Hiyuu lost in the past once more. Feeling like a nurse he waited patiently for Hiyuu to return to him, offering him a hug once he did. Hiyuu seemed to need comfort after these sessions, had he really hurt him so much back in his human days? He didn't think so, but Hiyuu had been insecure so it was hard to say.

“What did you remember?” Yuuki asked gently. Hiyuu's memories weren't like the ones he had whilst awakening, he was remembering nothing new but they did seem more vivid than normal recollection.

“Our second night together,” Hiyuu answered, “The night I proved to you I wasn't so vanilla.”

“What, by letting me get a little bit rough?” Yuuki asked, “That's vanilla.”

“You spanked me that night. Don't you remember?” Hiyuu asked.

“That was our third time,” Yuuki corrected, “Not our second.”

“It was on the same night so it counts as second,” Hiyuu corrected, glancing up to find Reita standing in the doorway.

“I can't sleep here,” Reita announced, “Not with Ruki somewhere in the city. He needs your help Yuuki. Ruki isn't normally like this. He's a good man, really. He gave me total free will. I don't have a human soul, but I might as well have. That's how well he crafted me. Only he keeps calling me his toy. It's not right, it's not who he is.”

“We know,” Hiyuu said gently, “When I was cursed I tried to kill Yuuki. I was a Demon, as Ruki is now.”

“And I was?” Reita asked, “I have no memories of the curse but I understand now. Yuuki, I'm sorry. You didn't rape me, you saved me and I never said thank you.”

“I thought you just said that as an excuse,” Yuuki replied, “But I accept your apology. I'll search for Ruki myself, cure him and when we come back you can have your lover back. I promise.”

 

“So, you found me?” Ruki mocked as Yuuki entered the abandoned music hall. He was stood on the stage, the spotlights already on him as if he was some kind of superstar. “Come to see the show?”

“What kind of show?” Yuuki asked, “I rather hoped it was one where I could take part.”

“No such luck,” Ruki teased, “This is my show, and my rules. You're just a captive audience.”

“Then captivate me,” Yuuki suggested as he materialised his whip and smiled sweetly, “But I might just steal the show.”

“No,” Ruki replied as he summoned the whip right out of Yuuki's hand and tossed it to the back of the stage, “I think not. I am the master of magic here.”

“So, you're an elf and a witch?” Yuuki asked as he eyed his whip. He could summon it back, but his instincts ordered him to withhold his power until he knew just what Ruki was capable of.

“A witch?” Ruki exclaimed, “Witches harness the earth's energy and use it to their will. I'm created from that energy. The magic is part of who I am. I don't wield it, I own it. Bow, now.”

With a click of his fingers Ruki had Yuuki down on his knees, starting up at him with wonder. It took serious power to control a divine beast. Power only a god should have. Why hadn't he listened before? If the High Elves were demi-god's then regular elves must still have god power within them. Like the Raiju they were different that other Supernatural's, but they could be corrupted just the same.

“I was wrong Yuuki, to call you a sprite,” Ruki admitted, “You're not a sprite at all. Take your true form! The power your feathers wield, I will use it as my own!”

“You won't have my power,” Yuuki said as he shook of the magic upon him and found his way to his feet. “You may be made from magic, but I am a force far more powerful. I am a primal being, forged from the beginning. You can't control me. You shouldn't even try. This isn't your stage, it's mine but shall we make it ours?”

“You're strong,” Ruki consented, “But even you can't tame a dark elf.”

“Can't I?” Yuuki asked as he levitated his body up onto the stage. “I am magic just like you and fire always burns through the dark.”

“Interesting,” Ruki tried to say even as Yuuki's lips captured his own. Desperately he clung on and kissed him back as Yuuki's light really did cut a path through the dark inside him. Part of him questioned what he was doing, but he ignored it. All he needed was a candle to light his way, and he had the whole sun before him.

Knowing he had won Yuuki took his time with Ruki, undressing him slowly and exploring every inch of his skin with a gentle touch. He had thought Ruki would be the hardest Supernatural yet, but he'd been wrong. The dark wrapped around Ruki like a cardboard shield. It was useless in holding back the real elf beneath.

Dropping to his knees he took Ruki's length in his mouth, sucking gently as he brought the whip back into his hand and stored it in the void. He didn't need this weapon, not with Ruki. It took magic to defeat magic, and he had it in abundance. Magic was in the way he ran his tongue over Ruki's length, the way his fingers caressed the other's skin and in the way Ruki let out gentle moans. This had always been his stage, no amateur could ever steal it.

He brought his lube into existence, and gently slid a couple of fingers into Ruki. Teasing him as his mouth pleasured him in ways only someone as experienced as he could. He stretched Ruki, wanting him to be ready as he had a plan.

With Ruki's cum in his mouth he could order the other to do anything he pleased. He didn't use this magic though, wanting the other to come to him willingly. So instead of giving commands he stripped away his clothes and sat with his legs slightly spread and his back against the wall.

“Do you want to sit on my lap?” Yuuki asked, careful to phrase it as a question. He hated taking away a lover's free will in sexual acts. Power, control and dominance were one thing, but abuse of them was another.

Ruki did as he wanted, sliding himself down onto Yuuki's length. Wrapping his arms around Ruki he began to thrust upwards. Filling Ruki, making him moan. Showing him exactly how the world was his stage, but not necessarily his alone.

“Who has the power?” Yuuki asked.

“You!” Ruki gasped, “You have it all.”

“Not all,” Yuuki corrected, “I know how to share.”

“You do,” Ruki sighed as Yuuki came deep inside him. The darkness slipped of him now, leaving him nothing but light and freedom. It was the most liberating feeling, made better moments later as his own orgasm filled him with joy.

Shakily Ruki pulled away from Yuuki, unashamed by what had happened but feeling guilty all the same. He had hurt Reita twice now, first physically and now again by enjoying this fling so much. He understood though, the power of the curse and the necessity of the cure. Finally he was able to forgive Reita for his betrayal.

“Where is he?” Ruki asked, “Is he all right?”

“He's with Hiyuu and a witch friend,” Yuuki answered. “He's fine. He misses you. Did you build him so loyal?”

“No,” Ruki replied, “I built him as a brother at first but I didn't love him that way. I never had to alter him, he loved me all by himself. He may be created by my hand, but he is as free as any of us.”

“I thought so,” Yuuki replied as he studied Ruki closely to work out the source of his power. Wind, well that explained the teleportation. “Hiyuu said you knew something about the spell he's under?”

“It's elf magic,” Ruki confirmed, “But powerful. Only a High Elf could have cast that spell. That's all I know.”

“Which High Elves are in the area?” Yuuki asked. Surely Ruki would know?

“None that I know of,” Ruki replied, “The High Elves followed Freya when the God's left this world. Only a few remain, and those that do aren't here. It's a High Elf that cast the spell, but I can't figure out how or even why. I'm sorry Yuuki, I wish I could help.”

“You're told me enough,” Yuuki reassured him. The anger inside him had calmed now he knew exactly what he was looking for. He just hoped it would stay that way. He was no good at holding his temper, mostly because he was angry so infrequently.

“I don't think it's a malicious spell,” Ruki admitted, “It didn't feel like it was. Somebody is prying into Hiyuu's past, but not to hurt him.”

“But maybe to hurt me?” Yuuki worried, “I'll find this High Elf either way. I'm not afraid.”

“I don't think you need to be,” Ruki reassured him, “With the magic inside you even a High Elf wouldn't stand a chance.”

“Do you want my feathers?” Yuuki asked, it felt only fair that he paid this elf in the same manner he had done the witch.

“They have power,” Ruki answered, “But I was wrong to try and steal them, my lord.”

“Lord?” Yuuki repeated, “Better than god I guess. Well I won't give you any, but if you find one or two feel free to keep them.”

“I will,” Ruki promised as Yuuki took on his true form and flew around the room deliberately letting loose feathers fall. Once he felt he had paid Ruki enough he settled at the back of the room and returned to his human form. With a wink he left the musical hall feeling like he had lost a lot of weight on his shoulders. Reita had forgiven him, Ruki no longer hunted him and he finally had a clue to help the man he loved most of all. Sometimes life really could be good.


	12. Arc 2: Yuuki and the Encantado

The young blond squirmed beneath him, overcome with the passion that had been building between them for so long. Hiyuu had lost himself in this boy and he felt like he could never go back. He pounded faster and harder as he filled the air with the boys moans. He didn't know his name, he didn't care.

“Well, he's cute,” Yuuki commented from somewhere behind him. Freezing in shock Hiyuu glanced across the room and saw nothing at all.

There was no one there and what would it matter if Yuuki was? He knew he did this, knew he took his pleasure in the forms of many strangers. Confused Hiyuu looked back at the blond beneath him, recognising him this time and taken back by the way Zero's features had appeared on the face of this stranger.

Without reaching completion he rolled of Zero and sat on the bed with his back to his friend. He'd been lost in the past again, transported between the two boys until they had blended into one. The guilt of his human self consumed him. He couldn't bare himself to even look at Zero, not now.

“Hiyuu?” Zero asked, “It was your past wasn't it?”

“Yes,” Hiyuu replied, “Sorry, I can't finish what we started. Not now.”

“I understand,” Zero replied. “Was it something bad? A painful memory?”

“A good one, but full of guilt,” Hiyuu replied as he glanced back to look at the blond. “I was having sex with someone quite a lot like you.”

“Well I am your type,” Zero teased. His words hurt, though there was no way for Zero to know what he was saying. Only Yuuki understood his past, and then only partly.

“Yuuki is my type,” Hiyuu corrected, “But I stray every time. No matter how much I love him, he's not enough.”

“He doesn't care,” Zero reminded him, “Does he? You warned me right from the start that this was the way things were. Yuuki and you, with me on the side?”

“Not just you,” Hiyuu replied, “But you're the only two I love in this way. This time, as in the memory, I was cheating on him and all Yuuki said was that he was cute.”

“See, he didn't mind,” Zero reassured him. “Besides you knew he was sleeping around.”

“That was the night I found out,” Hiyuu corrected, “I went to apologise and like you said, he didn't care. I thought he didn't care about me, and then he told me exactly how he defeats demons. I got mad, and he said some things in return and everything we had together came crashing to the ground due to a stupid misunderstanding. The night I cheated on Yuuki, I broke up with him for cheating on me.”

“You weren't honest with him,” Zero replied, “That's what went wrong but you made up?”

“It took me a couple of weeks to forgive him,” Hiyuu replied, “And even longer to accept that Yuuki loved me, despite the open relationship he wanted. The open relationship we both need.”

 

“A pretty boy like you shouldn't be sat all alone,” a friendly man said as he joined Zero at his table. He hadn't even asked if he could sit down and the line was far to old, but he was here to find somebody and this guy was pretty enough. “Don't you have a boyfriend?”

“I do, but he's not here,” Zero replied, “It's a little complicated.”

“These things always are,” the stranger replied. His eyes roaming over Zero's body for a long moment, “You're not human?”

“You're not either,” Zero said as he pushed hair away from the guy's forehead to find a strange growth. It wasn't unattractive, just not human. “Can I ask what that is?”

“You can ask, but I think it's better to show you,” the stranger suggested, “No point keeping secrets from you now is there? Pretty boy.”

“The names Zero,” he replied as he followed the stranger out of the night club.

“Off course, because nobody is as hot as you,” the stranger replied, “I'm Juka.”

“Nice to meet you,” Zero replied. Juka's lines were cheesy as hell, but he wasn't here for conversation or anything permanent. Just a little fun for the night, he deserved it. It was nothing Yuuki didn't do all the time.

Stepping out on to the pier that the club was situated on he watched as Juka climbed over the railings onto a maintenance ladder beneath and began to put the pieces together. The growth was a blow hole, like that a dolphin or whale might have. It made perfect sense that a sea creature would come to this particular club, so close to their natural habitat.

Checking nobody was watching he followed Juka, settling on a support beam a couple of inches above the water as Juka vanished beneath. The water was so dark it appeared black here and he could see nothing beneath the surface. He didn't worry though, Juka might have appeared sleazy but he wasn't dangerous.

A few ripples alerted him to Juka's presence and moments later a long thin snout broke the surface. A dolphin, but not the bottlenose variety he was used to. A different species and nowhere near as beautiful. Juka had grace though and the same playful temperament. With a smile he watched as Juka performed tricks for his amusement, a private show but not quite what he had expected.

Juka vanished beneath the surface and a human hand wrapped around the bottom rung of the ladder. Juka was human again, still wearing the same clothes as before though they were now soaking wet.

“If you haven't figured it out I'm an encantado, you were looking at my blow-hole,” Juka replied, “And no, that's not a hole for blow-jobs.”

“Like I was thinking such a thing!” Zero protested. “Though if you're offering?”

“Won't your boyfriend mind?” Juka asked with a sly smile.

“He's not here,” Zero answered, “But you are.”

“So I am,” Juka agreed as he joined Zero on the crossbar, “There's a love hotel across the road, if you're up for it?”

“Let's be honest, why else would a gay man be in that club?” Zero asked, “Let's go and have fun.”

 

Zero let out a moan as the t-shirt was violently ripped in two and staggered back in pain. He hadn't expected Juka to be so eager, or for it to hurt so much. He'd never taken of his clothes before, or damaged them. His instincts screamed at him to be careful, and now he understood why.

“Zero?” Juka asked as he curled up in a fetal position on the floor. It felt like someone had just ripped his skin open across his chest. Perhaps that was exactly what Juka had done? Thankfully the pain subsided quickly as the t-shirt healed itself and he was able to get up onto shaky feet.

“Let's not do that,” Zero suggested making a mental note not to damage his clothes in future. Curiosity driving him he summoned a glove over his hand and slowly pulled it off. It didn't hurt this time, but the second the cloth was off his skin it turned to sand in his fingers. “Or that.”

“I think it's time you shared what you are,” Juka said carefully, “Are you sure you're OK?”

“Yeah,” Zero replied, “It hurt like hell but I'm fine. I didn't know that would hurt either so don't feel bad.”

“You're new to what you are?” Juka asked.

“Yes,” Zero replied, “I've only been a mummy a few years.” he added as he set his clothes into the Hollywood version of what he was. He stayed this way long enough to make sure Juka had seen before sending the bandages into a long leather strip that round around his legs. He was exposed now, everywhere that mattered and he could tell Juka was loving what was on display.

Silently Juka pulled off his wet clothes and pushed him roughly onto the bed. Tonight was about passion and displaying it all. It was a relief not to hide who he was from this man, likewise he felt that Juka was enjoying sharing the truth as well. More importantly, they were enjoying the pleasure of flesh on flesh which was exactly what he needed.

 

Yuuki placed his book down when he heard the front door open, not to surprised to realise that it was Zero visiting and not Hiyuu returning from the bar he was considering purchasing along with all the others he owned all over the world. It was late, but it was the weekend and Yuuki was quite used to the semi-nocturnal life he shared with Hiyuu whenever he could.

“Sorry I just came in,” Zero apologised, “I should have knocked?”

“Hiyuu gave you a key, use it,” Yuuki reassured him from his position on the window seat. “Is everything all right? You seem upset?”

“I needed to talk to you, Hiyuu's not here is he?” Zero asked as he glanced in the direction of the bedroom.

“Not yet,” Yuuki replied, “But you knew that.”

“Can you keep a secret from him?” Zero asked. A secret from Hiyuu? He didn't really have any of them and he didn't want to start. Only Zero was genuinely upset and his young teenage face made him just want to hold him and promise him everything would be better in the morning.

“I can keep a secret,” Yuuki replied, “If it doesn't hurt him or threaten my relationship with him. If he asks point blank I'll tell him, but otherwise I can stay quiet.”

“Earlier Hiyuu and I were in bed together and he left me unfinished,” Zero explained. Now that wasn't like Hiyuu at all and in itself worrying, “He had a vision of the past that shook him up. I couldn't blame him, not really, but I was annoyed. I know you may think it childish, but instead of just dealing with it I went out to find someone else to finish what he started.”

“And you feel guilty about this?” Yuuki asked, “Don't be, it's nothing Hiyuu would be bothered by.”

“That's the thing, I don't feel guilty,” Zero replied, “I had fun tonight, at least I was. The guy was an encantado, like some kind of dolphin shape-shifter? He asked me a few times if I was seeing someone, I pretty much told him that I was but it was complicated. We went to a love hotel, had fun and then he was furious because I was happy. Does that make any sense to you? He wanted me to be guilty, he kept saying that I should be. That I'd wasted his time. He was so nasty. I think he was cursed.”  
“He might be, or he could just be playing some strange game,” Yuuki answered, “Either way I'll go find him and see what his deal is. Did he hurt you?”

“Not intentionally,” Zero replied as he explained about his ripped t-shirt.

“You need to be careful,” Yuuki said sympathetically, “Treat those clothes as you would your own skin.”

“I know that now!” Zero exclaimed, “Really it hurt so bad.”

“I bet,” Yuuki replied sympathetically, “But mind games aside it sounds like you had fun?”

“I did,” Zero admitted, “And he's pretty. You're going to have a great time.”

“And if he's not cursed, well he'll wish he was,” Yuuki promised. “Just you see about that.”

 

The loud music filled his ears as he walked through the room looking for anyone who might not be human. The mermaid was easy to spot, dancing with a young man without a care in the world. It was nice to see a supernatural not touched by evil for a change.

He weaved through the crowd, smiling at the more attractive men as he hunted for his prey. There he was, a supernatural with blond hair like Zero had explained. He was laughing with some young boy but as he spotted him the laughter stopped and he abandoned his current companion in a heart beat.

“What do we have here?” the creature asked, “Surely you're the sexiest man in this room.”

“I'm Yuuki,” he replied as he took the creatures hand and led him on to the dance floor.

“Shaura,” the creature answered as he began to grind against him. Another creature? He was half tempted to abandon him here but the curse surrounding Shaura was strong. What's more wasn't that some kind of mark beneath his long fringe?

“It's funny, I thought you're name might be Juka,” Yuuki informed him as he held the boy by his hips.

“Juka?” Shaura asked after to long a pause, “I don't know who that is.”

“Don't you?” Yuuki asked, “He had some fun with a boy named Zero the other night. The stories I heard, I just had to try him out for myself.”

“Well, maybe I was Juka then,” Shaura replied. “You must understand I have a new name every night.”

“Scared of jealous boyfriends?” Yuuki guessed, “Don't you worry. Hiyuu won't be here for you. Well, maybe for a turn in bed himself.”

“Beds are boring,” Shaura complained, “But I know a good hotel with a private jacuzzi in the best rooms. If you have the cash of course. That's why you're here isn't it?”

“It's why everyone is here,” Yuuki answered, “I have the money for the room. Shall we go?”

“I thought you would never ask,” Shaura replied with a sly smile. “I was this good then? That Zero recommended me?”

“Something like that,” Yuuki answered finding the other's arrogance a little unsettling.

 

Without shame Yuuki stripped and got into the warm jacuzzi beside Shaura and found himself relaxing almost instantly. It had cost a lot for this room, but it was worth it. The luxury worth any price.

“I have a jacuzzi bath at home, but it's not even half as good as this,” Yuuki confessed as he stretched his body out through the water. He could get used to this, he thought as he watched the bubbles forming.

Before he could really relax Shaura was kissing him and he reluctantly let go of enjoying the jacuzzi for anything more than sex. He didn't really mind, sex could be just as fun and relaxing. Still he wasn't about to let Shaura take control like this. With one graceful movement he straddled him on the seat and began to kiss Shaura with more than a little desperation in his actions. He hadn't realised just how horny he was until this moment, how much he wanted to make this man cum. It wasn't just that he was hot, every time he looked at Shaura all he could picture was Zero squirming beneath him.

“Do me a favour,” Shaura whispered, “Lie on your back in the water. I'll make it worth your while.”

“What, and let you take advantage of me?” Yuuki teased, “Why don't you lie on your back?”

“If you insist,” Shaura agreed with a cocky smile. Letting him go Yuuki waited until Shaura was floating before moving his mouth down over the other's arousal. The ends of his hair touched the water now but he hardly noticed as he focused on bringing Shaura to pleasure.

“You know,” Yuuki said as he pulled away, “I don't entirely appreciate the way you treated my friend. You don't deserve this.”

“What?” Shaura asked, “He was up for it.”

“The sex maybe, not the abuse you gave him for having a good time,” Yuuki scolded. “Why don't you bend over the edge so I can punish you for hurting my friend?”

“Have I been really bad?” Shaura asked as he went along with Yuuki's demand. He hadn't expected Yuuki to be this way, but he was so horny that he really was up for anything right now. Kneeling on the seat he leant over the edge and gasped as Yuuki spared no strength in slapping his ass.

“You've been very bad ,” Yuuki scolded him, “This is what happens to bad men.”

“It hurts,” Shaura gasped, but he didn't pull away or ask Yuuki stop the vicious spanking he was being given. Smiling Yuuki hit him a few more times before summoning the lube in his hand. Playing with Shaura was fun, but it wasn't what he needed.

Preparing Shaura quickly he was soon deep inside, making him squirm in delight before him. Why did sex always have to feel so good? No matter who or what he was with he was always having an amazing time, just as long as they were male of course. He really couldn't imagine enjoying this with a woman.

Reaching around he pleasured Shaura as he stole his own. This was what he was made for, what he truly loved and he never could forget that. Sex was everything, and the orgasm he felt at the end of it always rocked his world.

With a few last thrusts he cured Shaura and pulled away with cum coating his hand. He'd done his job, surely now he would be able to relax? Without a word he sat back and washed his hand in the water, his eyes shut as he recovered from the exertion of doing this with the extra pull of the water. He felt the water shift as Shaura sat beside him, but didn't bother opening his eyes. He was tired and deserved this break. Shaura could react in any way he felt best.

“I don't know what's happened to me lately,” Shaura began. This again? Was he really the only supernatural creature who understood what was going on? Well him and his friends of course.

“Curse,” Yuuki answered, “You're cured now.”

“You're friend,” Shaura began.

“Thought you were cursed, you were,” Yuuki answered as he finally looked at the other man. “Look, don't worry about it OK? You're not the only supernatural to have been cursed recently. So you played some kind of depraved game, it wasn't your fault.”

“I enjoyed causing trouble,” Shaura admitted, “Watching relationships fall apart because men couldn't keep their hands of me. I feel terrible now.”

“Well Zero for one is in an open relationship,” Yuuki reassured him, “So don't worry there.”

“And you?” Shaura asked, “Were you single?”

“I have a boyfriend,” Yuuki replied, “The same as Zero's actually.”

“That's kind of messed up,” Shaura remarked. “You all fuck each other or something?”

“Pretty much,” Yuuki replied. Shaura was judging him? Encantado's were known for having nothing but one night stands. If anyone should understand it should be him. Instead though Shaura was getting out of the jacuzzi and drying himself with a towel.

“I have to go,” Shaura apologised, “I hope you had fun. I know I did, but I don't want to be part of whatever is going on with you.”

“You don't have to be,” Yuuki reassured him as he finally got to relax in the warm water. Shaura could think whatever he liked, when it came down to it he lived the life that he wanted and that was all that matter.

Waiting for Shaura to leave he got out of the jacuzzi long enough to find his phone and invited Hiyuu to join him in the room. He'd spent a lot of money on this night, he might as well enjoy it fully. Hiyuu would know how to get the full use out of the jacuzzi, he always was more creative in the bedroom when it came to anything outside the world of pleasure and pain. It was one of the many reasons why Hiyuu made the perfect lover in his eyes. One among many.


	13. Arc 2: Yuuki and The Cursed Lovers

They had come in the night wearing metal armour with their spears raised and carrying metal nets. The god might be able to fly, but not when the spears pierced his wings and the nets dragged him back down to the ground. Hiyuu had been screaming, fighting the men until a knife was pressed against his throat and he had stayed frozen watching as Yuuki lay in human form on the ground. He screamed for Yuuki as they hurt him, tears falling as he stood helpless with no choice but to watch.

They had been taken away after that, to a cave where a metal cage had been built in the centre. Yuuki was thrown in this, even as he was tied up and left lying on the floor unable to do anything more than squirm. He begged for mercy, but Yuuki stayed silent through the whole ordeal, resigned to his fate perhaps?

“You can't use your magic, demon,” one of the men mocked. “Iron bars.”

“Let Hiyuu go,” Yuuki said with a calm that suggested he was holding back his anger, “Let Hiyuu go and I'll give you every feather on my body without complaint.”

“I don't think so,” a female voice said from the entrance of the cage, “After what Hiyuu did to me you think I'd just let him walk out? You corrupted him demon, made him like you. We will punish you both.”

 

Hiyuu woke screaming out Yuuki's name. Another memory? One of the worst. They'd hurt them both that night, the strange men and the girl who's heart he had broken. It had gone on until daybreak, and even then the men didn't stop. He hated every one of them, even now.

“Perfect,” a voice in the room commented, alerting him to presence of the stranger. “That's exactly what I needed to see.”

“You're not a High Elf,” Hiyuu commented as he finally took in the source of his vivid memories. The magic user was short, but somehow appeared tall all the same. Pretty and very obviously under the influence of the curse.

“You're thinking of my lover,” the man replied, “He cast the spell, and I can read your mind. It took us awhile, but I know everything I need now. Sweet dreams.”

“Don't you dare leave!” Hiyuu screamed as the man jumped from the balcony window. Rushing over he looked down to see the man had grown wings and was flying off into the night. It had all been about Yuuki, as he had feared, and now they had seen his weakness. Yuuki needed to be warned, but all he got when he tried to phone was his voicemail.

Frantically he got dressed, desperate to search the streets for Yuuki before whatever creature that was found him. He had looked like an angel, the man reading his mind, but angels were lesser god's and were in the god's domain. If not an angel, what was he? More importantly what did he and the high elf want with his lover?

 

Yuuki had walked into the trap without any hesitation, realising far to late that he had been caged. How could he have been so foolish? He'd spent the last night curing a cursed Supernatural, and in the morning had found himself face to face with a high elf. Why had he been so naive to follow him into this place? Even he hadn't noticed the curse wrapped around the elf. Now it was too late and he only had himself to blame.

“Can you at least tell me your name?” Yuuki asked as he watched the High Elf pace the room before him.

“Gackt,” came the answer, “Soon the name of a true god. No more a half breed, I will take your form as you're immortal soul dies. You can thank Hiyuu for showing me your weakness, but this spell is all my own. I suppose Hyde did help, to give credit where it's due.”

“You'd better give me credit,” Hyde said annoyed as he stepped into the room, “I did half the work.”

“True,” Gackt replied, “This is my lover.”  
“So Hyde, you do half the work and Gackt becomes a god?” Yuuki asked, “That hardly seems fair.”

“I'm thinking of becoming the tiger, but a dragon would be cool,” Hyde replied with a smug smile. “There's four of you after all, and only two of us. Trapped in these half god forms, neither true supernatural or true God. That will change soon enough.”

“Nephillim?” Yuuki guessed. Half angel, half human and a high elf, half god as well. They made a nice pair, and were clearly in love even whilst the curse wrapped around them.

“Correct,” Hyde said with a smile, “Hiyuu couldn't figure that one out at all. So clueless for such an old vampire. Reading his mind was like a history lesson. I'm just as old, but lived in Europe at the time.”

“Where is he?” Yuuki demanded, “What have you done to him.”

“Oh nothing,” Hyde reassured him, “Played with his memories, learnt his secret hopes and dreams.”

“You violated his mind,” Yuuki snapped, “And hurt him in the process.”

“Something like that,” Gackt agreed with a cocky smile. A second later the flames filled the room as Yuuki lost complete control. He heard the screams as the pair darted out of the stone built room, but didn't care. Right now he was more beast than man and his flames, whilst magical, couldn't be contained within an iron cage.

 

“You have five minutes before we push you into that room,” Gackt warned his hostage who was staring at the burning room with wide eyes. Hiyuu wasn't scared of much, but out of control fire filled him with dread. “I advise you calm your lover before then.”

“Well if you promise to release us both that will be easy,” Hiyuu retorted. The demi-god's didn't even react and with a sigh he moved as close to the door as he dared. “Yuuki, it's me. Can you hear me?”

“Tick-tock,” Gackt reported in the silence. Great, this wasn't making things any easier.

“Yuuki,” Hiyuu called again, “Please listen to me. They're going to force me into that room soon. You'll burn me alive if they do. It's hard I know, but you need to calm down. I love you Yuuki. We'll get out of this, I promise. Just calm down, OK?”

“Hiyuu?” Yuuki called back, “I don't know how to be calm.”

“Remember the first time?” Hiyuu asked, “When the Order of the Burnt Bird tried to steal your feathers? We got out of that, we can get out of this.”

“We did,” Yuuki replied, obviously remembering the way his brother and sisters had saved him, “But they were humans.”

“These are cursed Supernaturals, it'll be easier,” Hiyuu reassured him. As long as he didn't look back at the mocking smiles of his captures he could believe that they stood a chance. The heat was dying down from the flames now, he was getting through. “The High Elf will be fun for you, he looks like he needs a good whipping.”

“I'll whip him,” Yuuki promised, “I'll whip him until he bleeds for what he's done to you.”

“That's my Yuuki,” Hiyuu said affectionately, “You care for me more than anything, more than yourself. They're going to bring me to you soon. We can be together, if you can remain calm. Why don't you plan that romantic trip you want to go on? Paris was it? I was thinking that I might prefer Rome, but if you're heart is set on Paris we can go.”

“Maybe we can do both?” Yuuki suggested, “I'd love to feed you ice-cream by the sea. We can do it here I guess, but it's not the same.”

“Tour Europe, just the two of us,” Hiyuu promised, “Eating the fanciest food, staying in the most luxurious hotels. All with a jacuzzi, I know how much you enjoyed that hotel room the other night.”

“When we get out,” Yuuki promised, looking up as Hiyuu was forced into the room. He seemed calmer now, the anger running cold in his veins as he watched the two assailants enter the room. Yuuki would keep his temper in check now, out of fear of hurting the man he loved. Hiyuu though, he had no need to keep his own anger at bay. He was simply waiting his time.

 

“Zero what's wrong?” Satoshi asked as he opened his front door to the frantic blond, “Is it Yuuki?”

“Hiyuu's gone missing,” Zero explained, “I tried to find Yuuki but he's missing too. Something happened, something bad.”

“We don't know that,” Satoshi reassured him, “Maybe they're just alone together?”

“They're not at home and Hiyuu's car is sat on the driveway,” Zero protested. “I've been sending messages to both of them for hours. Nothing keeps someone from their phone that long.”

“The way Hiyuu and Yuuki go at it, I think it does,” Satoshi replied, “But it is worrying. Yuuki had an important assignment due next week. He was stressing about it last time we spoke, it's unlikely he'd leave home for more than a couple of hours at the moment.”

“See!” Zero said with a surprisingly bright smile, “They're in trouble, and we need to save them!”

“You seem happy about this?” Satoshi said, feeling confused. This had to be a game, didn't it?

“I thought Hiyuu had stood me up because he didn't like me,” Zero admitted, “But it's not his fault, he's in trouble.”

“I see,” Satoshi replied unable to keep track of Zero's mood changes. “So now you're happy?”

“No,” Zero replied, “I'm worried, but I have a plan. First we need to go visit a witch.”

 

Would it make things better or worse if he slammed the door in their face, Ichiro wondered as he opened the door to his least favourite werewolf. Even now Satoshi terrified him. It was the calm anger that did it. Satoshi had never forgiven him, and unlike Hiyuu Ichiro sensed that Satoshi was the type to really get his revenge if he wanted to. It could be weeks or months, even years, but Satoshi would punish him for trapping him in that maze. Perhaps today was that day?

“Yuuki's in trouble,” Zero declared. Oh? Was that what this was about? He supposed he should invite the wolf into his home, he just really didn't want to.

“You better come in,” he found himself saying, watching warily as the wolf went to sit on the sofa.

“He's been kidnapped, Hiyuu too,” Zero explained. “We need you to help rescue him.”

“We're not sure he's been kidnapped,” Satoshi interrupted, “Just that the two of them are missing and when we asked Yura-Sama to track them he said they were in the old abandoned school at the edge of town.”

“He also said you were to one to help,” Zero replied, “But honestly I don't know what he means.”

“He said I was the one to help?” Ichiro asked. The sly witch. Yura-Sama had been going on for most of their last session that he needed to make friends with some more people like him. He wouldn't put it past the witch to have orchestrated the whole thing.

“That you had a power that would be useful,” Zero explained, “Do you know what he means? What are your powers anyway?”

“I'm the master of the maze,” Ichiro explained with a shrug, “You saw what I can do yourself.”

“What defines a maze?” Satoshi asked. Of course the wolf would know the right question to ask. He was perspective like that. Another reason Ichiro feared him. Should he tell them about his power? It was leaving himself vulnerable, but if Yuuki really was in trouble surely he should help? Yuuki was the one who kept Hiyuu and Satoshi away from him, and Yuuki was his friend.

“Any man made structure,” Ichiro explained, “A hedge maze is useless to me, but a building with corridors and plenty of rooms? The perfect playground for a minotaur. I see everything in a building, as if I was standing in an empty field. I hear everything, I control everything. I can help you get your friends out of the school. I won't even need to break a sweat.”

 

“I'll distract them, you go get Hiyuu and Yuuki,” Satoshi ordered from the front hall of the school building. The second they had stepped foot in the building Ichiro had declared that there were two Supernatuals in one of the classrooms, their friends trapped in the basement below.

“Zero go left, I'll keep a passage open for you,” Ichiro promised, “I'm going to help Satoshi. Yuuki can still walk, I'm not sure about Hiyuu. He looks in a bad state.”

“Got you,” Zero said as he ran left, the walls shifting before him and revealing the staircase down.

“Come on,” Satoshi ordered as he turned into a wolf and ran to the right. Unable to keep up Ichiro stayed back, shifting walls until he had found a way to separate the two Supernatural. They might be strong, but he'd confused them.

Suddenly a wolf's howl filled the building and letting his power over the walls go he too took on his beast form and charged after Satoshi. They'd hurt him, and now he was going to make them pay. He didn't even see what he had hit as his horns connected with soft flesh. It was only afterwards that he took in the small man clutching his stomach.

Without a word he helped Satoshi up and began to lead the injured man towards the exit. Before him the other Supernatural materialised looking as angry as Ichiro felt. He stood still, keeping Satoshi standing, as he glared at the creature before him. Just let him mess with them.

“Your friend is hurt,” Satoshi informed him, “Aren't you going to help him?” It was a risk engaging a cursed creature like this. Logic and reason were rarely their strong points, but this man rushed past them and took his injured lover in his arms. True love, even whilst cursed? It was beautiful, Ichiro thought. Only realising later that the love had been between two men.

 

Hiyuu had been hurt, Zero realised as he stared at his lover in shock. He barely noticed Yuuki as he rushed over and helped his lover. They had engraved symbols into his skin, crosses and that fish like thing from Christianity, and more symbols he didn't recognise. They were keeping him weak, unable to stand.

“Let me just get Yuuki,” Zero reassured him as he helped Hiyuu sit against the wall. How was he supposed to break the lock on this cage? “Ichiro, can you bend these bars or something?”

“Ichiro is here?” Yuuki asked as he stepped throw the bending bars and hurried to Hiyuu's side.

“Satoshi too,” Zero confirmed. “I realised something was wrong, so I got them to help.”  
“You saved us both,” Hiyuu said affectionately, “Thank you.”

“Don't thank me yet,” Zero scolded. “Thank me when we get out of this school.”

“They're strong,” Yuuki warned as he helped Hiyuu up. “Gackt is a high elf and his lover Hyde is a nephillim. Demi-god's walking the earth and desperate to become higher beings. They're inseparable. I couldn't seduce Hyde. When I tried he went upstairs to find Gackt and burn of his lust that way. Alone they're powerful enemies. Together? I don't know how to stop them.”  
“You'll find a way,” Zero reassured him. Despite his external confidence he was worried. If Yuuki wasn't convinced he could defeat the couple, who could? Reaching the doorway he found Ichiro struggling out with Satoshi. He said nothing, he didn't have to. These supernatural creatures were strong, and now they were all their enemies with only Yuuki to defend them. They might outnumber the cursed lovers, but the odds certainly weren't in their favour.


	14. Arc 2: Yuuki and the Nephillim

“Where are the others?” Satoshi asked as he woke up to find himself alone with Ichiro in the hotel room. They'd booked a two double bedroom suite in a local hotel the night before. It wasn't safe for any of them return home, at least not yet.

“Yuuki went hunting for his captors,” Ichiro explained, “Zero and I begged him to wait but he wouldn't listen. Zero's caring for Hiyuu right now, so I thought I'd stay here in case you need help. You were pretty beat up.”

“That was sweet of you,” Satoshi replied as he sat up and glanced over at Ichiro with surprise. He knew perfectly well how much he scared the minotaur and hadn't expected to find him acting as his bed nurse.

“Well, I'm part of all this now,” Ichiro replied, meaning far more than just the situation they had found himself in. Was Ichiro finally coming to terms with who he was? It was too much to hope for, and yet hadn't Yuuki said he'd been trying? He hoped this was the case, beneath his homophobia Ichiro was such a thoughtful and caring guy. Brave too, he hadn't hesitated to attack the nephillim and save his life at the risk of his own.

“Is that bracelet silver?” Satoshi asked, “Can I borrow it?”

“It's important to me,” Ichiro answered. “I'm sorry, I can't lend it to anyone.”

“Will you see if Zero has any silver on him?” Satoshi asked, seeing Ichiro's surprised he continued, “I need it.”

“Why?” Ichiro asked. Well here goes, he was going to have to be brutally honest and scare Ichiro away once more. He could see no other alternative.

“It's a full moon,” Satoshi replied, “It can make a werewolf, well crave the flesh if you know what I mean.”

“You're going to attack me, if I don't lend you this?” Ichiro asked, obviously still clueless.

“Sexually,” Satoshi finished, disappointed to find the silver bracelet dropped on his bed as the worried minotaur backed away. Was this guy seriously more afraid of being in bed with him than being eaten? Silently he slipped the bracelet on, knowing that this was important to the other man. “I'll return it first thing tomorrow.”

“Please do,” Ichiro said, the silence between them awkward now. “You know I am trying to be better, about this thing.... about being gay.”

“Why do you hate it so much?” Satoshi asked gently, “You looked terrified when I suggested I might find you attractive.”

“It's how I was taught to be,” Ichiro answered, “When I was kid I lived in a small village, religious and strict about what could and couldn't be done. You might not know this, but minotaur's have a religion of their own and it's very important to us. I'm not just going against my teachings, I'm going against my chance to go to heaven. For being this way.”

“The god's don't judge,” Satoshi said gently, “They're not living in this world. Every Supernatural knows that.”

“My people say otherwise,” Ichiro corrected. “There are god's among us, only one of those god's is Yuuki. Isn't it? Everything I know about him goes against what the god's are supposed to believe. So I was lost and confused, but I'm finding my way now.”

“Out of the maze of your own making,” Satoshi said gently.

“I'm trying,” Ichiro promised, “I just need a little more time.”

 

Zero sat next to Hiyuu on the bed, gently running his fingers over the symbols that had been drawn onto his skin. They'd heal in time, but it could be weeks if left naturally. Still, he felt bad for doing this, especially as Yuuki had already done so many the night before.

“Just do it,” Hiyuu ordered as Zero hesitated. Nervously Zero lowered the knife and cut across the symbol nearest Hiyuu's elbow. His lover hissed in pain, but as the blood spilled the symbol was dissolved. “Another.”

“I hate this,” Zero complained as he moved onto another symbol. Hiyuu was so pale from anaemia already, but he had insisted that Zero finished what Yuuki had started. He knew Hiyuu was into pain sexually, but this was making Hiyuu weak and bringing no pleasure to either of them. Still he cut into his lover's skin, erasing one symbol after another until he realised he had got them all.

“That's it,” Zero informed Hiyuu as he placed the knife to one side and finally took in how weak the vampire was. “You need blood.”

“I'll wait for Yuuki,” Hiyuu snapped, rolling onto his side and ignoring Zero completely. “I drink from no one else.”

“I know, but you need it now,” Zero worried, “Please take mine. Yuuki would understand.”

“Yuuki would be mad that you helped me do this,” Hiyuu corrected. So that was it? He'd been roped into hurting Hiyuu, and now couldn't help him get better? Angrily Zero grabbed the knife and headed into the bathroom. No way was he leaving Hiyuu in this state. Yuuki really would be furious when he returned. If he returned.

Pushing the thought out of his mind Zero slit his wrist and let the blood drip into the glass that had been by the sink. Once the glass was full he wrapped his wrist with toilet paper, waiting for the bleeding to stop. It hadn't been a big cut, but it had been deep and took a good fifteen minutes before scabbing over. He'd need a bandage on this, he thought as he pulled the toilet paper away. Ironically he was technically covered in them, but they would do no more good than holding his own hand over the wound.

“Drink,” He ordered as he placed the glass on the bedside table beside Hiyuu. Before the vampire could say anything he walked out of the room and found Satoshi and Ichiro waiting in the lounge that connected the two bedrooms together. “I'm going to the chemist next door.” he explained as he held up his wrist. He said no more, letting the others figure out what he had done for themselves. He'd been stupid for helping Hiyuu, and reckless for helping him again, but if it made Hiyuu better it was worth anything any of them said or did when he returned.

 

Finally, Yuuki thought as he spotted the nephillim leave the school. He had thought the couple were going to spend eternity together, but here Hyde was leaving on his own. He lurked on the rooftop for another few minutes, making sure Gackt didn't follow before deciding it was about time to cure this man.

Taking on his bird form, no longer caring about the risks after what had happened, he took to the air and followed the nephillim over the town. There was so much black down there that it made his heart ache, but there were dots of colour too, pink, blue and white. His sisters had been as hard at work as he had. It made him proud to think that they were his family. A large patch of green caught his eye and he hovered in the air for a moment before continuing after Hyde. This mystery could wait for another time.

Hyde stopped above a lake at the edge of town and turned to face him with a knowing smile. Perhaps he hadn't been as subtle as he had thought? Would Gackt turn up at any minute? Turning mid-air Hyde revealed the spear he had been carrying. So it was a trap after all. He shouldn't have been so foolish.

“You're so gullible,” Hyde mocked as he swung the weapon in the direction of the phoenix. Dodging Yuuki flew at Hyde with his claws first, determined to hurt the nephillim. Unfortunately Hyde seemed as at home in the air as he was.

They dodged and weaved through the sky, neither one able to hurt or get the advantage over the other. All it would take was one mistake to win. Unfortunately they were just both too good at aerial combat for that to seem likely.

“Give up bird, you're stamina can't match mine,” Hyde mocked. Perhaps it was true, his muscles burned from having to use his wings so much to dodge and turn like this. He was built for riding the thermals, not forcing himself through the air like this. Surely Hyde was having the same difficulties.

He needed to do something to catch Hyde off guard and get the upper hand. What that was thought he couldn't begin to imagine. He'd tried all the tricks he knew, all the bluffs and dodges. What could he do differently?

Satoshi! He realised as he ducked under the spear. Satoshi could morph parts of his body at will, a trick he'd never tried before. That would be different. Could he do it? Did he have any choice but to try?

Flying behind Hyde he turned his body back to human, leaving just his arms as wings to keep him in the air. This was it, his one chance to catch Hyde of guard. With a battle cry he flung himself at the nephillim who had just turned to engage in the attack. He'd done it, got through Hyde's guard and with a smirk he wrapped his legs and newly changed arms around his attacker. The spear was useless now, there was no way for Hyde to hurt him with it.

“What are you doing?” Hyde demanded as his wings beat desperately to stop them falling to the ground to fast. “Do you want to kill us both?”

“I want to be close to you,” Yuuki replied, “To feel your body beneath mine. Is that so bad?”

“You can't seduce me,” Hyde retorted as they fell to the ground. The grass cushioned the blow, but they had been moving at some speed and it still hurt. Especially with Hyde's weight on top of his own.

“I wasn't trying,” Yuuki lied as Hyde's wings vanished from sight. “You're far to smart to be tricked.”

“What's your game?” Hyde demanded. It was a good question really and one he couldn't answer. He needed to seduce Hyde but how could be when he was so loyal to Gackt? Realising he had been pinned down he forced his way on top, struggling for dominance now as he had done in the air. They rolled together like this down a slope until they ended in the ditch at the bottom. Hyde had won this round, or so he believed.

“I hate you,” Hyde retorted and yet he was kissing him now. His actions not matching his words at all. No matter how powerful his will, Yuuki's charm was winning through. Was it magic? Did it matter? He may be on the bottom but he was finally winning this fight.

Yuuki kissed Hyde back, letting his hands wander over the other's body. He wanted this man, who was as beautiful as the angels he descended from. Question was, did Hyde want him?

He felt Hyde move above him into a kneeling position and was finally able to admire his naked chest. What was hiding beneath those jeans, that were now significantly tighter between his legs? He suspected Hyde had something to be proud of, and testing his theory he reached over to pull down the zip.

“I won't let you defeat me,” Hyde scolded. He was all words, Yuuki thought as he pushed Hyde back and quickly straddled him instead. Hyde put up a fight, but the lust for him had always been there. It was why Hyde had gone to calm his urges with Gackt. Why even now that Hyde was saying he couldn't be defeated he still lay down and let Yuuki pull away his clothes.

“You have a body deserving of worship,” Yuuki complimented him. “Allow me.”

“You're the devil,” Hyde complained. It was consent though, Yuuki decided. He was good at reading people and could see the eagerness in Hyde's eyes. He wanted to be cured, even if the curse was telling him that he didn't.

Keeping his promise he repositioned himself and wrapped his lips around Hyde's hard length. It was big and warm in his mouth, so hard and salty. Everything he could ever want. He loved the taste and feel of a man's cock in his mouth. He never shied away from giving blow-jobs. Who couldn't love pleasuring men like this? Though he had met gay men who didn't share his enthusiasm, he couldn't understand it.

“That's good,” Hyde moaned in encouragement. Making eye contact Yuuki began to suck harder, bobbing his head eagerly as he took Hyde's arousal between his lips. When Hyde was good and worked up he moved away, undressing slowly before returning to his position with his mouth around Hyde's length.

This time though he had lubed up his fingers, and slowly pushed one into his now eager partner. The moans filled the air around them and he was glad they had found themselves in such an isolated spot. It was unlikely anyone would find them, but the risk was there all the same.

He found Hyde's prostrate and quickly pushed in a second finger to tease the other man. He wanted to be inside him so bad, he could hardly wait. Desperately he tried to work Hyde towards his completion, working his mouth and fingers rapidly until finally he felt warm cum in the back of his throat. He'd won, Hyde would literally be unable to resist him now but he wasn't going to use this power. He wanted to take his pleasure from this man without tricks or magic.

As desperately as he had been to pleasure Hyde, he was to take his own. He wasted little time making sure Hyde could handle this before pounding hard and fast into him. After so much pain, pleasure was all that he craved. This man had hurt his lover, hurt him, and he would kill him in this act. By the time he was done Hyde would be reborn. The curse gone, leaving a new man behind. The fear and anger that had been with him so long fuelled his desperate desire. It was finally time to return things back to what they had been before. When Hyde was good and Hiyuu wasn't trapped in his own memories.

He came with a gasp and fell back shaking. This whole encounter had been such an emotional encounter and it was hard to believe it was all over. Well except for Gackt. Gackt would be stronger than Hyde, born from a major god as he was. He'd almost lost fighting Hyde, how was he going to defeat his lover?

“Gackt won't be easy,” Hyde remarked, as if sensing his thoughts. Had he been listening in? Nephillim's had that power but he didn't think Hyde would use it on just everyone. It was a sweet and gentle man who was was watching him now. “I could help?”

“Would you?” Yuuki asked, “He trusts you. Loves you.”

“I'll help,” Hyde promised. “I just want my old lover back. It's strange, I never realised I was cursed. All my decisions felt like my own. I wanted to be a full god, I still do. What Gackt and I did though, that was inexcusable. I'm sorry.”

“It's the curse,” Yuuki reassured him. “You're powerful, it seems to have affected you in more subtle ways than some.”

“It removed my moral compass,” Hyde explained. “And I didn't even notice.”

“If you help me cure Gackt, we'll be even.” Yuuki promised. Nodding Hyde got up and went to retrieve his clothes. It was only then that Yuuki noticed the wings tattooed to the nephillim's back. Even in this form, he looked like an angel.

 

Having booked Hyde his own room in the hotel Yuuki returned to his friends to make sure everyone was feeling all right. Both Hyde and himself needed a rest. His back ached from the fall, but hopefully a long soak in the jacuzzi would remove the worst of the pain.

“Is everything OK?” Hiyuu asked as he entered. His lover was fine, and there was a bandage on Zero's wrist. Jealousy flared up instantly. Hiyuu had drank from someone else? “Zero helped heal me. I did refuse his blood, but the idiot went and slit his wrists anyway. How could I turn down blood when I was so weak? It was in a glass.”

“I'm glad you're better,” Yuuki answered, trying his best to be diplomatic. Hiyuu was too close to Zero for his liking, but he knew his jealousy was ungrounded. “And Satoshi?”

“Healing,” Zero answered, “Ichiro's gone really protective over him. It's weird.”

“Is it?” Yuuki asked. Ichiro had been trying to come to terms with who he was for awhile now and claimed to have been making progress. Satoshi's fiercely loyal nature was exactly the kind of man Ichiro needed to counter his misconceptions of homosexuality been about sleeping around. “Anyway, Hyde's cured and in the hotel. We're going to go after Gackt in the morning. I need a bath. You can join me if you like, but I'm too tired for anything else.”

“Sure,” Hiyuu agreed as he winked at Zero. No way was Yuuki too tired for what he had planned. Even so when they got into the warm water he didn't make his move at first. There was just one last thing he needed to discuss. “Zero, did I ever tell you why I became a vampire?”

“You said it was due to homophobia,” Zero replied. “Was that not true?”

“I was kidnapped,” Yuuki explained, “Like recently and they took Hiyuu with me to keep me calm. They were The Order of the Burnt Bird. Humans desperate to obtain immortality at any cost. They were led by a woman who couldn't accept that Hiyuu's heart belonged to me.”

“Corrupted and twisted by evil,” Hiyuu added. “Supernatural's are naturally good, or neutral. Evil isn't in our nature, but it is in humans. I hated them, what they did, what they are. I couldn't stand it anymore. Ichiro has a lot in common with the man I was. He hates who eh is and I hated being human. In that moment I couldn't stand it at all. How could I be related to these people who could cause such pain?”

“I don't want to be human any more,” Yuuki finished, “Those were Hiyuu's first words to me after we were rescued. His emotions were so strong that they were consuming him. Twisting him with darkness. In that moment I knew if I did nothing, I would lose Hiyuu forever.”

“And so, I became a vampire.” Hiyuu finished. “Only then did I learn how to love humans again.”

“You wanted to die?” Zero realised. He understood perfectly. He'd been as broken as Hiyuu when they first met. The night when he had almost died at his own hand.

 

 


	15. Arc 2: Yuuki and The High Elf

He let Hyde enter the school first, listening as Hyde explained that he'd been delayed in his return thanks to being tracked. Smiling Yuuki listened as Gackt believed every word, not once thinking that Hyde was no longer on his side.

Gackt was arrogant, Yuuki realised, over confident and sure of not just himself, but Hyde's love. The second was a given, their bond was as strong as the one he shared with Hiyuu. Stronger perhaps, he thought with a hint of envy, Hiyuu never stayed loyal when he went bad.

He let Hyde seduce his lover, entering only when the lovers were locked in a passionate embrace. Hyde knew what he had planned, but naturally Gackt didn't have a clue. They were powerful beings, impossible to be more than subtly controlled. Perhaps it was the subtly of the curse that made it so hard for him to see that his lover was no longer like him?

“Phoenix!” Gackt exclaimed as he caught sight of Yuuki in the room. “Well, this is interesting. What's the matter? You're friends not keeping you company?”

“When I see a hot man, that I've never had before, I just want to have some fun,” Yuuki replied. “I'm hurt that you didn't find me attractive before. I must say that was a first.”

“He wants to have some fun, before he dies,” Hyde explained, “Please Gackt? Look at him, doesn't he just make you so horny?”

“I suppose if we're careful there will be no harm,” Gackt consented. Well that was a start at least. Still Gackt knew all about the cure, which made things difficult. Unlike his lover he was fully aware of the curse, and he wasn't willing to let it go. It was a sign of just how corrupted he had become.

“No harm at all,” Yuuki promised him as he moved towards Gackt with a cocky stride. It was a battle of wills here, two strong personalities at odds with one another. They both wanted to lead, both wanted to control and both believed they understood each other's actions. The only wild card in the equation was Hyde and little did Gackt know that his lover was no longer on his side.

“I'm going to fuck you so hard, you'll be begging me to kill you right now,” Gackt threatened, “I have all the things I need now too. This is your final good bye, the last meal of the damned.”

“The last meal,” Yuuki agreed as he felt Gackt lift him from his feet. He didn't fight or protested, truthfully he was just interested to see where this would lead.

Placed on a large bed that must have been brought into the old school by the lovers, Yuuki allowed Hyde and Gackt to strip him of all his clothes. He wasn't ashamed of what was happening, though others in his position just might be. Sex was what he was about, what he existed to do. Who cared how others judged him for his passions? He was truthful to himself and that was all that mattered in the end.

It was Hyde who prepared him, as Gackt stood back and watched with a smirk on his lips. He was loving this, the victory he had believed he had won. He must think he was some kind of genius by believing as long as he was on top he was safe. He hadn't been the first to dominate him and lose, he wouldn't be the last.

Strangely though it was Hyde who filled him, Gackt moving behind his lover and taking him by surprise. Was he that scared that he might be cured, Yuuki wondered? He could see that Hyde was equally confused, but it was all fine by him. They were only just getting started.

Hyde's moans filled the room as his lover took him roughly. He hadn't been prepared, but he was handle himself fine. Thrusting himself deep into Yuuki even as Gackt did the same to him. He could see how much Hyde was loving this, and he smiled up at the nephillim, pleased that it was him who was buried in him. Hyde was a good man, and he was happy to be filled by him like this.

He reached up, teasing Hyde's nipple with his fingers knowing he was going to have to save his pleasure for later. He needed to cum in Gackt and Hyde knew that. Why then was Hyde helping him to completion so desperately.

Was he being betrayed? How could that be? Hyde was good now, but he was in love. Had he not admitted that being a god was everything he had ever wanted? He wouldn't betray him for that, but if it also meant staying with Gackt? Who knew how love was corrupting Hyde's actions.

He was filled with cum just as Gackt moved around to kiss him harshly. He had lost, he realised in horror. He'd had his chance, but trusting in Hyde had been his downfall. Was he now destined to die eternally? He understood now why humans and other Supernaturals feared death so much. To be gone and never come back was tragic.

He came hard, despite his intentions and fought back as Gackt began to restrain him. No! He didn't want to die! He wanted to live. He shouted words of hate towards the both of them, but only Hyde reacted. He looked shocked and guilt crept over Yuuki as he realised what Hyde was doing. He hadn't been betrayed at all.

Calming down he watched as Hyde wiped his cum on his finger, and slowly slid the digit into Gackt. Surprise swept over Gackt's features, but he only let out a moan of pleasure as Hyde healed him. It was a moment between lovers, Yuuki realised as he freed himself. The tender touches they shared as loving as anything he had ever done with Hiyuu.

He dressed quickly and was about to leave when Gackt stopped him. The arrogance was still there, an ego that couldn't be contained, but it was different. Gackt no longer believed he was better than him, instead he just had pride in his own abilities.

“Looks like you win, little phoenix,” Gackt teased as his lips brushed against his former captive. “I'll even forgive you for being with my lover, just don't do it again.”

“I wouldn't dream of it,” Yuuki promised, “Unless he was cursed.”

“I've had enough of curses,” Gackt complained, “Don't worry, we'll sort out this mess. Go do whatever you do for fun.”

“Have sex with beautiful demi-gods,” Yuuki said with a wink and then he was gone.

 

“It was around here, somewhere,” Yuuki complained as he and Hiyuu walked down the residential street. He'd returned to track down the source of all the green light, but now they were here they weren't having much luck.

“It might not have been him,” Hiyuu said gently. “I know his energy is green but from what you described this wasn't like his signature at all.”

“It might be him,” Yuuki objected as they turned a corner. “If he's cured a few women around here? Perhaps?”

“Perhaps,” Hiyuu said. He didn't believe that his brother was here, Yuuki realised. Perhaps he was a fool to believe it? He had no evidence other than the green light, perhaps it had even been man made?

“I suppose you're looking for me?” a woman asked from behind him. Startled he turned to see a beautiful young woman sat in a wheelchair in one of the gardens. He knew this woman, and whilst not his brother she was perhaps the next best thing.

“Lily!” he exclaimed in delight as he rushed over to hug his dear friend, “The light was you?”

“Light?” Lily asked, looking over Yuuki's shoulder and smiling. “Hiyuu, you're still around?”

“Well, you know what it's like,” Hiyuu replied with a shrug. “Yuuki saw a patch of green power around here, is your lover around?”

“He's not awake,” Lily answered, “Literally, a cursed supernatural got to him before he could awaken. He's unconscious, not dead. You can come and see him if you like?”

“Yes please,” Yuuki said as he followed her into the large house, she even had a lift in the hallway made from glass and gold plated steel. A necessity in her condition, not a luxury though it looked like one. It was this lift that they took up to the bedrooms and quietly they entered the master bedroom where his brother was hooked up to machines.

“Onii-san,” Yuuki said gently as he took his brother's hand. The green light filled the room as he awakened, but his eyes remained shut and his breathing shallow. “Who did this?”

“A succubus,” Lily answered, “You know how they love to sleep with unconscious men. Problem is she recognised him as Genbu and ran. He's been left in this state and nobody can awaken him.”

“I know a witch,” Yuuki suggested.

“Yura-Sama?” Lily asked, “He's the one treating him.”

“That's not good,” Hiyuu pointed out, “What about another succubus, or incubus?”

“If you can find one, maybe?” Lily said, “But I've been looking and found nothing at all.”

“Don't worry Lily,” Yuuki said as he bent down to hug her, “As soon as I find one I'll make them come and wake him. I promise.”

 

“So, who is this Lily?” Zero asked later. Satoshi had come over as well, and Ichiro which surprised Yuuki though he hadn't said anything that might scare the minotaur away.

“Lilith,” Yuuki explained. “The First Woman of the Garden.”

“No way!” Ichiro exclaimed, “That Garden?”

“That Garden,” Yuuki confirmed. Realising Zero needed more explanation he filled in the blanks. “A long time ago, and we're talking thousands of years here, some gods joined together and fenced off part of the land and called it Eden. Eden was their playground, they brought in animals from outside and manipulated them into new creatures. Kind of like changing a zebra into a horse. They played with nature itself in that garden, in the end it's what started the Last God War, but that's not the point here. From the dirt they created a man and woman.”

“Adam and Eve,” Zero finished, with surprise.

“Adam and Lilith,” Yuuki corrected, “They were just like the humans on the outside, but immortal and far more beautiful than the primitive creatures outside. They ruled the garden, or Adam did. The god's wanted Lilith to be sub-servant to him, and when she wasn't they cast her out. Lilith was cursed by the god's as well. Wandering the earth full of wickedness and sin until the day my brother healed her, at least in part. Anyway, Lilith went back to Eden to try and free Adam, only to find him with a new wife, Eve. Unlike Lilith, Eve wasn't self aware at all. A servant of Adam's, just like the god's had wanted her to be. She helped Eve and destroyed the twisted project, but she didn't get back out without scars. The god's punished her for a second time, never to walk on legs again.”

“Genbu returned for her,” Hiyuu finished, “And eventually they fell in love. The Tortoise, and The Snake.”

“My people love Lilith,” Ichiro admitted, “She's one of our gods. I never realised she was real, and living here? In town?”

“She's here,” Yuuki said smiling. It made sense that Ichiro would admire Genbu and Lilith. They were a heterosexual couple who had gone against many corrupted creatures. Lilith had suffered so much to save herself, that going back to save Eve as well was nothing short of extraordinary. He could see the admiration reflected on Zero's face as he took in the story, modifying what he had thought he had known in his mind. Everything was so new to Zero, and the humans got so much wrong. At least he had forever to catch up.

“So Lilith is the mother of succubi isn't she?” Zero asked. “Does that mean Genbu is the father? That's kind of twisted isn't it? Sleeping with his own children.”

“Lilith is the mother of a woman named Lamia,” Ichiro corrected gently, “She shares her mother's curse to some degree, half snake and half woman. She has no other children, in fear of what might happen if she did.”

“She loves Lamia,” Yuuki added, “As much as any woman loves their child, but she can't stand what the curse did to her only child either. The love comes with guilt and sorrow, but all the same they remain close.”

“It's all so tragic,” Zero said with a sigh. “And now Genbu is unconscious?”

“We can cure him,” Yuuki promised, “We just need to find a creature with that kind of power.”

 

“This is hopeless,” Ichiro complained as he sat on a wall beside Satoshi, “We've been looking for hours and nobody knows anything.”

“I know,” Satoshi agreed, “The problem is that they tend to stay in groups and there's not that many of them. If Lily has been looking and found nothing, then they're not here.”

“Yuuki's going to be devastated isn't he?” Ichiro worried. “If he can't cure his brother I mean.”

“Yuuki won't give up, not ever,” Satoshi replied. “That's his charm. He's stubborn, like you, and never gives in.”

“You think I'm stubborn?” Ichiro demanded. Was Satoshi complimenting or insulting him? It was hard to tell but when Satoshi smiled he knew it was the first.

“Like a bull,” Satoshi replied, “Why else is it taking you so long to admit the truth to yourself?”

“I have!” Ichiro exclaimed, “I'm gay.” he added quietly. “I admit that now, and it barely causes any discomfort anymore. Working so closely with you guys has made me understand some things. Sexuality means nothing more than who you're attracted to, right? It's not about being good or bad, or even who you are as a person. I see that now, even though it has taken me awhile.”

“You're cured!” Satoshi said laughing.

“Well I'm not ready to jump in bed with a man either,” Ichiro warned, “But I've let go of the hate.”

“I'm glad,” Satoshi replied, glancing over at Ichiro to judge his reaction. “But you're still being stubbornly ignorant.”

“How so?” Ichiro demanded. He was offended by Satoshi's accusation. What did the werewolf want from him? Had he not already changed his entire view point on sexuality? Was that not enough?

“You can't see it, can you?” Satoshi teased, “Your own feelings.”

“My feelings?” Ichiro repeated, his eyes widening as Satoshi moved towards him. They were in public! How could this be happening? Still he accepted Satoshi's lips on his, holding him instead of pushing him away. He did want this, he realised in shock. Somewhere along the line he had fallen in love with him. Not even recently, he'd been obsessing over Satoshi awhile hadn't he? Mistaking his feelings for fear.

“Now do you understand?” Satoshi asked as he slipped his hand in Ichiro's own. “Why I call you stubborn and ignorant?”

“I understand,” Ichiro confessed, “You win, I'll be yours. If you want that is?”

“It's what I want,” Satoshi reassured him, “We can go as slow as you like, I understand that this isn't going to be easy for you. But I'm here for you, just like you were there for me when I needed someone most.”

“I just did what anyone would do,” Ichiro replied with a shrug. Glancing up he saw Zero approaching and almost pulled away from Satoshi before having second thoughts. Satoshi wouldn't want this relationship to be secret, and part of him felt the same way. It was time for a minotaur to step out of the closet he decided, as he rejected his past teachings. From now on his morality would come from within.

“You two look so cute together,” Zero said with a huge grin, “I just knew you'd end up together!”

“Any luck in the search?” Satoshi asked, saving Ichiro from the discomfort of having to talk about this.

“Yes and no,” Zero replied, “I found the names of three succubus sisters, but they're living in Paris. Yuuki and Hiyuu are flying over there now to find them. They wanted to go to Paris anyway, now they have no excuses not to go.”

“These things always have a way of working themselves out in the end,” Satoshi declared. “Well the search is over for now, who wants to go out for dinner?”

“You two go without me,” Zero ordered, “I don't want to be the third wheel.”

“What are you going to do?” Satoshi demanded, clearly not happy with Zero going of alone.

“Wish the new couple all the luck,” Zero replied as he walked away. Well that was that then, they had no choice to go out on their first date. Something Ichiro was looking forward to far more than he would have thought.


	16. Arc 3: Yuuki and Cheval Mallet

It had been awhile since he had seen his parents, they were usually too busy to come and visit him, and he had been avoiding them as he figured out who he was. Things were awkward now, he had realised during the long meal they had just shared in a local restaurant. It wasn't just the homophobia his family shared and he no longer believed in. Their attitudes towards many other issues also troubled him, he was finding himself silently questioning everything they had to say. He had grown up over the last year in university and learnt who he really was. It seemed becoming himself had meant he had lost who he was.

“Ichiro, is there something wrong?” his father asked as they were walking home. Should he tell him? He had to tell his parents eventually, or they'd find out anyway. This was it then, he realised as he gently led his parents to a park bench. He was going to tell the truth, even knowing what was about to happen. He'd been silently saying goodbye all night.

“While I've been here, I've come to terms with who I am,” Ichiro explained, “I'm not like you, or the people back home and I'm fine with that. You won't be. You see the thing is, I have a boyfriend.”

“Had,” his father interrupted, “You think you're Mother and I are just here for a visit? We know all about how far you've fallen. We've here to take you home.”

“So you can brainwash me with your hate and bigotry?” Ichiro demanded, “Do you honestly believe I would come willingly?”

“We are offering you that choice,” His mother said gently, “Come home now, don't cause a scene.”

“I'm already at home,” Ichiro informed her, “I'm in love with the kindest man, I have loyal friends who are happy to accept me as I am, I'm studying things I love and enjoy. Why would I ever give all that up?”

“You have twenty-four hours to make the right decision and come home,” his father ordered, “I trust you will see what a fool you are for resisting those who love you most of all.”

“What exactly can you do?” Ichiro asked, as he glanced between his two parents, “Cut off my money? I've got a vampire friend willing to help me out financially, I'm not worried. I knew it would come to this. I'm sorry that you can't understand but that's your problem, not mine. I've chosen my path, and accepting love is part of that.”

“Don't be so insolent!” his father snapped, slapping him hard across the cheek, “If you won't come willingly, then we will make you.”

“I don't think so,” Ichiro replied as he stepped away from his parents, and into the safety of he wolf pack that had just appear from the bushes. “I have more friends than you know.”

“Please, make the right choice,” his mother begged, “Come home. We love you.”

“Goodbye,” Ichiro said as he turned and walked away. He was crying he realised surprised. Perhaps he wasn't as ready for this as he had originally thought? It was the right decision, he knew that. If his parents couldn't love him now, they never truly had.

Beside him a black wolf nudged his hand and in an instant he was wrapping his arms around the wolf's neck. Satoshi was here for him, just as he had promised. Satoshi, and the werewolf pack that lived in the area. They'd all come to help him. He was far from alone. Why then did it feel so much like he was?

 

“You're so handsome,” the giggling mermaid complimented Hiyuu, “Are you sure you'd rather be with him?”

“I'm sure,” Hiyuu replied, accepting the mermaids embrace all the same. He was flirting with her, Yuuki thought, more than a little annoyed. This moonlit walk on the beach had gone entirely wrong the moment the drunk mermaid girl had come to shore.

Nothing was going right, he thought as the mermaid placed a kiss on Hiyuu's cheek. They'd come to Paris to find the succubus sisters, only to end up on a search all over France for the girls. They were now in Marseille on the south coast, where a werewolf had reassured him they would be. They weren't, and now their leads had gone dry.

“He's so grumpy,” the mermaid complained, “Why are you with him?”

“He's upset because we can't find a succubus to help a friend,” Hiyuu explained, “Do you know where one is, or an incubus?”

“I know a siren?” the mermaid suggested. “Would that work?”

“Maybe,” Hiyuu said with a huge smile, “We need to break a sleeping curse. A siren may just be the perfect solution. They're good at mind games.”

“You need love's true kiss,” the mermaid teased, “Should I show you?”

“No, we need magic,” Hiyuu said firmly, “Please, can I meet your siren friend?”

“I want you all to myself!” the mermaid complained, “Why should I give you to her?”

“I belong to Yuuki,” Hiyuu said kindly. Why was he being so patient? This mermaid knew someone who could help and she was being nothing but difficult.

“Just tell us!” Yuuki snapped, “Why must you be so annoying?”

“I won't tell you anything!” the mermaid declared, “Just him. Go away.”

“Just tell us!” Yuuki complained, “Don't you understand how important this is?”

“Don't you?” Hiyuu demanded, “She's not going to tell you anything, not when you speak to her like this! What's gotten into you? You always get like this! Whenever one of your friends is in trouble you go insane!”

“I'm insane?” Yuuki snapped, “I'm worried. Is that now allowed now?”

“Go calm down,” Hiyuu said gently, “Serena will help me find the siren when you're gone, won't you Serena?”

“Maybe,” Serena replied, “For a price.”

“See, I'll deal with this,” Hiyuu promised, “Trust me?”

 

He knew he had been unreasonable, but that didn't calm him down at all. He didn't handle stress any better than he did anger. It made him short tempered and difficult to be around. No wonder Hiyuu had accepted the mermaids affection so readily. It was all his fault. Things were made no better with knowing that tonight was the night Ichiro was going to tell his parents everything. Would they accept him as he was, or cast him aside as Ichiro feared? He should be there, to help his friend. Instead he was halfway across the world failing to help another.

He was exhausted, emotionally and physically. How long had he been walking for anyway? He was no longer sure this was the way to the hotel. Was he lost? That was just typical. With a sigh he sat down on the curb. Instead of sulking he needed to find a way to make things right with Hiyuu. His lover needed some kind of romantic gesture, but he was terrible at romance. The best he had come up with was a walk on the beach, and look how that had ended up.

The sound of metal horseshoes on stone surprised him enough to look up. It was past midnight now, who would be riding a horse at this time? Nobody it seemed, he thought as he saw the riderless horse a little way down the road. He was saddled up, as if he had come to ask to be ridden.

“I know what you are,” Yuuki said as he got up and approached the magnificent white horse. “Are you here to spirit me away, Cheval Mallet? You know, that kind of sounds like a lot of fun.”

Before he could change his mind he mounted the horse and happily let the horse race him straight out of town. He was been willingly kidnapped, and he was loving every moment. Perhaps all he had ever needed was an adventure to take his mind off things.

It wasn't long until they were in the countryside, heading towards a large mansion that must be the creatures home. The horse wasn't cursed, he was only having fun, so Yuuki didn't worry as they entered the grounds of the gated home.

Stopping at the doorstep he dismounted and watched the horse take on the form of an equally beautiful man. Without hesitation he stepped into the man's embrace, kissing him eagerly as the man pushed him back against the door.

“If you want to return to your hotel, you have to pay the toll,” the man warned, in Japanese not French. It was nice to hear the mother tongue of this reincarnation. For the last few weeks he had only heard Japanese spoken by Hiyuu and himself. “Isn't that how the story goes?”

“I don't think it's normal for those who ride Cheval Mallet to return,” Yuuki remembered.

“Well, maybe if you please me you can be the first,” the man said with a wink. “I'm Kamijo, and this is my home.”

“I'm Yuuki,” he replied. “Do you know what I am?”

“A supernatural, something unique, or rare,” Kamijo answered. He was obviously curious, and hoping Yuuki would tell him more. Having no such plans Yuuki kissed Kamijo again, hoping that the blond would get the message. He was here for fun, nothing more. He certainly didn't want to have to share his life history with the other man.

Accepting that he wasn't going to get more than a name, Kamijo led Yuuki up to his bedroom and pushed him down onto the elegant four poster bed. Everything about his home was magnificent, Yuuki thought as he kissed Kamijo hungrily. He was sleeping with one of the last living aristocrats, it was quite possible that Kamijo really was that old.

“Can you take me?” Kamijo asked as he rubbed his large bulge against Yuuki's own. “I bet a man like you can take it all.”

“Just watch me,” Yuuki reassured him, helping Kamijo out of his clothes and staring in shocked admiration at what lay beneath. He knew Kamijo was big from the way they had rubbed together, and had heard the phrase hung like a horse, but this was something else entirely. “You may need to take some time preparing me.”

“I promise I'll be careful,” Kamijo reassured him. Mesmerised by his manhood, Yuuki reached out and began to stroke him. This really was the biggest cock he had ever seen.

“How do you even find lovers?” Yuuki found himself asking in wonder.

“By choosing the right partners,” Kamijo answered, “You're Suzaku, I knew you could handle anything. There's supernaturals into extreme stretching, they're fun, but I needed to try someone new.”

“I know that feeling,” Yuuki replied as he lay back and summoned the lube in his hand, “How did you know who I was?”

“The same way you knew I was Cheval Mallet,” Kamijo replied, “I did my research.”

Accepting the lube from Yuuki, Kamijo waited for Yuuki to undress before slipping a finger into the excited man It always took awhile to get his partners ready, but it was always worth it. As he worked on preparing Yuuki, he ran his tongue over the pink haired man's nipples. Teasing him without mercy as he added a third finger into his eager partner.

Once satisfied Yuuki could handle this he removed his fingers and coated them with more lube before sliding them back inside. He was careful now as he stretched Yuuki, slowly adding a fourth finger as he studied Yuuki's reactions. He was so tight already, but unless he could take all his fingers there was no point even attempting to have full intercourse. He longed for sex so badly, it was rare that he got a turn on top. Being well endowed wasn't always a blessing.

Luckily Yuuki was loosening up for him, his body able to take what he had to offer. Satisfied that he could go further he removed his hand and encouraged Yuuki to roll onto his stomach. When he did he coated his entire hand with lube before sliding his hand into his body. Yuuki was moaning now, gasps of pain mixing with the pleasure. This was almost too much for him, almost.

“How do you feel?” Kamijo asked, “Does it hurt?”

“In the best way,” Yuuki gasped, “Oh god, it feels good. I want your dick. Fuck me Kamijo, destroy me from the inside.”

“That's the last thing I want to do,” Kamijo said with a laugh, “Destroy you that is. I'm not a demon under a spell, I just want to have fun.”

“Abuse me!” Yuuki moaned. The feeling of Kamijo's entire hand stretching him was amazing. He'd never done something like this, at least not in this body, it was going to be fun. Why was Kamijo lingering so long? He wanted the other inside more than anything he had ever wanted before. To be fucked by a a cock so huge he couldn't hope to fit it in his mouth. Yes please!

“Fine,” Kamijo replied laughing. A little more lube for his length was all he needed before he slowly pushed into the tight heat. He was stretching Yuuki further now, making him moan so loud that if he had any neighbours they would hear him.

He remained slow, pushing deeper and deeper without any intention other than to fill Yuuki, at least for now. It seemed that Yuuki was having no issues taking him all. His body was adjusting quickly to the intrusion, accepting him as easily as any other man. Could this be the power of Suzaku? It was something to behold and he felt lucky to finally get his turn with the divine beast.

He began to move slowly, making Yuuki moan for him. He had a filthy mouth when it came to sex, Kamijo thought with some delight. As elegant as his life was, in the bedroom he loved it raw and dirty. Sex was about passion and letting go. He began to thrust quicker, making Yuuki scream out his name. He had no reservations now, this man could take it all.

Yuuki screamed as Kamijo pounded him, his hands clinging onto the sheets as his body was abused in such a wonderful way. His worries and concerns had been forgotten in the moment, all there was in this life was pleasure. In this moment he had found his way home.

 

Hiyuu was disappointed to find Yuuki hadn't returned to the hotel. He was probably off sulking somewhere, or in some man's bedroom. He hoped it was the second, Yuuki really did need to relax. That didn't mean he wasn't lonely, quite the opposite. When they got home he was going to think up the most perverted things to do to his lover, and keep him hostage for an entire day while he did them. It was about time they got really kinky.

After about an hour Yuuki returned, clearly sore from whatever he'd been doing. With a smirk Hiyuu picked him up and carried him to the bed, not even having to ask what had happened. The last time he had seen Yuuki like this he'd just been taken by two men at once.

“He was hung like a horse,” Yuuki muttered, “He was one.”

“You had sex with a horse?” Hiyuu asked, “I didn't think bestiality was your thing.”

“Shapeshifter,” Yuuki muttered, “Of some sort. Horse. He wanted to take me home but I insisted on a taxi.”

“That was probably wise,” Hiyuu agreed, “You need to rest, we have a long flight tomorrow.”

“You found her?” Yuuki asked, “The siren?”

“She's agreed to come to Japan to help,” Hiyuu said with a huge grin, “But it cost me. Let's just say I've remembered exactly why I'm straight.”

“You had sex with a woman?” Yuuki asked, as shocked as Hiyuu had been about him being with a horse.

“Second base before I freaked out,” Hiyuu said with a shudder, “It's your fault for being so rude to Serena.”

“I'm sorry,” Yuuki apologised, “At least we can cure my brother now.”

“And take care of Ichiro,” Hiyuu added, “It was as he feared. His father hit him, but the pack were there so it didn't get worse.”

“He's so brave,” Yuuki said, “It's never easy to come out of the closet, but I think he's had it hardest of all. He's lost his family, his religion and his old self.”

“He's gained a real family, a religion with a real god and a better version of himself,” Hiyuu corrected, “He's blessed.”

“I'm not a god!” Yuuki protested, “Why do you always say I am?”

“Why do you always deny it?” Hiyuu asked with a sly smile, “Don't you want to be worshipped? If you were a god I'd love every part of your body. I'd kiss your smooth neck, caress your hard nipples, stroke your feet when they're sore, and you're cock? Oh the things I would do to worship you there. So I say it again, you're a god.”

“You win,” Yuuki relented, “Just for tonight.”

“Just for tonight,” Hiyuu promised, “And a thousand nights just like this.”


	17. Arc 3: Yuuki and The Jackalope

As soon as he saw the siren leave, Yuuki was on his feet and bolting up the stairs to his brother's room. He knew without asking that Genbu had been cured and he couldn't wait to meet his brother in this life. With no shame he dived on his brother, hugging him tight and resting his head against his brother's chest.

“Ryo, I missed you,” Yuuki complained, “Who said you got to be sleeping beauty?”

“Yuuki?” Ryo guessed as he held the excited man affectionately. That was right, he had awoken in his coma, Yuuki remembered. At least Ryo knew who he was now. “I should punish you for bringing a cursed siren straight to my bedroom.”

“About that,” Yuuki said carefully, “The thing is, well she wasn't cursed until she got here. It's lucky that siren's enjoy the art of seduction. If she hadn't healed you cursed, I don't know what I would have done. I don't envy your job at all.”

“Sleeping with pretty women is no different than pretty men,” Ryo argued, smiling as Lily entered the room, “But a beautiful one, now they're special.”

“I'm glad you're awake,” Lily said with a smile as she took in the scene before her. “Somebody needs to keep this kid under control.”

“Hey!” Yuuki protested as he sat up to glare at her, “I'm not a kid!”

“Are you sure?” Ryo teased, “I must be thinking of a different Yuuki.”

“You must be,” Yuuki replied, glancing between the two lovers, “You want me to leave don't you?”

“Why ever would you think that?” Ryo asked as Lily pulled herself up onto the bed.

“Fine, I'll stay then,” Yuuki teased as Ryo pushed him off the bed. Glaring up at him he got back onto his feet. “Fine, be with your wife. Witness me not storming off!”

“Yuuki!” Ryo called after him, “Thank you.”

“No need to thank me,” Yuuki reassured him, “It's just what brothers are for.”

 

“Hiyuu!” Zero exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around the man at his doorstep, “You didn't tell me you were coming home!”

“You're not my keeper,” Hiyuu replied as he gave Zero a gentle kiss, “Why should I tell you?”

“Is that you're way of saying 'I wanted it to be a surprise'?” Zero asked as he tried to figure out Hiyuu's mood from his blank expression, “Oh! You found someone to help!”

“How do you even figure these things out?” Hiyuu asked as he let a smile spread across his features, “I swear I can't keep anything from you for more than a second.”

“It's called practice,” Zero replied, “And I wasn't always like this. Remember when we first met?”

“No more memories!” Hiyuu complained, “Haven't I suffered enough?”

“You were so mean back then,” Zero reminded him, “I always wondered, did you hate me at first?”

“No,” Hiyuu replied, “I thought you were innocent, so I tried to scare you away.”

“Innocent,” Zero repeated with a wink, “Like that word could ever be used to describe me!”

“It did, back then,” Hiyuu said as he held Zero close, “Well, I suppose we were all innocent at some point.”

“Even Yuuki,” Zero replied, “He kind of still is.”

“Perhaps,” Hiyuu replied as he let Zero go long enough to enter the building and shut the door behind them. Once inside they kissed again, but wanting to keep things relaxed for now he stepped away. “So, what have you been up to while I was gone?”

“Thinking about things,” Zero admitted, “I've been very philosophical.”

“Figure out anything?” Hiyuu teased.

“Only that I really miss taking off clothes,” Zero admitted, “My power is great fun but I miss the satisfaction of throwing a school uniform into the washing basket at the end of the week, taking off uncomfortable shoes across the room after a long day on my feet, the sound of a zip. I bought a pair of jeans, and they just became part of me when I put them on. Except the zip, that just fell to the floor.”

“You knew there were risks,” Hiyuu reminded him gently, “It would have been easier for you to become a vampire so I could teach you everything, but it wasn't in your nature.”

“I don't regret my decision,” Zero reassured him, “Oh! I met a rabbit. He was so cute! His fur was beautiful, like a golden retrievers and he had antlers on his head. That's a jackalope right? One of us?”

“Did you google that?” Hiyuu asked with a sly smile. They both knew perfectly well that Zero wouldn't have figured that one out for himself.

“No,” Zero replied with a pout, “He showed me his human form and told me himself if you must know.”

“I see,” Hiyuu replied, “Afterwards, did you feel ill at all? Headaches, dizziness, nausea?”

“No,” Zero replied, “Only, there was a rash. Do you think he was cursed?”

“Probably nothing,” Hiyuu reassured him, “A cursed jackalope can kill with just a touch. We're undead so the power just makes us sick for awhile, but a mortal creature? Dead within seconds.”

“How would Yuuki cure something like that?” Zero asked worried, “He's mortal right?”

“Immortal,” Hiyuu reassured him, “Yuuki is life itself. Just a feather grants a human immortality. It takes more than a cursed jackalope to hurt Yuuki. Besides, as long as you touched him and didn't get ill, I think everything is fine.”

 

“Ichiro, can I have a word?” Yoshiki asked as he spotted his student entering his lecture hall. Confused, as class was about to start, Ichiro followed Yoshiki to his office and wondered what this was about. Whatever it was it seemed serious, especially for Yoshiki to be making the rest of his students wait while they talked.

“What's wrong?” Ichiro asked as he took a seat in the room. Yoshiki had always been his favourite professor, even before he had helped him come out of the closet.

“I got an email this morning saying you had dropped out of the university,” Yoshiki explained, “I have to say it was surprising, you were always such a good student and seemed to enjoy my classes. Now you're turning up to my lectures?”

“I never dropped out!” Ichiro exclaimed, “I can't believe my parents did that! This is low, even for them.”

“If there's been some confusion you need to get this cleared up,” Yoshiki said gently, “You can go now if you like? I can send you the lesson notes.”

“I came out to my parents,” Ichiro admitted, wanting Yoshiki to understand. This wasn't an admin error or confused intentions, but an underhand attempt to ruin his life here so he had no choice but to go home. “They're furious to say the least.”

“I'm sorry,” Yoshiki said gently, “That must have been really hard on you.”

“I expected it,” Ichiro admitted, “If I wasn't gay myself I would feel the same way.”

“I don't think you would,” Yoshiki said, “I think that in their position you would have found a way to accept your child. Yuuki was your friend for instance, you just learnt to forget he was gay.”

“Maybe,” Ichiro admitted, “Though thinking like that just makes the situation worst. Anyway, I'm going to talk to administration and get everything sorted out.”

“Do you need any help financing your degree?” Yoshiki asked, “I can help you find the best loan?”

“I've already got a zero interest loan,” Ichiro reassured him, “Hiyuu's helping me out. He actually said he'd pay for everything, but I can't allow him to do that.”

“He sounds like a good friend,” Yoshiki replied, “Didn't you once tell me he wanted you dead?”

“I may have been a bit emotional at the time,” Ichiro confessed, “He didn't like me, but I think that's changed now. I hope it's changed. He'll be my friend for as long as Yuuki wants him to be, though I wonder what he'd be like if Yuuki wasn't around.”

“He might surprise you,” Yoshiki reassured him as he got up to leave. Smiling Ichiro followed him out of the room and began to head to the administration office. His parents might think that he had been bluffing about having a rich friend but reality was they couldn't control him like this any longer. What they saw as an attack was nothing but a mild annoyance.

What concerned him more though was the fish pond in the middle of campus. On the surface there were dozens of dead fish. Had a student deliberately poisoned the water? It seemed terribly cruel. Feeling a little emotional he continued to the office, finding a trail of death along the way. Something had come through here and killed the wildlife in their path as they went.

Finally entering the office he smiled at the boy who was busy filling in an enrolment form. The boy scowled and looked away, could he be the cause of all the death outside? If he was a supernatural he could quite easily be cursed, he certainly wasn't acting friendly.

“Can I help you?” the receptionist asked kindly. Nodding he explained his situation to her, getting a surprising amount of sympathy as she not only sorted out his records but left a note in his file to only accept messages directly from him in future.

“There's one more thing,” Ichiro added as he explained what he had seen outside. She was as shocked as he had been and promised to report the incident higher. As they talked the strange boy placed his forms on the desk. He was transferring from another university, Ichiro noticed, well that explained his mid-term enrolment.

“I didn't think your people were gay,” the stranger commented as he studied Ichiro confused.

“Anyone can be,” Ichiro said as he gently led the stranger outside. He'd seen the bracelet he wore and recognised the religion it represented. He'd been outed as a minotaur, but only a supernatural could have recognised it. “You were listening in, you know what's going on.”

“We got off to a bad start,” the stranger admitted, “My name's Daigo, I think you're really brave. Your people will do anything in their power to control you and bring them back into their cult.”

“It's not a cult,” Ichiro objected, “It's a religion.”

“Same difference,” Daigo said with a wave of his hand. “Both control people through fear.”

“Well perhaps then you could try and free me,” Ichiro suggested with a smile, “Because I still believe in the teachings.”

“Sure why not,” Daigo agreed. Happily exchanging phone numbers and taking note of the address he had been given. The moment he was gone Ichiro pulled out his phone and dialled Yuuki. Daigo was a cursed supernatural, of that he was sure. He hadn't been fooled by the personality change for a moment.

 

Yuuki answered the door to the surprised man with a smile. Ichiro had been right to send him his way, he was cursed but more importantly he was adorable. He couldn't wait to get his hands on this boy.

“Is Ichiro here?” Daigo asked as he glanced behind Yuuki to see if the minotaur was around.

“No,” Yuuki replied, “You see the thing is, Ichiro is the loyal type and has a boyfriend. Now me, I'll accept any supernatural with a cock. So what do you say?”

“You think I'm here for sex?” Daigo demanded, “I have standards.”

“Sure,” Yuuki said with a smile. “Why don't you take of your shoes and coat?”

“That would be normal,” Daigo agreed as he removed his boots and then with a sly smile removed the coat. He was wearing nothing underneath, just as Yuuki had been sure off, “Fine, you're cute enough. Let's have some fun.”

“Follow me,” Yuuki ordered as he walked through the apartment and opened the door to a spare room. Hiyuu had set up some bondage furniture in here that really needed some more love. “I've heard all about your death parade, you need to be punished.”

“Oh punish me master,” Daigo begged, “I've been a really naughty bunny.”

“Tonight my name is God,” Yuuki said with a sly smile. Hiyuu would be pleased to here about this, but he had chosen the name for Ichiro's benefit. Daigo had disrespected his religion and believes, tonight he'd be punishing him for that too.

He was half tempted to use the cross tonight, but deciding maybe that was going to far. Instead he picked up a spreader bar and ordered Daigo to attach his own ankle restraints. The view he was getting was beautiful and so when Daigo tried to stand back up he pushed him down onto the floor.

“Head down, ass in the air,” Yuuki ordered as he summoned his whip. Once Daigo was in position he gently tested him with the weapon, “When I give a order you acknowledge it verbally, do you understand?”

“Yes God,” Daigo replied, “Sorry God.”

“Better,” Yuuki replied with a sly smile as he whipped Daigo again. “Your safe word?”

“Stardust,” Daigo answered after a moments thought. Smiling Yuuki found some handcuffs and fastened Daigo's wrists together.

“Straighten your arms, so they're resting on the floor,” Yuuki ordered, “They'd be over your head if you were standing up.”

“Yes God,” Daigo agreed willingly. He was so eager, Yuuki thought with a smile. He hadn't even tried to resist.

“Seven,” Yuuki said after he had stood watching Daigo for a good few minutes, “That's how many birds you killed. Give me a location for your punishment.”

“Upper thighs,” Daigo replied, gasping in pain as the whip landed on his shoulders. “Sorry God, Seven lashes on my upper thighs, please?”

“Don't forget to say my name again,” Yuuki snapped as the whip connected with Daigo's skin. Carrying out the punishment quickly he listed the next crime, “Four mice in a hedgerow.”

“God, can you carry out the punishment on my ankles?” Daigo replied after a moments thought, “Four isn't that many.”

“Saving the less sensitive areas?” Yuuki asked, “That makes sense.” The whip snapped hard four times, making Daigo scream in pain. There was so much death, Yuuki thought, and he wasn't afraid to make the jackalope suffer. Finishing the whipping he summoned a butt plug and covered the end with lube. This he inserted into Daigo's ass without preparation, surprising his victim who now displayed a fluffy white rabbit tail.

“That feels good God,” Daigo moaned as Yuuki teased the toy. He was so hard, Yuuki noticed as he gave Daigo's a gentle slap on his arousal. He was enjoying this as much as he was.

“Two rabbits,” Yuuki counted, “Killing your own kind?”

“I'm technically a hare,” Daigo confessed, “I think my shoulder-blades for this punishment, my God.”

“As you wish,” Yuuki agreed as his whip flew quickly through the air. “Ten frogs?”

“Lower back,” Daigo ordered, “Crying out as the whip hit him across his left ass cheek. “God.”

“Better,” Yuuki replied as his whip made Daigo scream out in pain. “Thirty-Seven fish?”

“God, my ass is the only place that can handle that,” Daigo begged, “Please no more?”

“Just the fish,” Yuuki promised as he placed a bunny eared headband on Daigo's head. “My little bunny.” Counting slowly he carried out his final punishment, watching as pale skin became bright red from the repeated impacts. Daigo had been taking this well, but by the end he was begging for mercy. Begging, but not using the safe word once. Well he wasn't going to stop without hearing it.

Carrying out the final blow he pulled Daigo up into a standing position and fastened the handcuffs to a chain above his head. He was so beautiful like this, his little slut bunny. He could play with him all night, but Daigo was reaching his limits. Taking pity on him Yuuki fell to his knees and wrapped his mouth around Daigo's cock, sucking hard and fast as he listened to the moans of pleasure filling the room. As he sucked he began to thrust the butt plug in and out of Daigo's ass, not at all surprised when cum filled his mouth not longer after.

“Did I say you could cum?” Yuuki demanded as he pulled away. Most of the cum was still in his mouth so he moved his lips over Daigo's and made him swallow it instead. Such an eager little slut, just what he loved in a man.

He slapped Daigo's ass hard for his earlier disobedience, laughing as Daigo cried out in pain. He was enjoying this too much, he realised in surprise. What Daigo had done had made him angry, and despite his efforts it was effecting their time together now.

“Please God, no more,” Daigo begged. Angrily Yuuki slapped him again. Who was Daigo to ask such things? “Please!” he begged again.

“No,” Yuuki smirked, “I don't think you've had enough at all.”

“I have!” Daigo complained, “Stardust.”

“Oh,” Yuuki said with his hand ready to hit Daigo again. It was rare to hear a safe word and it made him feel ashamed. He should have known better, but he had gotten carried away. “Tell me what you need?”

“Just fuck me,” Daigo begged, “No more pain. You've punished me enough.”

“Of course,” Yuuki promised as he released Daigo from his restraints, “I want you on hands and knees, head down and ass in the air.”

“Yes God,” Daigo agreed as he got in position. Smiling Yuuki stripped quickly and lubed up his own hard length. He'd gone too far, but he hadn't scared Daigo away. That was the important part because games aside, he still had a demon to cure. “You don't need to prepare me God.”

“Because you're just a slut,” Yuuki said as he pulled out the butt plug and buried his length deep into the other boy.

“I am God,” Daigo gasped in pleasure, “It's what rabbits are known for.”

“You told me you were a hare,” Yuuki teased as he began to thrust hard and fast into Daigo. He hadn't realised how horny he was until this moment, but now he had he couldn't slow down even if his life depended on it.

“Same family,” Daigo moaned, “Oh God, that's the spot.”

“Time for pleasure,” Yuuki promised as he hit the spot over and over again. Daigo was screaming to God now, but he no longer knew who he meant. It didn't matter, all that remained between them was pleasure. All that mattered was reaching completion.

“Fill me with your cum,” Daigo begged and obediently Yuuki came. Moaning in pure pleasure as he fell away from the other boy. He was so tired now, but Daigo clearly was ready for a second round. “Lie down on the floor, let me ride you?”

“Slut,” Yuuki teased as he lay down and let Daigo slide down over his still erect length.

“You're one to talk,” Daigo complained, “I bet you've been all over town.”

“Something like that,” Yuuki admitted as he reached over to stroke Dagio's length. “Perhaps I've finally met my match.”

“Perhaps,” Daigo said with a wink. “Are you sure you don't have any rabbit in you?”

“I'm inside a rabbit, does that count?” Yuuki asked as he held onto Daigo's hips and thrust upwards.

“I think so,” Daigo admitted, “Just one thing. I'm sorry about the animals. I don't know what came over me.”

“I'll explain later,” Yuuki got out in a moan, “For now we're going to fuck like rabbits, until one or both of us pass out.”

“I like the sound of that,” Daigo agreed as he bent over Yuuki and kissed him tenderly, “God, that's the best suggestion you've made all night.”

“Well, I am a divine being,” Yuuki said with a wink. “The god of fucking to be precise.”


	18. Arc 3: Yuuki and the Nymph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains "Unusual bondage and sex toys". I'd say more but spoliers.

“I think I have blisters!” Zero complained to Hiyuu as the others walked on ahead, “My feet hurt so bad.”

“How can you have blisters?” Hiyuu asked, “Your shoes are literally part of you.”

“Explain why they hurt so much then,” Zero protested.

“Because you're not used to hiking,” Hiyuu listed, “Because you're a drama queen, because you're desperate for attention and will tell me anything to have a break and because you'd rather complain than be here for Satoshi who can probably hear every word.”

“Yes I can!” Satoshi called back as he flashed the couple a smile, “Come on, if Yuuki can keep up surely you can Zero.”

“It's not a matter of keeping up,” Zero complained, “Clearly because I walk on my own body I feel more pain or something.”

“It's never bothered you before,” Ichiro teased, “Face it city boy, you just can't deal with nature.”

“Too right I can't!” Zero replied, “Sorry Satoshi, but I don't even know why you think this is fun!”

“There's a few picnic benches not far away, we can take a break,” Satoshi promised as he and Ichiro led the way. He seemed to be enjoying himself, Zero thought sceptically as he forced his tired body to continue along the trail. Was this really what Ichiro and Satoshi did for fun?

Finally reaching the rest spot Zero collapsed in place, sure he would never move again. They'd been walking for hours and Satoshi didn't even seem to be slowing down. If anything he had more energy than when he had started, rejuvenated by the fresh air.

“So I take it Ichiro has told you all I've been feeling down lately?” Satoshi asked as he looked around his friends, “I didn't miss Hiyuu's comment about being here for me. I just want to say I appreciate the effort.”

“Why are you down?” Zero asked as his friends shot him looks to shut up,“What? He brought it up!”

“It's OK, I don't mind talking about it,” Satoshi reassured Hiyuu who looked about ready to murder his lover. “There's a new Alpha in town.”

“To challenge leadership for the pack?” Zero asked, “Is that how it works?”

“Sometimes,” Satoshi replied, “Werewolves are sentient beings like humans, so having two natural born leaders in the room doesn't always mean they're going to fight. Some packs are even led by two or three Alphas. Only sometimes an Alpha arrives who doesn't want to play by the current rules and that's what's happening now. The fights are getting nasty, there will be a challenge for leadership soon and I don't think the current Alpha can win.”

“You don't like the new Alpha?” Hiyuu guessed.

“More he doesn't like me,” Satoshi replied, “It's why the Alpha's are fighting, Takashi, the current Alpha, refuses to kick me out of the pack. His rival is homophobic, he'd have me dead if werewolf law allowed it. If he wins, I'll have to leave town.”

“This werewolf, is he called Kunio?” Ichiro asked, clearly upset by the idea. When Satoshi nodded his face almost went deathly white, “He was the Alpha wolf back home. Very proud, very stubborn, arrogant and not too bright. He was also good friends with my uncle.”

“It's not your fault,” Satoshi said gently as he took Ichiro's hand. “Didn't I promise I'd stand by you no matter how your parents tried to hurt you?”

“I didn't know they'd go after you,” Ichiro said as he wrapped his arms around Satoshi and buried his face against his chest, “I'm so sorry.”

“Well, Takashi might win?” Satoshi said hopefully, “Does Kunio have any weakness that you know of?”

“No,” Ichiro replied, “He's so strong.”

“I don't blame you,” Satoshi said gently, “Or you're parents. I'm met wolves like Kunio before, it's actually why I came here. My last Alpha was so chauvinistic that I ended up thinking enough was enough and moved away.”

“Takashi's going to win,” Zero said with a smile, “Because he's the good guy. Right?”

“How can he be?” Yuuki said gently, “Even if it's true that good guys always win, no supernatural is evil and from the sounds of things Kunio isn't cursed.”

“He just doesn't agree with homosexuality, it doesn't make him bad,” Satoshi said gently, “Ichiro never was.”

“So, he's not a demon because he isn't cursed,” Ichiro explained, “But he's cursed in a different way. He's been brainwashed, like my entire race. He's fighting for the bad guys.”

“Who don't always lose,” Yuuki reminded him, “Come on, let's head back. There's no point sitting here worried.”

“But my feet still hurt!” Zero complained. With a frustrated sigh he watched his friends leave him behind. Great, he was going to have to move wasn't he? Getting up he began to catch up, stopping as he saw a flash of silver between the trees. He couldn't see anything now, perhaps it had been his imagination?

 

Zero had fallen behind on the walk back. Not because he was tired but because he was feeling a little left out. Ichiro and Satoshi had been in whispered conversation for the last half hour and Yuuki was making stupid jokes and references that came from his and Hiyuu's past. He's always known he was the third wheel in their relationship, Hiyuu had warned him enough, and most of the time he was fine with it. Only days like these he wondered if perhaps this wasn't the healthiest of arrangements. He needed a boyfriend of his own, someone to love him when Hiyuu was otherwise engaged. It would have been easy enough for him to find a monogamous relationship, he'd had suitors, but they all ran away when they realised what he wanted was polygamy. Run away, or saw him as someone to have fun with every now and again and not to be taken seriously.

A flash of silver in the trees distracted him from his thoughts, this time he was quick enough to see a man vanish into the shadows. Were they being followed? Confident his friends would come and help him if he called, he slipped between two trees and headed in the direction of the silver haired man.

“I'm not here to hurt you,” he called into the forest, “I just want to see you.”

“Maybe I'm the one who wants to see you?” a teasing voice filled the woods. He sounded young and playful, not harmful at all. “You should stay awhile. Your so called friends haven't even noticed you're gone.”

“They will,” Zero replied as he slipped between the trees. The voice's owner was gone, vanished into the foliage as if he had never been there at all. “Fine, If you're going to hide I'm going back.”

“That's no fun!” came the reply. “Why don't you stay? I want to play!”

 

Zero's scream of agony caused Yuuki to stop sharing the story he was telling. Turning he was alarmed to see their friend had vanished. Shouting his name he ran back up the path, desperately seeking his lost friend. Why wasn't Zero answering? Had he hurt himself?

“This way!” Satoshi called as he took on his wolf form and ran between the trees. Struggling to keep up Yuuki ran through the woods, stopping only when they reached the area enclosed with vines and other plant life. Like a prison Zero was trapped inside, most likely in pain.

“Allow me,” Ichiro said as he morphed into his true form and charged the green wall that seemed to engulf him in it's grasp. Like Zero, Ichiro was gone.

“Nymph, Satyr or some kind of tree sprite,” Hiyuu concluded, “Maybe a magic user who specialises in nature?”

“Whoever he is, he's got my friend and I'm going to save him,” Yuuki concluded. Perhaps he couldn't break through the wall, but he could fly over it. Taking on his winged form he flew into the air and took in the sight below. Zero was being held between two trees, his arms and legs wrapped in vines as more tried to undress him. No wonder he had screamed, the shirt ripped from his chest would have been agony.

It was kind of arousing to see Zero like this, especially when the mummy gave in and turned his clothes into a pair of knee high boots. His gaze fell on the bird above him, but before he could call out a vine forced it's way into his mouth.

He was going to be raped, Yuuki realised as he swooped down to save his friend. As he did the plants grew overhead, blocking his view and access to his friend. He let out a cry, more bird than man, and landed back on the forest floor.

“See anything?” Satoshi asked as he tried to rip a hole through the plants to save Ichiro.

“Nothing much,” Yuuki replied. Just something straight from a twisted porn video. It had been hot though, he really should play with Zero more often. “I have another plan.”

“Fire?” Hiyuu guessed, smiling as Yuuki's hand lit up in flames. If there was one thing plants didn't like, it was a fire elemental. With ease he reached out to the plants which made a hole instantly as the creature controlling them feared what he might do. In seconds he was by Zero's side, his friends trapped on the outside of the living cage.

“Show yourself, or I'll burn everything,” Yuuki threatened, pushing aside a vine that had been wrapped around Zero's hard arousal. He got no response, but was soon able to remove the vine from Zero's mouth as well. “Are you all right?”

“Yeah,” Zero reassured him, “There's someone here. A man, or boy?”

“A coward,” Yuuki corrected, “Show yourself!”

“Only if you let me play!” the creature answered.

“What do you think?” Yuuki asked, it was clear that Zero was the target of the creature's games.

“Let my friends go,” Zero answered on Yuuki's behalf, “Then we'll see if we want to play your games.”

“I need a sign of your dedication first,” the man answered as the vines moved back towards the naked man who still hung between the trees. With a shrug Yuuki wrapped his lips around Zero's arousal, feeling the vines holding his legs in place even as one slid back between Zero's lips.

Moaning around the intrusion in his mouth Zero almost came when the silver haired man appeared from the foliage. He was stunning in his tiny black shorts, cropped black top and long black gloves, but it was the expression the man wore on his face that had almost done it. This boy, no, this man was seduction in the flesh. He didn't even mind about the vines holding him, if only to feel those lips on his own.

“I didn't say you could touch him,” the man complained, “This boy is mine.”

“This boy,” Yuuki repeated as he pulled his lips away from Zero's length, “Chooses who he sleeps with. Did you try asking him Teru?”

“You know my name?” Teru asked in shock, “How? I didn't tell you!”

“I know a few things,” Yuuki said cryptically, “Let's just say you're not the first sprite I've had the pleasure of meeting.”

“I'm a Nymph!” Teru corrected, glaring as Yuuki stroked the bulge in his shorts, “So what if I'm male?”

“Nymph's are female,” Yuuki said gently, “The males becomes sprites or satyrs and you don't seem to have hooves.”

“I embraced my femininity,” Teru replied, “And with it I matured into a nymph. It happens, every now and again.”

“Just release my friends,” Yuuki said as he let flames dance over his arms, “Or I'll burn the whole forest.”

“Your friends are free,” Teru declared. “Now order them to leave.”

“Do you ever ask anything?” Yuuki asked. Rolling his eyes when Teru declared he didn't. He asked his friends to leave everything to him before turning his attention back on Zero, “At least ask him if he wants to be here.”

“He wants to be here!” Teru argued, finally moving the vine out of Zero's mouth. “Tell him.”

“I don't mind,” Zero got out. In all honesty he wanted this so bad it almost hurt. Listening to his friends arguing was nothing but an inconvenience. Delaying the pleasure that was soon to come. It felt good to have these beautiful men fighting over him as well. Like he was wanted and desirable, something he hadn't been feeling recently.

A vine wrapped tightly around the base of his length, circling him like a cock ring and making him moan in frustration. At least the others were getting on better now, kissing passionately now this compromise had been reached. It was a trap though, and he would have warned Yuuki had he thought the phoenix was in any real trouble. 

The vines encased Yuuki, bending him over and bringing his lips down over Zero's aroused length. He was bound here but didn't hesitate to lick and suck Zero's length. If he wanted to move he could always burn his way out, as it was he was quite content to pleasure his dear friend. Behind Yuuki a vine grew a large thorn and ripped a hole through his clothes and catching skin beneath. Nothing more than a scratch, and he ignored the slight pain completely, overwhelmed by the vine leaking sap over his now exposed ass. Moments later he was filled, been abused by the plant even as his mouth was forced down further over Zero's aroused length. It felt good to be at Teru's mercy, payback perhaps for all the times he had out a stranger at his.

The vines holding Zero shifted, bringing his head down low enough so that he could accept the cock been offered to him. He took it eagerly, looking up into Teru's dark brown eyes. He was the luckiest man in the world, he thought, to be in the centre of all this. To see Yuuki at work, and not just to cure him. He should ask to join Yuuki more often, he thought as his body failed to cum. The vines were so tight around his length that not a single drop escaped, even so he rode the most intense orgasm of his life.

Pulling away Teru used his magic on the vines, moving Zero into the perfect spot for him to steal his pleasure. He didn't care for the pink haired man, it was Zero that he wanted and Zero that he would have. With more sap for lube he gently pushing his way into the other's ass. His moans would fill the night air, this erotic act known to all the nymph's in the forest. Who was Yuuki to say a man couldn't be a nymph? What did he know!

Teru's body ached in hot pain and angrily he realised the pink haired man had burnt away his vines! How could he be so cruel? Fire creatures were not welcome in his forest, and yet here one was hurting him and the plants he loved and nurtured. Glaring at Yuuki he wondered if he was in trouble. Perhaps he didn't want him stealing his pleasure from his friend? His friend was loving this though, his moans louder than he had ever hoped for.

“Plants are fun, but what I really want is your tight ass,” Yuuki said as he summoned his lube. So that was how this was going to be? Well he supposed he wasn't going to complain. It was always nice to be filled by another man.

“I shouldn't give it you,” Teru complained, “You're the one who hurt me!”

“Your plants were practically raping me!” Yuuki complained, “It's only my fire that freed me.”

“Please,” Teru said rolling his eyes, “You would have burnt them away the moment they went to far.”

“True,” Yuuki agreed as he coated his fingers with lube, “Stay still like that, buried deep in Zero. You can't move again until I'm inside him. Understand?”

“Let me guess,” Teru said with a grin, “If I disobey the whole forest burns? I don't think I believe your threats.”

“Then believe my promises,” Yuuki ordered, “In a few minutes I'm going to make you cry out so loud in pleasure that the whole forest will hear just how well I'm abusing your pretty ass.”

“Now that's something I want to believe,” Teru replied as he bent over Zero and began to kiss him tenderly. He knew his toys name now and treasured it closely. Zero was precious to him, the name of the most beautiful man he had ever met.

A finger filled him, stroking his prostrate and making him shiver in need. The fire demon, for all fire creatures were demons to Teru, knew what he was doing he thought with delight. He could hardly wait. As Yuuki stretched him he continued to kiss Zero, delighted by the passionately way he responded. Zero really was into this, as much as he was, as much as Yuuki was?

A second finger filled him, and then a third before he was asked to stand up again. He obeyed, trembling in his need, and accepted Yuuki's length inside him as easily as Zero had accepted his own. It was time for the final act of pleasure and he began to pound into Zero, every forward movement sending him deep into his toy, every backwards one causing him to take in more of the demon inside him. He was moaning as Yuuki had promised within seconds. It was almost too much being trapped between these two men.

Zero had been having the time of his life, but when the vines around his length relaxed their grip and began to stroke him instead he realised that the time of his life only started now. It felt so wrong to be used like this, wrong in the best possible way. He cried out in pleasure, trapped in the vines as a vessel for Teru's urgent desires. He came quickly, so close to the edge to begin with that coming now had been easy. He felt no shame as it wasn't long until Teru came too, filling him with a wet warmth that would hopefully stay inside him until the next time he showered. He hated losing the gift of another man too soon, but sometimes these things couldn't be helped.

He didn't know when Yuuki reached completion, only that a few minutes later he was been released from his bonds and been held by a guilty nymph. For some reason Teru suddenly felt bad about what he had done, it was only then that Zero really took in that the nymph had been cursed the whole time. How far gone was he that been tied up and used by a stranger hadn't even felt like rape? Yuuki and Hiyuu were nothing but bad influences on him, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

“It's fine, really,” Zero said as he gave Teru a gentle kiss, “I loved every minute.”

“So, you'd come back if I asked?” Teru asked with so much longing in his voice that Zero couldn't help but laugh at him.

“Of course I'll come back. As many times as you like. I have to warn you though, I can't be exclusive to you.”

“Sex is to be shared, I would never ask you to live the way humans do,” Teru reassured him. “Just to come and visit, when you're up for a little bit of fun.”

“He'll never leave then,” Yuuki teased, “And as you made rags out of my clothes I won't either.”

“You have to go!” Teru ordered, “I won't tolerate fire in my forest!”

“Come on, I wasn't that bad,” Yuuki said with a laugh. Perhaps Teru was never meant to be his friend, at least he was Zero's.

“Perhaps not that bad,” Teru admitted as Zero got up and took Yuuki's hand so he could dress them both to leave. He'd gone on this nature hike reluctantly, but now that he had experienced the pleasures of the forest he knew that hiking had just become top of his list of hobbies. He couldn't wait to visit the forest again.


	19. Arc 3: Yuuki and the Preparations

“No, you were right to close the bar for this party,” Hiyuu reassured the manager of one of his most exclusive nightclubs, “I've actually dealt with this company before, back when I was living in Tokyo. There's no need to worry, though I will be coming down myself tonight. Not because I think you can't handle it, I just happen to be quite friendly with a few of the men who work for them.”

“I'll be happy to see you then,” his manager replied, clearly relieved. “Honestly I don't think I can handle such high class clientèle on my own.”

“Of course you can,” Hiyuu reassured him, “But just in case I will be there. Anyway I'd better go, my boyfriend just got home. We'll talk again soon.”

“Who were you talking to?” Yuuki asked as he entered the room to find Hiyuu sat on the sofa alone. “Please don't be going crazy in your old age.”

“You're one to talk, you're older than I am!” Hiyuu complained, “It was the manager from The Golden Orchid. He needs me to go down tonight and help him with some things.”

“You can't go,” Yuuki complained, hands on hips as he glared at his lover. “First, we agreed this was date night, second, we need to help Satoshi with his problem! How can you turn your back on the two of us?”

“One, since when did we have a date night?” Hiyuu asked, “Second, there's nothing we can do. Werewolves have their own politics and no outsider can or should interfere. Three, my manager needs me in the club so unless you can give me a better reason I'm going to go.”

“What band is playing?” Yuuki asked, clearly suspicious.

“A small local one,” Hiyuu answered.

“Is the bassist hot?” Yuuki asked, “It's always the bassist.”

“It's an all girl rock band,” Hiyuu reassured him. “This is just business, I swear I don't have a crush on any member of the band or anyone who might be travelling with them. Please Sir, can I go to work tonight?”

“I suppose,” Yuuki said as he sat down beside Hiyuu, “So much for date night.”

“Didn't you want to spend the night worrying about Satoshi?” Hiyuu teased. “Face it Yuuki, tonight just isn't convenient for either of us.”

“I guess not,” Yuuki said with a small smile. “But the least you could do was kiss me now.”

“Your wish is my command,” Hiyuu promised as he brushed his lips against Yuuki's only. He felt a little guilty about withholding information from his lover, but this was too big an opportunity for him to miss.

 

“Texting someone important?” Ichiro teased as he joined Yuuki on the bench.

“Huh?” Yuuki said glancing over at his friend, “Oh this, just researching a band. These are all real girls right?”

“Hard to tell,” Ichiro replied as he studied the picture, “I think so, but you never can be sure with these visual kei bands.”

“Hiyuu's been acting really weird,” Yuuki explained, “Like he does when he has a crush on somebody and doesn't want me to know. I was sure it was the band but I think he was telling the truth, they're just girls. Pretty girls, but girls all the same.”

“Why wouldn't Hiyuu want you to know?” Ichiro asked, “I thought you had an agreement?”

“He goes silly around celebrities,” Yuuki explained, “A complete fanboy. The worst was when he got obsessed with one of Shakespeare's actors, he played Juliet and Hiyuu was obsessed. He even commissioned an oil painting of the man, who wasn't gay in the end.”

“I couldn't imagine Hiyuu being a fanboy, he's so calm and mature,” Ichiro said with a smile, “Wait, when you say one of Shakespeare's actors you don't mean the actors from when he was still alive do you?”

“Who else would I mean?” Yuuki asked, “It's only been a few centuries.”

“How old are you?” Ichiro asked, “If you don't think I'm rude for asking?”

“My soul? Around two hundred thousand years old, the phoenix even older, from the beginning of time.” Yuuki answered, “I was one of the first.”

“First what?” Ichiro asked, truly fascinated with what Yuuki had to tell.

“I suppose it'll help take our minds of things if I tell you,” Yuuki relented. “The human part of me was one of the first humans, barely evolved into homo sapiens my tribe was primitive to say the least. Everything was simple then, because we didn't understand anything else. The fire was a god to us, we feared and worshipped it for the fire had a form of it's own. The great bird who caused forest fires, a terrible weapon of the gods. The bird was destruction and I was just a boy.”

“You bonded with the bird?” Ichiro guessed, “Became one with the flames?”

“To save the man I loved I sacrificed myself, and from the ashes The Great Bird and The Boy rose again as one. Every time I die, I am reborn. My body evolves along with the humans, through the stone ages into those of bronze and iron. I gained the intelligence of modern man along with the complexities and I shared in humanities achievements.” Yuuki explained, “I've visited the Supernatural world, but this one is my home.”

“Your as old as humanity,” Ichiro repeated, “Lived through it's evolution and you're here to discuss how to stop a werewolf being forced from his home and cyber stalking the band you think you're boyfriends going to see?”

“The important things!” Yuuki finished with a huge smile, “And on that werewolf, I think we need to interfere in the fight.”

“So that Kunio loses,” Ichiro realised, “You want to cheat?”

“Don't you?” Yuuki asked with a sly smile, “If I was you I would do anything to protect the man I love.”

“It's not like he's in danger,” Ichiro objected, “Worst case scenario is he moves away and I can only visit on weekends and holidays. Or just change universities I guess.”

“Don't tell me you're giving in now as well?” Yuuki complained, “I thought you were stubborn?”  
“I can be,” Ichiro agreed, “But we can't get involved in a werewolf fight. However, if Kunio happens to get sick during the fight, well that can't be our fault now can it?”

“And how do you plan for Kunio to get ill?” Yuuki asked slyly.

“He's going to be exposed to a virus of course,” Ichiro replied, “One that a certain witch we both know times to affect him mid fight. If he will help?”

“He'll help,” Yuuki promised, “But it's going to cost me. That pervert won't just do a favour like that for nothing. He always has his price.”

“What do you mean pervert?” Ichiro asked, “He's never been anything but a good doctor to me.”

“To you maybe,” Yuuki replied, “With Hiyuu and I his ethics seem to go out of the window.”

“Will you do this?” Ichiro asked, “I feel like it's asking to much.”

“Yura-sama is hot,” Yuuki reassured him, “So you're not asking much at all. Just leave the witch to me.”

 

Hiyuu placed the empty glasses in the dishwasher and smiled reassuringly at the bar tender on duty. Things had been hectic tonight as one employee had called in sick and another had to be sent home, so much for spending his time socialising. At least he wasn't here yet and the replacement staff member had just arrived. Giving himself a quick break he helped himself to a drink and took a seat at the bar, his eyes glued on the mirrors that showed him the room.

Yuuki had suspected he was up to something, but he had never asked about who was hosting tonight's event. Temptation, the company who had booked out the bar, was one of the most successful modelling agencies in the country and many of their top models had turned out here tonight. So many beautiful men, all in one place, but there was only one model he was interested in and he wasn't here yet.

“Checking out the models?” the girl on his left teased, “Can't I say I blame you.”

“A little,” Hiyuu admitted, not at all surprised this girl had figured out his sexuality so easily. Temptation specialised with alternative fashion trends for men, there wasn't a single female model in the room tonight. Just the way he liked it. “But I'm really waiting for one very specific man. We met in Tokyo and share emails every now and again. He promised me he would be here tonight.”

“Well, running late is a sign of success,” the girl reassured him, “I bet he's one of the best?”

“The Best,” Hiyuu corrected, “MiA outshines every last model in this place.”

“Ah, MiA,” the girl said with a huge smile, “He's beautiful isn't he? I swear that man isn't even human, he's just that gorgeous.”

“Well maybe he isn't,” Hiyuu said with a wink, smiling as he saw the object of his affection enter the room, “Maybe he's something else entirely.”

“I very much doubt that,” the girl said laughing, “Though if he is a supernatural creature I'd say he was an angel.”

“He's beautiful enough,” Hiyuu agreed, though he knew better. MiA was a Sylph, a wind spirit who had no real interest in human society. He'd come here out of boredom and a desire to try something new. Cold to most, but warm and welcoming to other Supernaturals. Around Hiyuu he was nothing but burning hot. If only he could spend another night in those arms, it wasn't too much to ask for right? MiA had made the effort to make sure it was his bar this party was hosted at, surely that was to give them a chance to rekindle their flame.

He was still finishing his drink when he felt the model tap him on the shoulder, turning he smiled and fell straight into the model's arms. He'd missed MiA so much, his touch, his smell the way MiA always gently stroked his lower back when they embraced. MiA had almost been his lover, until he had found out about Yuuki.

“Dance with me,” MiA ordered, and helplessly he obeyed. Clinging to MiA he rested his head against his shoulder as they swayed slowly to the upbeat rock song. He didn't dare ask why MiA had wanted to see him tonight, scared of what the answer might be.

Did MiA want more than the casual friendship they shared? To be his lover? What was he to say to that? He had promised MiA that he could be happy with just him and Yuuki, but Zero was in the picture now and he wasn't prepared to just push him aside. Would two other's be too much for MiA to contend with?

He was being silly, MiA probably only wanted to spend one night. A quick hook up with an old friend? He was sure that MiA's attitude towards polygamy wouldn't have changed. MiA needed a man he could love and protect, how could he do that with a lover who wasn't willing to spend every night by his side?

“Did you find him?” MiA asked as a quiet slow song came on, as if the band had somehow known that this was exactly what he wanted. What he needed. “The man named Courage?”

“Yuuki,” Hiyuu reminded him gently, “I found him, as I always do.”

“Yuuki,” MiA repeated, a hint of sadness in his voice, “He's a very lucky man, to have someone like you.”

“He's a spoilt brat when he doesn't get his own way,” Hiyuu said as he remembered Yuuki's demands that he didn't go out tonight, “But always he's adorable.”

“And yet he's not enough,” MiA reminded him as he pushed his body closer to Hiyuu's own, “You still need a second lover in your life?”

“Are you offering?” Hiyuu asked.

“I don't share, we discussed this,” MiA reminded him, “But I have missed you. I'm wearing the present you got me.”

“You are?” Hiyuu asked, he couldn't see anything on MiA that he had bought for the other man. That didn't mean that MiA wasn't wearing something beneath his clothes, he'd given the model more than a couple of more erotic presents.

“The last gift you gave me,” MiA replied with a smile, “I thought you might appreciate the effort.”

“I do,” Hiyuu said, just as the music got too loud to talk. MiA couldn't be serious, that gift hadn't ever been anything he has thought MiA would choose to wear outside of the bedroom. He had some nerve wearing it here, a confidence that Hiyuu could only admire.

Hiyuu slid his hands down from MiA's back and onto his ass, soon feeling the butt plug was exactly where MiA had promised him it was. It would have taken MiA some time to work himself up to take this toy, it was thick and long and even as his fingers brushed against it he could feel MiA's pleasured reaction.

Not caring about the party, his bar or anything but MiA, Hiyuu grabbed the model by the hand and led him straight into the back room. It was quieter here and would give them chance to talk, if they hadn't had other things on their mind.

“You're my fan aren't you?” MiA asked with a smirk, “A dirty perverted one who's always sending me suggestive emails.”

“I'm your fan,” Hiyuu replied, “I've always been your fan.”

“I thought so,” MiA replied, “I have lots of fans, lot's of admirers. I could have anyone I choose and yet they don't make me happy. They don't make me cum the way you do. So, as you're my fan, you'd do what I'd ask without hesitation?”

“Is this a game?” Hiyuu asked, it wasn't like MiA to have an ego. At least not like this, MiA believed Supernatural's were above humans, but that didn't mean he disrespected his fans. If this wasn't a game then MiA had been hit by the curse over the town, something he should have warned the Sylph about.

“Sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?” MiA apologised, “I didn't mean to sound like a stuck up celebrity. I just wanted to find a less pathetic way of begging you to make me cum. I'm so horny Hiyuu, just looking at your photos every night gets me off. If I'm to be entirely honest I'm lonely. It's not your fault, and I know you won't leave Yuuki for me. You made that point very clear, but just for tonight, can we pretend we never parted? Sorry, I'm rambling, you must think I'm so pathetic. I came here tonight wearing this butt plug, as if that was all it took to seduce you. I'm sorry. You're just so beautiful.”

“For tonight I can be yours,” Hiyuu reassured him, “For tonight you won me over Yuuki, he didn't want me to leave him tonight. He thinks I'm working.”

“You lied to him?” MiA asked, “Is that wise?”

“Tomorrow I'll tell him I met you by chance. I haven't exactly lied. He thought I had a crush on a member of the band at first, until I explained I had hired an all girl group. He never asked who was attending the party.” Hiyuu explained.

“I don't know about this,” MiA worried, “If I win your heart, I want to do it honesty. You need to call him and tell him the truth. I'm not having you tonight if it's because of a lie.”

“Is that your ultimatum?” Hiyuu asked, “That I explain everything to Yuuki? Fine, he really won't mind. There is another close to my heart, do you need me to call him as well?”

“Find me on the dance floor,” MiA ordered, “If Yuuki and this second lover are both willing to give you up for the night.”

 

“I knew it!” Yuuki exclaimed as Hiyuu confessed what he was up to, “You lied to me!”

“You didn't ask the right questions,” Hiyuu corrected, “You asked me if I was interested in any of the band members, I'm not.”

“I should forbid this,” Yuuki complained, “Why didn't you just tell me?”

“Because you'd call me a fanboy again,” Hiyuu replied, “Like you always do.”

“Because you are!” Yuuki exclaimed, “When there's a celebrity you like you lose all sense and reason. Remember that time in Rome when you followed that young playwright around like a lost puppy?”

“This is why I didn't tell you!” Hiyuu complained, “You always bring up the past. This is different. MiA likes me, all he needs is your consent.”

“Who says I'm going to give it?” Yuuki asked, “You lied to me.”

“I didn't lie,” Hiyuu repeated, “I just withheld information. Look forget it, let's just have that date night like you wanted. I'll find another night to spend with MiA.”

“Oh, just spend the night with MiA,” Yuuki said with a sigh, “I'm actually with someone else right now anyway.”

“Are we good then?” Hiyuu asked.

“Yeah, we're good,” Yuuki reassured him. “I'll even send you a text for you to show MiA to prove it.”

“Thanks Yuuki,” Hiyuu replied, clearly relieved. “I'll make this up to you, I promise.”

“Oh you will,” Yuuki said as he hung up the phone. He caught Yura's eyes on him as he quickly typed out a message encouraging MiA to do whatever he felt like with his boyfriend.

“I'll never understand the two of you,” Yura admitted, “But no matter, it works for me, it's been awhile since you came here. I don't think you ever get sick, so clearly you have ulterior motives.”

“I need a favour, it's not exactly ethical,” Yuuki began, explaining his plan to Yura.

“You want me to make this werewolf sick, just in time to lose a fight for dominance?” Yura repeated. “That's really going to cost you.”

“But can you do it?” Yuuki asked, “Or am I wasting your time?”

“I think I can do it,” Yura said thoughtfully, “Like a common cold?”

“Yes, nothing serious,” Yuuki reassured him, “Just enough to weaken him when it matters most.”

“A cold virus, trapped in a locking spell,” Yura thought out loud, “Unlocked by adrenaline, it could work. Somebody would have to get the virus into him before hand, perhaps through some kind of food. I need some time, but I can do this.”

“And the price?” Yuuki asked, “You never do anything for free.”

“Just an hour of your time,” Yura replied, “An hour in which I get to play with my new toys.”

“It's a deal,” Yuuki said, his heart racing in excitement as Yura placed the toys in front of him. Oh this was going to be fun, he always did enjoy trying out the more unusual sexual acts.

 


	20. Arc 3: Yuuki and the Witch

MiA smiled as he read the two messages on Hiyuu's phone, happily accepting the vampire back into his arms on the dance floor. He hadn't expected Hiyuu to return, not after lying to his boyfriend, but the message was nothing but supportive. The rules of the vampire's relationship were lost to him, but if he could have Hiyuu in his arms tonight it didn't matter. He should send Yuuki a gift to thank him, but would that be appropriate?

His train of thought was broken as he felt Hiyuu's hand on his ass, the toy shifting inside him and brushing against his prostate. They were doing this here? In front of his co-workers and friends? They all seemed to drunk to care, MiA thought with some scorn. He was completely sober, so as not to make a fool out of himself. In public he only ever showed elegance and grace.

He tilted his head as he felt Hiyuu's lips on his neck, clinging tighter as the toy was continuously teased inside him. This felt so good, the sensations from deep inside and the thrill of having a vampire kiss him like this. All it would take was one bite to kill him, he couldn't fight Hiyuu off even if he tried.

Fangs brushed against his neck, making him stiffen in surprise. Hiyuu wouldn't, would he? No, off course not. Hiyuu only drank from Yuuki, but this was so close. Intimate in a way that went beyond sexual desires. He pulled away, knowing this was too much for such a public setting. It was a shame, he had wanted to enjoy more of this party.

“Let's go,” MiA encouraged Hiyuu, “You promised tonight I'd have you all to myself.”

“So soon?” Hiyuu teased. Rolling his eyes MiA walked away, knowing that Hiyuu would follow him outside.

“I've rented a beach house,” MiA explained as he leant against the wall and waited for the car he had just ordered to arrive, “We're going to be taking photos on the beach this week, it seemed to make sense.”

“You could of stayed with me,” Hiyuu reminded him, “I have room.”

“No I couldn't,” MiA corrected, “To see you with the man you love? Always on the side? Is that what you'd want for me? The relationship you and Yuuki share is selfish. On both parts. You do what you like, and it's great for you, but what about everyone else?”

“I can't expect you to understand,” Hiyuu replied, “But it's not selfish to share my love around. My lifestyle isn't for everyone, but I make sure my partners know exactly what my intentions are from the start.”

“I just don't understand,” MiA admitted, “How you live like that. Doesn't jealousy ever consume you?”

“Yes,” Hiyuu replied, “But not for the reasons you think. We talk it out, make things right and carry on. We've been together for so long that even a lifetime romance feels like a quick fling.”

“It doesn't make sense,” MiA repeated, “But it does to you. I understand my part in your life, you made your intentions clear.”

“Question is,” Hiyuu said with a wry smile, “Have you?”

“What do you mean?” MiA asked, just as his car arrived.

“In one breath you say you're happy with just one night, in the next you question why I can't be with you for eternity,” Hiyuu explained. Frowning MiA watched Hiyuu enter the car wondering if perhaps Hiyuu was right. He hadn't made his intentions clear, mainly because they weren't clear to himself. At least not in the long run.

Slipping into the car he greeted the driver before bringing up the privacy screen and pulling Hiyuu into his arms. It was nice to have the money to afford a private limousine, nicer to have someone you genuinely cared about with you to enjoy it.

The kiss was gentle at first but quickly built up to the desperation they had felt in the club. MiA needed Hiyuu, that was all there was to it. A burning ache that cried out to be with the vampire, if only for a little while. He wondered if Hiyuu felt the same way about him. No, he had Yuuki. Why would Hiyuu crave him, even a fraction that he wanted him?

“Worship me?” MiA pleaded, wanting so much more from Hiyuu than just his lips on his.

“Always,” Hiyuu reassured him, moving onto the floor of the car with a seductive smile. So they were on the same page, at least tonight. Satisfied at last MiA leant back and let Hiyuu take the lead. Moaning quietly as Hiyuu ran his tongue over his length, teasing the toy deep inside him. It felt good to be in a position like this, even better that it was Hiyuu on his knees before him.

 

Yuuki shivered in pleasure as the thin metal bar was pushed deeper inside his aroused length. His fingers clung to the sides of the table he was lying on, expecting pain but feeling none. Yura hadn't been lying when he said that he was feeling kinky tonight, if anything his warning hadn't been enough.

He couldn't complain though, he loved every minute he was teased so mercilessly. Every touch on his thighs as Yura looked down on him with open admiration. He might complain that the doctor was nothing but a pervert wanting to abuse his body, which was true, but he always missed out the part where he just couldn't wait to be his victim.

“You look so beautiful like this,” Yura complimented him as he ran his hand up over Yuuki's hip. “Silver really is your colour.”

“You know I prefer black and pink,” Yuuki reminded him. “Why say such things?”

“Because it's true,” Yura replied, “By the end of the night I'm going to encase you in metal, just you see.”

 

Hiyuu leant forward, taking more of MiA's length in his mouth and swallowing gently around the flesh. MiA was so sensitive, every moan encouraging Hiyuu to push himself further. Even so he moved back, running his tongue up the model's length before moving his mouth all the way back down. MiA's next moan was the loudest yet, but before he could even feel pride he heard the radio turn on and found himself blushing instead. MiA was being so loud even the privacy screen was no longer blocking the sound from reaching the driver. Usually he was fine with exhibitionism, but only when the voyeur was just as into this as he was.

“Do I need to gag you?” Hiyuu complained, teasing the plug inside MiA as he spoke.

“No need,” MiA gasped, “He's only human. Who cares what he thinks?”

“Do you really think so little of humanity?” Hiyuu asked as he ran his tongue over MiA's length.

“It's not that I think down on them,” MiA corrected, “I just don't care about their prudish opinions. Humans are so negative, I know you understand.”

“I understand,” Hiyuu reassured him as he took MiA's length in his mouth once more. He loved humanity, both Yuuki and himself had been human once, but he had to admit he loved the Supernatural community more. A world without homophobia was a wonderful thing.

 

Yuuki pulled against the metal chains, testing their strength and finding them secure. Yura hadn't been lying about encasing him in metal, but then Yura rarely lied about such things. He'd been tied up, gagged and now even as he struggled he felt a metal cage been pushed up his cock. A moment later even his arousal was secured in place, a sound still buried up his length.

Had he been the master he would be whipping Yura by now, but the doctor wasn't into pain like he was. Instead of abuse he was given pleasure as two long fingers began to prepare his eager ass. He was helpless and he was loving it.

“If I could, I'd keep you like this forever,” Yura commented, “Encased in metal, here for my pleasure and nothing else. Would you like that Yuuki? To be mine forever?”

With his response muffled by the gag in his mouth he couldn't even answer the question, his mind too lost in pleasure to form a response anyway. He just wanted more, his body aching to be filled completely and abused at the doctor's will. Yura always knew just how to make him terribly horny.

 

Hiyuu pulled back as cum filled his mouth, licking it from his lips and smiling at the sight of the happy model before him. MiA really was one of the most beautiful men he had ever met, and now he was going to claim him as his own.

As if sensing his intentions MiA handed over a small container of lube and bent over the leather seat of the car. The flower shaped gem in his ass caught the light, inviting him to pull it out of MiA's waiting body. This he did gently, tossing it on the floor at MiA's request before preparing himself with a thick layer of lube. There was no need for preparation, MiA's body was more than ready for him.

He pushed his length into the model, making him moan all over again. This was the life of luxury, he thought as the car hit a bump that sent him even deeper inside the beautiful Sylph. It wasn't like he didn't have money either, if anything he was probably richer, but he rarely indulged quite like this. Perhaps now was the time to start?

 

As Yura pounded into him Yuuki lost himself. It all felt so good, to be filled in this way and abused at the doctor's will. He was moaning, or at least he thought he was, it was hard to hear anything around the metal in his mouth.

He could hear the doctor's moans though, filling the room and making him feel wanted, needed and appreciated. Some men would say they felt used if in his position, but Yuuki had never felt that way about sex. It was hard for him to imagine why anyone would even feel shame about sharing a night with another.

“I think white might just suit you too,” Yura warned as he pulled out and came over Yuuki's ass. White, yes that was a colour that decorated him often. Perhaps Yura was right, silver and white could quite easily be his colours.

With a slap of Yuuki's ass, Yura moved around and gently pulled the sound out of Yuuki's length, smiling as his victim for the night came almost instantly. His body had been forced to hold back this orgasm so long that it had become an intense earth shaking experience for the phoenix. Well, if anyone knew how to bring out the best orgasms in a man it had to be a perverted doctor like him.

 

Hiyuu fell back into his seat, still lost in the orgasmic bliss from a moment before. It had just been a quick release, they both knew that, but it had been a great start to the night. Straddling him MiA smiled and locked their lips together, already eager for more. It seemed there wasn't going to be much talking tonight, but then Hiyuu wasn't here for talking.

The car came to a stop and with a wink that promised so much more MiA climbed of Hiyuu and innocently got out of the car. The driver knew perfectly well what had been going on, Hiyuu thought as he quickly straightened up his clothes and followed MiA's lead.

Unable to make eye contact with the driver he entered the house MiA was renting and shut the door behind them. So many people, men and women, would love to be in his position right now, but he was the lucky one. Chosen by the model who saw him as just as beautiful.

His phone alerted him to a message and he glanced over at MiA for approval. The message was from Yuuki's phone, but it was obvious he hadn't taken the picture of his own ass covered in another man's cum.

“Sexy,” MiA commented as Hiyuu showed him the picture, “I take it Yuuki is with someone right now?”

“I'd say so,” Hiyuu said with a frown. He recognised the writer of the teasing message that accomplished the picture. Yuuki was with Yura, which was fine but it also meant he was up to something. Why else would Yuuki contact the witch?

“Anything wrong?” MiA asked.

“No, nothing,” Hiyuu reassured him. Just his lover interfering with werewolf business, well he could honestly say he wasn't involved. Tonight he had a model to pleasure and he could hardly wait.

 

As he turned of the shower he heard voices coming from the kitchen, had Hiyuu finally come home? He'd arrived home early that morning himself only to find the place empty. Clearly Hiyuu was having fun with the model, he just hoped his lover wasn't over staying his welcome.

He dried quickly, slipping on some clothes and wrapping a towel over his shoulders to stop his wet hair soaking the t-shirt beneath. Once satisfied he'd brushed his hair just enough to make him look as presentable as he could without getting out a hair-dryer, he entered the kitchen to find Hiyuu hadn't returned home at all.

“Hey,” Zero said from his perch on a bar stool, “I hope it's OK I let us in? Hiyuu was suppose to be helping me with something and I found Satoshi on the way over.”

“Make yourself at home,” Yuuki said, rather needlessly as his friends had done just that. “It's not like Hiyuu to forget his plans.”

“He's probably with MiA,” Zero said with dreamy eyes, “He's so beautiful.”

“Not you too,” Yuuki complained, his trail of thought broken as he saw what they were currently eating, “You ate the brownies?”

“They were on the counter,” Satoshi said, “Is there a problem, there's plenty left.”

“Kind of,” Yuuki said with a sigh, “Promise you won't get angry?”

“What have you done?” Satoshi demanded as he placed his half finished treat back on the plate and glared at Yuuki.

“You know how you said that I couldn't interfere with werewolf business?” Yuuki asked nervously.

“Yuuki!” Satoshi snapped, “What the hell is in these brownies?”

“Chocolate, sugar, a magical locked virus that's triggered by adrenaline,” Yuuki listed. It was too late, he realised, Satoshi was already angry with him.

“What kind of virus?” Satoshi complained, “Are you trying to kill him?”

“I ate a brownie too,” Zero said with shock, “What have you done Yuuki? Leaving poisoned brownies out on display like this!”

“Not poisoned!” Yuuki reassured them, “Just a bad cold. Zero, you're probably immune.”

“Well I'm not,” Satoshi said, looking a lot less healthy than he had a few minutes ago.”

“I'm sorry,” Yuuki apologised, “I just wanted you to able to stay in town.”

“Ichiro put you up for this, didn't he?” Satoshi complained, “I know he was with you yesterday.”

“More the other way round,” Yuuki admitted. “Come on, I'll get you into bed.”

“I hate you right now,” Satoshi complained. “But I kind of love you too. You care this much?”

“Of course I care,” Yuuki reassured him. So perhaps he wasn't playing by the rules here, but he wasn't exactly breaking any either. Werewolf law didn't affect men like him. No laws really affected him, he made his own and people went along with it. It helped that people saw him as a god, not that he'd ever admit he sometimes used it to his own advantage.

 

Ichiro took one look at the outfit Yuuki had been planning to wear and shook his head. No way was he going to wear that skirt. It was bad enough that with Satoshi sick he now had to drink the potion so that Yuuki could look after him. He wasn't going to humiliate himself any further.

He was doing this for Satoshi, he reminded himself as he drank the mint green liquid. For Satoshi, he repeated as his reflection altered in the mirror. He would be a woman for the next few hours, seduce Kunio and get him to eat one of the brownies Yura-Sama had prepared. It would be easy, right?

“You need make-up,” Zero commented as he stood beside Ichiro and took in the transformation. “Just a little.”

“And where,” Ichiro began, sighing as Zero showed him the make-up bag in the drawer. He knew Yuuki often wore make-up around the eyes, he hadn't realised he had quite the collection.

“Do you need help?” Zero asked.

“Please,” Ichiro said with a sigh, “From what I've heard Kunio likes his girls easy, if you catch my drift.”

“You'll need the skirt then,” Zero replied. Smiling and sending his clothes into a tiny black dress with heels. “See, it's no big deal.”

“I'm not into cross-dressing,” Ichiro complained. It's for Satoshi, he reminded himself yet again.

“Well it's not cross-dressing when you're a woman,” Zero reminded him, “Come on, it's only for a few hours. You get to be straight for awhile, that means something to you right?”

“Not any more,” Ichiro admitted as he sat down and let Zero apply the make-up on his borrowed face, “I've gotten used to my identity as a gay man. It's who I've always been. It just took me awhile to realise that being gay changes nothing about who I am.”

“You don't have to match the stereotypes,” Zero agreed, “Even if others want you too. It's not easy coming out of the closet, worse when the school bully does it for you.”

“That sounds rough,” Ichiro confessed, “The school bully?”

“He found out, and told everyone in school all sorts of slander along with it,” Zero confessed, “It messed me up, I know about self hate. More than you know.”

“I never would have guessed,” Ichiro admitted. Zero was so happy now, so content with who he was. It was hard to imagine him any other way.

“I was going to jump from the school roof,” Zero continued, “I climbed on the edge but before I jumped I heard a man following me. I thought that if just one person would stop me, perhaps I didn't have to jump after all. Only Hiyuu didn't try to stop me. He told me he was curious to see what I would look like on the ground.”

“He did what?!” Ichiro exclaimed, “Are you kidding me?”

“No,” Zero replied, “He made me mad and then when I confronted him he laughed. You see, because I could still get angry, I still cared. He was my distraction and it saved my life. Though I doubt you'll find his strategy in any official guide to preventing suicide.”

“Hiyuu has a strange way of reading people,” Ichiro admitted, “I guess because he's been around so long he understands humans better than almost anyone.”

“He loves them,” Zero agreed, “Even the ones he names Zero as a declaration of how little he cares.”

“What was your name before?” Ichiro asked.

“Rito,” Zero replied.

“Rito,” Ichiro repeated, “In that case can I be Rita?”

“Sure,” Zero replied, “But only if you put on that skirt!”

 


	21. Arc 3: Yuuki and the Sylph

“At least stay for breakfast,” MiA said with a pout as he watched Hiyuu reaching for his shoes.

“It's gone eleven,” Hiyuu noted, “I'll just wait for lunch. I didn't think you ate anyway?”

“Well no,” MiA admitted, “No calories are going to ruin this figure.”

“I always knew models must live on air,” Hiyuu teased. “But the rest of us need actual subsistence.”

“You can drink my blood,” MiA offered, knowing perfectly well that Hiyuu wouldn't. Why did Hiyuu have to leave? It wasn't fair! Hiyuu should be with him, not some tramp who got there first. He'd make Hiyuu see Yuuki wasn't good enough for him. Yuuki didn't deserve this man, he realised as Hiyuu began to fasten his shoes. Wasn't it not his duty then to protect Hiyuu from himself?

“I don't think I'm going to let you leave,” MiA decided, becoming annoyed when Hiyuu only laughed.

“Oh yeah?” Hiyuu asked, “And what are you going to do to make me stay?”

“Kiss you,” MiA answered with a sly smile. “Then you won't leave me.”

“You're good, but you're not that good,” Hiyuu warned as he shared a sweet kiss with MiA. This was it, his one chance to keep Hiyuu by his side for good. He was the air, and like the air he wasn't always beneficial to a person's health. Holding Hiyuu to him he breathed out, forcing the perfect mix of gases straight into the vampire's lungs.

“What's the matter?” MiA teased as Hiyuu stumbled and grabbed on to him for support, “Feeling a little high?”

“What did you do?” Hiyuu asked, more confused than angry or scared.

“Just got you to breath in some air of my making,” MiA reassured him, “Nitrites mainly, the kind found in some drugs. Did you know for instance that alkyl nitrites are perfect for anal sex? Relaxing the muscles, not that you needed help in that department. Can you feel it's effects? You won't be able to go anywhere for a long while.”

“You're cursed,” Hiyuu realised, staring at MiA with shock and confusion.

“Cursed?” MiA asked, “I don't think so. I'm just claiming what's rightfully mine. Which is of course you. Watch your precious Yuuki find you now. I'm seen your phone, I know he has no idea where we are.”

“You're wrong,” Hiyuu replied as MiA led him back into the bedroom, “Yuuki can always find me, you could say we were connected.”

“Not any more,” MiA promised. “You're mine now. You'll see, in time.”

 

Ichiro smiled as Kunio placed his arm over his shoulder. As it turned out seducing him had been easy and even if he didn't particularly like the werewolf he had to admit he was hot. He was a classic beauty, timeless in his appearance.. The kind of man who could be a samurai, artist or work in an office. Kunio would fit in anywhere.

“Why aren't you leading the werewolves?” Ichiro asked. He'd come clean as a minotaur quickly, even admitting that he was working with his parents. No surprise there, Kunio believed every word. Why shouldn't he? Ichiro had insider knowledge and had easily noticed both attempts Kunio had made to trip him up.

“So, you're checking up on me?” Kunio asked, “Don't worry, I'll challenge him soon. I was trying to get him to see reason first.”

“Why not tonight?” Ichiro asked as he pulled away from Kunio's embrace, “Don't tell me you're a coward.”  
“Far from it,” Kunio replied, “Tonight? Why not? Will you be there to help me celebrate my victory?”

“If you win,” Ichiro promised, placing his hand on Kunio's arm. It was kind of liberating to be in someone else's body like this. He could say or do as he pleased with no fear of repercussion. It was also kind of fun flirting with someone who would hate knowing the truth. How far had he come? A year ago he would be sat here truly agreeing with everything Kunio stood for. Had he once been like this werewolf?

“I'll win,” Kunio replied, “For you, and your family.”

“I believe in you,” Ichiro promised as he reached into the bag he was carrying, “I made some brownies for when I visit my family later, but I think you should have one. A bit of extra energy for the fight.”

“Who can resist chocolate?” Kunio asked as he accepted a brownie and offered the first bite to his friend. Unlike Zero this would probably make him ill, Ichiro thought as he took the first bite. He wasn't too different genetically to other animal type shape-shifters, but he was going to stay calm until the virus passed through his body. As long as nothing scared him, or made him angry, he would be fine. Kunio however would be charged with adrenaline tonight, at least that was what this plan required to go off without a hitch.

 

“I think Hiyuu might be dead,” Yuuki was complaining as Ichiro, still dressed as Rita, entered his home. “Why else isn't he responding to my messages?”

“No phone reception?” Ichiro suggested as he walked past the room.

“I suppose,” Yuuki muttered, “Zero is he ignoring you too?”

“Yes,” Zero replied,” Maybe he's been attacked by a shark.”

“Maybe,” Yuuki agreed. Shaking his head Ichiro pushed open the door to the guest bedroom and smiled as Satoshi sat up to talk to him.

“They think Hiyuu has been eaten by a shark because he hasn't answered his phone,” Ichiro reported as he closed the door behind him.

“It was adducted by aliens earlier,” Satoshi filled Ichiro in, “I'm glad to hear they're getting more realistic.”

“How are you feeling?” Ichiro asked as he joined Satoshi on the bed. “Any better?”

“Yura brought over a cure, it's helping,” Satoshi admitted, “He thinks Hiyuu has been kidnapped by an underground fighting ring. What's your theory?”

“Gone of somewhere without phone reception, or a dead battery,” Ichiro replied, “You?”

“Punishing Yuuki for interfering in werewolf business,” Satoshi answered, “He's the only one of you who respects our culture.”

“Are you really angry?” Ichiro asked, “He's done it out of love.”

“Frustrated I guess,” Satoshi replied, “It shouldn't have come down to this.”

“My family interfered first,” Ichiro reminded him, “Yuuki is just fixing things.”

“Fixing things?” Satoshi asked, “My beautiful man has turned himself into a beautiful woman, which would be fine buy my man is so sexy, and this woman is not.”

“It'll wear of in a couple of minutes,” Ichiro promised him, blushing slightly at Satoshi's compliments. Knowing Satoshi found him sexy, and hearing him say it, were entirely different. “Then I'll be sexy again.”

“In women's clothes?” Satoshi teased, “Well that skirt is easy access I suppose. I'd be tempted, if I wasn't so sick.”

“That's why I came to you first,” Ichiro admitted, “There's something I realised when I was seducing Kunio, I don't want to be like him. I want to be as proud of my sexuality as you, or any of the others. I need to kill myself, the part that is still afraid. So, when you get better, I'm ready.”

“You're ready,” Satoshi repeated, “Now I really will kill Yuuki for making me sick.”  
“Don't,” Ichiro said laughing, “I say I'm ready to go all the way with you, but a couple of extra days won't hurt.”

“I guess not,” Satoshi said as he took Ichiro's hand just as the transformation wore off, “Are you sure you're ready? You're not just worried about the full moon?”

“It's true you gave me a choice,” Ichiro replied, “Silver, Yuuki or myself, but that has nothing to do with this. I love you and trust you. So let's do this, once you're well?”

“Sure,” Satoshi promised, “As long as your don't feel pressured to do anything. At any point you can back out.”

“There's no going back,” Ichiro promised, “I've had a look at what I once was today, and I hated it.”

 

“I'm going to look for him,” Yuuki declared, “He's never out all day like this, something's wrong. What is MiA was cursed and he's in trouble and we're doing nothing?”

“I thought you said MiA wasn't?” Zero reminded him.

“Things change,” Yuuki declared, “Or there might have been someone else. Either way I've had enough of waiting, I'll find him.”

“How?” Zero asked, “You have no idea where he is.”

“He's marked, I'll find him,” Yuuki promised as he pushed open the balcony door. A few moments later a bird took to the sky. Flying higher and higher he found the pink glow across the town. Small specks, from men he had been with once, brighter straight below where Zero stood watching him. Every time he slept with a man, the bond grew stronger and there was nobody that was truer for than Hiyuu.

Soaring higher he searched for the pink light that would mark his presence, finding nothing and flying on. Where was Hiyuu? Just as he was starting to worry he finally saw the familiar pink glow coming from up the coastline. He was far away, but not for a bird as fast as he was. Just a few minutes and he'd have his lover back in his arms.

Arriving above a large mansion he flew around until he located the bedroom window. There was Hiyuu, in the bed with a beautiful blond. Anger flared in him and he dove through the window, taking human form on the other side. It was only then that he saw how out of it Hiyuu was. He'd been drugged and kept prisoner, Yuuki realised as he turned his attention onto the startled blond.

“MiA I assume?” Yuuki commented with a sly smile. No wonder Hiyuu was so obsessed with this model, he was gorgeous.

“Yuuki,” MiA said, “Well at least you're hot. There had to be something.”

“Hiyuu always goes for beautiful men,” Yuuki said with a sly smile.

“But not good ones,” MiA answered, “I had to drug him to keep him away from you. You're bad for him. Polygamy is good for no one! It's just an excuse for cheating.”

“You think you're the first to accuse us of this?” Yuuki asked, “You're not. Far from it. Why should I explain my lifestyle to you? As long as Hiyuu told you from the beginning what his intentions were, where is the harm?”

“You've twisted him!” MiA complained, “Made it so he's unable to belong to anyone at all.”

“He belongs to himself,” Yuuki replied coldly, “Isn't that how we all should be? Have you ever had two men in one day? No guilt, no fear, just pleasure? Let me show you what that's like. Maybe then you can understand?”

“You should,” Hiyuu joined in. He looked barely able to function,and perhaps he couldn't, but he was alert enough to understand the situation. Yuuki's need to sleep with this man to cure him, so they could all go home. “He's a good lover.”

“This is crazy,” MiA complained. It was clear that had anyone else had suggested it he would have laughed and said no way. Only Yuuki had a charm few could resist. Porn style plots and excuses for sex were his reality, and he could see MiA was no different. He was resisting though, what was the one thing that could tip the scale?

“I'll literally try any kink, chances are I've done it before,” Yuuki bargained.

“I'm not kinky,” MiA, his eyes darting to another room. Sure he was onto something Yuuki entered the room where a sex swing was hanging from the ceiling.

“I think the door was supposed to be locked,” MiA explained, “But the owners of this house forgot.”

“Well then,” Yuuki said as he took MiA's hand, “Why not take advantage? When we're done you can tell me, truthfully, how you feel about my lifestyle.”

“I suppose I can't judge without trying it,” MiA consented. Perfect, that was exactly what he had been hoping for all along. Embracing the other man he kissed him tenderly, not after anything rough or fast. He needed to pleasure MiA so completely that he could finally understand the relationship that Hiyuu and he shared. Why have one lover when you could have many?

It was MiA who advanced things, with a seductive smile, he slipped of the robe he had been wearing. The material fell on the floor around his feet as the beautiful blond approached the swing, stopping with confusion as he took in all the straps and buckles.

“You're first time?” Yuuki teased as he placed his hand on MiA's lower back, “I can tell.”

“Just how?” MiA asked as Yuuki's hand moved lower.

“Well,” Yuuki said, “First turn around so your back is against the back rest, I'll do the rest.”

“I can do that,” MiA said, clearly relieved. Not rushing things Yuuki kissed him once more, bringing his hands over the model's soft skin as he explored the curves. It was wrong of society to think only women had them, men had their own even if they were a little less defined.

“Lie backwards,” Yuuki ordered, “You may need to wrap your legs around me for support.”  
“Is that so?” MiA asked as he carefully did as Yuuki requested, reaching up to hold onto the two wrist supports. Gently Yuuki fastened MiA's wrists in place, secure but not so much that MiA couldn't escape if he wanted. He suspected MiA was more into defying gravity than bondage.

“If you're wrists are weak, or you just want support, hold onto the chains,” Yuuki ordered as he reluctantly moved away from MiA to fasten his legs in place. It had been nice to be so close, so intimately pressed together, but for now he was all business.

Carefully he checked that MiA was secured perfectly, admiring the model's beauty as he went. Unable to keep his hands to himself he let them wander over the other's body until finally, as if they had a mind of their own, he ended up stroking MiA's aroused length.

“You're so good at this,” MiA moaned, his body arching up into Yuuki's hand. Wanting and needing more. He didn't know why he was acting like this and began to wonder if he was cursed. Not with darkness but an endless pit of sexual lust.

“I try,” Yuuki promised him as a dildo and lube materialised out of thin air. Oh what a trick! MiA just knew he had to master that one himself. It should be easy, right? The air was his element, why then was it Yuuki who got to control it? But then, Yuuki had flew in through that window. What was he? Something warned him that he wouldn't like it if he knew. Best just to enjoy the pleasure, that was what he was here for.

 

Hiyuu woke to the sounds of moaning in the other room. He had passed out, but now he was unconscious and feeling a lot more like his old self. Vampire's were excellent self healers and clearly drugs were no different.

He got out of bed, careful to avoid the broken glass on the floor as he approached the spare room. What had done this, Yuuki? He remembered flames in the window, an angelic form. How out of it had he been not to recognise his own lover?

He pushed open the door to the room, smiling as he saw Yuuki buried deep inside the model. It was a picture of perfection, the perfect stimulant had he not already had so much sex. Perhaps the drugs were still in him, keeping him calm as Yuuki pounded harder and faster into his chosen prey.

He watched to the end, not noticed by either man until long after they had both reached their completion and Yuuki was helping MiA down from the chains. Even then Yuuki said nothing, not angry but they needed to talk all the same. Once again his celebrity crush had taken him down a dark path, though not entirely his fault. He had lost reason the night before and Yuuki wouldn't let him forget it easily.

“Hiyuu?” MiA stammered as he finally noticed that they had company. He was bashful now, ashamed of what he had done but the same MiA who had met him in the club. The curse had hit in the night, Hiyuu realised. Or perhaps had manifested slowly.

“Hey,” Hiyuu said with a smile, “You may have guessed but there was a curse over town.”

“That's no excuse,” MiA objected, “What I did was terrible. Can you forgive me?”

“Nothing to forgive,” Hiyuu reassured him. “We've all been there.”

“Though one thing we do need to discuss,” Yuuki reminded MiA, “How you feel about love now?”

“It's between two people,” MiA answered, just as he always had, “I can't live like you do. I'm sorry, it's fun but it's not for me. The jealousy will consume me if I tried, which is why Hiyuu, you need to go. If you're not my lover, exclusive, then I don't think it's healthy for you to be around. I love you Hiyuu, but you're not the man for me.”

“You're breaking up with me?” Hiyuu asked, stunned at the revelation. Did MiA really feel this strongly?

“I'm breaking all ties,” MiA replied, “I'm sorry, but if I don't something like this will happen again and I won't have a curse to blame things on.”

“MiA,” Hiyuu began to beg, but it was too late. For MiA's sake he had to leave and not look back. “If you change your mind, you know how to contact me.”

“And if you change yours, you know where I am,” MiA answered. Nodding Hiyuu turned and walked away, as painful as this was it was for the best. Behind him Yuuki followed, shutting the bedroom door behind them and taking Hiyuu by the hand. One day he would tease Hiyuu about his latest celebrity crush, but not right now. Besides, they had more important things to discuss.

“So,” Yuuki began, “I've managed to find a way to ensure Kunio will lose the fight tonight.” “For gods sake Yuuki!” Hiyuu complained, “Do you ever learn not to interfere?”

“I had too!” Yuuki objected, “”But if you don't want to hear about it I won't tell you. Especially not the part about Ichiro in a skirt.”

“What?” Hiyuu demanded, “Now you just know you need to share!”

“Well,” Yuuki began, “I suppose it all started with some brownies.”

 


	22. Arc 3: Yuuki and the Old Friend

“I bet you feel really proud of yourself,” a teasing voice called from across the cafe. Recognising the man, Yuuki glanced over and gave Sugizo a smile. It's been awhile, but he knew his old friend would find him eventually. “Messing into other people's business like that? What were you thinking?”

“As a matter of fact, I am proud,” Yuuki replied as he got up and gave Sugizo a hug. “Question is, how much do you know?”

“I know the local werewolf pack got into a pack the other night over leadership. Funny thing was the money was on the competition, and yet he lost. Strange right?” Sugizo asked as he sat at the table and gave Hiyuu a friendly nod.

“Yes well,” Yuuki said with a shrug, “Wolves get sick all the time. It was just bad luck.”

“Bad luck,” Sugizo repeated, “And now nobody can challenge the werewolf for another year. How convenient for you.”

“I don't know what you mean,” Yuuki declared as he took a sip of his drink.

“You know though, don't you Hiyuu?” Sugizo asked.

“Not a clue,” Hiyuu said with a sly smile, “I'm more concerned with how long it took you to find him.”

“That's not my fault,” Sugizo said, clearly annoyed at the accusation. “He stayed hidden well enough. It was just chance that a scout spotted the phoenix over this town a few nights ago. If you must know I've kept your enemies out of town, for now. The Order knows where you are, just like I do. You should have tracked me down Yuuki, you know I will protect you.”

“I thought I would be OK, this time,” Yuuki replied, paler now that he had been a moment before. “Are they coming for me?”

“Not yet, but they will,” Sugizo answered, “Instead of worrying about your friend, you should have been looking after yourself.”

“You know that's not possible,” Hiyuu said before Yuuki could answer, “Yuuki loves his friends more than he loves himself. All we can do is protect him, while he protects everyone else.”

“I thought as much,” Sugizo said with a sigh. “Fine Yuuki, as always I am your loyal servant.”

“As always you're my loyal friend,” Yuuki corrected. “I'm no king or god, we've been through this a million times.

“If you're not a god,” Sugizo asked, “Why then have I sworn to protect you?”

 

“Come on Ichiro, you must have learnt something by now!” Zero complained with his hands on his hips and an annoyed expression distorting his features into a less attractive version of himself. “Are you seriously asking me 'What do gay men like?'. You have one more try before I give up on you for good!”

“Sorry,” Ichiro apologised, “Please don't leave. I need your help!”

“Then ask again,” Zero replied, patiently waiting for Ichrio's question. He needed Zero's help, he couldn't mess this up. How else would he ever get ready for his date tonight? He'd been close to panicking in the shopping centre before he had the bright idea to call a friend for help. Zero had been the best choice, he had quite happily dropped everything he was doing to come and help him. He really owed the mummy a favour now.

“What turns on a gay man,” Ichiro asked, “No, what should I wear to please Satoshi?”

“Better,” Zero relented, “You generalise way to much, that's always been your problem.”

“I'm trying,” Ichiro reassured him, “It's not easy you know.”  
“Not for a human anyway,” Zero agreed, “Both Hiyuu and I struggled too, you know. But enough of the past, we need to look into the bright future! So to answer your question, who cares?”

“I care!” Ichiro admitted, “You're no help!”

“Rule number one,” Zero listed, “Wear what you want. If you feel you look good, then what does it matter what anyone else thinks? You're already seduced your man. You'll lose him if you change who you are.”

“That's actually good advice,” Ichiro admitted, “I'm stressing too much aren't I?”

“A little,” Zero agreed, “It's not so much how you dress, or how you behave on the date that matters. Even your bedroom technique should be fine. Satoshi knows you're new to his. If he seems pleased continue, if he doesn't change what you're doing. Sex is always about experimentation.”

“But gay sex is harder, because it's not natural,” Ichiro complained, “Don't look at me like that! Natural is male and female, it's how the human body is designed, how my body is designed.”

“Then why do men get pleasure from anal sex?” Zero asked.

“Because of the tight heat?” Ichiro asked, glad that nobody else was close enough to their table in the food court to over hear. “It feels the same, and obviously gay men are attracted to other men.”

“What about the person being entered?” Zero asked, surprised by the shock on Ichrio's face, “Being on the bottom is just as pleasurable as on top, if not more.”

“Doesn't it hurt?” Ichiro asked, growing bright red as Zero described preparation and lube to him.

“You're so cute,” Zero said laughing, “If you don't mind me asking, how far have you actually been with another man?”

“Well, we've used our hands,” Ichiro muttered.

“I see,” Zero replied, “I have an idea. Wait here, I'll just be five minutes.”

“I'm almost done,” Ichiro called after his friend who didn't even slow down. Why did he have a bad feeling about this? Pushing his concerns to the back of his mind he finished his food and went to clear the two trays whilst he waited for Zero's return. It had been five minutes already, but with Zero five minutes usually meant at least fifteen.

“Onii-san,” a child called out to him. Surprised he turned to see his eleven year old sister watching him.

“Rin!” he said in delight, “What are you doing here?” he asked, before his smile failed. She must be here with his parents. Why had he even asked?

“Mum and Dad want me to convince you to come home,” she confessed, “Is it true that you've gone bad?”

“I'm not bad,” Ichiro reassured her, “They just don't like the man I love.”  
“Man?” Rin repeated, “You know that's a sin!”

“I don't think it is,” Ichiro explained, “Love is love, it's not bad.”

“It's twisted and wrong!” Rin replied, “You know that! You have gone bad!”

“Do I look evil?” Ichiro asked, “Is it wrong to think for myself?”

“It is if you can't come home, I miss you,” Rin complained. “Do you love him more than us?”

“He's my boyfriend and you're my sister, it's not a competition,” Ichiro replied, “I'm sorry Rin, this is who I am. It's not wrong, and not it's evil. The god Suzaku is just like me.”  
“Not all the god's are good,” Rin reminded him, “Some are twisted by evil. We worship the good and hate the bad, you know that!”

“Genbu is good?” Ichiro asked, pleased when she nodded her head, “And Lilith?”

“The best,” Rin replied.

“I've met them, they don't hate me or think Suzaku is evil,” Ichiro informed her. “Please, don't hate me for who I am.”

“I could never hate you,” Rin promised, “But I can't see you again, not when you're like this. The things you're saying about the most holy of gods! How could you?”

“I'm not evil,” Ichiro said, but it wasn't enough. He was still watching his sobbing sister walk away when Zero returned.

“This will be perfect for you,” Zero explained as he held out a bottle of flavoured lube. “I have a couple of others if you prefer. They all taste good though, it helps to pay a little bit more.”

“Oh, thanks,” Ichiro muttered. It was such a touching gesture, but Zero couldn't have chosen a worse time to have shown him this.

“Well if you're not ready to perform oral, perhaps Satoshi will enjoy licking it off you?” Zero suggested, mistaking Ichiro's lack of enthusiasm for fear. “You're missing out, here have a taste.”

“I don't want to,” Ichiro complained as Zero unwrapped the lube and poured a little on the back of his hand.

“Come on,” Zero begged, clearly disappointed when Ichiro refused to try the lube. Licking the back of his hand he gave his friend a cautious look. “What's wrong? You seem to have changed completely since I left you. You were so keen to do this, now it looks like you don't want to be with Satoshi at all?”

“They sent my sister after me,” Ichiro confessed, “They knew that if she asked me to return home it would be impossible for me to say no.”

“You're giving up on love?” Zero asked, “Really? After you've been through so much?”

“I could live without love,” Ichiro replied, “Couldn't I? Wouldn't it be easier for everyone? My family will leave, and you can all carry on as normal. Sure, Satoshi will be sad for awhile, but he'd get over it.”

“No,” Zero snapped, “Trust me on this one, you can't turn your back on who you are. This is a terrible decision and not one you will live with for long! How can you be happy living a lie?”

“How can I be happy when the last memory of my sister is watching her walk away in tears?” Ichiro demanded, “How can I be happy never talking to her again? Never seeing her smile. Never knowing who she will grow up to become? Blood is thicker than water, everyone says that!”

“And they're saying it wrong,” Zero replied, “The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb. That's the actual saying. It means the exact opposite to what people think. We're the covenant Ichiro. It hurts, you knew that from the start, but you made your decision.”

“I can't love him more,” Ichiro repeated, “What am I supposed to do? Both choices lead to misery.”

“Pick the one that you hate least,” Zero answered, “That's all you can do.”

“The one I hate least,” Ichiro repeated. On the one side there was his family, but things would never be the same again. He wasn't there precious son, and he couldn't grow up to be a temple guard as he had always thought he would. Not when the whole community would be watching him with mistrust. On the other hand he had his new family, who loved him even despite the way he had treated them in the past. He hadn't spent all that time and money in therapy for nothing. More importantly he couldn't bring tears to the eyes of another person that he loved. “Well then, what flavours did you buy?”

 

Ichiro knocked on the door to the hotel room and waited impatiently for someone to answer. He knew now exactly what he needed to do, and whilst once he had been afraid, he now felt confident. This was the right thing, of that he was certain.

“Ichiro,” his mother greeted him, surprising her son with a hug before letting him into the room. She looked relieved, and for a moment Ichiro felt guilty. In a way it wasn't his parents fault. They followed the teachings of their ancestors, just as he did. Though now he had to admit he didn't follow all of the teachings. “I'm glad you came.”

“You won't be,” Ichiro said as he pulled away, “I've just come to say that enough is enough. This needs to end. How low are you going to go? You're dragged a child into this now! You're own daughter, my sister. Do you know what you've done? To tell a Rin that unless I come back she can't see me! To manipulate her like that and deny her the company of her own brother? I can't change who I am, I won't change. Rin's pain is your fault and I can't forgive you for hurting her in this way!”

“Have you finished?” his father asked coldly, “You place the blame on us? You're the one who've turned to evil. I know you told Rin that Genbu and Lilith support your choice. It's blasphemy!”

“It's the truth, but you're too blind to see it!” Ichiro exclaimed, “Do you want me to bring him here? So he can tell you himself how bad things have become? What about Lilith, or Seiryu? How many gods do I need to bring to you before you see the error of your ways?”

“Enough, I won't hear this!” his father exclaimed, “I can see now that you truly are lost to us.”

“That was your choice, not mine,” Ichiro commented as he slipped the silver bracelet from his wrist. “I don't want be part of this cult any longer. Please just leave me be? Stop trying to destroy my life, am I not your son?”

“You're no son of mine,” his father replied, his eyes cold with anger.

“Live your life honey,” his mother said gently, “You're right, it was cruel of us to ask Rin to do what she did.”

“I don't need this any more,” Ichiro said gently, placing his precious bracelet in his mother's hand, “I no longer believe in what it stands for.”

“I love you,” his mother reassured him, even as her husband swore in anger behind her. Wrapping him in a hug she continued in a whisper, “Don't worry, we'll leave you alone. When things calm down perhaps we can find a way for you to keep in touch. Maybe by email? I can't have you influencing Rin, you know that right?”

“I love you too,” Ichiro replied. Kissing his mother on the cheek before he walked out of the room. He felt almost naked without the heavy weight of the bracelet, but he also felt free.

 

Ichiro smiled at his lover, taking in everything he had been busy before slowly lowering his lips down the other's lubed length. He felt confident, which had surprised both of them, but then he had done a lot of things today that had been surprising. It was Zero who had broken the final lock, by encouraging him to just be himself he had done just that. He doubted the mummy realised that he had taken his words to mean more than just what he wore tonight, but he would thank him tomorrow all the same.

Listening to Satoshi's moans he focused on what pleased his lover most, but also what felt comfortable. What was the point in this if it wasn't enjoyable for the both of them? He had to admit though that it did feel strange having another man's length in his mouth. This really was the gayest thing he had ever done, and they were only just beginning.

“I want to be inside you,” Ichiro admitted as he pulled away, “Is that OK? Should I finish or...”

“My body is yours,” Satoshi promised, “This is about you experimenting tonight, don't worry about me. I'll find my pleasure along the way I'm sure.”

“I love you,” Ichiro replied, as surprised as Satoshi was at the words. He hadn't meant to say it, he hadn't even thought it. Yet there they were, hanging in the air, said to soon.

“You love the idea of fucking me,” Satoshi eventually answered, his words teasing and betraying nothing. If he had to judge he'd say Satoshi looked pleased by his confession. Unless he was just being to hopeful.

Pushing the incident aside he found the silicon based lube Zero had recommended for his first time. If he just remember everything Zero had told him, he'd be fine. Even so Satoshi was watching him, curious to see how he would react.

“Do you know what you're doing?” Satoshi asked as Ichiro hesitated.

“Zero gave me some advice,” Ichiro replied, sharing a quick kiss with his lover before Satoshi rolled over onto his stomach and pulled a pillow underneath him so that his hips were brought upwards.

Feeling a little shy Ichiro gently inserted his lubed finger, relieved that it slid in easily. He had no idea what to expect from this, and so far he just felt uncomfortable. Well he was hardly going to get pleasure using his finger was he?

No, he was wrong. Watching Satoshi before him was beautiful. The way he pushed his hips up for more, the quiet gasps when he brushed against sensitive spots and knowing that this man was lying here just for him. It was all so erotic and wonderful. He had lusted after Yuuki and still did, but Satoshi was something else entirely. He loved him and it made all the difference.

He grew confident as he slid a second finger beside the first. All it took was a little focus to find the spots that made Satoshi squirm and the movements that made him gasp in pleasure. Find them, remember them and use them. It was like a mantra running through his head. There was so much pleasure to be found in bonding like this and an intimacy that went along with it.

“Just go for it,” Satoshi begged, “I can handle you.”

“Are you sure?” Ichiro asked concerned. Zero had emphasised the need to do this properly, but he had mentioned that some men didn't need any preparation at all.

“I like it a little rough,” Satoshi reassured him. “Don't go easy on me, I'm no virgin and I've heard you have stamina.”

“Yuuki told you?!” Ichiro demanded, bright red at the idea of his friends talking about him in this way.

“Just a little, no details,” Satoshi promised. “And I won't say a word about tonight.”

“I'm not ashamed,” Ichiro said stubbornly, “Except for hurting him.”

“And making me wait?” Satoshi complained. So that was how he was playing it? Fine, he'll give Satoshi exactly what he wanted.

Entering Satoshi was the closest thing to heaven he had ever felt. Being engulfed in such tight heat whilst hearing his lovers moans and knowing they were for him was enough to bring out a moan of his own. From there it only got better. Working up his speed, as he had been advised, he clung to Satoshi's hips and enjoyed every last minute.

“Oh god,” Satoshi began to moan, “Just there!”

“Your wish is my command,” Ichiro promised as he began to thrust harder against the spot. Beneath him Satoshi squirmed, his hands clinging onto the bedsheets as he lost sense and reason. Even then Ichiro continued to pound into him, finding his own rhythm and pleasure as Satoshi let out a cry of pure pleasure.

“Oh yes!” Satoshi moaned again, his body trembling now. It was like being taken by a machine, did Ichiro ever slow down? His body trembled as his own warm cum rubbed into the pillow beneath him. He was lost in the pleasure that had stolen his own name.

“I'm coming,” Ichiro warned, still his hips as he came deep inside his lover and finally lay down on the bed panting. He seemed nervous now. Adorable. Smiling Satoshi kissed him and fell into his lovers arms. He was exhausted from their love making, even though Ichiro had done most of the work.

“You're amazing,” Satoshi complimented him, “If you're always like that you'll have no trouble taming a werewolf on the full moon.”

“It feels good, to have another man inside you,” Ichiro said, as if realising for the first time. Perhaps he was? Satoshi often forgot that not all men had known such a basic truth all their adult life. “Can I feel it for myself?”

“It's different for every man,” Satoshi warned, “But it's only fair you get to decide which position is best for you.”

“Exactly,” Ichiro replied as he spread his legs for his lover. This was going to be interesting, he thought as Satoshi's finger slid inside him. How could this have turned Satoshi into a trembling wreck?

Just as he was about to wonder if this was worth it, a spark of pleasure shot through him. Oh that was it! The sweet spot that had made Satoshi cum without being touched. The spot that even some straight men enjoyed to find pleasure, thought they would never admit it.

The pleasure grew and grew but nothing felt as good as when Satoshi buried his length deep inside him. As he stared up with his lovers dark eyes he smiled. In those eyes he found where he belonged, he found home.

 


	23. Arc 3: Yuuki and the Uraeus

When nobody answered the door, Zero let himself in with the key Hiyuu had given him, glad that he had it. He'd gone and forgotten his MP3 player earlier and was starting to go a little crazy without access to his entire music library.

Picking up from the book case he was about to leave when something shot out from beneath the sofa. He screamed as the bandages came up to shield him. Something had tried to bite him, he released in shock. He'd been lucky to protect himself in time.

Hesitantly he gave himself enough room to see, shaking in fear as he saw the snake rear up before him. Some kind of cobra, with black and gold markings down it's body. He didn't know enough about snakes to identify it further, but knew that this snake was deadly just by looking at it. At least they were at some kind of stand off now. The snake too scared of him to lunge again whilst he was too afraid to move at all. What he would do without the mummy power to strike fear in a persons heart he didn't know.

They stood staring ateach other, the snake appearing as smart as he was. That was crazy, snakes weren't sentient. Unless this wasn't a snake? A supernatural then? Probably cursed, the snake had tried to attack him.

“It's OK, he's a friend,” Yuuki reassured the snake. Startled by his presence Zero still remained frozen as the snake slid up his friends arm. How could Yuuki touch that thing? Wasn't he scared? Snakes were disgusting, evil creatures and they terrified him to the core. “Zero? You're safe, why are you still hiding?”

“Get it away from me!” Zero begged, releasing his bandage shield but backing against the wall.

“Sugi-chan, I think you should return to human form,” Yuuki encouraged as he placed the snake on the sofa and went to comfort his friend, “He's not entirely snake. He wouldn't hurt you.”

“He tried to bite me,” Zero corrected, “And you can't tell me he isn't poisonous.”

“Deadly,” an amused man replied from the sofa. Nervously Zero glanced over and was relieved to see that there was no longer any signs of the snake. Just a beautiful older man in it's place. “I'm Sugizo. Sorry I tried to bite you. I didn't realise you were Yuuki's friend.”

“You could of killed me!” Zero protested.

“We have anti-venom,” Yuuki reassured him, “I didn't realise you were here or I would have warned you both. Come for your ipod?”

“Yeah,” Zero replied as he retrieved it from the floor where he had dropped it. “You didn't answer the door?”

“I was asleep,” Yuuki confessed, “Both Sugizo and Hiyuu are nocturnal creatures. We were up talking all night.”

“I'm his protector,” Sugizo explained, “I shouldn't need to tell you what I am?”

“Ummm,” Zero muttered, “Some kind of snake shape-shifter?”

“You're a mummy, how can you not know?” Sugizo exclaimed. “Yuuki, can you believe this?”

“He's young,” Yuuki reassured Sugizo, “Sugi-chan is a uraeus. A race of supernatural protectors of gods and royalty. We first met in Egypt, back when he swore loyalty to me. As you can see he can take on the form of an Egyptian cobra, or asp if you prefer that name. When he sleeps he takes on the form of a decorated golden snake. The kind seen on the crowns of the Pharaohs.” Yuuki explained for Zero's benefit.

“A mummy should know this,” Sugizo scolded, “If you're young then who's your mentor?”

“Hiyuu,” Zero said defensively.

“A vampire?” Sugizo repeated, “What good is he in all of this? Yuuki, with your permission I'll give your friend the full training every mummy deserves.”

 

Zero sat nervously at the edge of the sofa as the uraeus paced before him. Even in his human form Sugizo appeared more reptile than man to him and it made it impossible for him to relax. Why had Yuuki agreed to this? Leaving him feeling no better than a scared mouse staring into the eyes of death. God, Sugizo even had fangs in this form he noticed with trepidation. They were just like Hiyuu's and yet somehow felt a lot more sinister.

“Can I ask you some questions before we begin your training?” Sugizo asked, smiling as Zero nodded his consent. “Were you aware that nobody has become a mummy for over two thousand years? It's all vampire's now, it all gets so boring after awhile.”

“Hiyuu said that my kind was rare,” Zero answered. Was Sugizo testing Hiyuu's training? He wasn't going to let his sensei down if he was. “That it was my personality that made me this way?”

“Yes, personality and some other things,” Sugizo replied thoughtfully, “Did you know anything about the supernatural world when you transformed?”

“That Hiyuu was a vampire and was waiting for his lover to be reborn,” Zero answered, “That there were some others creatures out there too. Werewolves, shape-shifters and a variety of fairies.”

“So you knew reincarnation was possible?” Sugizo replied, “But on a personal level, before you were aware of this world, what did you think happened when a person died?”

“I didn't believe in reincarnation, if that's what you're asking,” Zero answered, “Or heaven either. I guess I believed the soul started another journey after death on a different plane of existence. Does that make sense?”

“And what did Egyptians believe happened when you died?” Sugizo asked.

“I don't know,” Zero admitted.

“In short, they believed the soul had to go on a journey to reach Osirus who then weighed their heart to judge if they had been good enough to enter the after life.” Sugizo explained, “It's that believe that makes a mummy, the good heart that allows the transformation to happen the way it did so you didn't end up a zombie. Not many think like you did, the belief of an eternal death leads to a vampirism.”

“How do you know all this?” Zero asked, stunned by what Sugizo was telling him. It made sense but Hiyuu hadn't had a clue what triggered the transformation beyond the ritual and the phoenix feather.

“I've been around for awhile,” Sugizo answered, “I'm not a supernatural either, I have knowledge supernatural creatures could only dream of. Like Yuuki, I was created by a god, Wadjet in my case. With the uraeus by her side her power grew and she went from being the goddess protector of the city of Dep to the ruling goddess of lower Egypt. She's not the only god who kept us as her guardians, but she's our mother all the same. Now I serve Yuuki and protect him from harm.”

“It's hard to imagine the god's on earth,” Zero admitted.

“Well they left a long time ago,” Sugizo answered. “Now another question, why are you so scared of me? I know I tried to bite you, but that was a honest mistake.”

“I just don't like snakes,” Zero muttered as he looked away. “Especially not poisonous ones.”

“Venomous,” Sugizo corrected, sighing as Zero stared at him blankly, “Poisonous means if you eat it then you will get ill, venomous applies to a creature that injects it's target with poison through a sting or a bite.”

“Oh,” Zero replied, “And how venomous are you?”

“An Egyptian cobra in the wild can kill in fifteen minutes,” Sugizo answered, “A uraeus is a hundred times as deadly and shares a characteristic with the red spitting cobra. Can you guess what that is?”

“You can spit your venom?” Zero realised. He wasn't even safe here was he?

“Now answer my question,” Sugizo demanded, “Why are you so scared?”

“Isn't what you've told me enough?” Zero demanded, sighing in frustration when Sugizo glared over at him, “Fine, if you must know I was bitten by a snake once. Some kids had filled my locker at school with them, not realising that they were poisonous, sorry venomous. I survived the attack but the kids were only suspended for a week. Even the school principle was homophobic, but he hid it better than the students.”

“Humans,” Sugizo complained, “Always acting through hate. However it's wrong for you to blame the snakes for hurting you. They must have been scared, cramped up together in a metal box like that. Poor things.”

“Do snakes feel fear?” Zero asked sceptically.

“I do,” Sugizo answered, “And hurt, pain, rejection. I won't ask you to let go of your fear of snakes, but let go of your fear of me.”

“It'll take time,” Zero warned, “But I'll try.”

 

Yuuki noticed the snake slipping into the shower with a wry smile. It wasn't at all a surprise that Sugizo had decided to wait for him to shower before making his move. He always had loved being in water.

“I'm not into bestiality,” Yuuki warned as Sugizo began to slither up his leg. Even so he moaned as the snake began to slid over his growing arousal, unable to hold back the pleasure. So perhaps he wasn't comfortable with a snake inside him. This was different and he didn't even attempt to hide how much he was enjoying himself.

With a moan he leant against the wall of the shower and watched the snake moving over him, constricting around his length just tight enough to send a shudder of pleasure up his spine. It was embarrassing to enjoy this and a slight blush covered his cheeks as he watched the snake please him. It was the tongue that did it, flittering over the slit in his penis and making him cry out in delight. Hiyuu was only in the other room! If he saw this what would he think?

“Sugizo please,” Yuuki begged, “Not like this.” To his relief the snake returned to the shower floor and grew into his human form.

“Not into bestiality?” Sugizo repeated as he dropped to his knees before his master. “What do you call it every time you have sex with another supernatural?”

“You know what I meant,” Yuuki complained, forgetting it himself when Sugizo's mouth slid over his aroused length. Like him Sugizo was incorruptible, this was purely for pleasure but that didn't mean he had any guilt doing this with Hiyuu so close by. “I've missed this, missed you.”

“Then find me next time, stupid,” Sugizo scolded as he pulled back from Yuuki's length. “Really, between you and Zero what am I supposed to do? Neither of you seem to know anything!”

“Well if Hiyuu spent more time teaching him and less time fucking him perhaps he'd know more?” Yuuki suggested, “But then I know your style of teaching involves a lot of oral too.”

“The boy is terrified of snakes,” Sugizo answered, running his tongue up Yuuki's length, “He'll be a challenge, but I have plans for him.”

“You'll win him around,” Yuuki said as he shut his eyes and enjoyed Sugizo's mouth on his length. Zero was scared of snakes? He should have realised earlier but he hadn't been paying much attention. Thinking back on it Zero has mentioned snakes as one of the reasons he hadn't wanted to go hiking that day they had met Teru. Sugizo was the best person to help him get over his fear so he wasn't concerned. Far from it, he was in a complete state of bliss right now. A moan and shudder escaping him as he came hard. He'd missed Sugizo so much, he really should have tracked him down.

Less than a minute later he was bent over the bathroom counter with two fingers buried deep in his ass. Sugizo had joked about sliding his snake body deep inside but Yuuki had quickly informed him exactly how he felt about that. Wouldn't a snake suffocate doing that anyway?

Another finger slid inside him, opening him up and making him desperate for more. It was funny how they always ended up like this, despite him being the master and used to taking the lead. Something about his relationship with Sugizo always made him want to bend over for him. He just couldn't help himself and saw no reason to even try to control this desire.

“Fill me,” Yuuki begged, “I want to feel you cum deep inside me so bad.”

“Naturally,” Sugizo replied laughing as he removed his fingers. His beautiful master, how he loved fulfilling his every need. He slid in slowly, enjoying the tight flesh around his length as he got deeper and deeper inside him. Being like this was priceless and he didn't even care when he noticed the bathroom door opening behind him. Hiyuu had took long enough.

“Pull him onto the floor,” Hiyuu ordered and Sugizo obeyed. Letting Yuuki position himself on hands and knees on the bathmat before entering him again. His eyes roamed over Hiyuu's naked body, lust building inside him as his master took his lover into his mouth. They'd had plenty of threesomes together, Hiyuu almost as important to him as Yuuki himself. He would rather die than hurt either of them. His very nature was to protect those he cared about, and exclusivity only existed in the magical bonds between uraeus and master.

Yuuki couldn't get over the joy of being filled from both ends. To pleasure two men at once was pure delight, if only he had enough holes to take in more. He would be an eager slut for an army of supernaturals if he could. A beautiful whore to be abused as men saw fit. Perhaps one day soon he should host an orgy? It had been awhile. With thoughts of a pile of naked bodies in his mind he found himself coming onto the floor below, surprised to find cum in his own mouth. So Hiyuu had reached completion too? He must have been sucking on instinct. With a moan he fell forward as Sugizo pounded him quickly to completion. This was the life, how can anyone ever judge sex as a sin? It was the most wonderful feeling in the world.

“I want an orgy,” Yuuki complained as he pulled himself up into a sitting position.

“Weren't we enough for you?” Sugizo teased, “You know I can't allow an orgy until the threat has gone.”

“What if it's only with friends?” Yuuki asked, sighing as he realised how unlikely it was for Satoshi or Ichiro to want to join in. “Zero would join in for instance?”

“With me?” Sugizo asked, “Don't underestimate his fear.”

“You'll get your orgy one day,” Hiyuu reassured Yuuki, “Just not right now.”

“What about a key party?” Yuuki suggested eagerly. Knowing perfect well how horrified Sugizo would be by the idea.

“Don't even suggest that again!” Sugizo snapped, “Do you even take the threat of the order seriously? Right now they'll be preparing their battle plans to destroy you once again. Well not this time. We're going to win and you're going to live by not doing anything stupid. No orgies, no key parties, no random hook ups on grinder or anything like that. Do you understand me Yuuki? Or do I have to lock you away to keep you safe?”

“Like in a sex dungeon?” Hiyuu asked hopefully. “I quite like the sound of that.”

“Sex on the brain,” Sugizo complained. “There's no talking when you're both like this.”

“Not really,” Hiyuu agreed. “Well then there's nothing for it, who's up for round two?”

 


	24. Arc 3: Yuuki and the Swan Maiden

“Sugizo?” Zero stammered nervously as the snake slid in through his open bedroom window. He'd known the uraeus was coming, he'd just expected him to use the doorbell. Was this some wild snake? Before he could panic the cobra bobbed his head rather comically and took on human form.

“Well, you didn't scream this time,” Sugizo remarked as he smiled at the half naked body lying so temptingly on the bed. “And I like that you're only in your underwear.”

“It's hot OK?” Zero complained as he added some shorts to his assemble.

“Perfect weather for cold blooded creatures,” Sugizo remarked, “Oh I have so much energy tonight!”

“Well us warm blooded creatures get tired in this kind of heat,” Zero complained, “I'm not leaving my bed you know.”

“Well this wouldn't be the first time I've got in bed with a pretty young thing,” Sugizo commented as he sat down beside Zero. “Question is, are you staying because you're lethargic or because you're no longer as scared?”

“Both,” Zero answered, “Why is it so hot?”

“Global warming?” Sugizo suggested as ran a finger up Zero's chest, disappointed when Zero flinched. “Tell me what you see when you look at me.”

“A man,” Zero replied, knowing where this was going, “With fangs that inject lethal poison.”

“Not a pretty man?” Sugizo asked, “With shiny hair, perfect teeth, beautiful skin tone, sexy abs and... well I'll let you guess what happens lower. It rhymes with dig.”

“Well,” Zero said carefully, “I don't know what stroking that ego of yours does.”

“It rhymes with card,” Sugizo said a wink. “But that's for later. Let's get you over this fear first. It's growing tiring.”

“I told you, it's not something I can just get over,” Zero reminded him as he watched Sugizo's arm cover with scales.

“Does just this scare you?” Sugizo asked. “It's just scales.”

“Actually, no,” Zero realised, “I'm more afraid that you'll go further than just some scales on your arm.”

“Prove it,” Sugizo ordered, smiling as Zero did exactly as he expected and began to run his fingers over his arm. It felt good, he realised as he glanced over at the young boy. The touch of a man who knew how to please. If only, no better not start thinking like that or he really would become hard. “You have a soft touch.”

“And you're a lot warmer than I thought,” Zero admitted, “For a cold blooded creature.”

“Well it is a hot night,” Sugizo answered easily. “And it's easier for larger creatures to retain heat. Anyway, you've proven you can touch a snake's skin without freaking out which is a start.”

“Do you shed your skin?” Zero asked, his curiosity just another of his charms.

“I'm made of gold, so no,” Sugizo replied, “I'm going to revert to a snake now. You're in no danger but I want you to pick me up. Take your time if you need to, but I won't leave or return to human form until you complete this task.”

“Sugizo no!” Zero complained, sighing as a snake joined him in the bed. Great. Now he was going to be haunted by the creature unless he could get enough courage to do as asked. Nervously he reached out, jerking his hand away when Sugizo moved. This was going to be a long night, he thought with a sigh.

 

Yuuki knew he shouldn't be out tonight, not with his enemies close and Sugizo gone, but he couldn't stay inside any longer. It was too hot to sleep tonight so what was the point in trying? A walk might tire him out a little and when he had proposed the idea to Hiyuu the vampire had agreed. Hiyuu could be surprising at times, Yuuki thought as he glanced over at his lover. He could be protective when it suited him, only to be a free spirit a moment later. Tonight though he seemed to be a little in between. He took the threat seriously, but at the same time didn't believe it was here quite yet.

“Do you think Sugizo has made his conquest yet?” Hiyuu asked as he took Yuuki's hand firmly in his own.

“Well Zero loves sex, and Sugizo is full of charm,” Yuuki said weighing up his options, “But I don't think it's going to happen tonight.”

“Perhaps not tonight,” Hiyuu agreed, “You have to remember the last time he was near a snake, other than Sugizo, he ended up spending the night in hospital. Hospital gowns are one look that really don't suit him.”

“So you made him take it off?” Yuuki asked with a sly smile.

“Actually no,” Hiyuu admitted, “You know I'm careful around humans. Even pretty ones like him. Sex leads a person vulnerable. It's fine with supernaturals, you can usually tell when they want you dead, but humans? They hide their fear until it becomes hate.”

“And hide their lust until it becomes love,” Yuuki reminded him, broken from his train of thought as he noticed a beautiful blond woman walk past. “Did you see what she was wearing?”

“The amulet of the Burnt Bird,” Hiyuu confirmed, “She didn't recognise you.”

“They haven't figured out who I am,” Yuuki replied, “They will in time.”

“So let's use that time and spy on them,” Hiyuu encouraged with a sly smile. “Look, she's heading towards the park. Shall we follow her?”

“Sugizo will kill me himself,” Yuuki said with a grin. “Let's go.”

 

With trembling fingers Zero picked up the snake, screaming in fright as Sugizo slithered up his arm. He was frozen now as he watched the snake, watched death, slowly wrap around his arm. He knew he shouldn't be afraid, it was only Sugizo who meant him no harm, but that didn't mean he could simply shake the fear away. His heart pounded as the snake watched him but to his surprise he gradually calmed down. The snake wasn't doing anything but watching him, and wouldn't do anything because it was as intelligent as a man. More so perhaps, if you took in his vast knowledge.

Slowly he reached out with his other arm, running his fingers down the back of the snakes neck as he settled back against his pillows. It wasn't that he was relaxed, or even complacent. He just wasn't panicked, despite the adrenaline rushing through his veins.

“I've passed,” Zero declared, hoping that Sugizo would get the hint and leave his arm. For a long moment he thought that there would be more, but then Sugizo slid onto the bed and returned to human form.

“Took you long enough,” Sugizo complained, “What was that, like twenty minutes of you freaking out? We're lucky you're neighbours didn't come to see if you're OK. Or unlucky, if you consider they would have done the same in a real threat.

“My neighbours kind of suck don't they?” Zero agreed, “I enjoy the privacy, so I don't complain. Truthfully I think they just don't like me.”

“What's not to like?” Sugizo asked, “You're adorable.”

“I sleep around with men,” Zero confessed, “It makes the woman on the left jealous, she struggles to find anyone, and the couple on the right are simply old fashioned. You don't seem surprised?”

“Supernaturals tend to be obsessively monogamous, or complete embrace polygamy. As Yuuki's friend with no obvious boyfriend I kind of already assumed it was the second.” Sugizo admitted.

“And you?” Zero asked, “Where do you fall?”

“I'm bound in servitude to Yuuki,” Sugizo replied, “And love myself.”

“Well anyone can guess the second part,” Zero said with a wry smile.

“Perhaps, but I practice the dance of love with those I hold dear. Does that answer your question?” Sugizo asked as he leant over and brushed his lips against Zero's neck. Before Zero could react he felt a tongue dart across his skins. “Yuuki, predictable, Hiyuu, again no surprise and a third man in the last few nights? Well you didn't lie, you like to have fun.”

“Teru,” Zero finished, finding himself blushing. “You can taste them on me? It's not like I don't shower.”

“I can taste more than you would like me to know,” Sugizo confessed, “But on to your lesson for the night. You asked if I shed my skin earlier, but did you know you can change yours?”

“Like my clothes?” Zero asked, “That came naturally.”

“You're skin is Asian,” Sugizo commented casually, “I want you to change it to an Egyptian tan. Let's see what you can do.”

“I'll try,” Zero said as he thought for a moment. He couldn't change his skin, but the bandages he moved over it into clothes was different. Carefully he began to cover his arm with a thin glove, coloured as best as he could to match an Egyptian. Easily enough he was able to continue, but when he looked in the mirror he realised just how wrong it was. He looked more like a doll than a human.

“You need to add details,” Sugizo commented, “Blemishes, markings, scars. Your face needs to be human, but not your face. When done a stranger needs to stand in this room. Don't worry, this isn't easy but we have all night.”

 

Yuuki looked away out of respect as the blond woman kissed her girlfriend, turning his attention instead to Hiyuu who looked just as uncomfortable. Following her had been one thing, spying on this meeting was something else.

“Should we leave?” Yuuki whispered. They weren't learning anything tonight, just that a member of The Order of the Burnt Bird happened to be into girls. It was no big deal to him, thought perhaps to The Order it was some great secret. Sometimes The Order were homophobic, other times they weren't. It all depended on the leader.

“I don't think we're learning anything,” Hiyuu admitted. “The brunette seems human to me, the blond something else.”

“The blond is a cursed supernatural, the brunette human,” Yuuki concluded, his analysis matching Hiyuu's perfectly. “It's just a secret hook up, isn't it?”

“Maybe,” Hiyuu sighed, “Well so much for our great investigation.”

“Oh, I wouldn't say that,” the blond spoke up from across the park, his male voice shocking for a moment. Plenty of men cross-dressed in Japan, few were this good, “This is more than just a hook-up and I don't want you to leave. I'm rather curious as to why two supernaturals are stalking us.”

“I want to join your Order,” Yuuki informed the man confidently. “Hiyuu here is a vampire. Eternity is just in his nature, but not in mine. I need immortality. I need The Phoenix.”

“You want to join us?” the blond asked, shocked by the news. “You called me cursed?”

“I know, I don't care,” Yuuki replied.

“We just want to be together. Whatever the cost.” Hiyuu responded, his voice as dark as it was when he was cursed himself.

“Whatever the cost,” the brunette, obviously a man now, repeated, “We can understand that, can't we Hizaki?”

“Yes,” Hizaki said, rather more suspicious than his friend. “But how do we know you're telling the truth? The Order doesn't exactly plan to ask The Phoenix nicely. He's never helped The Order before.”

“He wants all the power to himself,” Hiyuu answered, “Lording it over us as a god, all because he keeps the power to himself? What makes him so special? I would have tracked The Order down years ago if I knew you had given up on homophobia.”

“Well, the humans aren't so open minded,” Hizaki replied, “Jasmine and I have had to keep our relationship secret.”

“No matter,” Hiyuu answered, “With us on your side we can capture The Phoenix in no time. What do you say?”

“I want to say no,” Hizaki said as he glanced between the two men lustfully. Even in a situation like this it seemed Yuuki's charms were hard to resist. “But there's something about you that makes me want to trust you. Very well, you can attend out meeting tomorrow. 3PM, just outside the rose gardens over there.”

“We'll meet you there,” Yuuki promised, “Just one thing. What are you?”

“Well that would be telling.” Hizaki said with a wink.

“You can tell me,” Yuuki bargained. “Haven't you decided to trust me?”

“I suppose I have,” Hizaki said thoughtfully. “Very well, I will tell you. On one condition, tell me what you are first.”

“A sorcerer,” Yuuki lied, “You can trust me. It's the phoenix I'm after.”

“If you hurt him, you can answer to me,” Jasmine warned as he studied Yuuki closely. A sorcerer was a kind of witch that harvested the souls of supernatural creatures to cast magic of their own. It was a dark art, but would explain perfectly his supposed lack of immortality and interest in The Phoenix.

“Jasmine is the most powerful witch I've ever met,” Hizaki explained proudly, “I don't like your dark art, sorcerer. Or that you haven't told me your name.”

“Yuuki,” he answered, “And you don't have to like what I am, I don't plan to stay a sorcerer along. With The Phoenix's power I will be a true supernatural.”

“A vampire if we're lucky,” Hiyuu agreed, “Then Yuuki you'll be perfect.”

“I can hardly wait,” Yuuki said eagerly. They hadn't quite gained Hizaki's trust, but now his concerns would be elsewhere. Who wouldn't believe the tale Hiyuu and he had just spun? They were perfectly in synch with their story from centuries of practice. “Swan Maiden?”

“So, you figured it out,” Hizaki said with a smile. “I'm impressed.”

“Your swan token is subtle,” Yuuki admitted, “I almost missed the feather details on Jasmine's wedding ring. Was your power taken or given away?”

“It was a gift,” Hizaki replied.

“A gift I cherish.” Jasmine added as he took Hizaki's hand, “But you mess with us and Hizaki and I will make you pay. Understand this sorcerer, we may have invited you to our meeting but you're not part of The Order, not yet. First you'll have to earn our trust.”

 

“You're getting better,” Sugizo complimented Zero as he managed to change his appearance almost convincingly this time, “You just need practice.”

“I'll master this,” Zero promised as he let himself return to his usual form, “You're a good teacher.”

“I'm good at many things,” Sugizo replied as he traced his fingers down Zero's naked torso. Such a beautiful boy, he thought as he admired the younger man. He didn't flinch under his touch any more, if anything he was enjoying it. “Why don't you get naked and I'll show you?”

“Pervert,” Zero said laughing, “Because I sleep around you think I'm easy?”

“I think you're full of love,” Sugizo corrected, “And under my spell.”

“Your ego is something else,” Zero complained as Sugizo's hand began to caress his right nipple, “But that feel so good.”

“Naturally,” Sugizo replied, “I could hypnotise you to do this you know, but I won't. I'm not a rapist. If you want me to continue, scratch your am.”

“What?” Zero asked, a little alarmed by Sugizo's request.

“My hypnosis is powerful, but the survival instinct is stronger. If you were hypnotised you wouldn't be able to hurt yourself. Scratch your arm.” Sugizo explained.

“I don't need to, I trust you,” Zero admitted, “Even if you are a snake.”

“You'll learn to love snakes,” Sugizo promised him, a smile crossing his features as Zero's bandages shifted from being a pair of jeans to settling around his lower leg. His lesson in action they settled as a second skin, giving the illusion that Zero really was entirely naked. “The way our bodies can shift into all kinds of shapes. For now, how about a sixty nine?”

“Oh yes!” Zero exclaimed excited. For all the hype the position got he had never actually tried it. Sure, he was just a conquest for the older man, he was no fool, but that didn't mean he was going to turn down this chance to enjoy himself. He was easy, everyone knew it and whilst many may judge him for it, in the end it didn't matter. His friends loved him just the way he was.

Rolling onto his side he watched as Sugizo's clothes rippled as scales for a moment before disappearing entirely. His scales were like his bandages, his hypnosis like the way he could manipulate fear in his enemies. They were similar powers, Zero thought, for the first time realising just how important it was for Sugizo to be his teacher.

All thoughts of lessons were gone when Sugizo lay beside him and began to tease the tip of his growing erection with his tongue. How much could Sugizo tell about him by doing this? Did he even want to know? Deciding that he didn't he leant forward slightly and began to return the pleasure in kind. Licking the other's length, feeling the way it seemed to come to life in his mouth. With mouth and hand he pleasured Sugizo as his teacher returned the favour. Perhaps this wasn't the lesson he had anticipated, but all the same he was learning just how wonderful it was to be positioned like this.

With a moan he shifted closer to Sugizo, not minding at all when the other's fingers began to stroke his ass, teasing his hole and making even more pleasure shoot through him. This was so good, he was lost to the pleasure, amplified by our obviously Sugizo was enjoying this along with him.

He came suddenly, gasping around the other's cock as he hurried to bring Sugizo to his own pleasure. To his surprise Sugizo pulled back, and he watched curiously as Sugizo moved up the bed and sat open legged beside him. Not needing to be told he hurried to kneel between the inviting legs, his mouth wrapping around the cock once more. He didn't even mind when Sugizo's legs wrapped around him, trapping in place. He could still move, but only up and down the other's length. He didn't have the freedom to pull away, not that he wanted too.

“I always prefer the experienced boys,” Sugizo complimented him as he gently ran his fingers through Zero's hair. “They're just so much better in the bedroom. I'm easy too you know, don't fear that I judge you.”

Unable to answer, but accepting the words of praise, he moved quicker over Sugizo's length. A few moments later he was swallowing cum, and was finally released from the snakes embrace. This was just the start, just a little foreplay to get the edge of before they moved on to the main event.

“Top drawer?” Sugizo asked, not waiting for an answer as he pulled open the drawer of Zero's bedside table. Predictively, as it was obvious how much Zero enjoyed sex, he found the lube he was looking for and several sex toys that he wasn't. It was quite the collection to have on hand, but perhaps nothing compared to Yuuki and Hiyuu's.

With a smile it was Zero's turn to spread his legs. All fear of Sugizo was gone now, replaced with lust and desire. It made Zero even more beautiful than he had been before and all Sugizo could think of was just how much he wanted to be inside him. He'd heard Zero scream in fear, now to illicit a scream of pleasure.

With lube dripping from his fingers he slid one, and then a second deep inside Zero and began to thrust them slowly inside him. Before him Zero was gasping in pleasure, sensitive but able to take anything that was thrown at him.

“Do you know how snakes have sex?” Sugizo asked, not waiting for Zero to answer because he suspected the answer would be no, “Even when joined together they want to get closer. Their bodies entwining together until sometimes you can't tell where the snakes begin or end. When I'm inside you I want you to wrap yourself around me like that.”

“You're more snake than man,” Zero accused, his voice light and teasing. It wasn't agreement, but Sugizo suspected that Zero would accept his request all the same.

“You know, I could do all sorts of sexual things to you in snake form,” Sugizo offered with a sly smile. Was that a shiver of pleasure or fear he wondered? Perhaps it was mean to tease Zero, he didn't want to lose this chance to be with him.

Carefully Sugizo slid his length into Zero, delighted when arms and legs wrapped around his body holding him close. This was what he wanted, what he needed. Threesomes were fun, but they lacked the intimacy that he craved.

Moving slowly he kissed Zero gently, sliding his tongue into the other's mouth as he tried desperately to get closer and deeper. Nothing was enough, but this was as close as he could get. Accepting this he let the pleasure wash over his body, keeping his touches slow and intimate as Zero returned the favour eagerly. This had started as a conquest, just a bit of fun, but he realised he had been wrong. Zero was more than a notch on his bedpost, he was his perfect match in the bedroom which made him special. Few could please him like Zero did, even fewer he wanted to keep around. That night Sugizo claimed his student, not just for this night but many nights to come.

 

 

 


	25. Arc 3: Yuuki and The Order of The Burnt Bird

“Focus!” Sugizo snapped as Zero failed yet again to accomplish his task, “It's like oral sex, you need to find the right spots to really make a man shiver.”

“What's like oral sex?” Hiyuu asked as he walked into the room and found Zero and Sugizo sat cross legged staring into each other's eyes.

“The fear wave,” Sugizo replied, turning his attention onto Hiyuu. “You went out last night.”

“So?” Hiyuu asked, “It was hot, we wanted a walk.”

“I'm his guardian, not you,” Sugizo snapped, “What if something was to happen to him?” “Nothing did,” Hiyuu retorted. “Well actually, we did run into this couple from The Order who invited us to their meeting later.”

“What?!” Sugizo demanded, too angry to say another word. Was Hiyuu for real? What level of idiocy had dictated this to happen?

“A Swan Maiden named Hizaki,” he listed, “Who's given his Swan Coat to a witch named Jasmine. The Swan Maiden is cursed, I'm not sure why the witch is involved. Love most likely.”

“Where is he?” Sugizo demanded, “I'm going to kill you both if he's there now.”

“Relax,” Hiyuu said with a tired sigh, “He's just in the kitchen. As for being angry, this is my home not yours. Just because Zero invited you in doesn't mean you can come in here and order Yuuki around. He's a god, if you hadn't noticed.”

“Of course I've noticed,” Sugizo replied, “You think I'd swear loyalty to anything less than a god or a king?”

“Perhaps a prince, if he was hot enough,” Hiyuu replied, “How are you studies going Zero?”

“They're going fine, I've learnt so much,” Zero said as he glanced between his angry friends. It seemed he didn't need to use his fear wave, there was enough of that already in the room.

“Don't change the subject,” Sugizo complained, “You said you were invited to a meeting? You think I'm letting Yuuki go to that?”

“I'm going Sugizo,” Yuuki announced as he stepped into the room, “This is my decision, you can guard me if you wish, but don't stop me. They're still looking for The Phoenix, which means I'm perfectly safe.”

“You're an idiot,” Sugizo said, sighing in frustration, “Fine, go to the meeting but don't be surprised if it ends up with someone being bitten by a cobra.”

 

There were only around twenty members of The Order in the park when they arrived, but it was enough to make Yuuki worry. Twenty people all after him, with who knew how much experience past down to them. He'd been hunted by people like this for a long time and it was hard to hide his anger and hate as he settled down on one of the seats that had been laid out across the grass. It was strange that nobody else was around, but then he noticed the glamour around them. He'd seen through the magic as if it wasn't even there, but they were in fact shielded from sight and sound by a magical barrier. Nobody would come close to the rose gardens today, not that they'd even realise they were avoiding them. Was this Jasmine's doing? If so he was far more powerful than he had given him credit for.

Not long after they arrived Hizaki stood on the small stage like platform at the front. He was the leader, Yuuki realised. It wouldn't be the first time a supernatural had taken control of the group for their own ends.

After an initial greeting, and introduction of the new members, Hizaki got down to business. Every human here entranced by the Swan Maiden before them, not quite realising that he wasn't human.

“As you are all aware, I found The Phoenix,” Hizaki declared, scaring Yuuki to the core. Had Hizaki known all along? Was this all a trap? He saw the snake beneath the rose bush tense, ready to attack if necessary. He had been stupid to come here. What had he been thinking? “He spoke to me, but as always The Phoenix was selfish and fled. He's in this town somewhere and we will find and capture him. Are you with me?”

Cheering with the crowd Yuuki studied Hizaki carefully. He was lying, using these humans to do his dirty work. As he spoke of wealth and eternal life he relaxed, knowing that this was all for show. Hizaki was probably lying now. He had no intention of helping these people, they were just pawns. It all raised the question, why was Hizaki hunting him?

An hour later he was none the wiser. This had all been a waste of time, though he had managed to identify his enemies. Glancing over at Hiyuu he took his lover's hand, needing support now more than ever. He was afraid, he realised. The unknown far scarier than the knowledge of being hunted.

“Let's request a private meeting?” Hiyuu suggested, “Use your charm, fuck him senseless and end this mess. These humans will be nothing without their leader.”

“And the witch?” Yuuki asked, “What if he's the real leader here?”

“We'll deal with that then,” Hiyuu promised, “For now I'll distract him. You'll be fine. You have friends here to protect you.”

“Thanks Hiyuu,” Yuuki said as he waited for a moment for Hizaki to be free. It took awhile, every one of his followers seemed to want his blessing, or to share their story, but eventually Hizaki and Jasmine were alone. Following his lover's lead they walked over, trying their best to mimic the awe Hizaki had inspired in his followers.

“You're amazing at speeches,” Hiyuu commented, clearly not following Yuuki's lead this time.“The humans bought that right up.”

“But not you?” Hizaki said, “Well I didn't exactly expect you too. Vampires tend to be too old for cult tricks.”

“Then why invite us here?” Hiyuu asked, “If you knew we wouldn't be fooled?”

“You don't need to be tricked to hunt The Phoenix,” Jasmine admitted, “You'd do that on your own. We just wanted you to see that if you don't join us, odds are we'll find him first.”

“I wouldn't be so sure,” Hiyuu replied, “And neither are you. So I ask, what are your terms?”

“We work together,” Hizaki said with a smile, “We take what we want, and there will be plenty left for Yuuki to become like you. We'll even share some of the magic. There's no need for competition, is there?”

“The humans?” Yuuki asked, “Surely they want a share?”

“A feather to those I can stand,” Hizaki replied, “A tiny fraction of the power, but enough to rock their world. Jasmine and I will clear up any man who doesn't make the change.”

“Well then, you have a deal,” Hiyuu replied with a smile, “Right Yuuki?”

“I guess,” Yuuki replied, “Why don't we go somewhere quiet so we can talk about this further?”

“It's quiet here,” Jasmine bragged, “Did you not see the glamour I cast?”

“I heard The Phoenix can see through magic, best to be protected by brick walls.” Yuuki answered, shocking Jasmine with his knowledge, “This isn't the first time we've searched for The Phoenix, you'll be surprised by just how much I know.”

“I see,” Jasmine said, glancing at Hizaki, “Well where exactly do you suggest we talk about this? And no, we're not stupid enough to take you back to our hotel.”

 

Accepting his room key, Sugizo tried to keep the scowl of his features. What was Yuuki thinking, coming to a place like this and leaving him behind? Did they think he could work miracles? If The Order wanted them dead, then they would have done so before he even figured out which room they were in.

With no way to tell he climbed the stairs and walked down the corridor, testing the air with his tongue whenever he was alone, as he tried to pick up his friends scent. With no luck he climbed the flights, repeating the process until he finally found the room they were in. Or the room he thought they were in. The scent was so faint among everything else that happened in a love hotel that it could quite easily be anyone's room.

Testing the door he found it unlocked and with a silent prayer to the gods he entered the room to find a scene right out of a porn film. Somehow, in the fifteen minutes they had before he got here Yuuki had managed to get Hizaki on the bed with his skirts up to his waist. His hand gently fondled the blond's crotch even as across the room Hiyuu had Jasmine sitting on his lap as they kissed desperately. The couple was amazing, or perhaps their prey had just been easy?

“Yuuki,” Hizaki complained as he caught sight of their guest, across the room Jasmine seemed equally surprised though naturally Hiyuu took the distraction to pull down the zip on the back of the brunette's dress. “Why is he here?”

“He's a friend, don't worry about it,” Yuuki promised as slipped his fingers inside of Hizaki's underwear. “He was interested in The Order too. I should have told you he was coming.”

“Yuuki,” Hizaki moaned, “You tricked us?”

“I'm his bodyguard,” Sugizo admitted, “But must we talk about this now? It's clearly not what you want to be doing.”

“I don't think,” Hizaki began, gasping as Yuuki found a sensitive spot with his fingers.

“Let him play,” Yuuki encouraged, “We don't want him getting lonely.”

“You'll be missing out if you don't,” Sugizo encouraged, “Don't you want to see what's beneath these clothes?”

“Just let him stay,” Jasmine said, surprising everyone in the room. So Jasmine was far more into this than his lover? Hizaki may be in charge, but it was Jasmine who influenced his decisions in much the same way Hiyuu could influence Yuuki with just a few words. “What's your name?”

“Sugizo,” he replied as he pulled his t-shirt up over his head and tossed it in the corner. It looked like Yuuki was getting the orgy he had wanted after all. If he was going to be honest, he wanted one just as much. He'd spent a long time sleeping, now he was awake he was going to enjoy himself.

“Are you a supernatural?” Jasmine asked, his tone suggesting everything depended on his answer.

“I am,” Sugizo replied, catching Jasmine's lips with his own so he didn't have to say any more. The kiss was brief because a moment later Hiyuu was pulling him away and kissing him himself. Not really caring who's lips were on his Sugizo kissed back and then, with perfect symmetry, they moved their attention onto the beautiful witch.

Across the room Hizaki was moaning in pure pleasure as Yuuki teased him mercilessly, his eyes glued to the scene across the room. This was a live porn show, but he wasn't entirely sure who was the star. Perhaps it was Yuuki? He certainly knew exactly how to make him squirm, and so far he had only used his hand.

“They're beautiful, aren't they?” Yuuki asked as he caught Hizaki's gaze. “I just love watching Hiyuu when he's with another.”

“Don't you ever get jealous?” Hizaki wondered as Yuuki removed his remaining clothes and bent down to run his tongue up his aroused length.

“Never,” Yuuki confessed, “Not when it concerns sex. If I want more from him, I demand it and he obeys.”

“Not next time!” Hiyuu threatened. Refusing to react Yuuki summoned his lube, amused by Hizaki's surprise, and coated his fingers. He'd take his time preparing Hizaki, he always did enjoy hearing his partners beg for more. Gently he slid a finger inside, watching in the mirror above the bed as Jasmine was pushed down onto his knees before his two masters. He was so used to having Hiyuu as a submissive that he sometimes he forgot just how good he was in a dominant role. It was so erotic watching him hold Jasmine by the hair as he forced his length between the perfectly painted lips. Even more so when Jasmine's mouth was offered to Sugizo.

As fingers entered him Jasmine clung to Sugizo's thighs, his ass moving upwards desperate for more of this simulation. He was being used by these men, watched by others and it made him feel like a star. He loved attention of any kind and coming from four gorgeous men, beautiful in their own unique way, was his idea of heaven. As Hiyuu worked on stretching him, and Sugizo forced him to suck he became a living doll. An outlet for the sexual pleasure of men, nothing more and nothing less.

“Suck your lover, whore,” Hiyuu snapped. Startled he realised he could pull away from Sugizo's length and gasping for breath he made his way to the bed where Yuuki was already pounding his considerably sized erection into the blond. He felt a little bit like he was intruding, but as he bent over Hizaki all concerns quickly dissipated. They wanted him here just as much as Hiyuu did.

Smiling as he slipped his length into Jasmine, Hiyuu shared a quick kiss with his lover before turning his full attention onto pounding into his beautiful partner. They'd done this before, it was Sugizo who was going to be the wild card. He half expected to find fingers entering him, instead though Sugizo was offering his cock to Hizaki who began to suck him happily. The perfect orgy, a gift for them all.

Lying on the bed Hizaki felt the darkness in his heart lift. Cursed, he had known it from the start, Jasmine had tried and failed to lift it. He'd been living with this curse ever since he had taken a train that had passed through the town. They had taken awhile to find the cause, his cure had been Yuuki all along. If only he had known, he would just asked on that first night! The evil hadn't controlled him, Jasmine had made sure of that.

Enjoying himself to the end he lay on the bed with cum dripping down his chin and someone's hand still stroking him gently. As intense as the pleasure was, he had only one thing on his mind. The Phoenix was here before him, off his guard now that the darkness had been lifted. A supernatural couldn't do evil, it wasn't in their nature, and yet he was going to have to continue with his plan all the same.

“You're The Phoenix,” Hiyuu said, “I should have known. I can get The Order to leave this town, but there is a price.”

“Which is?” Yuuki asked, a little surprised by the demand. He had to be careful, hide his intentions or things were going to go terribly wrong.

“I want to see your true form,” Hizaki replied, adding awe and wonder to his voice. Just another god worshipper, nothing more. Luckily Yuuki's ego was big enough to believe the deception and in a moment the fire bird was perched on the end of the bed. “Jasmine!”

“On it!” Jasmine replied, forming a shield as Hizaki lunged for the bird and grabbed onto a handful of feathers. It had worked perfectly, except for one thing. Sugizo's reaction had been faster. In a howl of pain he reached up to his face, shocked that he was already blind. The venom hurt as it entered him, the snake had spat at him he realised. Uraeus, no other creature could hurt him like this so quickly! Still he clung to the feathers, it wasn't his life that mattered.

Angrily Hiyuu tried to break the magic shield as behind him Yuuki returned to his human form. He was in obvious pain, the angry red mark on his side was proof enough. What had Hizaki been thinking? Hadn't he been cured from the darkness? Now he was going to be blind, until the moment he died. Except Jasmine's magic was drawing out the venom, restoring his lover to former health.

Satisfied that Hizaki was healed, Jasmine looked around the room as he tried to figure out their escape. They were going to be hunted the moment they left, but they had what they required. Just to leave.... Sugizo had pretty eyes didn't he? Like rich chocolate they were mesmerising. When Sugizo swayed, he moved with him. Slowly, in synch with the beautiful man. Such beautiful eyes, he could lose himself in them. He already had.

The shield dropped and in an instant Hizaki found himself been pinned down by The Phoenix and his vampire lover. No matter how hard he fought it was only the matter of minutes before he was tied with silk bondage rope, and gagged. How much did Yuuki have hidden in the abyss? Was it all sex toys? Even his weapon was a whip.

“Sway with me,” Sugizo whispered as he kept Jasmine enchanted, “Tell me what the feathers are for.”

“For life,” Jasmine answered. That always was the problem with his hypnotism, by dulling his victims senses he didn't always get the answers that he wanted.

“Who's life,” Sugizo asked, ignoring everyone else in the room. He wanted answers, but something told him this was the only way to get them.

“My own, the feathers are the only cure,” Jasmine replied. He was fighting the hypnosis now, so Sugizo spent another minute layering his spell.

“Are you sick?” Sugizo asked, “Start from the beginning.”

“I was a child, taking of your socks and shoes was always the best way to climb the slide.” Jasmine commented, his words meaningless but Sugizo kept him locked in the spell. Letting him tell the story. “I didn't see the needle, not until it was in my foot. The doctor's called it HIV, they were worried, my Mum was worried but I never felt sick. Magic saved me, protected me. My Mum's magic, my own magic. But magic can't last forever.”

“He wanted to become immortal, to save himself,” Hiyuu finished, “That's why he asked if Sugizo was a supernatural. Supernaturals are immune to the disease.”

“You could have just asked for a feather,” Yuuki complained, glaring at Hizaki as he spoke. “I would have given you one.”

“You needed more feathers, why?” Sugizo asked, swaying faster now as he tried to keep his hypnosis together. The witch was strong, strong enough to break through.

“To pay my sensei,” Jasmine replied, growing still as he broke the hypnotic spell. “I don't know why he wants the feathers, just that he needs them.”

“Yura-Sama,” Yuuki guessed with a sigh.

“Yura-Sama,” Jasmine concluded. “I never asked why he needed them.”

“His quest for immortality,” Yuuki explained, “He wants to remain human, a witch like yourself, but with the perks of a Supernatural. He hasn't mastered it yet, and I've given far to many feathers to his cause. I can't believe he's now getting others to steal for him!”

“He never said steal,” Jasmine replied.

“Just go,” Yuuki decided, “You and your lover. Take the feathers, I don't care what you do with them. Just get The Order of my doorstep.”

“Thank you,” Jasmine said, dropping to the floor and bowing to the most generous of gods. Yuuki had done more than give him life, he'd given him an experience he would never forget. Before tonight the only man he had ever slept with was Hizaki, scared to pass on his dreaded disease. This orgy had been the most liberating moment of his life, that was until he had been given the feather.

 

Sugizo wasn't as trusting as his master, and so he had decided to follow the lovers to make sure they kept their side of the bargain. He had watched as Jasmine gave the swan coat, his wedding ring, to his lover. Watched as Hizaki had took on the form of a beautiful swan. The swan had risen into the air, taking on the form of a burning bird and flown west. A distraction, a false lead set in such a way that a handful of The Order had seen the Phoenix in flight.

Hizaki was going to continue to lead them, he realised. The Order completely neutralised by their leader's betrayal. Finally satisfied that this was over he returned to his friends who were enjoying a quiet night in with pizza and some terrible B rated films.

“The danger has passed,” Sugizo commented as he looked around the room, “And Zero just needs to practise everything he's been taught. I have no purpose here.”

“You're going to sleep,” Yuuki finished for him.

“Just for a little while,” Sugizo replied, “Knowing you I'll be needed in no time. If you do, break the serpents eye.”

“What eye?” Zero demanded as he watched his teacher turn into solid gold. Whilst Satoshi and Ichiro seemed just as confused, the older men in the room simply smiled. Getting no answer Zero watched as Sugizo's gold form became a snake, shrinking further still until it broke into five pieces on the floor.

“The serpents eye,” Yuuki explained as he handed Zero a gold ring shaped like a snake. “He's sleeping in the abyss, but break the gem stone and he'll be by your side. It's a great honour to be gifted a snake charm. Wear it proudly.”

“Thank you Sugizo,” Zero said as he put on the ring. He would miss Sugizo, but it probably wouldn't be too long until one of them needed to summon him.

“The bracelet will be for you,” Yuuki continued as he handed Ichiro the heavy golden bracelet, “To replace the one you had to give up.”

“He's honoured us all,” Ichiro commented as he studied the beautiful bracelet. “This more than makes up for what I lost. I didn't realise I had made such an impression.”

“A collar for the dog,” Hiyuu said as he offered Satoshi the golden necklace. “Sugizo has a wicked sense of humour sometimes.”

“Sugizo, or you?” Satoshi teased as he took his gift with a bemused smile. Hiyuu's gift was a beautiful golden earring that he wore through the various piercings in his right ear until the entire edge of his ear was embraced by the golden snake. The final gift was a golden crown that Yuuki wore proudly, though he did complain he was going to have to keep it in the abyss for the most part. People might raise a few questions when he walked through the university dressed like a king.

“We just have one last thing to sort out,” Hiyuu reminded everyone, “How are we going to make Yura-Sama pay for causing all of this?”

“Oh don't worry about it,” Yuuki said with a wink, “Let's just say he's going to wake up tomorrow and find someone has stolen all his feathers.”

“He's going to be so angry,” Hiyuu replied with a wicked smile, “It serves him right.”

“Revenge, is always sweet.”

 


	26. Arc 4: Yuuki and The Sphinx

Clutching his new diploma tightly Yuuki hurried over to his friends, delighted by the results. He'd got a first, despite the distractions and difficulties he couldn't have done any better. It truly was a day for celebrating.

“Well done,” Zero said, offering Yuuki a hug before letting him go so that Hiyuu could congratulate him as well. The vampire was more cautious in his greeting, but his sentiment was just as heart felt.

“It's just a shame my parents couldn't be here,” Yuuki admitted as he watched Satoshi being congratulating by his own parents. Ichiro was close by his side, clutching a diploma of his own. They'd all graduated but only Satoshi knew what he wanted to do with himself now. He'd been lucky enough to get a job offer working with a music production company, the job of his dreams.

Like him Ichiro was lost now. The other always assuming he'd go back to his village and fulfil his religious duties with his own kind. Yuuki's heart broke for him, despite knowing Ichiro was making the right choice. Going back to the village that hated what he was, what he represented, was far from where Ichiro needed to be. He'd find his way in time.

“You have us,” Zero reassured Yuuki, as Ichiro joined him, “We'll make sure you have fun tonight.”

“Not too much fun,” Ichiro protested, “I know exactly what you consider a celebration.”

“What's the matter?” Hiyuu teased, “Don't fancy being in a room filled with hot sweaty men?”

“Why would I need a room full of them?” Ichiro demanded, “Satoshi is enough for me. He said he'll be joining us later, after he's had dinner with his parents. They're not staying too long, werewolves get territorial or something. His father is a pack leader and doesn't want to beg the favours of another to stay on his land.”

“That makes sense,” Yuuki replied, “But he's missing out. Just wait until you see the restaurant Hiyuu has booked for us. It's enough to impress even a jaded old vampire like him.”

“I'm not jaded,” Hiyuu protested, faking scorn when his friends laughed. “Whatever, you're just a bunch of children anyway. Especially you Yuuki. You're older than me but your such a child, with ambitions to 'live off my rich boyfriend'?”

“How much of your money did you inherit from me anyway?” Yuuki demanded. He knew Hiyuu was joking, and would support him for eternity, but his words did have a little bite. He did need to figure out what he wanted to do with his life at some point. It was just that he had no idea what he wanted, he'd already tried so many things in his life's before. Surely there must be something new in this one?

“How much of that money did you spend?” Hiyuu retorted, “All my boyfriends do is take my cash!”

“I've paid back eighty percent of that lone!” Zero protested, “Leave me out of this!”

“It was my money that he leant you for your company anyway,” Yuuki bragged, his smile fading as he saw how their words were effecting Zero. “And look what you've achieved with it. You'll be richer than Hiyuu in no time.”

“Then you'll have to hire your unemployed friends in your new shop,” Ichiro joked, “When were you opening it again?”

“In a couple of weeks,” Zero replied with a smile. He was so proud of his achievement, as he should be. To have a shop selling nothing but your own designs, that really was living the dream. Hiyuu had his business empire, Zero was making waves in the fashion industry and Satoshi had his dream job. If it wasn't for Ichiro being in the same situation he would feel truly inadequate. “And I really do need your help, at least for the opening week. It's going to be busy, or at least I hope so. I have so much to do before then too. Really I'm getting a little desperate for help!”

“Count me in,” Yuuki reassured him, “I'm a man of leisure now.”

“No you are not!” Hiyuu protested, “You're a recently graduated young man figuring out what he wants from life.”

“Is that so?” Yuuki teased, “Oh! Maybe I could become a stripper? That would be fun.”

“With your charms you'll be giving people heart attacks,” Ichiro pointed out, “Perhaps that isn't the job for you?”

“Perhaps not,” Yuuki agreed with a playful pout. “I am irresistible.”

“Yes,” Ichiro agreed, “Which is why you swore never to try seduce either Satoshi or I. No supernatural can resist you. Being a stripper breaks that vow.”

“All that sex would be too tiring, even for me.” Yuuki agreed. His ego was flattered by Ichrio's words though he didn't miss the warning either. Ichiro may have come a long way but there were just the last threads of stereotypes still in his mind. Gay men being promiscuous was one of them, and only Satoshi did anything to correct him.

 

The restaurant was every bit as grand as Ichiro had expected it to be. The kind of place that would normally make him feel small and out of place, but by the way the waiter's were treating Hiyuu he felt right at home. Instead of worrying about the right behaviour he sat back and enjoyed his friends company and the beautiful views from the large windows.

The night was wonderful, becoming close to perfect as when they left Satoshi was waiting outside. He happily accepted his lover's greeting, comfortable with small acts of affection in public. He'd come so far, but he felt like he was only just beginning.

Hiyuu had reserved the VIP section of one of his clubs for the night for the three graduates and any friend they had wanted to bring along. It was already a long guest and Ichiro could hardly wait. This was going to be the night of his life. Good company, drinks and music. Suddenly concerned Ichiro found himself asking the most burning of questions.

“Hiyuu, what band is playing?”he asked. A smaller local one obviously, but he'd set the night up for Yuuki's benefit so it had to be a band Yuuki enjoyed. He just couldn't get the image of his friend's band t-shirt out of his band.

“One of Yuuki's favourites,” Hiyuu answered. Right, just what he had feared. He no longer had any faith in Yuuki's musical preferences at all.

“He likes AKB48!” Ichiro found himself protesting, “Why would you let him choose?”

“Relax,” Hiyuu said laughing at Ichrio's fear, “It might be a girl band but they're more on the metal side of rock than anything. I wouldn't make you suffer through a teen idol group.”

“There is nothing wrong with AKB48!” Yuuki protested, “Guys seriously, stop laughing at me! I bet you all have a band that others would mock you for, if they knew you enjoyed listening to them!”

“There's musician's other than Slash?” Satoshi asked, faking his stunned response. “Well I'll never!”

“There's thousands,” Ichiro informed him, “Some of them are even good.”

 

Yuuki was feeling a little giddy when the security guard approached the table. He'd had more than a couple of drinks and whilst not drunk was no longer sober either. Almost all of his friends were here tonight, and everyone else had been invited here by a friend of his. He assumed it was another of these friends who had arrived that had brought the security guard over. Other than a set guest list security had instructions to let in anyone invited by either himself or one of the other elite guests.

“There's someone outside who says they know you,” the security guard said, “Goes by the name of Machi?”

“Machi?” Yuuki repeated, “If it's who I think it is, then I haven't seen him in years!”

“We can turn him away if you like?” the security guard suggested.

“No, let me go and talk to him,” Yuuki replied as he placed his mostly empty glass down and hurried after the security guard to the front door. The main dance floor was packed as always and the queue outside testified to the club's popularity. It was always nice to see Hiyuu's business's doing well, especially as they were both living off them now. He pushed the through aside, the future was something he would worry about later. Tonight was a night for fun.

Sure enough waiting outside for him was a pretty man with stunning hair that was both worn long and the brightest shade of red you could possibly get. In the same shade was the elegant long red dress he wore, a princess in the body of a man. Elegant and always full of charm.

“It's a pleasure to meet you again,” Machi greeted him, bowing low. He'd grovel on the ground if Yuuki hadn't hated the attention, the supernatural creature before him referring him as God.

“I've missed you,” Yuuki said as he placed a kiss on Machi's cheek, “It's loud in there, why don't we go and sit on that bench over there so we can talk?”

“That might be wise,” Machi agreed as they crossed the road and took a seat away from the crowds. He was clearly worried about something, so Yuuki waited for him to share.

“You know how I've been in my statue form these last few centuries?” Machi began. The princess before him was a sphinx, a supernatural creature with the form of both a lion and a human. Whilst swearing his loyalty to Yuuki as one of his guardians, he had chosen sleep until summoned. Taking on the form of a statue, the sphinx's best known to humans, he had waited to be called.

“I remember,” Yuuki said gently. Bringing up Machi's past was painful for the sphinx who never had gotten over the day he failed to keep him alive. Since then he hadn't called on Machi for help, if only to keep him from feeling the guilt again.

“The humans have been brining my body around from one Egyptian exhibit to the next,” Machi explained, “It's why I had to wait until night to find you. Anyway I don't mind this at all, it's no big deal to me if people want to admire my beauty. Sorry, that came of a little egotistical didn't it?”

“Nothing wrong with admitting your gorgeous,” Yuuki reassured him, “You're absolutely stunning.”

“You flatter me,” Machi said with a laugh, “I'm no prettier than any other supernatural.”

“Well, flattery aside,” Yuuki said as he took Machi's hand in his own, “What woke you?”

“I stir in my sleep every now and again. Wake up to stretch, or spend a day or two to myself. I had an itch in my leg that woke me this time. I caught your scent in the air straight away, that and the scent of a curse. I can't go through that again. Yuuki please, my immunity is long since worn out. I need you to give me the cure now, before I go bad.”

“Machi,” Yuuki began. Happy to oblige the request of the sphinx but not given the chance to offer.

“I killed you once before,” Machi continued, not noticing that Yuuki had already been trying to give his consent. “You woke me to save you and the curse took me away. For decades I maimed and killed until finally you awoke and found me. I can't do that again. I'm dangerous, far worse than most of the creatures you face.”

“You were a ruthless killing machine,” Yuuki had to admit, “But not this time. There's an office in the club, nobody will be using it right now. Let's protect you from yourself?”

 

The office was small, but even with the desk, chair and filing cabinets there was enough space for Machi to elegantly kneel before Yuuki. He was adorable, Yuuki thought as Machi gently continued to undress him. So innocent, and yet so deadly. Fully dressed, kneeling on the floor, he was one of the sexiest and elegant men that Yuuki had ever met.

With a beautiful smile, Machi finally removed the final piece of cloth from Yuuki's body. Unashamed he let his eyes linger over the other's naked form, admiring him for in his eyes Yuuki was always the physical personification of beauty. Changing through time, but always in tune with societies ideal of beauty.

Reaching out with his manicured hands, he wrapped his fingers around Yuuki's length. So very careful that his long nails, painted red of course didn't hurt Yuuki in any way. Whilst Yuuki didn't fear Machi, how could he, he knew just how dangerous those nails could be. A lion had teeth and claws and even as a human a lion still kept his weapons sharp.

Ever so softly Machi began to stroke his length. His long fingers dancing over the skin, as graceful as a pianist's over the keys of a piano. He truly enjoyed pleasuring men like this. A princess of the bedroom.

Machi's painted lips moved over the tip of Yuuki's length. Accepting the tip into his mouth it was a gentle and playful tongue that welcomed him in. Eye's glowing red with power Machi moved down further along Yuuki's length. Elegantly working his way closer to the base where his fingers gently cupped the roundness he found there.

“This won't cure you,” Yuuki gasped, but still Machi aimed to please him. His mouth dancing an erotic dance as he gave the pleasure all men seemed to crave. Regardless of sexuality it was almost unheard of for a man not to want to be worshipped in this way. Accepting the pleasure for what it was, as he had no real need to cure Machi at all right now, he continued to watch Machi's mouth bring him an entirely unique kind of pleasure. He came hard, not bothering with a warning as he knew Machi knew him well enough not to need it.

Swallowing what could have been the finest of wine, Machi returned to his feet and silently turned away from Yuuki. Getting the hint Yuuki gently unlaced the corset strings that held the dress in place. He smiled as the vast amount of fabric fell to the floor, like a flower around Machi's feet.

Machi wasn't wearing anything beneath, his pale skin entirely on display for Yuuki's inspection. He was even more beautiful than he remembered him Though how that could possibly be, Yuuki didn't know.

“Let me see you all,” Yuuki found himself begging. Gracefully Machi slowly turned, revealing his muscular chest and hard length standing to attention. Happily he accepted Yuuki's lips on his own, his smudged lipstick almost wiped of entirely by the time they parted.

“I didn't bring lube, I know you always have it,” Machi admitted.

“I'm a walking sex shop,” Yuuki agreed as he retrieved the lube from the void.

“Well, you know how I like it,” Machi said with a wink. Turning around he moved onto all fours, and playfully looked over his shoulder as he waited for Yuuki to accept his waiting body. He'd always been more comfortable in his animal form, even as a human he wanted sex in this position every time.

Nowhere near as fussy in the bedroom as Machi, Yuuki dropped to his own knees and began to gently prepare the other for his cure. It was sweet that Machi had come to him so scared that he might turn bad. He kind of wished all supernatural's would be so considerate, though he had to admit not all of them enjoyed polygamy the way he did. Every man was different, something he was very well aware off.

Satisfied that Machi was ready he pushed his way inside. He was gentle but Machi's moans startled him until he was sure the other wasn't in pain. That was right, Machi always had been loud and vocal in the bedroom. He supposed he should be glad for the loud music that covered the sounds of their love making. Without it Machi would be heard for sure.

He moved quicker, taking Machi's length in his hand as he pleased him in time with his own trusts. By now the elegant man had lost all nobility, becoming the animal he hid inside. His moans were louder still, his gasps and pleas even louder still, though just as enticing. Machi was revelling in the bliss, and more than worship this was what Yuuki craved from his followers and those who claimed to care. Pleasuring others was what made him admit that he might just be a god.

 

“I'll try to wake up more,” Machi promised as they stood outside the museum where his statue was supposed to be. “I missed you Yuuki.”

“Come find me anytime,” Yuuki answered, kissing Machi softly. “You know I'll always welcome you into my home.”

“Our home,” Hiyuu corrected. The perfect boyfriend, not at all jealous that Yuuki had invited another lover to the party Hiyuu had arranged for him. Machi had stayed with them all night and it was only now, in the early hours, that he was returning home.

“I missed you too Hiyuu,” Machi confessed, giving the vampire a quick hug and a kiss on his cheek, “If you weren't there for Yuuki, I wouldn't leave at all.”

“I'll be there until the day I die,” Hiyuu promised. Nodding Machi turned to the others, thanking them all for a fun night before he shifted his shape to that of a beautiful red lion. With a shake of his head what had been hair turned into a magnificent main and in that form he slipped away to become a statue once more. Content that at least for the next decade or so, no curse was going to corrupt his noble heart.

 


	27. Arc 4: Yuuki and The Jorogumo

“Guys, stop messing around!” Zero complained as he caught Satoshi teasing Ichiro with a hat, “I thought you were here to help?”

“We have helped,” Ichiro corrected, “We set up the window display, stocked shelves and tidied the warehouse. We've literally been helping you all day.”

“But there's still the store displays,” Zero began to list, “The posters need to go on the walls, the dressing rooms need the curtains hanging and I've lost all the till rolls somewhere! I'm never going to be ready for tomorrow's opening!”

“You will,” Satoshi said, gently placing the hat on Zero's hat. “Have you even taken a break today? You need to sit down and eat.”

“But,” Zero began to protest, “There's still so much to do and it's almost ten already.”

“Yuuki is putting up the curtains right now,” Ichiro reminded him, “Hiyuu's gone to pick up the stationary order as the company failed to deliver it, your till rolls should be in there. Satoshi and I will have the displays and posters done in the next hour. Go and take twenty minutes to yourself. Trust me, you'll feel better for it.”

“The website orders are falling behind,” Zero complained, “I was meant to ship them out today, and call the model agency to arrange which models I want for the new line. I can't do this, it's just too much!”

“Just focus on the shop,” Yuuki suggested gently as he entered the front of the store. That's your priority right now. Once it's up and running you can worry about your website.”

“But the website is the centre of everything.” Zero protested, “I can't let it fall behind.”

“You have staff to run the shop,” Yuuki reminded him, “And Ichiro and I are going to be around to help out. You'll have time, just relax. Everything is going to be ready for tomorrow.”

“Easy for you to say,” Zero muttered, “Fine, I'll take a ten minute break. I haven't eaten anything since lunch.”

“Do you think he's going to be OK?” Yuuki whispered once Zero was gone, all Ichiro could do was shrug.

 

“He's a slave driver,” Ichiro moaned as he walked through the park with Satoshi. It was almost midnight and they were only now going home. He was expected back in the shop the following morning, but he wasn't so sure he wanted to help any more.

“He's passionate about his project,” Satoshi agreed, just as tired but a little calmer. He hadn't been there all day, coming after his own job to help out for a few hours.

“You're telling me?” Ichiro demanded, “He made me re-do that window display four times!”

“Well you did a good job,” Satoshi reassured him. “He's just stressed out, give it a few days and he'll be back to normal.”

“I do need a job,” Ichiro relented, “At least this is going to keep me busy for a couple of weeks.”

“You're stressing like Zero now,” Satoshi teased as Ichiro's expression darkened with worry. “I was just lucky to have a job so soon. Yuuki isn't having any more luck than you are.”

“But Yuuki doesn't know what he wants, while I want to support myself by working in the film industry,” Ichiro reminded him, “And besides, how much of Hiyuu's money is his? Living off his boyfriend is completely different than me constantly borrowing money from a friend. ”

“I know all this,” Satoshi said gently, “Your chance will come sooner or later. Until then you have friends who will watch out for you, and a boyfriend who adores you. You're blessed.”

“Right,” Ichiro replied sarcastically, but before he could continue Satoshi's form shifted in to that of a wolf. “Satoshi?” he asked as the wolf snarled and darted off the path. Sure there must be some danger Ichiro ran after him, not as fast, but not losing sight of the black wolf in the shadows.

The creature Satoshi had sensed, most likely by smell, looked like a golden retriever at first glance. A beautiful golden coat of fur, a long fluffy tail and a general canine appearance. For a couple of seconds Ichiro was convinced that his lover had gone mad. Why was he here fighting a dog of all creatures? It was only after his initial confusion that he saw the ruby red eyes that shone in the light giving the dog a much more wolf like, and dangerous, appearance.

The two animals were ripping at each other's fur, a ferocious battle that Ichiro knew he simply couldn't join. Nervously he could only watch silently praying that Satoshi was going to come out of this alive. Much to his relief it quickly became clear that Satoshi was faster, larger and stronger than the other and the golden dog was soon pinned to the floor.

“We won't kill you,” Ichiro began, surprised when Satoshi snarled. Did his lover want to do just that? Cursed or not this poor creature was just a supernatural, why would he want him dead? “I know someone who can help.”

With a whimper Satoshi darted away, terrified of the creature he had just defeated. His behaviour was getting stranger and stranger Ichiro thought. Perhaps the problem here wasn't the creature, but Satoshi himself?

With a glow of ruby red energy the dog became a young man, as blond as his dog form had been. He was scared and angry at having been attacked and Ichiro didn't blame him. He too would have been scared if a wolf had come leaping out of the shadows.

“I don't need your help,” the man informed him harshly, “I suggest you leave me alone. Unless you want to feel your ultimate fears too?”

“We'll let you go,” Ichiro reassured him, “Just release your power on my boyfriend.”

“Why should I?” the man asked, “He attacked me! All I was doing was minding my own business.”

“Because if you don't, you're our enemy,” Ichiro replied, “And we will defeat you.”

“If he attacks, you're both suffering my power,” the man warned. Warily he released the fear wave, so very much like Zero's power, and walked away. Ichiro felt sorry for him, nobody deserved that kind of treatment.

“Are you insane?” Satoshi demanded, “Do you know what he is?”

“A supernatural, like us,” Ichiro replied, “I could ask you the same question!”

“He'll a hell-hound, they're nothing like us!” Satoshi exclaimed, “You can't break your agreement with him either. The promise to a hell hound is binding for life. You're just lucky you only agreed to let him go this one time.”

“I'm sorry, I didn't know!” Ichiro said, feeling very small. He'd heard the stories of hell-hounds from his people, a lesson all supernatural creatures passed down to their young. A human, twisted by darkness and evil took on the form of a cursed dog. There was no curing them, only the hell-hound's death could save them now.

“I need to call the pack,” Satoshi was muttering, his phone already in his hand. He really had been a fool, a mistake worse even that his years of homophobia. How many people would die because he had failed to act to the threat? With nerves racing he rang Yuuki, if only to warn him of the trouble. To his surprise all he got was voicemail, perhaps Yuuki was already asleep?

 

The music was beautiful, Yuuki thought as he watched the young man play. He had meant to return home after his long day, but the music called his very soul into the bar. Silently he sat down, noticing Hiyuu's presence beside him but not really caring that he was there at all. All that mattered was the siren call.

Siren? He thought worried for a moment, no this wasn't a siren playing but the music was a lure all the same. He began to force the power away, freeing his mind so that he could think clearly once more. They'd been heading towards the car park to return home, when they had heard the music coming from this bar. He'd been hypnotised and brought here, Hiyuu and all of these humans too.

Forcing himself to look upon the musician he met the eyes of the beautiful man on stage. Cursed, but what was he? He just couldn't remember, all he cared about was the song. That was right, listen to the beats, the melody, let the rhythm into his very soul.

He forced the spell away and slowly made his way across the room. It was clear that the musician was surprised that he hadn't succumbed to his power. Yuuki always had been good at pushing away hypnosis and magic.

“You stole my hair,” the creature commented as Yuuki climbed the steps to the stage. “This colour is meant for me alone.”

“You'll just have to learn to share,” Yuuki answered, “Because I know others who have pink hair just like ours.”

“Is that so?” the musician asked, “No matter, I'll allow you to have it, if you come with me tonight?”

“These others?” Yuuki asked, “What do you mean to do with them?”

“Nothing,” the musician reassured him, “I was just luring them here so I could make my choice. Give them ten minutes and the spell will break and they'll go home.”

“I'll come with you,” Yuuki promised, “Just tell me who and what you are?”

“My name is hide,” came the answer, “And I am a jorogumo.”

 

Yuuki had been prepared for the spider's attack from the moment they had entered his home. He knew well the stories of the jorogumo, though he had never dealt with one before. They were a type of magical spider, able to take on the form of a beautiful woman at will to seduce men. He was meant as a meal for the spider, his energy slowly depleted over time. His death would be slow, years in the making, but the spider would kill him all the same.

Unfortunately hide moved faster than he had anticipated, trapping him with a pre-spun web that covered his body like a net of the finest thread. As thin as the thread was, he couldn't break it, so didn't even try. hide was a demon of seduction, but he shared that power too.

“You're kinky aren't you?” Yuuki teased as the spider took his left wrist and began to wrap thread from his own wrist, like a rope, around it. The spider looked surprised, before flashing him a smile.

“Is that what you want?” hide asked, “A bit of kinky fun? I wasn't going to, but I don't mind keeping my dinner happy.”

“You don't need to hold me captive you know,” Yuuki tried to bargain, but hide was having none of it. The more he tried to seduce him, the more the spider stopped listening. Eventually he was gagged, though he had long since accepted defeat. Let the spider play with him, he'd have fun and hide would slip up in the end. Demons always did.

By the time hide had finished with him, which had taken him a long time as he constantly had to re-tie limbs only to tie them all over again where he wanted, Yuuki was utterly at his mercy. Lying on the floor, face down with his ass in the air, he could hardly move. Spider web ropes tied his wrists together securely, pulled low so they rested in parallel to his torso and were secured between his spread legs. His ankles were held in place with rope that connected them to his bound hands, and out to objects across the room far from Yuuki's vision. Like a collar the web wrapped around his neck, shooting out in multiple directions as this too secured him in place, along with a similar webbing that wrapped around his stomach and upper thighs. The whole room was one big spiders web, and he was helplessly vulnerable in the middle. He lay naked now, his clothes long since removed.

“Some of my kind use their bite to paralyse their prey,” hide informed him as he made a few minor adjustments, “But that's just lazy in my eyes.”

Unable to respond Yuuki lay still, knowing he was entirely at hide's mercy and really should be scared. This was one of those times when his love of sex blinded him to the reality of the situation. Essentially he had been kidnapped and bound against his will by a creature determined to rape him and slowly drain away his life. He should be scared, angry and a bunch of other things, and yet all he felt was excited and aroused. He wanted this, and even the spider could tell.

“You're quite a slut aren't you?” hide teased as he began to strip away his clothes. You want my cock so bad you don't even care about your predicament. Perhaps my spell is working on you even now? Not so immune are you?”

Again Yuuki couldn't answer. He was a slut, by human definitions at least, but it was a badge of honour. What was wrong with loving sex and pleasure in all it's forms? He had no shame, he would always be the first to admit that. He felt hide's finger slide inside him and moaned around the gag. This was what he was designed for and what he craved. Sex was always bliss.

 

“What do you mean he's gone missing?” Zero demanded, both worried and annoyed, “Has the hell-hound got him?”

“I don't think so,” Hiyuu answered, “Last night when we were going home, something weird happened. I blacked out for a little while, and when I came too I was sat in a bar full of confused humans. Something lured me there, and seeing as Yuuki was with me I think it's safe to say the same creature has him right now.”

“I understand if you need to go and look for him,” Zero said, trying his best to stay calm. That was two less people to help out, he really was going to struggle wasn't he?

“I have to Zero,” Hiyuu apologised, “If things get bad give me a call OK? I know a few people I could ask to come and help you out.”

“Yes, off course,” Zero agreed, giving Hiyuu a hug and feeling conflicted. Should he just delay the opening and help? But there was already a crowd outside.

“He'll be fine,” Ichiro said gently, “He always is. Come on, let's get this place open.”

“Yeah, off course,” Zero said with more confidence that he felt. It was just the two of them for now, his two employees not due to arrive until later. He just hoped it was enough. With one last glance over the shop he went to unlock the door and give his small opening speech. The town's mayor had arrived to cut the ribbon and like that he was officially open. What came next was chaos and to his surprise he thrived in it. Rushing from one customer to the next as Ichiro rang up the sales. Again he took no breaks all morning, finding time only when the teenage boy he had hired arrived for his shift after lunch. Rushing his meal, he found some time to sort out his website stunned to find Ichiro was already there.

“Ichiro?” Zero asked, not needing to ask what the other was doing. He was clearly packing up the orders that should have been posted the day before.

“I knew you were worried about keeping your online customers happy,” Ichiro explained, “But you're better off on the shop floor. I've seen how well you're handling the customers, this is your passion. Let me handle the post.”

“I need to pick the models,” Zero reminded him, “And a bunch of other things too.”

“Just give me a list,” Ichiro suggested. “I can make a few phone calls?”

“Would you?” Zero asked, giving Ichirio a hug and a kiss that shocked the minotaur. Nervously he touched his lips wondering what Satoshi would think when he told him. It was clear that Zero hadn't meant anything other than 'thank you' by the gesture. It was easy to forget just how different polygamous men could be. A kiss meant little to a man who happily slept with anyone who took their fancy, it only meant something to those who believed in monogamy.

“Sure,” Ichiro reassured him, “I offered didn't I?”

 

Yuuki woke up, bound against a bed now, and let out a moan. How many times had hide used his body and he still hadn't cured him! He felt the energy drain now, having had very little sleep and no food. His mouth tasted salty, his limbs sore from the positions they had been stretched into. He began to wonder if years was too much to hope for, at this rate he would dehydrate in days. If his energy lasted that long. His tired body wouldn't take on his bird form, the fire unable to burn through the web. All he could do was lie and wait in this spread eagled position, each limb tied to a separate bed post.

After about ten minutes hide arrived, a bottle of water in his hand. Exactly what he needed most. Gratefully he stayed still as hide removed the gag, drinking the water that was offered him, without thought if it might be something else. He was just that thirsty.

“Are you having fun?” hide teased, “I know I have been.”

“Oh yes,” Yuuki purred, “But don't you think it's time you offered me your pretty ass? It's only fair.”

“Well yes,” hide consented, “I have to confess I really like the idea of that cock deep inside me. A perfect fit perhaps? You've been such a good boy, I think I can allow you the experience.”

“It'll be the best you've ever had,” Yuuki promised, delighted that hide had given in so easy. At last he could cure the jorogumo and go home. Zero would just have to understand why he hadn't been able to help out. He simply needed his own bed more than anything else in the world.

“Oh, I've heard all about your cock,” hide reassured him, “How wonderful it feels and it's power. You want to heal me, and I won't allow it. Don't get your hopes up, Demon Layer, there's no way you're getting your cum inside me anytime soon.”

“Is that so?” Yuuki asked with false bravado. So hide knew exactly what he was? No wonder he had been so careful. This was all for nothing, he thought as a condom was put over his length. How was he meant to cure hide now?

As if sensing Yuuki's defeat, hide put on a great show of preparing himself and lubing them both up. When he straddled Yuuki's body, it was like an act of victory. Even defeated Yuuki enjoyed every thrust, his mind frantically wondering how he could defeat this latex barrier. Condom's burst all the time, they ripped and tore too. Usually when they weren't used right, hide hadn't damaged this condom at all.

An idea crept into his mind, wicked and a little bit cruel. He'd had enough though, he just wanted to go home. With his new found hope he began to truly enjoy himself, his eyes sweeping over the beauty riding him. hide was so pretty and he was sure a lovely man lurked beneath. He'd meet him soon, Yuuki thought as the orgasm built inside him. Just a little longer.

With a moan he came, shooting his cum and a tiny spark of fire into the condom that separated them. Above him hide gasped, good he'd felt the fire. There was more than a good chance that he had burnt the condom walls.

“Oh so good,” hide moaned, his hand frantically working his length as he brought his own pleasure. With another moan he came, white cum splattering Yuuki's chest in tiny pearl drops. This was it, the moment of truth when he found out if all his efforts had been worth it in the end.

Slowly hide got off him, a little bit confused and stunned to find a naked man tied to his bed. It's worked then, Yuuki thought with a relieved smile. He'd cured the spider and now he could rest. His own bed felt so far away, why bother going home at all? He could sleep right here.

“I'm sorry,” hide whispered, cutting through his own web to release his prey.

“It doesn't matter,” Yuuki muttered, “I always win in the end.”

 


	28. Arc 4: Yuuki and Ratatoskr

“This was where you saw him?” Hiyuu asked as he studied the spot Satoshi had taken him to. It was clear that two large animals had been fighting here, not that he had ever doubted Satoshi's account of events. Why else would he be meeting Satoshi here on his lunch break, the middle of the day when really he should be sleeping, to see if he could find any clues.

“Yeah,” Satoshi confirmed, “He had golden fur, not black, but he was clearly a hell-hound. I met one before you know, when I was young. I was lucky, the pack took it out before it could harm the children. It did get two of the adults, my aunt and another woman.”

“That must have been tough,” Hiyuu said sympathetically. Death was hard for everyone, but within a pack all death was the same as losing your closest kin.

“It was,” Satoshi remembered, “But it also meant I recognised the scent straight away.”

“And all Ichiro promised was that the hell-hound could leave in peace that one time?” Hiyuu asked.

“That was all,” Satoshi replied, “It could have been a lot worse.”

“He spared the two of you,” Hiyuu said, not liking the idea at all, “I don't know why.”  
“I don't either,” Satoshi replied, deep in thought as he looked around for any clues. There was nothing out of the ordinary here, other than the signs of the fight. Just your usual grass, plants and trees. The hell-hound must be far gone, as the wildlife had all returned. The birds rested in the trees, dogs walked happily along the paths with their owners and a squirrel ran down a nearby cherry tree.

“Ratatoskr,” Hiyuu commented, the foreign name unfamiliar to Satoshi, “See how the fur is red on top and cream underneath? The Japanese squirrel is a greyish colour, that one is far from home.”

“That doesn't mean it's, Rata...” Satoshi began, failing to say the name and giving up entirely.

“ratatoskr,” Hiyuu said for him, directing the words at the squirrel and not his friend, “It is you isn't it?”

“It's me,” the squirrel agreed, sitting on a low branch and watching the two men below. How he could talk had always been a mystery to Hiyuu. And now wasn't the time to ask. If the squirrel that ran through the World Tree was here, then he already knew why he had come. “My master demands your creation swears his loyalty.”

“He will swear his loyalty, but now isn't the right time,” Hiyuu tried to bargain, “He usually gives me a decade for such things.”

“He grows impatient,” ratatoskr informed him, “You have three days.”

“It's a terrible time,” Hiyuu protested, but it was useless. The Dragon's messenger wasn't in a position to bargain with him, “But if it's the orders of our King, who am I to refuse him?”

“I'll tell him you're on your way,” ratatoskr answered, scurrying up the tree and vanishing somewhere in the higher branches.

“Zero hasn't sworn his loyalty yet?” Satoshi demanded. All supernaturals were obliged to swear loyalty to their chosen king, either at eighteen or within the first year of their transformation. It seemed crazy that Hiyuu claimed he had a full decade, but then both he and Yuuki had power other supernaturals did not.

“No,” Hiyuu replied, “I taught him the laws but felt no urgency to make him swear vows. He's going to be upset when I tell him he has to come now isn't he?”

“Yes,” Satoshi agreed, “But this was your doing, so I'll leave you to break the bad news yourself. I need to get back to work.”

“Traitor!” Hiyuu teased as the wolf turned to walk away.

 

“I can't leave now,” Zero protested as Hiyuu broke the bad news. “You know I'm over worked as it is.”

“I know,” Hiyuu said gently, “But I swore an oath to the King so I must follow this order. I'd argue if I could, you know I would.”  
“Why didn't we go before?” Zero protested, but seeing Hiyuu's guilt he realised the vampire was already questioning himself over this. “How long will it take?”

“A day of travel each way,” Hiyuu answered, “And however long the King demands we stay. The oath itself doesn't take long, but he'll want to get to know you first. It all depends on his will. If Yuuki comes he may be able to encourage the king to be quicker, but I can't count on that.”

“I think Ichiro could run things for a few days,” Zero relented, “If we get back by the weekend and we hire one of our back up choices. Perhaps both. Can you give me a couple of hours at least? I need to organise some things.”

“Sure,” Hiyuu said, “Thank you for being so understanding.”

“I don't have a choice,” Zero corrected, “So why kick up a fuss? Only, what happens if I refuse to swear this oath?”

“I don't know,” Hiyuu admitted, “I've never heard of anyone refusing the King before. The oath is more to keep supernatural law than anything else. You remember the laws?”

“I remember,” Zero confirmed. The laws were basic and easy to follow. Keep their existence secret when possible, don't intentionally hurt their own kind and to uphold the laws of the human countries they inhabited. Their was even a loop hole for the curse, for anything done without sound mind was irrelevant. He could agree to all of it, but swearing loyalty to a man he had never met? That was going to be the harder part. “What do I need to know about him?”

“The fairy kingdom, or supernatural plain if you prefer, is different geographically to ours,” Hiyuu began to explain, “But each kingdom relates to parts of this world. They call our King the Island Prince for this reason. His kingdom is part of the continent in that dimension, in this one he rules most of the Islands in the West Pacific. Japan obviously but moving all the way down to New Zealand. Each Kingdom is ruled by a dragon overlord, for they took over by force. Not cruel or evil, they seized power to make the world a better place and for the most part they do. Our King is... It's best to see for yourself. Be respectful and obedient but also know he will ask of you things that are entirely inappropriate. In these instances feel free to politely say no.”

“I see,” Zero thought. Did he really have to swear loyalty to this man? He sounded a lot like an evil dictator.

 

“There's a few things to know, before we cross into the other dimension,” Hiyuu explained as they got out of the car. Due to the different geography they had had to travel three hundred miles to reach a sensible place to cross over. Zero was already fed up with it all, and they hadn't even really begun. “As there are no humans there, everyone is a supernatural creature of some sort. Nobody hides who they are, so many don't bother with a human form. It can be strange at first, but try not to stare. Animals exist in that domain, but they are all wild. If you see a supernatural riding a horse, or the like, know that the creature is fully sentient. Probably lovers, or close friends. Finally, your appearance may change when we cross the border. The King has powerful magic that he uses to reveal the true nature of his subjects. Often it's just the castle under his spell, but when the mood takes him it spreads across the entire kingdom. I know you don't like me wearing my fangs, but I might not have a choice.”

“I should learn to get used to them,” Zero confessed, “But they still freak me out. The whole blood drinking thing? You can keep that with Yuuki for sure.”

“And to think,” Yuuki teased, “I was once jealous that you had drank his blood.”

“You beat him and he enjoys it,” Zero said, “And Hiyuu drinks your blood and you enjoy it. I'll never understand the pair of you, will I?”

“Not with that attitude,” Yuuki replied, “Hiyuu, you forgot something.”  
“I did?” Hiyuu asked, frowning as he tried to remember. The couple had already explained that it was Hiyuu's duty to teach him everything he needed to know. Whilst others might share lessons with him, the responsibility was Hiyuu's alone.

“About the King,” Yuuki prompted.

“It's not important,” Hiyuu protested, “Why does Zero need to know?”

“Because you're talking cryptically in front of me?” Zero answered, “You have to tell me now!”

“The King keeps sex slaves,” Hiyuu explained, “Though they're not technically slaves, they're willing and can leave at any time. He likes humiliating men for sexual pleasure, and his slaves, or lovers if you prefer, enjoy the mistreatment. Really it's no big deal, you may not even meet them, but if you do, don't judge.”

“I wouldn't,” Zero protested, realising that actually he probably would. Had he not already vocalised his feelings about Yuuki and Hiyuu's fetishes only moments ago? “I don't mean to be negative.”

“We know,” Yuuki said gently, “But the King doesn't know you, and may not be so understanding.”

“He sounds like a tyrant,” Zero complained. Why did all his friends think swearing an oath to this man was good?

 

Yuuki was a little worried about Zero as they began the long walk to the King's castle. He wasn't ready to meet the king, it was no wonder Hiyuu had delayed this for so long. The mummy was too innocent, too young, to really grasp everything that was going on. He hadn't been around when the supernatural creatures had battled among themselves. Didn't realise what a blessing it had been when the dragons had come to unite them all in peace. For now he pushed back his worries, enjoying Zero's excitement to everything new he saw along the way.

“Unicorns!” Zero exclaimed excitedly as he saw one in the distance. “They're so beautiful!”

“They won't be interested in you,” Hiyuu informed him, “They believe in abstinence before marriage. If you're not a virgin you wouldn't stand a chance.”

“I didn't mean sexually,” Zero protested, “Something can be beautiful without being sexy you know.”  
“A very fine line,” Hiyuu teased, “All beautiful men tend to be sexy to me.”

“Even some not so beautiful,” Yuuki teased him, “Or down right ugly.”

“That's why I chose you,” Hiyuu confirmed, “You were perfect by my standards, with your warm wet mouth and nice tight hole.”

“Have you heard this?” Yuuki asked Zero with a bemused smile, “Shall we punish him by making him sleep alone tonight, while we make loud sweet love in the next room?”

“Why bother with a different room?” Zero answered, a little uneasy at being caught in the middle. Hiyuu and Yuuki could get pretty cruel when they teased each other, and whilst they knew the limits he didn't.

“Why bother with Yuuki at all?” Hiyuu asked, “When you could have me. I'll make you feel pleasure in ways he has only dreamed off.”

“You don't even know how,” Yuuki corrected, “I could make you scream my name right now, with just a touch.”

“Oh yeah?” Hiyuu asked, pulling Yuuki into his arms and a kiss. Bemused Zero wandered on ahead, not wanting to waste any more time. The lovers had been fighting a lot recently, he remembered, now he was beginning to understand why.

A red squirrel darted in his path, and as he watched is changed to the form of a cute boy around his own age. Though age was more than subjective in this realm. The boy was wearing something that looked like a military uniform, though it wouldn't have looked at all out of place in his own shop.

“Hey,” the boy said, “I'm glad you came. The King is going to be so happy to meet you. I know I am.”

“You work for him?” Zero asked, the boy nodded and gave him a playful wink, “I'll tell him that you're coming then shall I?”

“If you like,” Zero said, feeling no concerns about sharing the knowledge. The King had summoned him, it would be no secret that he was on the way there. No, the only surprise was the way the boy gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“See you around,” he said as he became a squirrel once more and darted away. It wasn't until hours later that Zero realised his wallet was gone and that it had been ratatoskr who had stolen it.

 

“Where's Zero?” Satoshi asked as he found his boyfriend working along, “Don't tell me he's run of and left you to do everything. I'll kill him.”

“Kill Hiyuu while you're at it, and Yuuki for that matter,” Ichiro answered, “Guess which vampire didn't bother taking his mummy to meet the King?”

“I was with Hiyuu when he received the summons,” Satoshi explained. “Those guys think the law doesn't involve them,” Satoshi answered, “You know they could be gone weeks right? I thought Zero would have least stayed around long enough to get everything in order here!”

“I know how long it takes,” Ichiro replied, “Though Yuuki told him it was only days! I promised I'll keep his shop going for him, it's not Zero's fault so don't blame him. He didn't know we even had a King.”

“I wonder how he's going to react to meeting a dragon?” Satoshi wondered. “Especially our dragon.”

“Who knows,” Ichiro said as he began to turn off the lights, “When I met him I felt so small. Everything I did felt wrong and I just knew he was judging me harshly. I wonder now if he knew exactly what I was? It felt an awful lot like disappointment, like he expected more than what I offered him?”

“He likes men himself,” Satoshi remembered, “Though others say women. Perhaps it's both? Either way I know he kissed me, just once before I pulled away. He's a player and it made me uneasy. Zero will probably handle him a lot better than either of us. He's used to those kind of games.”

“Satoshi,” Ichiro began nervously, “There's been something I meant to tell you. You reminded me just now. Zero kissed me. Just a quick one, he meant it as 'thank you'.”

“Zero kissed you?” Satoshi repeated slowly, “He left you here taking care of his shop alone? The other day you said he was a slave driver.”

“Please, don't be mad at him,” Ichiro said in their friend's defence, “You know he didn't mean anything by it.”

“Oh I know,” Satoshi said with a wicked smile, “But don't you think we should make love on his desk as his penance anyway?”

“What? Here?” Ichiro stammered surprised. He cast his power out through the walls, noting the people around before shutting it off completely. He hated using his power in large built up places, though it tired him out to shut off what came naturally. It was why minotaurs loved being outdoors so much, the only place where they could feel alone, and built their homes out of wood and other materials they couldn't control. It was hard living in a built up area, but Ichiro had learnt to manage. “Well I don't think anyone is in ear shot.”

“See, it's your perfect revenge,” Satoshi encouraged as he took Ichiro by the hand and led him into the office. The computer hadn't arrived yet so it was easy to place Zero's laptop and a few other things to one side.

Reading Satoshi's mood he sat on the edge of the desk, accepting his lover's lips on his eagerly. Satoshi wasn't mad at him, or Zero either, though it would have been different if he had tried to hide this. Hiyuu's talk of honesty in relationships being more important that anything had encouraged him to tell Satoshi more than a few secrets he would have otherwise kept silent. The advice worked, but then a man who could keep two boyfriends happy probably knew more than a few tricks for lasting relationships.

“Do you want me to use my mouth elsewhere?” Satoshi asked, an offer he always refused. As good as it felt for Satoshi to orally please him he always felt too guilty to really enjoy it. He'd tried once himself and hated every moment, who was he to expect Satoshi to give him the pleasure he now refused to give in return?

“You don't have to,” Ichiro answered, capturing Satoshi's lips with his and holding him so that he would really have to push him away to do anything else. As always Satoshi was patient, but he still didn't understand. It wasn't a last thread of homophobia, not this time, and he doubted he would overcome these feelings quickly.

“Please, just tell me why you hate it so much,” Satoshi begged, surprising Ichiro by the question. Perhaps his patience was wearing thin?

“It doesn't suit you,” Ichiro tried, a little annoyed when Satoshi took a step back and gave him a look that meant this time he would have to share. “It's degrading.”

“But I enjoy doing this for men,” Satoshi tried, “Women do this too you know, for men, for women. It's part of sex, just like intercourse and kissing.”

“It's degrading for women,” Ichiro said, “For a man to assert his authority in that way? It's humiliating to the giver and I don't want to do that to you. Never mind being forced to do it myself.”

Satoshi remained silent for long enough that Ichiro to begin to worry. He wanted to be honest, he'd told the truth, but this time the truth might have been too much. He knew his opinions of the matter weren't the norm.

“You watch too much porn,” Satoshi finally answered, slipping off his t-shirt and tossing it onto the chair. He hadn't ruined everything then, but Satoshi's comment was worrying all the same.

“You've been through my search history?” he demanded, trying not to be angry at the thought. It was only Satoshi, a man who knew his sexual preferences more than everyone else combined, but it still felt like a major breech of trust.

“No,” Satoshi answered, “But I can but two and two together. A man struggling with his sexuality at your age, trying to understand exactly who he is, would surely be looking. Your reaction to blow-job's tells me even more. You've seen enough porn that a man forcing another person to pleasuring him orally is your only real resource of what it's like. You see men holding their partner's by the hair and abusing their mouth until they gag around his length. You see people dominated by accepting a man in their mouth, mocked and ridiculed as they do. You conclude it can only be degrading, because you simply can't see it as an act of love. Where else, but porn, would you have come to that conclusion?”

“Shut up and kiss me,” Ichiro complained. Satoshi was right, but that didn't devalue his feelings on the matter one bit. He had hated giving Satoshi oral, and refused to let the other feel the same way. Even if it was clear that Satoshi didn't feel like this at all.

To his relief Satoshi didn't question him any further, or try to make him push his comfort boundaries. It wasn't that the wolf had given up, he was just saving the discussion for another time. Whatever, it was the now that was important to him. The feeling of naked skin beneath his fingers, the sensations of another in your arms. They undressed each other, revealing well known bodies that by now were used to making love to each other. One man was all he would ever need.

Slowly he opened his legs, inviting Satoshi to take him this time. He'd been selfish once today, it was time to make it up to his lover. It was just nice to see how pleased Satoshi looked at his act of submission. It was true that he dominated more often than not, but he had learnt to enjoy both roles. If not equally, then enough to add some variety.

Satoshi had brought lube with him, a brand new container that suggested that he had been horny enough to plan in advance. Excited Ichiro spread his legs further, before deciding that actually they may be better rested high up against Satoshi's shoulders. He lay back as he repositioned himself, his back now fully against the desk as Satoshi's fingers teased him. He knew he must look so vulnerable right now, a position that he had learnt from porn. Perhaps he did watch too much?

The thought was gone as Satoshi's length slipped deep inside. With a moan he clung onto the top of the edge of the desk and begged Satoshi to claim him. Part of what had made coming out so hard was that he could enjoy scenes like this in any combination, but when it came down to it what he wanted to watch wasn't the same as what he personally enjoyed. Only a man could make him feel so horny and only a man could make him achieve that ultimate bliss. Correction, only Satoshi could make him feel this way. He really couldn't think of anyone else who had ever made him feel this way.

“You're the best thing that ever happened to me,” Ichiro got out, coming hard at the beautiful sight of his lover's smile. His stamina always seemed to fail him when he was the one being taken. His body betraying his needs in the most wonderful way possible. Not that he had anything to be ashamed of, for moments later he felt his lover's seed fill him deep inside. Kissing once more before Satoshi pulled away, he realised with sorrow that he was going to have to leave this room. They couldn't make love here all night, but perhaps he had just enough energy left to return the pounding he'd just received once they got home?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a choice with this chapter, rush the journey to the king for the sake of smut, forsake the smut in favour of plot or write an insanely long chapter. Then I thought of plan D, add a bonus sex scene in with Satoshi and Ichiro so that the other plot line can continue naturally. It's still a longer chapter than normal, and despite it's name Yuuki never did personally meet Ratatoskr did he? Though obviously the squirrel has influenced Yuuki's plot line, so I left the chapter name as it was.
> 
>  
> 
> Who is the hell-hound plaguing the town? Is the King as evil as Zero fears? Who is Rataoskr? Why have I introduced three characters without telling you who they are? Why, for the suspense of course!
> 
>  
> 
> As I've left an author's note here I'll add a few more comments. First, the dragons ruling the fairy kingdom weren't inspired by Game of Thrones. I only realised halfway through the chapter that both stories contain royal dragons. Secondarily, Ichiro's sex life being influenced negatively by porn is meant as a warning. Porn is great for many things, but it's terrible in so many other ways and one of the worst is the way women (and men) are treated when giving blow-jobs. Something Ichiro has subconsciously picked up on. The poor boy never seems to get a break from questioning his beliefs does he?


	29. Arc 4: Yuuki and The Dragon

From a distance the gates that opened into the vast palace grounds appeared to be just ordinary steel, but as they got closer Zero realised that perhaps they were made out of silver. Or silver plated steel perhaps? They were magnificently crafted, depicting the images of many animals within their frame work. These were gates that rivalled everything he had ever seen on earth and he couldn't help but feel small as he approached them.

“Dragons like to show off their wealth,” Hiyuu explained when Zero asked, “Expect to see many such examples of excess. Really you think he'd have learnt something from the French Revolution, but he doesn't fear being overthrown. Not even by his own kind, who are probably the only ones with that kind of power.”

“Decadence is a word designed just to describe him,” Yuuki added, “But his people don't suffer for it. The Earth used to be covered in precious metals and jewels, but many were taken by the dragons. What's left the humans fight over, like starving dogs.”

“Gold has no value, except what people place upon it,” Hiyuu agreed, “The King likes these things because of the way they reflect the light, they would fight worse than the humans if they could.”

“I suppose,” Yuuki relented as they reached the approach to the gate. Two guards waited here, but with just a nod of greeting the gates were opened and they were welcomed inside. Clearly his companions were already well known within the palace walls.

He was prepared for what was about to happen, but it was still a surprise to watch Yuuki burst into flames. Before him was a bird as tall as an elephant, sat quietly on the lawn as fire burnt harmlessly all around him. A god, there was no denying that though he often forgot. Yuuki seemed to be fighting the spell Zero realised, kind of relieved when Yuuki put the flames out and shrunk down to the size of the average bird of prey.

Taking to the air with a few powerful stroke of his wings, Yuuki flew up to Hiyuu's offered arm and sat quietly like a falcon trained by humans to hunt. He looked just as deadly, just as fierce and just as beautiful. The only real difference was the magnitude of shades of red he wore in his feathers. It was only then that Zero noticed Hiyuu's ruby red eyes and long white fangs. The vampire had been revealed before him, the perfect companion for the his avian friend.

So it was his turn? He didn't want to end up as some kind of Hollywood mummy, but he had no choice but to risk it. His powers would be locked the moment he stepped through the gates, only returned to him if he left, or if the king allowed it.

Nervously he made the crossing, his skin itching as his clothes morphed into bandages. Great, he thought as they swirled around him, just what he didn't want. It was only then he noticed that his legs and feet were bare. Looking down he saw the bandages had formed some kind of white dress, covering him where it mattered but revealing large strips of skin where it didn't. It was like the bandages were there only to tease a lover, tempting them to what lay beneath.

“The King is known as a pervert,” Hiyuu apologised as they continued to walk towards the castle. Thankfully the path was of slabs of smooth stone, so Zero suffered no pain walking along them bare foot. “He's the reason you look so incredibly sexy right now.”

“Honestly I would have been surprised if he was anything else,” Zero admitted, gently reaching out to stroke the smooth feathers on top of Yuuki's head. His friend gave him a look of appreciation which made him feel a little strange. It was weird having a bird look at you with bedroom eyes, but that was surely what Yuuki was doing.

 

They reached the palace after a good ten minutes walking and once again were invited in by guards, a minotaur woman and a human looking man. So the King didn't make all his servants show their true forms whilst in the palace grounds? Perhaps he too would have his powers returned once The King had seen what he was.

“Usually there is a guide,” Hiyuu explained, “But by now there's really no need for that. You're not the first man I've had to take to these halls. You probably won't be the last.”

“I don't want to be your last,” Zero admitted, “Because I think the only way for that to be the case was if you died before you got the chance.”

“Men would call me corrupt,” Hiyuu confessed, “For my many lovers and lack of ability to make promises to just one. The unicorns can't stand me, minotaurs tend to hate those who aren't hetero-normative, though there are exceptions. Ichiro and Kayleigh who you saw guarding the doors for example. The games I play with Yuuki leave many people, yourself included, uneasy at the very idea. You love me and you will love the King. Even if at first you think he is corrupt, he just takes some getting used to.”

“I hear your warning,” Zero replied, knowing perfectly well what Hiyuu was saying. Still he couldn't shake of the thought of how terrible The King seemed to be. He was still concerned after the brief wait, to be invited into The Great Hall. Laying eyes on The King for the first time he was surprised at how young he looked. His beauty was less surprising, if only because he had expected it. At his side knelt Ratataoskr, practically naked with a pink collar around his neck which connected him with a chain to the throne The King was sitting on. One of the slaves he had been warned about? Ratatoskr had seemed so happy and carefree when they met the day before, that smiling boy long gone now, as he knelt humbly by his master's side. He wanted to challenge him over the stolen wallet, but he thought better of it. It was clear that Ratataoskr wasn't supposed to be communicating with them right now. There only for show.

They walked to the centre of the room, Yuuki taking flight as Zero and Hiyuu bowed so low to the ground that their foreheads touched the cold floor. A King was to be treated just the same as their own emperor back in Japan, that much Zero hadn't needed to be told.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a blast of fire, and he glanced over to see Yuuki had his human form returned to him. His friend was looking cocky as he stood proudly beside them. A God and an all powerful King, surely one of them was going to have to show some respect? Only Yuuki didn't bow, despite the King patiently waiting for him to do so.

A minute passed where they remained frozen, until finally the King got off his throne and approached Yuuki without a word. It was impossible to know what the King was thinking, not until he wrapped his arms tight around Yuuki and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“My dear friend,” The King said, smiling for the first time since they had entered the room, “As arrogant as ever I see.”

“I'm arrogant?” Yuuki demanded, “Your subjects worship me as their God, you should bow to me. If your pride allowed it.”

“One day we may come to an agreement,” The King answered as he stepped away from Yuuki, “But until we can decide who is more important it's best to be mute on the matter.”

“Like you're ever silent on anything,” Yuuki teased.

“You can get up now,” The King ordered, ignoring Yuuki's rebellion, if only for now. “Hiyuu, you never change do you? Don't think I don't notice you using Yuuki's power to earn certain privileges of your own.”

“I swore my oath,” Hiyuu answered, “Don't blame me if your power over me isn't as strong as you would like.”

“If it was that strong, you would be the one chained to my throne,” The King reminded him as he finally turned his attention onto Zero. “Now you, I heard a new mummy was living in my kingdom. Imagine my annoyance when Hiyuu didn't bring you to me straight away. At first I thought you must be an anomaly on the paperwork, but no, here you are before me now. Zero isn't it, though formerly you were Rito?”

“Yes, your highness,” Zero politely responded, wishing desperately his friends weren't on such good terms with the King. How was he supposed to know how to act around the King without their example?

“You can call me Yo-ka,” the King said with a kind smile, “It's best we're all on first name terms I think. I've returned your powers, now I've seen what you are there is need to keep them from you.”  
“Thank you,” Zero said softly, re-dressing himself in what he felt were more suitable clothes. They were the kind he sold in his shop and Yo-ka was clearly interested, though he said nothing on the matter.

“Yo-ka,” Yuuki said, getting the attention of The King, “Zero was in the middle of an important project back on Earth. We urge you to let him say his oath quickly so that he can return. This really was a terrible time for him to leave.”

“My judgement of his character will take as long as it takes,” Yo-ka replied, “But I suppose for you I will not purposely linger. That being said; Hiyuu will you take Zero to the guest wing? A servant should be waiting for you both. There's something I must first discuss with Yuuki, before I can even consider Zero here.”

“Something important?” Hiyuu asked, “Or just a chance to get your cock into your former lover's pretty ass?”

“You speak as if the second isn't important at all,” Yo-ka complained, “But to please your curiosity, my dear Tatsuya was cursed when he delivered my message to you. He returned reckless and rebellious and I've had to use my powers to hold him in place, something I loath to do. Imagine my relief when the cure brought himself right here.”

“Tatsuya?” Hiyuu repeated, “Isn't that Ratatoskr?”

“The name bored me, I renamed him,” Yo-ka said carelessly, “Tatsuya sounds so much better. Don't you think?”

“It's easier to pronounce,” Hiyuu agreed, surprising Zero by his lack of concern at the dragon's actions. Who just renamed another man because their name didn't suit them? Ratatoskr's entire identity had been taken by the king, not just the name. He'd been through the same thing, transcending from Rito into Zero, the name Hiyuu had given him, but that had been his decision. How much say had Ratatoskr, no Tatsuya, had in this decision? Was he truly able to make up his own mind at all?

 

“I want to show you something, before we go to the guest wing,” Hiyuu said as he led Zero through the maze of corridors that formed the palace. “You could say this was the room where The King keeps his art.”

“He's a painter?” Zero asked, feeling small when Hiyuu laughed. Of course Yo-ka wasn't a painter, Hiyuu would have called it a gallery if it was.

“With a touch of imagination you could call him a sculptor,” Hiyuu said as he pushed open a large door and led Zero into the hall. At first he didn't know what he was seeing as the room was filled with nothing but life size plastic humans. Like the mannequins in his shop, but with far more details. Every mannequin was tied, or chained or restrained in every position under the sun. Some were posed in chairs, or against the wall, or even hanging from harnesses in the air. It was a temple of bondage, and he knew exactly why Hiyuu had brought him here. This was one of two fetishes he embraced with all his heart.

“This is wonderful,” Zero found himself admitting as he walked through the room. He thought he had imagination when it came to how to tie up a man, it seemed he was entirely wrong. “That's a woman?”

“Yo-ka prefers men, but he's old and old men get bored of what they like,” Hiyuu explained, “Or so I've heard. I've never strayed from my sexuality, and Yuuki only twice in all the years I've known him.”

“Perhaps he's always liked both,” Zero suggested as he studied the female mannequin a little longer, “Even I can see the temptation of tying up a woman, from an artistic perspective at least.”

“I won't judge,” Hiyuu promised, “And you can thank me later.”

“What for?” Zero asked, finally turning his eyes away from the exhibits.

“Giving you something to talk about with The King,” Hiyuu answered, “A certain _bond_ if you will, to _tie_ you together and...”

“No more puns!” Zero protested, “They're not even that funny!”

“So you're going to leave me _hanging_?” Hiyuu asked, as they wandered over a mannequin doing just that. There was going to be no stopping him, was there?

 

Despite his arrogance around the King, Yuuki always felt really young and insecure before him. It had been his second reincarnation when they had first met, two powerful souls with more than a few things in common. Yo-ka had become his teacher, his master, his lover and his friend. He'd learnt a lot from him, especially when it came to the arts of domination. He preferred to be in control, and the master/slave relationship had broken as quickly as it had been made. Even then they had stayed together until Yo-ka had nothing left to teach him and they had parted ways. Yo-ka for this dimension, Yuuki remaining on earth. One choosing humiliation, the other choosing pain, though their techniques were often very similar.

“Come, sit with me,” Yo-ka ordered, and happily Yuuki obeyed. Taking his place on the throne beside Yo-ka, and leaning over so that they their lips met in a long and lingering kiss. He had no doubts that Tatsuya was watching, but watching Yo-ka enjoy pleasure from another was all part of his humiliation. Yuuki would never question Yo-ka's treatment of his slaves, he had never felt the need to intervene. “I like this new form you're wearing, better than your last but I do miss the pouty blond.”

“Which one?” Yuuki teased, pouting as he waited for Yo-ka's answer.

“From a few centuries ago,” Yo-ka answered, as if it was irrelevant to even think about such things. Leaning forward he slid his tongue across Yuuki's upper lip, the phoenix quickly slipping his own tongue out to meet it.

“You will be gentle with Zero won't you?” Yuuki asked as he pulled back, “He means a lot to Hiyuu, and myself.”

“When am I not gentle?” Yo-ka asked, “It's you who whip your men, slap them around, make them scream. My domination is far more subtle, like art.”

“Which is why it would break a man like him,” Yuuki reminded him, “Save your lust for your slaves, he's not here to play your games.”

“That's his decision to make,” Yo-ka answered, “All I do is make requests, it's up to the individual to follow them. The only person here, forced against their will, is my dear Tatsuya. It pains me to see him suffering, you will help won't you?”

“You know I'll happily bury myself in your pretty boy,” Yuuki answered, surprised when Yo-ka denied his offer.

“Please don't,” Yo-ka requested, “He's in no state to give consent to you. I don't approve of your methods, though I understand the need. I will be the one to administrate the cure, in the privacy of my own rooms.”  
“And how are you planning to do that?” Yuuki asked. Without a word Yo-ka handed over a crystal champagne glass, his intentions clear. It wasn't Yuuki's way, but he knew better than to question Yo-ka on this. When his slaves were by his side, nobody could touch them without his permission. It was only when the slave was given back his freedom, that he could make up his own mind on who he took to bed.

After another lingering kiss, Yo-ka gently pulled Yuuki's legs up over his own and began to unzip the other's tight trousers. He was silent now, admiring the new body on his old and familiar friend. Words weren't needed for physical love, who needed them when lips and tongue could say so much without uttering a sound?

Soft fingers wrapped around Yuuki's length, gently running over the skin as the flesh beneath began to grow longer, thicker and harder. It was an absent minded gesture, as Yo-ka's focus seemed to be entirely on the kisses. He always seemed to use a lot of tongue, but in ways that never grew tiring or dull. He'd mastered the art of the kiss, just as he had mastered many arts of the bedroom. Yo-ka's passions were fixed in stone, but he didn't seem to ever need to expand his expertise.

“You're my favourite lover,” Yo-ka confessed, “So beautiful every time, so passionate, so irresistible. I'll never be bored of you.”

“Is that so?” Yuuki asked. He knew perfectly well that this too was part of Yo-ka's humiliation technique, his love slave forced to kneel quietly and listen to just inadequate he actually was.

“Oh yes,” Yo-ka reassured him, “With you I would cum so fast you'd think I had no stamina at all. Only you can make me feel this way. My beautiful, irresistible, erotic phoenix. If only I could keep you in a golden cage.”

“Birds need to fly free,” Yuuki reminded him.

“And rodents get kept in cages,” Yo-ka agreed, “If they're lucky not to be considered a pest.”

“If they're lucky,” Yuuki agreed, glancing over to take in Tatsuya's reaction. He did look ashamed, despite the curse working it's way through his mind. Ashamed and insanely aroused. How much flesh was hidden beneath those scraps of clothes? Yo-ka was a very lucky man to have him in his service. “Would you like me to punish this rodent for you? It's been awhile since I gave a man a good whipping.”

“Not this one,” Yo-ka answered, “No point damaging such a pretty package, it's about all he has going for him.”

“Is that so?” Yuuki asked. Moaning softly he shut his eyes and enjoyed the sensations of the man beside him. The warmth of his skin, the touch of his hand, the feeling of a soft tongue against his own. There was nothing frantic about this act, nothing to suggest Yo-ka was in a hurry for the cure, but he knew the dragon well enough to know that Yo-ka was desperate to have his lover back. He'd asked the king not to play games with Zero, but it was an agreement relying heavily on his actions now. Instead of holding back as he usually would, he let himself cum into the glass and silently handed it over to the dragon who would always hold a piece of his heart.

“Thank you,” Yo-ka said, kissing Yuuki once more, “I'll find Zero once I'm done here, there's no need for you to stay. I do look forward to learning more about that mummy. He seems interesting, I'm sure we'll have fun.”

“I'm sure you will,” Yuuki agreed as he slowly got to his feet and reluctantly left. He wanted to be part of this, but he clearly wasn't wanted. Perhaps it was true that a cursed supernatural was incapable of consent, but for his own sake he had to believe otherwise. It was the only way he could live with the things he had done.

 


	30. Arc 4: Yuuki and The Aos Si

The scent of candles burning filled his home and he knew Satoshi must have let himself in. With a smile he took of his shoes and found his lover in the kitchen, preparing his dinner. The second part wasn't entirely surprising, Satoshi had commented that he was working to hard the day before, but the candles weren't like him at all. Satoshi's ideas of romance were in showing affection and love, not cliches like chocolate, candles and flowers.

“You have no idea how happy I am to find you cooking for me,” Ichiro announced as he wrapped his arms around the busy chef.

“You've had a long day,” Satoshi answered, “Longer than mine which is saying something. You're doing all of this for Zero, so I thought it was about time someone did something for you.”

“Well, yes,” Ichiro answered as he gave Satoshi a quick kiss, “I suppose you're right. But that someone really should be Zero himself.”

“I'm sure he'll do something,” Satoshi reassured him, “My motives here aren't entirely selfless.”

“I see,” Ichiro replied, wary now. He knew exactly what was on Satoshi's mind, but a small part of him hoped that it wasn't going there. Was it really such a big deal that he didn't like blow-jobs? He'd given his entire body to the other, with only the exception of his mouth.

“With your agreement of course,” Satoshi began, “We're going to have a nice romantic dinner before going up to your room. I've left candles there too, not lit yet but they will be. I've brought a DVD with me, a different kind of porn to what I believe you've been watching. We can watch it together and then we'll see what happens from there?”

“Well I can't argue to any of that,” Ichiro relented. He'd never watched porn with anyone else, except the odd clip a friend would show in a display of manly bravado every now and again. It didn't really count, but the idea of watching with Satoshi gave him a thrill. A DVD meant that Satoshi had paid for it, that Satoshi knew what it was he liked to watch. For that reason alone he couldn't wait to see.

Once the meal was over, and they had cleared everything up, he followed Satoshi to the bedroom and noticed the items on the bed. Lube and condoms in a variety of flavours, both with one purpose in mind.

“A lot of gay men don't like the taste of cum,” Satoshi explained as he caught Ichiro looking, “I know that's not the issue right now, but it might be along the line. The lube is fun in a variety of ways, but you can guess it's purpose.”

“I know you're trying to be thoughtful,” Ichiro said, trying hard not to offend his lover, “But I just don't see us using these things right now.”

“No pressure,” Satoshi answered, pressing play on the remote and taking his place on Ichiro's bed. Easy for him to say, but Ichiro knew that after all this effort Satoshi was going to be upset if he didn't do something to show he was making an effort.

The film quickly took his mind of things. The actors were sexy, pretty boy types who had some idea of how to actually act. There was a story to the film as well, two room mates that had grown romantically attached to each other. They were cute together, awkward and surprisingly funny. A real life couple perhaps? They really did click on screen.

The older boy soon found himself on his knees, his lips wrapping around his friend's length as he looked up with eyes seeking approval. Loving, that was the word to describe the interaction, even his jaded opinion didn't subtract from what he was seeing. He'd know from the moment Satoshi had mentioned the film that this was the kind of porn he would be watching, but knowing and seeing it were entirely different things.

Beside him Satoshi's lips landed on his neck, but he couldn't look away from the screen. The dominant man was so gentle, only touching the other to stroke his hair as he uttered words of loving praise and thanks. Not demeaning or aggressive at all, and so much sexier for it.

“You don't need to do anything,” Satoshi reassured him, “You've been working so hard. Don't you enjoy a treat? Let me demean myself, if you really feel that's all there is to this.”

“I've been wrong before,” Ichiro relented, “But not on everything.”

“It's about respect,” Satoshi explained, “They have it, and so do we. Why don't you just try to let yourself feel?”

“Because when I feel, I feel guilty for letting you do something I won't in return,” Ichiro protested.

“As I said,” Satoshi reminded him, “Tonight is your treat and it's rude to offer money for a gift.”

“Promise me that you don't expect anything in return?” Ichiro asked. He hated himself for giving in like this, but he would be lying if he said he didn't want it. The hot men still making love before him, and an eager man desperate to give him pleasure had already made him achingly hard. It would take a much stronger man to say no right now.

“Nothing,” Satoshi promised, “I'm doing this only because I want to.”

“Well, if both men consent...” Ichiro said with a shy smile. He was being selfish, but perhaps Satoshi was too? This whole night had been Satoshi's way of getting exactly what he wanted from him. Let him win, they would both benefit.

“There's nothing left to object to,” Satoshi finished. “Just relax, you deserve it.”

Trying to do just that Ichiro nervously allowed Satoshi to undress him, trying to keep his attention on the film. The porn wasn't abusive, why couldn't the reality be the same? They were in love, it shouldn't mean nearly as much to him as it did.

As Satoshi's tongue ran it's way up his exposed length he found himself clutching the sheets. His instincts screamed at him to hold Satoshi down, but that was exactly the last thing he wanted to do. This was meant to be romantic, he couldn't ruin it by mimicking actions he'd seen, in what he now knew was destructive porn.

As he let his desires go, he found himself enjoying the attention. It felt good to be pleasured like this, to know that Satoshi wanted to please him was even better. This was what it meant to be in love. Mutual trust and understanding, He thought he had overcome a lot coming out of the closest, he was only now beginning to understand just how much further he needed to go.

 

Traditionally Yo-ka always seated his newest subjects to his left and tonight was no different as Zero took the honoured space. On his other side was Hiyuu, as was also traditional. They'd kept it from Zero, but every one of his actions would have consequences on his maker. As Yo-ka judged him, he also evaluated Hiyuu's judgement. Yuuki knew he shouldn't worry, but as he sat on the far end of the table he couldn't help it. Zero was loving, compassionate and honest when he didn't agree with things. He didn't agree with sexual humiliation, that much was obvious, and The King would pick up on his attitude for sure. It was what Yo-ka would do, and how Zero answered, that would dictate on how they travelled over that razor edge. Doing his best not to concern himself in his friend's problems, he tried to keep his attention on the elegant man beside him.

“You're far from home,” Yuuki commented to the man who had previously introduced himself as Kei. It was obvious to Yuuki that this man, with his pointed ears and crystal eyes, was an Aos Si. An ancient and gentle race who had once inhabited the countryside of Scotland and Ireland. Hunted by humans, once they came to their shores, they had took the passive option and fled to the supernatural dimension. Due to their European origins they were ruled by the Dragon Leila, in her kingdom far from Yo-ka's own.

“I'm The Queen's ambassador,” Kei answered easily, “I belong to her, but this is more my home now.”

“Do you get lonely?” Yuuki pried. He hadn't missed the way that Kei kept looking up the table at The King. It was very obvious to him that Kei's loyalties weren't entirely to his own kingdom, but perhaps that was for the best? A good ambassador knew how to keep the peace between the countries, embracing both cultures as their own.

“No,” Kei answered, smiling nervously as he realised just how much Yuuki had figured out already. “You're as bad as him! You look at a person and you know everything, don't you?”

“Not everything,” Yuuki answered, “But I can make some guesses. You've always had power and responsibility thrown on you and whilst you accept it, it makes you wary as well. You have a need to let go, to let someone else dictate your actions. A reckless sense of self abandonment that you only found in the thrall of a man who wants nothing more than to dominate. Perhaps it scared you, in an exciting way, or maybe it felt like coming home. Your mutual need kept you here, need evolving and growing. Before you knew it you were in love with the only man to have touched your heart, romantically at least.”

“I was born into a political family,” Kei answered, “I had to follow my father's expectations and I hated it, until I came here. You read people well, but I suspect you've met more than a few of Yo-ka's companions over the years.”

“More than a few,” Yuuki agreed. “I even tried being one, though it wasn't for me at all. He taught me to be a master, but I twisted his teachings into my own.”

“The vampire is your obsession,” Kei guessed, “Your very world, but time and time again he strays and finds another. You just want outside pleasure, but he finds love and somehow you're OK with that. Because it's fun, and allows you to do what you do without guilt or a constant sense of loneliness. You need friendship, where other's might need love and the vampire provides you with both. He's distracted right now, so if you like, I'll be your friend for tonight?”

 

Yuuki knew it was the threat of boredom that had made him agree to Kei's offer, but that didn't mean he didn't like the other man. On the contrary, he was interested and fun to talk to and there was something about him that just clicked so well with himself. Abandoning dessert to go to his rooms had sounded like a grand idea, that was until he entered the room and saw the mess.

“So, which earthquake rushed through here?” Yuuki teased as he carefully by-passed Mount Dirty Clothes by the door.

“You sound as bad as Yo-ka,” Kei complained, “It's just some clothes, and dirty pots lying about among the odd magazine...”

“Sure,” Yuuki answered, as he looked around the large room. It was nicely decorated, he decided, even if it was messy. A small kitchen/bar area was set up in one of the back corners beside a door that led into the gardens. To his right were two other doors, which he assumed must lead to the bathroom and bedroom, or perhaps some other room? A single apartment like this would surely contain an en-suite bathroom, and dressing room considering the size.

“I am a little messy,” Kei relented as he moved some junk from the sofa to the coffee table before them. “And Yo-ka hates it. It makes for some interesting... well games. You already have an idea what he does, though I do try and keep it private. Most people here don't realise I'm anything more than my official title.”

“I'm not the type to judge,” Yuuki reassured him, “I'm a sadist myself, I know how people hate what they don't understand.”

“I understand,” Kei reassured him, “It's not something I've ever really tried, but I have thought about it.”

“I can show you some things?” Yuuki suggested, the Aos Si before him hesitating before he replied.

“I'd like that,” Kei answered as he picked up a remote control from the table before him. “To see if it would be something that interested me. You don't mind if I put on a music channel do you?”

“Go ahead,” Yuuki said as he sat on the sofa beside Kei. They were going to have discuss a lot of things first, it was best to get comfortable. With a smile Kei used the remote to turn on the projector that cast the channel onto the wall. Technology was just as advanced here, but often just a little bit different to what he was used to back home. The same went for fashion, as on the screen the band played metal music were dressed head to toe in red. A colour connected to blood and the red sands of the Western desert region where little life survived. It was his colour too, but he was often seen as wild and dangerous. A living flame that could consume the world if he wasn't appeased. He hated that perspective of himself, but knew where it had come from. Once the bird had been just that, until the human boy had joined souls and tamed him.

“There was a book,” Kei began, “From the human world that Tatsuya brought here because he thought it was ridiculously funny. Yo-ka hated it, he was so angry whilst reading it that he didn't even get to the end, so I couldn't help being curious. When I read it, well it was evidence of why my kind had left the earth in the first place and yet, the very idea of pain and sex being combined made me hornier than I care to admit. Yo-ka did his best to add elements into our games, but he can't stand to hurt me.”

“There is a popular book on earth, that I'm pretty sure is the one you're mentioning,” Yuuki admitted. “It's bad, in so many ways, but at least you haven't fallen into the trap of abuse because of it. Yo-ka has taught you the basics of bondage, submission and after care I'm sure, I can teach you the art of pain. It's always best to start with someone who knows what they're doing, or work up very slowly.”

“I'm not vanilla,” Kei reassured him, “Yo-ka tried some games, before he decided he couldn't go through with it and told me to find someone else.”

“From what I know, Yo-ka doesn't use safe words,” Yuuki remembered, “So you're going to have to chose one you would like to use.”

“That's right,” Kei agreed, “'I only give commands, it's your choice if you follow them.' is what he likes to remind us. My safe word will be 'choice' I suppose.”

“You can always change it later,” Yuuki reassured him, “For added safety I also accept certain actions, if you hurt me I will take it as a sign to stop. For instance, Hiyuu might dig his nails into my skin if I go a little too far. Not enough to cause more than discomfort, but the safety net is there. Even though I can't remember the last time he ever suggested I should stop. The third safety device I use is the left hand slip.”

“Yo-ka uses that too,” Kei said, raising his hand and moving his left thumb in line with the little finger. It was an action that allowed the submissive to slip their left hand from any bondage wrapped around it, signalling that enough was enough. Both Yuuki and Yo-ka knew never to truly secure the left hand, a trick they had learnt together. “You really did date, way back when?”

“He was my first love as a supernatural, second if you count the brief years before,” Yuuki confessed, “He meant everything to me, taught me so much but one of the things I learnt was that we simply weren't compatible as anything more than casual lovers. Our desires are so similar but so different too. It simply didn't work. We parted ways and eventually I found Hiyuu, but that doesn't make Yo-ka any less special to me.”

“I worry I might not be compatible,” Kei confessed, “This need to be hurt is something he simply can't agree to.”

“Different fetishes, different lovers,” Yuuki encouraged him, “As long as you enjoy your nights with Yo-ka then your compatible. Polygamy means you never have to let go of your desires to please another. I'll never understand monogamy, it feels like a prison.”

“It's true that I don't belong to him all the time,” Kei agreed. “You're right, I hadn't really thought it through had I? It's just that other than Yo-ka, other men are just flings. I wonder if it's even possible to have two lovers?”

“Hiyuu has both Zero and myself,” Yuuki answered, “Zero is also seeing a man named Teru. Neither are exclusive to two lover's either. You just need someone open minded enough to accept that kind of relationship.”

“Someone like you?” Kei asked, “I don't mean to say that I expect you to be my boyfriend or anything, but if you were around here you could come and find me? Maybe? I've very much like for us to be friends.”

“Maybe I could do just that,” Yuuki found himself promising. Something had happened tonight that he just couldn't explain. Somehow this man, who had invited him here for nothing but friendship and to share his knowledge, meant more than he would have ever thought. When had Kei become more than just another pretty face? Nerves weren't something he was used to, but he felt them now as he placed a butterfly light kiss on Kei's lips. Stroking hair out of the way he kissed him again, pulling away as he forced himself back into the role of teacher. He wasn't here to make love, he was here to teach the art of pain. No matter the temptation he refused to be strayed from that path, not tonight anyway.

“Shall we talk about types of pain?” he asked with a friendly smile. He was too old to let his hormones control him, or so he kept trying to remind himself. But really, who was it that he was trying to fool?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there's no real smut in this chapter. It just didn't fit in to the story I was trying to tell in this chapter. But I'm sure the next chapter will amend all that. I have two scenes planned, which will probably both feature then. As for the book. I'm 100% sure there is no need to name it. The clues in the chapter should make it obvious.
> 
> As it comes to red representing evil, this doesn't actually come from my own creativity. In ancient Egypt red represented evil and black good, most likely because the black fertile soil of the Nile represented survival, where as the red sands of the desert often meant death.


	31. Arc 4: Yuuki and The Adversities

Zero stood nervously before the king, alone with him for the very first time and very much afraid. He'd yet to see anything that changed his views on the man, and yet here he was facing the most important decision of his life. A decision that everyone seemed to believe only had one real choice, the one he didn't want to give.

Without a word Yo-ka stared at him, as if he could see beyond the man before him and into his very soul. There was something very creepy, and very strange, about the dragon. He'd spent time around both witches and a psychic before, Yo-ka seemed to possess qualities of both.

“You want to overthrow me?” Yo-ka asked, proving the psychic theory. He was right too, and he knew it. Terrified Zero began to back away, alarmed when the king followed. As his back hit the wall he stared up wide eyed and speechless as Yo-ka gently lifted up his chin so that they could stare into each other's eyes. “Why?”

“Because...” Zero stammered, “I mean, I'm not going to. I know I don't have that power. That you're loved and...”

“You admit it?” Yo-ka asked, “That's a start, I don't like liars. You interest me, mummies never did go along with the norm.”

“You scare me,” Zero found himself admitting, “I hear the stories of the dragons who seized power, the dictators who control creatures in two realms and I wonder, how can a dragon possibly ever be good?”

“What came before was worse,” Yo-ka answered. It looked like he was going to explain more, but he must have seen something that took his mind of whatever he was about to say, “My slaves concern you too. You don't agree with what I do, and have decided it was evil and wrong? You judge Yuuki too. I see it all.”

“What are you going to do to me?” Zero asked. He'd be dead if Yo-ka wanted it, but much to his relief the dragon stepped away.

“What can I do?” Yo-ka asked, “You've made up your mind. At this point there's nothing I can do, nothing you can do, that will change anything. Though that's not to say it's hopeless. You're not the first to think this way, many human born creatures lack the teachings of our past. It's not your fault you don't understand. No, there's only one way I can change your perspective. Follow me.”

“Yes, my King,” Zero found himself agreeing. What could Yo-ka possibly suggesting that would make him change his mind? He hoped it wouldn't be magical, the idea of having his thoughts changed by force felt worse than death.

To his surprise they were heading to the royal wing of rooms, along a corridor with many doors leading to the grand royal suite at the end. Yo-ka stopped just before his own rooms, knocking politely on one of the doors.

“Yes?” Tatsuya's voice called from within. Quickly gaining an invite, Yo-ka opened the door and led Zero inside to join his slave. Dark thoughts raced through his mind once more, but the King clearly wasn't thinking of anything cruel.

“Will you show Zero around?” Yo-ka asked, “I think he'll be more comfortable by your side.”  
“Of course,” Tatsuya agreed with a friendly smile, “Honestly I was expecting this very request.”

“Tatsuya is used to caring for those who fear me,” Yo-ka explained, “Spend some time with him. Perhaps his influence will do some good?”

 

“Here, this is yours,” Tatsuya offer Zero his wallet back after the king was gone. “I stole it under the curse and never got a chance to give it back before.”

“I did worse,” Zero confessed, “Cursed I mean.”

“Don't feel bad,” Tatsuya said gently, “I'm lucky that I only want to steal. Enough of dark things, I bet Yo-ka scared you silly. Would you like to see around my apartment?”

“Yeah, why not,” Zero said with an agreeable smile. The main room they were in was magnificent, with a kitchen built into the corner and large glass doors leading outside where a huge oak tree grew before them. Perhaps this was the tree Tatsuya used to travel through realms? It was certainly huge, but it was the shiny drum kit that really caught his attention. Music seemed to be a common past time of supernaturals, but before he could comment on it he was being led through one of the two doors off to the side.

“This is my bedroom,” Tatsuya explained, as they entered a luxurious room featuring a huge bed and shelving containing a variety of books and novelty items. “As you can tell, Yo-ka leaves me wanting for nothing.”

“I can agree to that,” Zero admitted, the wealth not impressing him at all. Everything in this palace was exceptionally decadent, why should the King's slave live any differently?

“The dressing room and bathroom are through those two doors,” Zero explained as he pushed open the bathroom door. “As you can see they connect together, which is convenient. But I bet you're wondering what's through the other side?”

“A guest bedroom?” Zero guessed.

“Not quite,” Tatsuya confessed as they walked through the white and gold bathroom and through the door on the other side, “Yo-ka calls it our playroom. You seem calm?”

“I've seen this kind of thing before,” Zero admitted. Hiyuu and Yuuki had one in their home. A room that he too had enjoyed, though not in the full S&M capacity.

“That doesn't surprise me,” Tatsuya replied as he watched Zero look around the furniture and toys on display, “Yuuki and Yo-ka are a lot alike, aren't they?”

“I don't think so,” Zero answered. He'd known from the moment he'd been left here that Tatsuya's role would be to change his mind about Yo-ka, so far he hadn't done a very good job.

“They have the same presence,” Tatsuya tried to describe, “A force that you want to say yes to, regardless of what it is they ask. Ancient, and so very powerful and yet so humble too. It's the everyday things that matter to them, especially sex. If you don't see Yuuki and Yo-ka's influence on each other, you're missing something vital to understanding them both.”

“I'd hardly call The King 'humble',” Zero muttered.

“For a King, he is,” Tatsuya replied, “Besides, your friend took on the role of a God. Don't be fooled, those stories don't come from nowhere. He just controls his ego now, but when Yuuki doesn't get his own way? Even our King should be frightened.”

“I don't see how criticising Yuuki's character, has any effect on my opinion of Yo-ka,” Zero answered, feeling defensive now. Yuuki was his friend and he wasn't going to let his honour be questioned.

“See that reaction?” Tatsuya asked, “That's how I feel about your opinions on Yo-ka. Don't be so quick to judge Zero. You might not like the way I let the King treat me, but know this much at least. It's my choice and I enjoy it.”

“If Yo-ka is so good, why has he sent me to you?” Zero demanded. “Can't he show me himself?”

“Because,” Tatsuya explained with a smile, “The easiest way to judge a man is to see his impact on those around him. Shall we go and talk to the cooks in the kitchen? Surely they will have an unclouded view of their boss.”

 

At first Yuuki assumed Hiyuu was sleeping when he found him lying motionless on the bed. This new diurnal life style he'd had to adopt here must have been a shock to his system. The poor guy probably had awful jet lag, so to speak, and yet he hadn't complained at all. As quietly as possible he went to pull a blanket over Hiyuu, only then noticing that the other was still dressed. Adorable he was thinking, as Hiyuu rolled over to meet his gaze.

“I'm sorry, did I wake you up?” Yuuki apologised, “I didn't mean to.”

“I wasn't asleep,” Hiyuu reassured him, “Just thinking. Did you know Zero wants to overthrow The King? Yo-ka glimpsed the edges of his soul, and that's what he saw.”

“You know as well as I do, wants and desires are not the same as actions,” Yuuki reassured him, “Yo-ka faces this a lot. Human born Supernaturals don't have the lessons they need to understand.”

“So, I failed him?” Hiyuu asked, “Is that what you're saying?”

“You weren't ready,” Yuuki corrected, “You knew that, which is why you had to be summoned to bring him at all. Yo-ka was being greedy and selfish, wanting to meet a mummy so soon. He knows you take longer, that the men you transform are the better for it. This is Yo-ka's fault, if it's anyone's fault at all.”

“You're seen this before, haven't you?” Hiyuu asked.

“Once or twice,” Yuuki promised him as he got onto the bed and lay beside his lover. “When they get to know our King they tend to change their mind. I wouldn't worry, Zero is a good man. He just has the wrong impression.”

“Because otherwise I was terribly wrong about him,” Hiyuu finished, “What if I was Yuuki? What then? Would you intervene, if it came down to it?”

“It won't,” Yuuki promised, “I'll find a way to convince Zero to swear some kind of oath. I never swore my life to our King either, or even my loyalty. All I swore was to keep his laws and not favour any Dragon over him.”

“I knew you were here for a reason,” Hiyuu said, smiling affectionately at his lover. “You're right, I should have known better.”

“You're tired,” Yuuki reassured him, “You need to sleep, flower.”

“It's been forever since you called me that,” Hiyuu realised, “I remember that reincarnation. You had nicknames for everyone.”

“Loads of people did, back then,” Yuuki remembered.

“Because they were mimicking you,” Hiyuu argued, “Well no need to worry about such things. You're right, I do need to build up my strength. All this sunlight has been draining me, I admit that. To you anyway.”

“Do you need more blood?” Yuuki asked, suddenly concerned. The sunlight would have drained Hiyuu's power quicker than usual. He'd been so distracted he hadn't even thought about it.

“I'll be fine,” Hiyuu promised, but it wasn't enough to please Yuuki.

“Take some anyway,” Yuuki ordered, pushing away his hair to give Hiyuu access to his neck. He wasn't sure if it was hunger, or years of giving into his will, that made Hiyuu accept the offer. Perhaps a little of both? Either way he ignored the pain of fangs scratching his neck, and lay back to enjoy the other's delicate tongue licking the spilled blood away. Hiyuu drank like a lover, not a monster, never taking more than what he needed. It was comforting being together like this, their one intimacy they kept between them. Even the one time Hiyuu had drank from Zero, it hadn't been like this. He wasn't sure he could have forgiven him if it was.

“I love you,” Hiyuu whispered as he pulled away, no trace of blood on his lips as he was just that careful.

“I know,” Yuuki answered, kissing him gently on the forehead, “Will you sleep now?”

“Later,” Hiyuu promised as he ran his fingers between the gap of Yuuki's t-shirt, and the waist band of his trousers, “Can't I have more of you first?”

“All you ever do is take from me,” Yuuki mock complained, his t-shirt over his head before the words were even out of his mouth. Perhaps it was time he and Hiyuu spent some time alone? Even last night Zero had slept in the bed with them, neither of them prepared to let Zero sleep alone when there was no need. The bed was large, decadently so, and they were all used to each other's company.

“It's all anyone does,” Hiyuu agreed, helping Yuuki out of his clothes, “What a terrible world you must live in.”

“Now you mention it,” Yuuki said with a sly smile, “It really is unfair.”

“I'd even the score, but I don't feel like it,” Hiyuu said as he moved down the bed, “I think I'm going to take some more.”

“Everyone is teasing me sexually,” Yuuki complained, “Yo-ka only used his hand you know. Wouldn't let me cure that naughty little squirrel.”

“So you went for his other love?” Hiyuu finished. “I saw you disappearing with him yesterday.”

“Kei?” Yuuki asked, moaning softly as Hiyuu's mouth slipped around his length, “He let me hit him a little, but only to help him learn his pain thresholds. Just a lesson, no sex involved. Such a shame, everyone in this palace is such a tease!”

“I'll make up for it,” Hiyuu promised, clearly surprised by Yuuki's confession. It wasn't like Yuuki not to fully seduce the men he was with, and he suspected this time was due to a lack of trying. Something was bothering Yuuki, and he wondered if perhaps it had been Yo-ka criticising him for the way he cured demons the day before. Hopefully it meant nothing in the long run, he was sure he'd know about it if Yuuki was anything more than a little on edge about the whole thing.

“Don't mention what I told you, about Kei,” Yuuki warned, “I don't think he would like me telling any one.” Hiyuu didn't have to answer him, he knew the request was enough for his lover to keep his mouth shut. In all honesty, his habit of telling Hiyuu came so naturally to him that he hadn't even thought about Kei's wishes until he'd spoken the words out loud. Telling him, telling Hiyuu, it was really always one and the same.

Before he could cum, Hiyuu pulled away, silently removing his own clothes before reaching for the lube Yuuki had summoned into existence. As always he couldn't help but admire Hiyuu's well toned form. It was a body he was so very used to, but never grew tired off. He'd dominate him himself, but the blood loss was making him feel just a little bit sleepy. The effects perhaps made worse by the way his remaining blood had all gone south. Instead of taking control, he watched as Hiyuu prepared himself. Happily watching the show, exhilarated by the thrill of Hiyuu sliding himself down onto his more than needy length. Yes, this was exactly what he needed. Sometimes the happiest moments could only be found with the ones you loved most.

 

The nymph didn't like being in town very much, but he was curious to see his lover's shop. Ordinarily Teru waited in the forest for Zero to come to him, but this time was different. Zero had warned him before he left that he had to go and visit The King, so he wasn't the reason he had come here. He needed help, and having no idea where to turn Zero's shop seemed the most likely place to find another supernatural creature. Sure enough, as he pushed open the door, he spotted one straight away.

A handsome man was busy working behind the cash register, appearing a little older than Zero and himself but not by much. He smiled nervously as the man caught him watching, amused by the other's surprise to see him here. Finishing with the customer, the man hurried over to speak to him.

“You're Teru aren't you?” the man asked, “Zero showed me a photo of you once.”

“That's right,” Teru said, waiting patiently for the other to introduce himself. It took the man a moment to figure out that Teru didn't know who he was.

“I'm Ichiro,” he said, posing a question in the introduction. He was testing if he knew who he was, Teru decided after a moments hesitation.

“Ah! The minotaur!” Teru declared with a smile, “You'll know who I'm looking for, I'm sure. A werewolf named Satoshi?”

“He's my boyfriend,” Ichiro answered, “But he's in work right now. You can wait here if you like? Zero's not around, he went to see The King.”

“Yeah, he sent me a message,” Teru replied, holding up his phone, “We have some electric power in the forest. A small generator powered by the river. Enough for our homes if we don't waste any. I want solar panels on mine, but that would mean finding someone to install them and... sorry I'm rambling aren't I? The thing is, this is kind of important. I was sent here to get help. We've caught a hell-hound and it's traditional for the werewolves to take them down.”

“Sometimes,” Ichiro agreed, “We minotaurs have been known to do the same, but I'm on my own here. Let me phone Satoshi, see if he can get in touch with the pack leader. I'm sure he can fake being sick or something. How secure is the hell-hound?”

“Not very,” Teru confessed, “He's hurting the forest as he fights our power to escape. My people can't handle this kind of pain for long.”

“We'll do everything we can,” Ichiro promised as he went to call his boyfriend for help. Still concerned Teru wandered around the shop, wishing that it had been better circumstances that had brought him here. He wanted to be able to look at the clothes, compliment Zero on his designs and celebrate with him like they had once planed. Instead he was here only because of an emergency. Even so, when he found a particularly beautiful chain linked belt he slipped it around his waist so that a piece of his lover would be at his side.

“Satoshi is going to call the pack on his way here,” Ichiro reassured him as he came back.

“I'll wait here, if that's all right?” Teru asked, wandering to the mirror to admire his new possession. It was only then that he remembered he was supposed to pay for things, but he had no yen on him. His people simply didn't use currency. Sadly he began to unfasten it, surprised when Ichiro stopped him.

“Keep it,” Ichiro ordered, “I know Zero won't mind.”

“Really?” Teru asked, a smile lighting up his face, “You're amazing! No wonder Zero keeps you as a friend.”

“I wouldn't go so far,” Ichiro replied, though he was obviously more than pleased by the compliment. Teru was just happy to see him smile.

 


	32. Arc 4: Yuuki and the Akhlut (Part 1)

The wolf ran through the forest, knowing where the danger was on instinct alone. A hell-hound was in the forest, and that could never be allowed. He knew his duty, and accepted it willing. In the distance he spotted a pack of werewolves, and felt relieved he had back up. Though he would never admit that he couldn't handle this alone.

Skidding to a stop he froze in horror, taking in the destruction in the valley below. He'd been too late, they all had. To his left a black wolf howled, and he answered with a warning. There was no point trying to follow, for it had been magic that had taken their target away. Angrily he took on his human form to speak to the pack, wishing they had met under happier circumstances.

The pack bowed to him, as he they should, and with a nod he asked them to rise. He wasn't like them, he was stronger, quicker and should he choose it, far larger. Werewolves respected power, and whilst he would never be their alpha, he remained their leader.

“Which one of you is Taskashi?” the hunter asked. The pack's alpha had called him for help a few days before, if only he had received the message sooner.

“I am,” a young wolf replied. He couldn't be older than thirty-five, surprisingly young for an alpha, but he certainly looked like one. “Thank you for coming.”

“It's my job,” he reminded him, “I just wish we'd managed to get here sooner.”

“We sent the message as soon as Satoshi discovered the wolf was here,” Takeshi answered, the wolf in question stepping by his side. He was handsome, The Hunter thought, all wolves were, but he had a look that was different to all the pretty boys he was used to seeing. Interesting, he thought pleased, he could get to like this wolf.

“Do you know who I am?” he asked the younger wolf. It stroked his ego to know that werewolves spoke of him, as if he some kind of legend.

“You're a Hunter,” Satoshi answered, “As you're here, I can only assume that you're Yo-ka's, which would make you Shoya?”

“That's what he decided to name me,” Shoya confirmed, “Tell me everything you know, then I will have to report to The King. That hell-hound escaped by magic, I need to learn exactly who is helping him. I trust only Yo-ka to give me that knowledge.”

“You're leaving so soon?” Takeshi protested, “What if the hell-hound returns while you are gone?”

“Then you do your duty,” Shoya answered, “You already know what that is.”

 

Yo-ka glared at him as he sat down for dinner, but Yuuki wasn't afraid of the king's anger. Hiyuu needed to sleep, having passed out in his arms hours before, so he was taking his place for now. Beside him Zero sensed the tension, but said nothing. He really was scared, Yuuki thought as he protectively took the mummy's hand. Clearly whatever Tatsuya had tired to show him earlier hadn't been enough. He wasn't entirely surprised to learn this, Zero's reactions to people were almost always based on a series of character evaluations, not just a single one.

Across the table sat Kei, smiling shyly at him before turning his attention back on the King. He seemed more subdued today, his behaviour subtly driven by the King beside him. Were they in the middle of one of their games, or was Kei just always like this in Yo-ka's presence?

Dinner passed by without incident, Zero relaxing as the meal went on. Perhaps because Yo-ka was ignoring him, with the exception of some very simple questions. He needed to fix this tension and find the route of Zero's problem.

“Are you busy this evening, my King?” Yuuki asked politely. “I thought it might be nice for Zero and I to spend some informal time with you for once.”

“I can spare time for you,” Yo-ka answered. If he was surprised by the request he didn't show it. It was Zero who reacted, giving Yuuki a look that made his feelings clear. This really was going to be difficult, but that didn't mean it was impossible. Both of his friends were good men, he just had to make sure each of them saw that. “Perhaps we could go to my games room? Zero, do you like video games?”

“You have them here?” Zero asked, “I love games, but I've been too busy to play lately.”

“I have some from your world, but more from this one,” Yo-ka answered, “Why don't you try out the Nexus system while you're here? It's something like your PS4 or Xbox One, but hooks up to the projector systems for 3D graphics.”

“That sounds fun,” Zero answered, wearing a genuine smile for the first time since he had come here. Yo-ka really couldn't have suggested a better past time. Everything was settling into place, except Kei was clearly distressed by the idea. Had he been wanting to spend the night with his lover?

“Would you like to join us?” Yuuki asked Kei as the mummy and the King discussed the games available on the Nexus.

“I shouldn't intrude,” Kei answered carefully, “Don't worry about me, Tatsuya and I can find something to do I'm sure.”

“Don't be a fool Kei,” Yo-ka scolded, “Yuuki is clearly inviting you, so come.”

“Tatsuya too, if he wishes,” Yuuki added, sure that the more people around the easier it would be for Zero, “Hiyuu might join us if he feels better later.”

 

Zero had to admit that the dragon had some good games in his collection, the 3D graphics adding to the reality even though they only actually showed within a small area in the corner of the room. He was warming to Yo-ka slightly as a person, though he still didn't like what he represented. He was going to be here for months, he thought annoyed. Stuck in this limbo until he either changed his mind, or Yuuki intervened as he had promised. Worse still was knowing that he was the reason Hiyuu hadn't come to dinner. Vampire's didn't get sick, at least he didn't think so.

At least Yuuki was having fun, he thought as the game ended and he glanced around to find his friend locked in a deep and passionate embrace with his new aos si friend. So that was why Yuuki had invited Kei.

“That man,” Yo-ka complained, “He knows how to manipulate everyone doesn't he?”

“What do you mean?” Zero asked, not even sure which man Yo-ka was referring to.

“Between the three of us, I know perfectly well that the only thing wrong with Hiyuu is lack of sleep,” Yo-ka admitted, clearly trusting that neither Zero or Tatsuya would leave the room and share his secrets, “If I challenge him neither of us will back down. I have no choice to let him have his own way, because then it's a mutual decision. He manipulated this games night, to make you warm to me in a more natural setting. I suspect you already figured that one out. What escaped my notice was how he manipulated me to giving him my lover for the night!”

“You can always have me,” Tatsuya reassured him, “Oh and Shoya!”

“Shoya is on Earth,” Yo-ka corrected, turning to see the wolf watching them through the large glass doors. He was clearly surprised, but went to invite in his friend anyway. Zero watched feeling a little out of place, whatever was happening now was clearly personal and not something he should be witnessing.

To his surprise when the black wolf stepped into the light of the room he wasn't at all what he had expected. His fur was pure white beneath, and black on top was spiked up into a dorsal fin. His tail too resembled that of a dolphin, though covered in fur. What was he? A creature he had never even heard of he thought as he admired the creature before him. Shoya was as strange as he was beautiful. Morphing into a human form he greeted his king with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“It's so warm in here,” Shoya complained, wandering over to turn up the air conditioning until it blasted cold air through the room. It hadn't been warm at all and Zero found himself morphing a warmer outfit to stay warm.

“You just like it freezing cold,” Tatsuya protested, “Stupid orca.”

“Orcas are far from stupid,” Shoya responded, “Now squirrel's, they're not so bright are they?”

“I thought you were a wolf?” Zero found himself asking, catching the attention of everyone in the room. Even Yuuki had stopped kissing Kei to watch what was going on. Whoever Shoya was, he was important.

“Akhult,” Shoya corrected, “An orca with the ability to grow legs and walk the earth as part wolf. My human form was a gift from The King. More importantly, I am a Hunter and my prey escaped.”

“The hell-hound escaped you?” Yo-ka demanded, “How?”

“Magic,” Shoya answered, “I need the full information, quickly if possible. There's a small werewolf pack in the area, but I don't think they can handle a hell-hound with magical back-up.”

“That's Satoshi's pack!” Zero exclaimed, “Is he in danger?”

“Yes,” Shoya answered, a little too bluntly for Zero's taste.

“I can look in the crystal,” Yo-ka promised, “Zero, you should come to.”

“You're going to the crystal with Zero now?” Yuuki protested. “Are you sure that's wise?”

“I'm tired of these games,” Yo-ka answered, “Zero can see the truth, it won't change anything.”

 

The crystal was just like a crystal ball a fortune teller might use, around the same size of a classroom globe. Mostly black with white beneath, slowly drifted around as if floating on water. It was beautiful, but also deadly he thought worried. What had Yo-ka meant about showing him the truth? He knew not to ask yet, watching silently as Yo-ka stared into the crystal, quickly informing Shoya that their was a coven of witches helping the hell-hound.

“They created him,” Yo-ka finished, “And they protect him. They hide his purpose, even from me.”

“If they're witches, can't you take their power back?” Shoya complained.

“It's true I gave humans powers, but it's locked in their DNA now,” Yo-ka replied, “They're hiding so much from me, they must be powerful. Go to Yuuki, get the cure before they try and curse you.”

“I'm immune to most curses,” Shoya began to protest, falling silent as Yo-ka silently scolded him. If the King was frightened for Shoya, the witches must be powerful. That meant Satoshi too was in danger, and the King wasn't doing anything! If he was so powerful, enough to give humans powers, then why wasn't he helping?

“Why don't you go?” Zero found himself angrily asking the King. His arrogance was rubbing him the wrong way now. What was the point of power if you only used it to show off? All Yo-ka did was pretend to be a King, playing and messing with people for no good reason!

“I can't,” Yo-ka angrily replied, “You think I'd put Shoya in danger time and time again if I could?”

“You're powerful,” Zero said, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared at the King, “Or is that all pretend?”

“He's powerful,” Shoya said gently, “All dragon's are. They were born in the mantle of the earth, an endless lake of fire, there they lived quietly at first. One with the very magic of Earth itself, until the day they broke through the Earth's crust. Their power is so great it caused the fault lines, volcanos formed, the earth shook and great waves of water hit the land. On that day the earth became a lot less hospitable for life than it had once been. Realising their selfish error the dragon's left to a reality of their own creation, sleeping for hundred of millions of years until the Great Supernatural War. They were awoken by the gods and seeing the horrors of the wars, they created two universes. One for gods, one for supernaturals. They untied us all, but they can never return to Earth. It's too fragile for their power now. That's why Yo-ka can't help you're friends.”

“Is this true?” Zero asked, directing his question at The King before him. He kept hearing about the wars, but it had sounded like an excuse to seize power. It still did, but he couldn't help think that the dragon's self exile was a sign that perhaps they weren't all bad.

“It's true,” Yo-ka said simply, “Shoya go to Yuuki now, tell Kei if he sulks to wait for me. I'll find the time to please him.”

“And Tatsuya?” Shoya teased, “What of him?”

“What of him?” Yo-ka repeated, acting like he didn't care, though he clearly did. Shaking his head Shoya left the room. Zero once more alone with the King. “I promised you I would explain the crystal didn't I?”

“It's a tool for your psychic powers,” Zero concluded, “Right?”

“Partly,” Yo-ka answered, “The white is the energy of supernaturals who no longer walk with us. Not alive, not dead. In life they promise to return to me on their death, and they rest here without true consciousness. After a hundred years, I give them the girt of new life for their servitude. Not true reincarnation, but better than the abyss of death itself.”

“Is this the oath you want me to swear?” Zero asked, he wasn't at all sure he liked this idea. Except from what Yo-ka was saying the only other alternative was not to exist at all.

“It's not the oath, but an option,” Yo-ka reassured him, “Yuuki thinks you're not ready, perhaps he's right. You certainly don't like or trust me, but I needed to show you. Supernaturals who agree to my terms are rewarded with more than just a chance of a new life. I can give you more power in this one. Hiyuu can handle the sun almost as well as a human, thanks to me. You're werewolf friend Satoshi? I gave him the power to control his transformation in parts, not just a whole. Ichiro was given quicker healing.”

“What power would you give me?” Zero asked. Not because he was considering this, but because he wanted to know all the facts.

“Your fear wave is impressive, but I can give you more control,” Yo-ka answered, “How do you fancy being able to take a person into their own subconsciousness to help them overcome their darkest fears?”

“You can give me that power?” Zero asked, “Would it really help people?”

“Yes and no,” Yo-ka answered, “That would depend on how you used it. You'd be able to join them in their fear landscape, control it even, so as to prevent harm. Likewise you would be able to use it to lock away the person in an eternal nightmare.”

“That's a lot of power,” Zero realised nervously. It was so tempting, and the price was so low. He was immortal, death shouldn't come soon. “All for a hundred years?”

“It sounds to good to be true?” Yo-ka asked, “Know this, I consider myself a kind king. This offer has no catch, no fine print and there is no obligation for you to agree. That's not why you're here tonight.”

“It's not?” Zero asked, “Then what is?”

“You had your cards read by Kaya,” Yo-ka explained, “He's good but his reading wasn't clear. It hasn't been completed.”

“He told me that I faced change,” Zero remembered, “The card was death, in my case it was literal.”

“A rare result of the card, but that card was completed,” Yo-ka confirmed. It was like he was there at the reading, though how he knew all this Zero didn't want to know. “It's the romance reading that's not complete, but I would have thought it was.”

“My love won't be easy, but if I overcome the obstacles I will end up happy!” Zero protested, “I did! I learnt how to be polygamous, overcame my fear that Yuuki would steal Hiyuu from me, I even died to be with him. How is that not fulfilling the cards?”

“It's not complete,” Yo-ka repeated, “Would you allow me to draw the cards again?”

“I suppose,” Zero muttered. He felt betrayed that his hard work hadn't been enough. Could it be that these issues he was having accepting Yo-ka was going to threaten his relationship with Hiyuu? The vampire was avoiding him tonight? No, Hiyuu would have said something if he was upset. Right?

“There is three loves,” Yo-ka read, “Can you name them? It's possible you haven't met one lover yet.”

“Hiyuu, Teru and the third would be Yuuki?” Zero guessed. He didn't entirely count Yuuki as his boyfriend, but they did enjoy each other's company from time to time.

“So not a missing lover,” Yo-ka replied, deep in thought as he drew a few more cards. “It's coming out again, a difficult love that you will need time to overcome. Kaya didn't read the cards wrong.”

“Maybe it's Teru?” Zero worried, “He's a nymph who hates leaving the forest, whilst before I met him I didn't really enjoy being in the countryside at all.”

“Give me a moment,” Yo-ka ordered, quickly drawing another two cards, “This lover will put you in danger, that much is clear, but he didn't want to harm you. He was obliged too. When the time comes, be careful. If you judge him harshly, it will be your end.”

“You offer me power, and then tell me I'm in danger?” Zero demanded, “That's the oldest scam in the book.”

“It is, isn't it?” Yo-ka agreed, his smile fading, “You need this power, I can see that clearly. Yuuki will never forgive me if I do nothing. Would you accept the power at no cost?”

“You'd just give me power?” Zero asked sceptically, “Does Yuuki really have so much power over you?”

“Who knows?” Yo-ka answered, “It's his judgement, not his power that I fear. Until my dying day, I love him. We always want to be our best in the eyes of those we love. I can see you understand.”

“I need time to think,” Zero answered in the silence.

“Of course you do,” Yo-ka said gently, “And you have it.”

 

“He's Yo-ka's tonight,” Shoya scolded Yuuki, bemused by the way Kei pulled back with a light flush to his cheeks. Like none of them didn't know that he was one of Yo-ka's lovers. It was charming really, but right now he had other things on his mind. He needed to seduce Yuuki, without making it look like that was what he was doing. He could ask, but what was the point in that.

“Does he need me now?” Kei asked, obviously reluctant to part from Yuuki's side.

“He said to wait for him,” Shoya answered, no need to make up lies there. Reluctantly Kei pulled himself away from Yuuki, heading towards the King's chambers. Tatsuya would have been harder to remove, but it seemed he had already left on his own.

“How is Satoshi?” Yuuki asked once Kei was gone. His concern was touching, Shoya thought. Yuuki always had made friends easily.

“The werewolf is fine,” Shoya answered, “None of us got there in time, but on inspection only plants were damaged. The nymphs and satyrs are going crazy of course. I never did understand their love for trees.”

“It's the same as your love for the ocean,” Yuuki reminded him, “Remember how freaked out you were at that oil spill?”

“It was all over my back before I realised anything was wrong!” Shoya complained, “That's entirely different. But I guess I get your point, the Earth creates so much life and it's important to protect it.”

“You do your best,” Yuuki reassured him, “At least you know what you're doing with your life.”

“It's my nature,” Shoya said with a frown, “I'm a born predator, so hunting those who would bring harm to my King comes naturally to me. I wouldn't say I knew what I was doing, just that I enjoy living the way I do now. Surely you must know what you enjoy?”

“I enjoy many things,” Yuuki admitted, “It'll come to me, I'm sure.”

“Do you want to walk outside?” Shoya asked, “It's so hot in here, has someone altered the air conditioning again?”

“The second you left,” Yuuki answered, “You always did like it cold didn't you?”

“Very few things are good hot,” the Hunter admitted, “Food in the literal sense, and figuratively only men.”

“Well then, let's find somewhere cooler to continue our chat,” Yuuki agreed, heading towards the door. For a fire elemental, Shoya had to admit Yuuki wasn't at all bad. No, he was perfectly compatible. Fire and ice, who would have thought?

 


	33. Arc 4: Yuuki and the Akhlut (Part 2)

The room looked empty when he entered, but Hiyuu soon appeared from the bathroom with wet hair and a towel still draped across his naked shoulders. Clearly he had just stepped out of the shower, not even bothering to get more than half dressed. None of that mattered. It was how obvious that he wasn't actually sick, that made Zero feel terrible. It meant Hiyuu had been avoiding him all evening, just as he feared.

“My little Zero has returned,” Hiyuu teased him, “Is something wrong?”

“You didn't have to pretend to be sick, you could have just told me you were annoyed,” Zero complained, walking past him to enter the bedroom that should have been his the night before. He should have known that Hiyuu wouldn't have just left him to sulk, but he was tired which always made him more emotional.

“Is that what Yuuki told you?” Hiyuu asked, “Or the King? The truth is, I was so tired I didn't even wake up for dinner. I'm a nocturnal creature, and the sunlight drains me. I've travelled through the day for you, so it's rather cruel to suddenly accuse me of deliberately avoiding you. Don't you think?”

“It's all coming true,” Zero muttered. Yo-ka had read that his struggle for love wasn't over. “Look, I'm sorry I can't just fall in line and worship The King. What's been asked of me is insane!”

“Zero, stop and think for a moment will you,” Hiyuu ordered, “I was not avoiding you, I'm not mad at you and I'm on your side. Yuuki too. All that happened was I overslept, and you've turned it into some great drama.”

“I suppose,” Zero reluctantly agreed.

“Come here,” Hiyuu suggested, wrapping Zero in his arms and kissing him gently on his forehead. “I think perhaps we do need to talk about Yo-ka don't we? A lot of this is my fault, I never did prepare you for meeting him.”

“I would have made up my mind, regardless of what you told me,” Zero said gently as Hiyuu led him to the bed, where they sat with Zero still protectively held by his vampire lover.

“From what I can gather you don't like the fact that he keeps slaves, or that he is, in a way, a dictator?” Hiyuu guessed.

“The first is his choice,” Zero corrected, “Or more importantly, the choice of his slaves. I've seen how they look at him, how much they trust him and that he is insanely protective in return. That's not the problem, it's never been the problem. If it was I'd hate Yuuki too, for hurting you. I though you knew me better than that.”

“I never thought it was the main reason,” Hiyuu answered gently. “Just tell me what's on your mind.”

“I hate how powerful he is, or more that he doesn't use that power to help others,” Zero admitted, “I learnt tonight that it was because he couldn't. I don't know though. It just seems like these all powerful creatures forced everyone into their way of thinking, and not one person ever complains. He bribes them with power, promises of reincarnation and everyone stops thinking for themselves. They just fall in line, only Yuuki doesn't but he's just as bad. He obviously loves Yo-ka.”

“Maybe it's true,” Hiyuu found himself admitting, “Maybe we have all fallen for his tricks, and as a result he rules unquestioned. His rule is still a good one. You know the laws, you pretty much have complete freedom. As long as that freedom doesn't hurt others. Japan's laws are far stricter, but you never question the government do you?”

“If he's so good, why are there so many guards?” Zero asked, “Why is the palace so well defended?”

“Demons,” Hiyuu reminded him, using the name of cursed supernaturals, “That's why.”

“I suppose,” Zero said with a sigh.

“Why don't you just trust your instincts?” Hiyuu asked gently, “Some men are born into power, some earn it, other's take it, but in the end surely it's what they do with the power that matters most of all?”

 

Yuuki sat beside Shoya, watching the water fall down the rock face into the pool below. The river ran along the back of the palace grounds, quickly slipping beneath the gates and into the wider world, but this pond was close to exclusively Yo-ka's. It had even been surrounded by high hedge walls, to prevent prying eyes from seeing the king bathe.

“Well, what are you good at?” Shoya asked gently. They'd ended up discussing his future yet again, with about as much success as the previous times.

“Sex,” Yuuki replied, “I'm very good at that, but it's not something I should be paid for. It's an expression of love. At least to me it is.”

“I couldn't agree more,” Shoya confessed, “Everyone thinks that because I'm the Hunter, that I don't want or need love. It's not true at all. Yo-ka gets it, he's the most loving man I've ever been with. Fetishes aside, he adores us.”

“People just don't get fetishes,” Yuuki agreed, “I love to cause pain, but only when my partner gets pleasure from it. There's so many bad books written on the subject, it makes me so angry sometimes. Sadomasochism isn't about abuse, it's trust and power.”

“Then why don't you do something that helps people to understand?” Shoya suggested. “Write a book of your own for example?”

“That's it!” Yuuki exclaimed, kissing Shoya firmly on the lips in his excitement, “Not a book, but teaching people. There's a market for everything these days. All I need is an online page, to advertise in the right crowds. I even know the perfect place.”

“Isn't that the same as getting paid for sex?” Shoya questioned.

“There won't be sex,” Yuuki answered, “Well unless things go that way naturally. Fetishes aren't always about sex, they're about pleasure and intimacy. Your questions alone prove to me that this is what I need to teach the world.”

“And so, you find your calling after all,” Shoya reassured him. With a stretch he got of the wall and tossed his shirt onto the side. “I swear it's hotter out here than inside.”

“Quite possibly,” Yuuki admitted. It had been a hot day, and the temperature hadn't cooled much at all. It was pleasant now, at least for him. The slight breeze stopping him from feeling too hot. He was a fire elemental though, and often found it hard to understand when people complained about the heat, “I like it.”

“You're probably the reason I'm boiling up!” Shoya protested, tossing his jeans and underwear on top of his shirt and slipping into the water before them. He vanished beneath the surface, lost in the dark water below.

After a few minutes Yuuki began to worry, and quickly undressed to follow him. He was being silly though, an orca could hold it's breath for around twenty minutes and Shoya was no different. Even so his worry increased as he saw no signs of The Hunter in the water below.

Suddenly a black and white creature broke the surface. Giving Yuuki a back flip before it vanished once more. It had been the size of a small dolphin, but the markings were that of an orca. Perhaps Shoya had remained small due to the limited size of the pool?

“It's cramped in here,” Shoya confirmed, making Yuuki jump to hear the voice behind him. Turning he found the other watching him, clearly not trying to hide his intentions at all. “But at least it's a little cooler.”

“Next time you come to Earth, find me and I'll show you my favourite spot in the ocean,” Yuuki suggested. “I go swimming there sometimes, not as much as I like. All the way to a rock that shelters you from view on the shore.”

“Where all the mermaids go to get a piece of you?” Shoya teased, diving beneath the water before Yuuki could respond. Had he been guessing, or did he know? Every now and then Toshiya would join him on the rock, or drag him into the ocean below. Usually just for a chat, or to play.

He jumped as he felt something smooth brush his leg, though when he glanced down it had clearly been Shoya's hand. The akhlut was resting beneath the surface, watching him through the water with a smile. He was so happy here, far more than he ever was on land.

Taking a deep breath, Yuuki swam down to join him. Happily allowing Shoya's naked body to snake around his own, until his lungs felt like they were going to burst and he had no choice but to return to the surface. Even then Shoya's didn't leave him. Strong arms wrapped around him, waiting for him to get enough oxygen to vanish beneath the waves once more.

They played like this until Yuuki felt too tired to carry on. Pulling away from Shoya's embrace he swam to a tree branch that grew over the deepest water and rested his arms over it to stay afloat.

“Did I do something wrong?” Shoya worried as he appeared by Yuuki's side.

“No, I'm just tired,” Yuuki answered, happily letting Shoya hold him once more. “How late is it?”

“I don't know,” Shoya answered, staring up at the sky for a few minutes, “Somewhere between two and three by the position of the stars.”

“I'm not good at star reading,” Yuuki admitted, “I know some of the constellations back home. Western ones, and seven Chinese ones.”

“Who guard the gate of summer?” Shoya teased. It was more than obvious that Yuuki was referring to the seven mansions of the Vermilion Bird.

“Well, yes,” Yuuki confessed, “I suppose I'm too obvious?”

“We all remember what's important to us,” Shoya answered, “See that small cluster of bright white stars?”

“The ones with the row of three red ones above?” Yuuki asked, staring into the sky to find the constellation Shoya was referring to.

“That's right, and if you go left there's another couple of stars,” Shoya explained, “That's the Great Orca. They say he swims the sky every night, swallowing the evil forged by the negative emotions of those below. Without him their would be nothing but war and pain. In the morning, the pains from the day before are erased. Or at least less than they were. My Mum used to tell me the story when I was small and I'd been having a hard time. Every morning, as if by magic, the pain was less than the day before. I thought it was magic back then. It kind of still feels that way now.”

“That's a wonderful story,” Yuuki agreed, “Is that why you became a Hunter?”

“To remove the evil from the world,” Shoya agreed, “It's not the only reason, but the story influenced my decisions. Even if I didn't realise it at the time.”

“The subtlest things can make a huge difference,” Yuuki said as Shoya pushed closer to him. The other man was hard now, had been for some time, but he hadn't made a move so Yuuki had ignored the others need.

“Over there are the lovers,” Shoya continued, “The Sea Maiden and The Sky Lord. The Earth Emperor is said to have been jealous of their love, and tried to tear them apart. Though other stories have the three as siblings. As a child I wondered why the three couldn't just all be in love together. Yo-ka became my sky lord, but his other lover's are from the Earth. I was right all along.”

“It's like your whole life has been painted in the night sky,” Yuuki teased, smiling as Shoya's arousal pushed between his ass cheeks. “Which constellation shows The Sea Maiden with The Vermilion Bird?”

“They're different night skies,” Shoya teased, “But not everything I do is painted in the sky. I could take you right here, but I think the water would wash away the lube.”

“I'm more worried about how hygienic the water is,” Yuuki confessed, “Shall we swim to shore?”

“Not yet,” Shoya ordered, “Pull yourself onto that branch, it should be strong enough for you to sit on.”

“Probably,” Yuuki agreed, pulling himself up and making no effort to hide his own arousal. There was no need to be ashamed of your sexual needs. He'd never had been.

“I have a confession to make,” Shoya said, gently wrapping his arms around Yuuki as he stared up, “Yo-ka ordered me to find you and ask for the cure. He's worried about what will happen if I fight the witches and the hell-hound.”

“He wanted you to take every precaution,” Yuuki replied, “You didn't need to bring me here, I would have just said yes.”

“I know,” Shoya replied, “But I wanted our union to be about more than just sex.”

“It will be,” Yuuki reassured him, leaning back to stare at the stars above as Shoya's mouth wrapped around his arousal. It grew more in the other's warmth, but Shoya never struggled to take in more. With a gasp he realised Shoya had swallowed everything he had to give. He let out a moan and wrapped his legs around Shoya, sure he would fall off the tree branch soon if he didn't.

Shoya's mouth moved quicker over Yuuki's length, pleasuring him as fast as he could. It was too much, after being so physically close together for so long. Crying out he let himself cum, letting Shoya take the lead tonight as he surely knew what he was doing. Sleepily he fell backwards into the water, slipping beneath the surface before floating back up.

“Let's go to shore,” Shoya suggested, “I don't think you can handle being in the water for long.”

“You'd save me if I was drowning,” Yuuki muttered, swimming towards the shore anyway. He was tired and the water was making every movement hard. Still he reached the water's edge and crawled out of the water. The lube was in his hand in moments, and he threw it towards Shoya as he waited for more.

He didn't have to wait long before fingers were slipping inside him, teasing his prostrate and making him cry out. His tiredness was soon forgotten, replaced with sensations of pleasure and warmth.

“I won't go easy on you,” Shoya warned as he gently claimed the phoenix before him. He was large, in a comfortable but filling kind of way. The perfect size for him, so compatible in sex despite being so incompatible in their very natures.

“I know how to receive another man,” Yuuki bragged, “Do your worst.”

“Is that a challenge?” Shoya teased, thrusting hard and fast into him. He hadn't realised it would be so rough, but the surprise was a good one. He screamed out in pleasure, gasping and moaning as he was taken. At one point he glanced up to see Tatsuya watching him, concerned for a moment before realising the cause of his screams. Had he been worried, or just watched out of a perversion? Either way he was gone now, and Yuuki certainly wasn't one to care about being caught in the gaze of a voyeur.

“Pervert!” Shoya called over the fence, making the other man laugh as he walked away. “Don't mind him, he's just nosy. I can get Yo-ka to punish him if you like.”

“I think he's just lonely,” Yuuki gasped between moans, “As Kei is with his Master, and you are with me. I wouldn't be surprised if Hiyuu is reconnecting with Zero as well.”

“Maybe,” Shoya said, “But Tatsuya should just go to sleep.”

“Don't be so harsh on him,” Yuuki got out, gasping as Shoya began to thrust harder into him.

“There's no need to be concerned,” Shoya reassured him, “We're closer than it might appear.”

“Good,” Yuuki answered, shutting his eyes once more as he allowed himself just to feel. When Shoya came he sleepily pulled himself up and gave his partner a hungry kiss. “Now, about the cure.”

“Do you have the stamina?” Shoya teased. As if that was ever a question. Ignoring the others smug teasing Yuuki picked up the lube from the grass and began to prepare the other man. He'd show him what it meant to dominate another.

“I'm going to rock your world,” Yuuki promised, “Just you wait and see.”

 

Hiyuu was still awake when Yuuki returned, clearly exhausted and half covered in mud. Slipping out of Zero's embrace he followed Yuuki to the bathroom, taking the shower head from his lover as he helped him wash the dirt away.

“You've been gone half the night,” Hiyuu teased, “Was he that good?”

“He was,” Yuuki answered with a yawn, “I hope Zero kept you company.”

“We talked some things out,” Hiyuu admitted, “I taught him everything he should have heard before. I think he's ready to swear the oath, or almost.”

“That must have been a good talk,” Yuuki answered.

“He was halfway there,” Hiyuu answered, “I just helped him realise a few things. Then I fucked him into oblivion, he literally passed out so I had to finish alone.”

“That's my vampire,” Yuuki said, giving Hiyuu a kiss, “It looks like the long sleep did you some good.”

“You could say that,” Hiyuu answered. “Come on, let's dry you off. It looks like you need a long sleep of your own.”

“Yes,” Yuuki answered, forcing his body to move once more. He was one of the luckiest men alive he decided as Hiyuu dried him. To sleep with one man, be cleaned by another, and to fall into bed with a third. He really was living his ideal life, and now he had figured out his future he no longer had any concerns.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I struggled with writer's block in this chapter, followed by smut block. (Writer's block exclusive to sex scenes). Needless to say this chapter didn't come easily. Luckily I conquered the first, and google helped me with the second. Turns out orcas have sex mainly by swimming against each other, playing more important than the actual intercourse which happens pretty quickly. I tried to capture the orcas love to touch and play in the way Shoya was acting with Yuuki. It was fun to write them together after that.


	34. Arc 4: Yuuki and The Punishment

Yuuki hadn't hesitated in the slightest to inform Yo-ka of his slave's spying. He'd smiled sadistically as Yo-ka reassured him that he could be the one to punish him. It'd been a long time since he had played the games Yo-ka had taught him, but he remembered them all. This time though, he was to be the master.

He took his time getting ready, curling the ends of his long hair into loose waves and applying his make-up perfectly. He dressed in his favourite colour, black, with plenty of lace and a hat that spilled a fine net veil over his face. It was so fine that it hid nothing, but gave him a dangerous look. He didn't want to appear friendly today, he wanted to be beautiful as he was dangerous.

He walked through the halls with purpose, ignoring his friends who were clearly surprised to see him dressed this way. Not that they had never seen him in elaborate costumes before. Yuuki quite enjoyed dressing up when the opportunities aroused, and loved letting Zero dress him even more.

“Where is he going?” he heard Zero ask. It was enough for Yuuki to look back and smile, though he quickly returned his focus onto his mission.

“To give someone the time of their life,” Hiyuu answered. “When Yuuki dresses for the occasion, you know you're in trouble.”

He found Yo-ka waiting for him, basking under the other's lust filled gaze. Wordlessly he held out his hand, accepting the golden key and stepping to enter the room. The King gently stopped him, needing to speak his mind.

“You need to dress up for me before you leave,” Yo-ka ordered, “You're so beautiful right now. A black flame that enchants any dragon.”

“Is that so?” Yuuki asked, “Well I wouldn't want to let you down.”

“No, you wouldn't,” Yo-ka answered, “Just one thing. My Tatsuya has no safe words, no signs that he wants to stop. Push him as far as you will, but if he says no, if he shows more than the slightest hesitation, you must stop. It's by my grace you get to play with him. Don't forget.”

 

He found Tatsuya in his playroom, locked in a steel cage. He was naked with the exception of a collar and a chastity device. The cage wasn't large, big enough for Tatsuya to rest on all fours as he was now. He openly smirked as he paced around him, not needing to say a word. Yo-ka had already made it very clear to Tatsuya the nature of his crimes.

He summoned his whip, wrapping some of the length around his hand before testing the leather against the cage. He saw Tatsuya's worry, but it was just a show of power. He had no intentions of hurting this boy.

Once satisfied that Tatsuya was going to be submissive enough he opened the doors of a cabinet and gazing over the toys inside. Finding a slim dildo he decided that would work for now, selecting a few more in varying sizes and then some lube.

When he turned he saw how eager Tatsuya was. It was hard to look away from the cock straining against the metal rings that surrounded it. Was it painful, he wondered before pushing the thought aside. Tatsuya would speak up if he did anything that didn't please him.

“Back up a little,” he ordered, knowing there wasn't space to move far. Obediently Tatsuya back up, his legs slipping outside the cage as his ass pressed against the metal bars. Pleased Yuuki coated his fingers with lube, sliding one inside the willing slave and carefully experimenting to he found the other's prostrate. Here he massaged gently, smiling as Tatsuya's body melted before him. The slave was in bliss right now, his body forever crying out for more. Who was he to hold anything back? His second finger slid in beside the first, even as Tatsuya pushed his body back to meet it.

This time he let Tatsuya thrust against the intruding fingers, a desperate mess always eager for more. He was going to milk this man dry. No cock cage would ever stop him from making a man cum, especially not a man he was certain had been trained to orgasm from anal alone.

“That's right you dirty slut,” Yuuki encouraged him, “Pleasure yourself harder.”

“Yes Master,” Tatsuya gasped between moans, thrusting harder still. He was just so eager to please. So perfectly arousing when he behaved like this. Yuuki hadn't cared at all that Tatsuya had watched him with Shoya, but he loved punishing him for it all the same.

He pulled his hand away, wiping his lube coated fingers carelessly on Tatsuya's back before picking up one of the toys he had left on the top of the cage. This he lubed carefully, wiping his fingers on Tatsuya's thighs this time.

No orders were needed this time, he simply pushed the toy into the slave and thrust it hard and fast into the desperate man. He showed no mercy, knowing Tatsuya would want none. The other's need was hypnotic, he could watch all day.

Slowly he worked up to the largest toy, helping Tatsuya now as the man was clearly tiring from his frantic and desperate attempts to cum. He must be close now, and sure enough just as he was thinking it white cum began to drip from his caged length. With a gasp the boy stilled, exhausted and spent. Such a shame his games were only just beginning.

Giving Tatsuya a few minutes to recover, he cleared the toys away. Making sure to clean them thoroughly before placing them back where he had found them. Taking care of your toys was important, almost as important as taking care of the men you abused.

Slowly he returned to the cage and unlocked it using the key Yo-ka had given him. Before he let Tatsuya out he clipped a lead to his collar, pulling gently to signal that he wanted Tatsuya to move. Like a dog Tatsuya left the cage, wagging his tail if he had one. He was so eager to please him. The perfect pet, trained exceptionally by a master who was both cruel and kind.

“You made me so hard,” Yuuki complained, “What are you going to do about it?”

“I could lick it better, Master,” Tatsuya offered. Nodding Yuuki let Tatsuya kneel before him and release his desperate length. Without prompting the other slowly licked down his length, savouring his taste as his mouth moved down to the base. With one long movement Tatsuya licked along the shaft, from the base to tip and swirled his tongue along the head before licking all the way back down. The teasing tongue moved over his balls, his mouth engulfing them for a moment before he pulled back to breathe. He looked up, waiting for a response perhaps?

“Licking isn't enough,” Yuuki ordered, “Not after how you behaved in that cage. I want you to swallow as much as you can. Suck me as hard as you took those toys. Perhaps then the debt will be paid.”

“Yes Master,” Tatsuya eagerly obeyed. He swallowed as much length as he was comfortable with and began to suck as hard as the toys had been pounding into him. He never slowed, simply pleasuring his master as well as he could.

Yuuki didn't try to hold back his orgasm for long, needing to take the edge off so that he could play with Tatsuya some more. Sex he could get with almost anyone, these kind of games were rarer and really the practise would come in handy later. Now that he had chosen a career path his mind refused to let the idea go.

“I think I should fill both of your holes, don't you?” Yuuki asked, already deciding on where he was going to use this boy.

“If that's what you want, Master,” Tatsuya willingly agreed. He followed Yuuki's gaze, smiling as he saw where it landed. He knew what Yuuki wanted, so obediently he allowed himself to be led to the small bench sticking out from the wall.

“Sit,” Yuuki ordered, letting Tatsuya get comfortable before pulling his arm down to the wrist cuff by his side. Here he secured Tatsuya's arm, mirroring the process on the other side. Once secured he pushed Tatsuya back against the bench, careful that his head was resting near the wall without hitting it. The lead was quickly replaced by two tight chains that ran either side of Tatsuya's neck so that he could only wither on the bench. After that it was the simple process of pulling each leg up and securing it to the wall above Tatsuya's head. He was perfectly helpless now, just a hole to be abused and Yuuki was already hard enough to take it.

Coating his fingers with lube he pushed two straight into Tatsuya, teasing his prostrate until the other's moans filled the room. Satisfied the other was still well stretched and full of lube he removed the pieces of his outfit, afraid the expensive costume might get damaged if he didn't. It was only then that he wrapped his arms around the other's bound legs and took what he had desired all along.

“Yes Master, like that!” Tatsuya gasped, his screams of pleasure filling the room. Only this time Yuuki's own moans joined him. So loud that had the room not being sound proofed the whole palace would surely hear.

He picked up his pace, abusing the other man who kept crying out about how good it all felt. It stroked his ego, making him believe in the moment that he could just be the greatest master alive. At very least he was surely one of the best.

He held back his orgasm as long as he could, coming hard and filling the eager hole before him before he finally pulled out. It didn't take much fondling of the boys prostrate and balls for him to cum as well, the cock cage clearly useless in preventing the slave from receiving pleasure.

When he released Tatsuya, he fell into his arms desperate for love and affection after being used so long. Yuuki didn't shy away from this responsibility at all. Gently stroking the other's hair until shyly Tatsuya leant forward to give him an affection kiss.

“Was that really about punishing me for spying?” Tatsuya asked, “I promise you I was just checking to see who was in Yo-ka's private lake.”

“I was punishing a man,” Yuuki concluded, “But not you. A certain dragon stole my right to cure you, it's not right that he lives a polygamous life style and doesn't share!”

“Well you've had all three of us now,” Tatsuya teased, “Just the dragon left.”

“Just two,” Yuuki corrected. Kei was different than the others, at least to him. He wanted more than a single night, but he would be leaving soon. What then? Should he claim Kei for a night or hold out for another time? Perhaps he should stay in the King's halls for a little while? Was Kei that important to him? He was rather surprised to find that he was, “But you are right. The dragon is next.”

 

Carefully Hiyuu dressed Zero in the ceremonial robes and took a step back to admire the pretty blond in the black cloak. He was beautiful and to his surprise not nervous at all. It had been two days since their chat, but now both Zero and Yo-ka agreed that it was finally time. It was a relief to know that things were finally working out as they should be. He could even admit that he was now happy Zero had taken the vow so seriously. He loved Zero for being a good man, of course he would want to make sure that the king met his high specifications before giving his life to him.

“Shall we go?” Hiyuu asked, pulling his hood of his cloak up over his hair and watching as Zero did the same.

“The sooner we do this, the sooner I can go save my business from whatever mess it's in.” Zero answered with a smile, “Not that I don't trust Ichiro, but he doesn't know everything the way I do.”

“You can check up on him soon,” Hiyuu promised. Taking Zero's hands he led him through the halls, stopping in the small reception area outside the throne room. Things were busier around here today, as the various ambassadors and officials entered the throne room before them. Many were men Hiyuu knew well, but most were strangers to Zero.

When Kei arrived he was wearing the red and gold military uniform of his Queen, as was fit for an ambassador of a foreign land. He stopped before he entered, greeting the two waiting men with a smile and words of support before he went to take his place.

He'd been one of the last men to enter and soon they were alone with just General Tsuchiya. She was going to be the one to lead them in, as she had done hundreds of times before. She was a fierce werewolf fighter, her entire pack sworn to the services of the king.

“Are you ready?” she asked gently. She's always had a soft spot for Hiyuu and any man he brought to the palace she would protect without question.

“I'm ready,” Zero reassured her. Nodding she stepped forward and pushed open the double doors.

“I bring you the vampire Hiyuu,” she declared to the king who sat on his throne, wearing robes of his own and a golden crown. “He wishes for the mummy Zero to swear his loyalty to you.”

“Does the vampire have responsibility for the mummy?” Yo-ka asked, a formality as he already knew the answer.

“He is the creator,” Tsuchiya answered.

“I accept full responsibility, My King,” Hiyuu added, all three bowing low as the King watched and observed.

“Arise,” Yo-ka ordered, “I grant you an audience in front of these witnesses here today.”

“Thank you, My King,” Hiyuu said. Slowly they rose to their feet and the General led them to kneel before the crown. Having done her job she went to stand by the left of the throne, her sword drawn and resting diagonally across her legs. Ready to protect the King if things went wrong, not that they ever did. On the other side Yuuki waited in a similar fashion, having been chosen specially by Yo-ka for such an occasion. An unofficial member of the royal guard.

The oath was sworn formally, both parties careful to get everything right. Finally Yo-ka drew his own weapon, a twisted sword of black glass, and rested it on each of Zero's shoulders. “You can pull back your hoods,” he ordered as he sheathed the weapon once more. Obediently Zero revealed himself before the King, smiling nervously as the King stared into his eyes for a moment. One last check that he harboured no ill intentions towards him. Satisfied Yo-ka closed the court with a declaration that a grand feast was to be held in Zero's honour. This wasn't the routine, but it wasn't uncommon either. Yo-ka regularly rewarded those he liked in such a fashion.

 

“I'm so proud of you,” Hiyuu informed Zero as they finally got a chance to be alone. The feast had lasted for hours, and afterwards Yo-ka had thrown an after party in his games room. It was here that he had been able to rest on a sofa with Zero in his arms, “I thought that we were going to have to get Yuuki to intervene.”

“Yuuki would have done that?” Zero asked, “I didn't know I meant that much to him.”  
“Don't under estimate how fiercely Yuuki loves and protects his friends,” Hiyuu warned, “He would gladly die for you. Not that it quite means the same for him as the rest of us.”

“Yo-ka offered me a chance of rebirth,” Zero admitted, “He said that you had agreed to such a deal. Satoshi and Ichiro too. That I would need the power he could give me.”

“If Yo-ka has read your cards, listen to them,” Hiyuu ordered, suddenly worried. “He won't lie to you, or try any tricks.”

“I know,” Zero confessed, “He was going to give me the power without cost. Tomorrow to be precise, but I'm going to accept the full deal. Is that wise?”

“Yes,” Hiyuu answered, clearly pleased with Zero's answer, “If you end up in his crystal it'll be like going to sleep. You'll wake up entirely new, no memories but your personality will be the same. I met such a reincarnation, it was strange to say the least. Yet the alternative for us is a black abyss of nothing. That's what Yo-ka sees anyway.”

“We're immortals,” Zero added, “If we're careful we might not even need to enter the crystal at all.”

“Perhaps not,” Hiyuu said, “How many men do you think Yuuki has had today?”

“The man he dressed up for,” Zero listed, “Then he was making out with Kei earlier.”

“Now he's leaving with Yo-ka,” Hiyuu added. “The day before he was with me, and then Shoya. He's going to burn himself out at this rate.”

“It's just been Tatsuya today,” Kei informed them, making them both jump. They hadn't realised how close he was standing behind the sofa. “But you're right about Shoya the night before.”

“Is something wrong?” Zero pried. Kei looked close to tears as he stared at the door Yuuki had just left through.

“Kind of,” Kei admitted as he moved closer, so that he could lower his voice, “Is there a reason Yuuki doesn't want me? He seems to be working his way through everyone here, but apart from kisses we have gone no further.”

“Ah,” Hiyuu said with a smile, “I wouldn't worry if that's the case. He wants you for sure.”

“Has he told you that?” Kei asked.

“Yuuki sees sex as fun,” Hiyuu explained gently, “If he's attracted to a man physically they're bound to end up in his bedroom. That's what happened with your friends. Yo-ka is an old love, like myself so we're not really part of the equation. How do I put this? If he wants to be friends, he'll take you right on the spot, but when he wants more...”

“He's trying to build a stronger connection?” Kei finished, “But why am I so special?”

“Only Yuuki can answer that,” Hiyuu answered, “But usually it's when the person he's trying to connect to shares one of his favourite kinks.”

“I see,” Kei said, blushing bright red. “So that's what this is about.”

“Talk to him,” Zero ordered, surprising them both with his authoritative tone, “A man I love taught me right from the beginning that honesty is the most vital part of any relationship. If you're not happy, you need to speak up.”

“I think I will,” Kei said with a smile, “Thank you, both of you.”

“Really we did nothing,” Hiyuu corrected, “There's no need to thank us.”

“Well I have now, and I won't take it back!” Kei teased, glancing up as Tatsuya called his name. With a wave he ran over to his friend, obviously far happier than he had been before. His relationship with Yuuki was interesting, Hiyuu thought as he studied the other. He'd seen this behaviour before, but not for a long time. Could it be that Yuuki was falling in love?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how many people figured out who the werewolf in this chapter was? If you guessed Anna Tsuchiya you would be right. If you didn't, check out her music. I love her, especially the songs dripping in sarcasm like "Taste my Skin". She also works surprisingly well on a playlist with Emilie Autumn I've found.
> 
> As for Yuuki, he's making the rounds now isn't he? A chain reaction began the moment Shoya made his move, let's hope he doesn't burn himself out.


	35. Arc 4: Yuuki and The King

Ichiro looked up from the game he was playing on his phone, surprised to find how late it had become. Satoshi must have lost track of time he thought, as he stared into the forest where the werewolf was running with his pack beneath the light of the full moon. He'd agreed to wait here for Satoshi, but he was starting to get bored.

What if the werewolf had found someone else tonight? He quickly pushing the dark thought from his mind. Satoshi wouldn't do that to him, even if their was a member of his pack who he'd want to cheat on him with.

A sudden howl of pain filled the forest, followed by a wolf's sorrowful cry. Alarmed he darted into the trees, following the sounds as he took on his stronger form. There was a hell-hound around here, surely that was the cause of all of this.

Please not Satoshi, he silently prayed, breaking through the trees and finding the pack of wolves stood sorrowfully around the bleeding body of a young woman. He didn't know her name, but knew she had been a member of the pack. The alpha wolf snarled a warning at him, as the pack slowly surrounded him. They were angry and scared, lost in moon lust and losing the hormonal battle inside them. Not for the first time Ichiro looked at a werewolf and realised that they were dangerous. He'd almost forgotten in his months with Satoshi.

A black wolf suddenly leapt at him, pinning him to a tree with his front paws resting firmly on Satoshi's shoulder blades. The wolf snarled, before visibly relaxing as his Ichiro's features shifted to their more familiar form. A moment later it was Satoshi pinning him down, desperately kissing him as tears fell down his cheeks.

“Was it the hell-hound?” Ichiro asked, gently holding Satoshi as he mourned his lost friend.

“He came out of nowhere,” Satoshi explained as the rest of the pack returned to the woman, some now in human form. “Hikari was dead before we even knew what hit her. We managed to wound the monster, but it escaped all the same.”

“It knows we were hunting it,” the pack Takeshi responded, “These woods are no longer safe. We should leave.”

“We should track it!” Satoshi snapped, breaking away from his boyfriend to challenge the pack leader, “Attack it first and destroy it before it can kill again. The Hunter will be with us soon. The odds will be in our favour then.”

“I will not risk my pack,” Takeshi snarled, “We lost Hikari tonight, I will not risk anyone else.”

“Is this what you want?” Satoshi demanded, turning to the rest of the pack. They were angry Ichiro realised, and most didn't seem to agree with Takeshi's decision to run and hide.

“He'll track us,” a teenage boy named Shou said, “Won't he?”

“He killed my sister,” added a female wolf named Rei. She seemed conflicted, not sure of the right course of action. None of the wolves were, and those that had made up their mind seemed to side with Satoshi. It was clear the black wolf could see that too.

“We can't run Takeshi,” Satoshi pleaded, “Can't you see that?”

“Don't give me orders,” the alpha snapped, “Unless you mean to challenge me?”

“I challenge you,” Satoshi declared clearly and perfectly calm. The whole pack was surprised by his decision, as Satoshi had never shown signs of waning to lead before. Even Ichiro, who knew him most, could tell that this wasn't power Satoshi wanted for himself. If not for himself, then his decision for challenging their leader must surely be for the pack.

“Then let this be done now,” Takeshi said, resigned to his fate, “Whatever happens will be the end of the matter.”

“Of course,” Satoshi replied, his body shifting to his black wolf form. The alpha shifted too and slowly they began to circle each other, waiting for the opportunity to attack.

“Don't look so worried,” Shou said gently as he moved to stand by Ichiro's side, “They're friends so no real harm will come to either of them. I'm sure either way the winner will let the other stay in his pack.”

“Yeah, you're right,” Ichiro agreed, wincing as fangs buried themselves into Satoshi's front left leg. Just a friendly fight? It looked far from it. Turning away he noticed the stranger appear from the forest like a living shadow. He seemed annoyed the wolves were fighting. Could this be the Shoya that Satoshi had mentioned?

“Why is a leadership battle happening here?” Shoya demanded, slowly bending down to check on the fallen wolf. Realising she was dead his anger turned to sorrow.

“The hell-hound got her,” one of the wolves explained, “Takeshi thinks we should run, Satoshi wants to attack before the hell-hound gets a chance to kill us one by one.”

“I see,” Shoya said with a sigh. Ignoring the fight he pulled a handful of silver rings from his pocket, ordering the wolves to wear the magic charms that would protect them from the witches on the hell-hound's side, as well as the call of the moon.

“I'm not a wolf,” Ichiro confessed as Shoya offered him a ring of his own.

“If you want to help, then take it,” Shoya answered, “I already know what you are. Who you are even. Ichiro, am I right?”

“Yes,” Ichiro confirmed, taking the ring. “Shoya.”

“Oh, we have a victor!” Shoya declared, finally noticing that the wolves had finished their fight. The black wolf limped towards him, shaking of his form as he cradled his bitten arm. Blood ran from a gash above his eyes and he looked to be in pain, though he was wearing a sad smile.

“We'll track the wolf under The Hunter's orders,” Satoshi declared, accepting his own silver ring and placing it on his finger like a wedding band. “Takeshi, I name you my deputy. Unless you still want to flee?”

“I will never leave the pack,” Takeshi answered, accepting a ring of his own. He wasn't at all happy about the decision, but Ichiro didn't miss the relief in his eyes either. Whatever happened now, he wasn't to blame.

 

Yuuki's wings flapped hard in the thin air as he soared towards the full moon above. Beside him was a red flame that sometimes resembled a dragon, other times not. The dragons hadn't taken on their real form for millennia and even Yuuki didn't know what they actually looked like. This was their self given punishment for their destruction on Earth and no dragon ever broke the oath. That however didn't mean that they had given up their powers to fly.

The flickering flame slipped ahead, spiralling downwards as the phoenix followed. He was being lead to Yo-ka's favourite spot, somewhere so special that not one of his lover's had been. They simply wouldn't survive.

Far below he spotted their destination, so folded away his wings and dropped through the sky like a hawk that had spotted a mouse. It was so exhilarating to truly get to fly, without worries or concerns. He was free here to be himself and yet Earth was where he belonged.

He caught the air at the last minute, soaring gently into the entrance of the cave that was lit up by fire. He was in flames, but fire couldn't hurt him. Somewhere within the fire was his friend, but he couldn't see him anywhere.

As a human he walked forward through at least fifty metres of roaring flame before he reached an open area with polished ceilings and floors. A marble bedroom of a dragon king, almost everything carved out of stone. The exception was a grand four poster bed, that must have been brought in through magic or before the flames had been lit.

“A natural gas deposit fills this mountain,” Yo-ka explained as he stepped out of the flames. “I simply broke a hole in the side and lit it on fire. It'll burn for thousands of years before I have to find a new place to escape.”

“And what keeps out fire elementals?” Yuuki teased. He'd easily passed through the flames without damage to himself or the clothes he had been wearing.

“I deactivated the traps,” Yo-ka answered with a sly smile. He wasn't here to talk, neither of them were. Happily accepting Yo-ka's advances Yuuki held onto his former lover, remembering all the good times they had shared. Could still share, if just one of them was willing enough to travel to the other's home. It would never happen, but moments like this always could. “Do you give me your full consent?”

“For anything,” Yuuki promised, surprised by the question. Why did Yo-ka feel the need to ask? Of course he gave him his full consent, he always did.

“I want you to relive old times,” Yo-ka explained, waiting for Yuuki's agreement before he moved their lips back together. Clinging to Yo-ka, Yuuki felt the other breath fire straight down his throat. The dragon's flame began to fill his core, making him feel like he was living in a dream. It felt so good, to be so close to such power. Every touch was intensified, every movement so slow.

He laughed as Yo-ka carried him to the bed, well aware that he had lost part of himself to the flames. He was helpless until the fire burned out, at Yo-ka's complete mercy and he had already given full consent.

He lay still as Yo-ka crawled on top of him, moaning into the kiss that followed as his body responded to the other's presence. The flames inside him recognised their source, just like the man recognised the feeling of having another above him. He reached up, holding Yo-ka too him as they kissed desperately. He needed this man, more than he had ever needed anything in his life at all.

He'd dressed for the occasion in the military outfit Yo-ka had made him wear all day. He knew such things could turn the other on and his only surprise was just how long Yo-ka had waited to pull him to one side. The outfit was being removed now, more by the king than himself as every movement felt like he was dragging his body through treacle.

“This is the first time I've really seen you in this form,” Yo-ka commented as he knelt back to admire the naked man before him, “Like your last form it's magnificent.”

Silently Yuuki smiled, words feeling like too much effort and his brain refusing to come up with anything worthy of saying anyway. Yo-ka always thought he was beautiful, his own magic as strong as the dragons own and no creature was immune. To resist his charms you must surely resist the charms of all men, something Yo-ka would never be able to do.

With a happy moan Yuuki accepted Yo-ka's hungry kisses, responding in turn even though it was an effort to do so. Every flicker of movement sent shivers of pleasure through his body. His burning flames fanning Yo-ka's own inside him. He was in a world of happy pleasure, senses dull to anything else. Almost like he wasn't trapped in his own body at all.

He began to laugh as Yo-ka's mouth moved to his neck. It tickled in the most wonderful of ways. He reached over, gently stroking the dragon's soft hair as he transcended deeper into the world of pleasure.

His eyes shut as Yo-ka's hands and mouth explored his body. He felt like he was floating on a cloud, and through he had said so, before distantly realising that it was just a thought. The idea was gone now, lost to the fire that soared his emotions along like a heat thermal beneath his wings.

He moaned out loud when Yo-ka's mouth wrapped around his length and a lubed finger slid deep inside. It was too much all at once, the pleasure amplified to the point where he lost himself. The world became a haze, all that remained was the feeling of pure heavenly bliss.

He came to himself as Yo-ka pulled away, licking cum from his lips with a smug smile. How long had the pleasure lasted? He had no idea, but all that mattered was that it happened and knowing from experience it was going to happen again.

Sure enough as Yo-ka slipped inside him, his hard length brushing against his own prostrate he lost it. The pleasure had engulfed him, was burning him and eating him alive. The pleasure was like fire, and like fire around him it could only burn.

 

Hiyuu returned to their rooms in the early morning, having spent the night walking around the gardens and enjoying a good book in the library. He'd lost Zero sometime during the party, but was surprised to find the bedroom was empty now.

Behind him the door was opened quietly and he turned to find Zero slipping into the room looking exhausted. His clothes were perfect as normal, but his hair was a mess and it was very obvious that he had been out all night.

“So, you slipped away to have a little fun did you?” Hiyuu teased.

“He was just showing me the ways Yo-ka tied him up,” Zero muttered, “Then one thing led to another. I'm only human.”

“No you're not,” Hiyuu reminded him, laughing as Zero gave him a blank look before slipping into the bedroom to catch up on lost sleep. He should probably join him, Hiyuu thought just as the door opened again. This time it was Yuuki, half dressed in last night's clothes and struggling to walk in a straight line. He looked completely out of it, mumbling gibberish about flames before he collapsed on the couch.

“He's still a little high,” Yo-ka apologised from the doorway. “Don't even ask how I managed to get him to fly home.”

“He's high?” Hiyuu repeated, horrified at the idea. “What the hell has he been taking.”

“Dragon flames,” Yo-ka said with a shrug, “It's not addictive, well physically at least. I used to do this to him all the time, long ago. Heightens the pleasure and...”

“Strips him of sense and reason!” Hiyuu snapped, “Does Yuuki even like you, really? Are the flames just your way of getting him entrapping him to you?”

“Yuuki is an adult, he makes up his own mind,” Yo-ka said coldly, “May I remind you that you're speaking to your King? I don't like your tone, not one bit.”

“Thank you for bringing him home safely,” Hiyuu managed, as politely as possibly. He was furious at the idea of what had happened last night, but Yo-ka had made it perfectly clear he couldn't react to these emotions.

“I will come for Zero this afternoon,” Yo-ka informed him, “Whatever his decision I will give him the power he needs.”

“I'll make sure he's ready for you,” Hiyuu answered. Politely letting the king go before he locked the door behind him and went to tend to Yuuki. How could they think that this was a good thing? Yuuki was a mess and it was all Yo-ka's fault. With a sigh he gently picked Yuuki up and carried the barely conscious man into the empty bed before lying down beside him.

“Hold me,” Yuuki whispered, so he was awake? Had he heard his conversation with Yo-ka? Would he understand and remember it is he had? They were going to have to have a long conversation about this later. For now he was just going to follow Yuuki's orders and perhaps actually get some sleep.

 


	36. Arc 4: Yuuki and The Argument

It wasn't often that Yuuki was glad to see Hiyuu leave, but this moment was one of them. They'd been arguing for a good hour about his relationship with Yo-ka, and neither was willing to come to a compromise. He hated arguing with Hiyuu, but sometimes it happened and all he could do was sit back and let it blow over.

A quiet knock on the door startled him from his thoughts. A welcome distraction from wondering how Yo-ka and Hiyuu were going to get along, whilst Zero received his enhanced power. The mummy had decided to trust Yo-ka and accept the full deal, which in the end made everything so much easier. Or at least it should do.

“Is this a bad time?” Kei apologised as he noticed Yuuki's appearance. He hadn't had chance to get dressed yet, or really do much more than brush his hair. He probably looked a mess, but he could see admiration in Kei's eyes. For his naked chest perhaps? Or was he the type who liked the dishevelled natural look?

“Not for you,” Yuuki reassured him, “Come in, I'm alone.”

“I'm surprised you didn't invite yourself along with Zero,” Kei admitted as he entered the room and took a seat on the sofa beside Yuuki.

“Yes, well,” Yuuki said, “I don't think Hiyuu will have been too happy about that. We kind of had an argument, it'll pass but they're never fun.”

“I'm sorry,” Kei apologised, “And here I am burdening you with more.”

“Why, are you here to argue with me too?” Yuuki teased, his smile fading as he saw just how serious Kei was. “Have you?”

“I don't want to,” Kei reassured him, “Just, I've noticed that you've spent time with both Tatsuya and Yo-ka. Even Shoya who rarely has time for anyone. Have I done something wrong? Perhaps you only ever saw me as a friend and I got the wrong idea? God, I sound so stupid saying this out loud.”

“You don't sound stupid,” Yuuki reassured him, “It's more the nature of what you want from me that's made me hold back. I want our first time to be a full scene, like the trashy novel you seem to have enjoyed.”

“Oh!” Kei said with an embarrassed laugh, “So that's it? I've been worried for nothing haven't I?”

“Oh yes,” Yuuki said, smiling back at the adorable man beside him. The smile faded quickly though as he the pieces clicked into place, “Only, I'm leaving tomorrow and you're far from ready. We've barely begun to figure out what you like, how much you can handle, what kind of scene you even want.”

“So soon?” Kei asked, stunned by the revelation, “Couldn't you stay?”

“I have a cursed town to return to, who knows what's been going on while I'm gone. Zero has a brand new shop that he should be looking after and Hiyuu is always busy with something. Even if I sent them on ahead, I don't think I should stay. Not when I never should have really left at all,” Yuuki apologised, “Couldn't you come with us? At least for a little while?”

“You know my kind never returned to Earth after we left,” Kei objected. “You're asking so much, more than you know.”

“Am I asking too much?” Yuuki worried. “I really want to spend more time with you. I suppose we could just spend tonight together?”

“It's not too much,” Kei answered, “For the chance of something more. I really like you Yuuki. It would be wrong to rush anything, I get that now. Your friends helped me see things as they were last night.”

“So you will come?” Yuuki asked hopefully.

“I don't know,” Kei confessed, “But I'll certainly think about it.”

 

As they left the company of the dragon Zero began to wonder how exactly he was going to practise using his new power. To scare someone and enter their innermost fears was so personal, and such an invasion of privacy, he couldn't imagine anyone ever letting him in willingly. He had power, but he couldn't use it. Not until the time he had to came.

“Hey Yuuki!” Zero said with a huge smile as he noticed his friend walking towards him, Kei firmly by his side. “If you've come to check up on me, it's too late.”

“You don't need me to watch over you,” Yuuki answered, “Hiyuu's far too good at that on his own.”

“And he's not reckless,” Hiyuu added, glaring Yuuki down. Had they been arguing? It suddenly felt very cold in the hallway. Sharing a look with Kei, who was just as surprised, he began to worry. Yuuki and Hiyuu were the kind of couple that appeared to have been made to be together and he had never seen them fall out. Not anything more than a mild disagreement anyway. What had happened between them, and was it his place to ask?

“Is Yo-ka free?” Kei asked with a friendly smile. So he was ignoring the tension then? Perhaps that was for the best.

“He should be,” Zero answered, “We've only just left so if you hurry you should catch him.”

“That's good,” Kei said, “Even if he is busy, I only need a few minutes.”

“The two of you should leave ahead of me,” Yuuki informed Hiyuu, “I'm going to be around here a day or two longer. Don't be thinking it's all about you.”

“Then what am I supposed to be thinking?” Hiyuu demanded, “Whatever, you're always like this.”

“Like what?” Yuuki asked, hands on his hips with a dangerous look in his eyes.

“A spoilt child,” Hiyuu answered, brushing past his lover as if the argument was over.

“You just don't like that I shared something unique with someone who wasn't you,” Yuuki retorted angrily. Though Hiyuu didn't respond, Zero could see that Yuuki's words had hit home. Was this what it was all about?

“Do you really want us to leave without you?” Zero asked.

“Yes,” Yuuki answered, “I'm going to spend a couple of days here with Kei and then I should be able to catch you up. As I said, it has nothing to do with the brat over there.”

“I think you're both being childish,” Zero retorted, turning to walk down the hall and past his stunned lover. Really the two of them should know better.

 

“I think that's everything,” Hiyuu declared as he checked the room for the remainder of his things. They had agreed to start heading home straight away, stopping a couple of towns over for the night. The vampire had claimed it was for his sake, but Zero knew that he was really avoiding Yuuki. They hadn't mentioned him at all since the incident in the hallway, but silence wasn't the answer.

“You told me to always be honest,” Zero said as he picked up his small bag that contained little more than the few things he had needed. It was easy to pack when everything you wore was part of your power, “So I'm going to ask you bluntly. How bad is this argument?”

“It looks worse than it seems,” Hiyuu reassured him, “He'll sulk for a few days and get over himself.”

“And in that time you'll let go of your jealousy?” Zero asked.

“He let Yo-ka drug him with dragon flame,” Hiyuu answered, “He was so out of it, I was seriously worried.”

“Yo-ka loves him, he was never in any danger,” Zero said gently, “You're avoiding the question.”

“I'm just explaining to you, it's more than just jealousy,” Hiyuu responded. “He was stupid and reckless, just like he always is before he goes and dies on me. He never learns!”

“Yo-ka was never a threat,” Zero reminded him gently, embracing his lover in his arms, “But I understand how you feel.”

“Just understanding is enough,” Hiyuu answered, “Come on, let's go. We've spent long enough here and who knows what Ichiro has been doing to your shop while you were gone.”

“Nothing bad I'm sure,” Zero said, followed by a nervous laugh. Ichiro wouldn't have changed anything, right?”

 

Hiyuu recognised the house right away but wasn't sure why his fear had brought him here. In the old traditional style home, which had been newly built at the time, he'd been happy. The traditional yukata he wore was comfortable and well kept, one of his favourites in fact, and the slight breeze through the open doorway helped with the endless summer heat. But it was the footsteps outside that made him smile.

“Yamada-san?” he called, blinking twice when the strangely dressed man stepped out in his place. What weird clothes, he thought before he remembered. This wasn't real, just a memory that Zero was trying to control. His lover had been so supportive and understanding with him on their journey to the inn where his physical form was laying in bed. It was only fair that he let Zero have a go with his new power, if only in a small amount.

“Who's Yamada?” Zero asked, his clothes morphing quickly into a more appropriate outfit for the setting.

“A boy I loved,” Hiyuu admitted, smiling as the ghostly figure of the boy in question brushed through the room. He was around thirteen and carrying a wooden kendo sword towards the garden.

“He's just a kid,” Zero protested, shocked by the sight before him. It was true Yamada looked young for his years.

“So innocent,” Hiyuu agreed, “In a few years he'll awaken.”

“Yuuki,” Zero guessed, recognised the way the boy conducted himself. Yes, that was his friend even if he wore a different body. The boy stopped and turned around, smiling slyly as he stood in the open doorway for a moment before continuing on his way. “You fear you're too old for him?”

“That's not one of my fears,” Hiyuu corrected as he stepped out of the door onto the porch outside. Yamada was practising with the sword now, his movements swift and sure. “He was a low born man in this life, without parents, I took him in as soon as I recognised who he was. He believed he could become a samurai, so I allowed him to learn how to fight. Even though I knew that would never be his calling.”

“He's good,” Zero said as they watched him. “Did he hurt himself?”

“No,” Hiyuu answered, “Not this time and never more than bruises.”

“Then what's your fear?” Zero asked, clearly confused by the situation.

“Listen,” Hiyuu said, standing frozen on the porch as the sound of buzzing began to take over the sounds of the garden. Quickly the noise began to becoming a deafening sound as the nest of wasps woke up and the insects began to fly down from the porch roof. They began to surround him, blocking his view of Zero and the garden.

It wasn't real, and never had been, but this was the nightmare that had once haunted him. Desperately he began to swat the wasps away, but the more he pushed aside the more that came. He felt the fear now, freezing him in place as the insects began to sting. He knew better than to scream, but it was so hard not to give in.

A warm hand grabbed his, pulling him away from the swarm and shaking he fell into Zero's arms as the wasps vanished from his sight. His lover began to give him encouraging words, but he couldn't help but push him away as he ran towards the fallen boy. It was too late, as it always was, Yamada had been stung.

“What happened to him!” Zero asked, clearly alarmed by this turn of events. He'd clearly thought that Hiyuu's fear was about himself.

“The Yuuki in this life was deathly allergic to wasp stings,” Hiyuu explained as he looked down on the pale ghost of the boy, “He was lucky that the doctor got to him in time and knew enough to save him. He could have died, but I did nothing. Who would have thought an insect could be so deadly?”

“You weren't to know,” Zero said, holding onto Hiyuu as the world vanished around them.

“And still I felt responsible,” Hiyuu answered, “Silly, right?”

“Not at all,” Zero answered. He was completely sincere and like in the fear landscape he helped calm his worries and fears. It was exactly what he needed, with Zero things were easy. He found himself kissing his lover with more intensity than he had planned, but it was obvious that his lover didn't mind. He wasn't in the mood for anything slow, not after everything that had happened today.

Pushing Zero down onto the bed beneath him he kissed him harder, rubbing their bodies together as he sort after the comfort that he craved. Fear, pain, jealousy and loss had been the emotions of the day. Now he was going to trade them all in for the sensations of being buried deep inside one of the few men he cared about more than anything else on Earth, or the supernatural realm.

“Strip,” Hiyuu ordered as he tossed his own clothes to the side. He was fast, but Zero was faster and for all intents and purposes was now appearing perfectly naked before him. He had to thank Sugizo for teaching him the trick of camouflaging the bandages he always wore

“There's lube in my bag,” Zero began, smiling as Hiyuu held up the lube already in his hand. “How?”

“Magic?” Hiyuu answered. Had it been Yuuki he knew that would be true, but Hiyuu didn't have such power. Truth be told he'd already had it on hand, Zero had just been too blind to notice.

“Your magic is in the way you make me cum,” Zero corrected, his words stroking Hiyuu's pride. He knew he was good in bed, but it was always nice to have it confirmed.

“And don't you forget that,” Hiyuu warned as he gently slid two lubed fingers into his eager friend. “We'll both be busy soon, with work and other commitments, but it's been so nice to spend so much time with you and Yuuki that it's made me realise: We need to do this more often.”

“Please, we're practically sex addicts!” Zero got out between a couple of moans. He was smiling though, his concerns clearly nothing but a flutter in his mind.

“Hardly,” Hiyuu reassured him, “I've seen you spend days working on your design with barely a minute to yourself. A sex addict couldn't possibly manage that. It's just a hobby.”

“Right,” Zero said, laughing at Hiyuu's seriousness. So, he didn't see sex as a hobby then? That was perfectly fine, though Hiyuu knew his own feelings well enough. He went through partners like a bird watcher, admiring one at a time. Some he admired so much he kept by his side, some he let fly away. This particular man he would keep locked in a golden cage if he could. Perhaps for a night Zero would consent? An interesting idea, but not one he wanted to focus on with this man withering before him right now. He only had one thing on his mind, pleasure.

Sure Zero as probably prepared he entered the willing man and pulled his legs up onto his shoulders. As deep as he could go he began to pound quickly into his lover, their moans blending together into the night. This was what it was like to be alive, experienced by two creatures who identified as undead.

 


	37. Arc 4: Yuuki and The Peryton

Yuuki had decided to fly across the supernatural plain on his way home, knwoing perfectly well this route would take far longer than the journey home really should. It was childish of him really not to try and catch up with his friends, but part of him was still fuming at Hiyuu for the way he had acted. Some time apart was probably what they both needed, if just a day or two, and Zero would probably appreciate not sharing his boyfriend with another. Perhaps the three of them had simply been to close? That was why he had made such an effect to spend time with others on their visit too.

He missed Kei already, but had to trust he would make the decision to come to Earth. He had kept stating he needed more time, to the point Yuuki had realised it wasn't a decision that he could come to in the next few days. Knowing he couldn't stay around he had left the palace, and had regretted the decision instantly, but what else could he have done?

A herd of peryton flew beneath him and he admired them for awhile as he flew. The winged deer were beautiful to behold, so fearless here, whilst back on Earth they were the shyest creatures he knew. Earth had a lot of flaws, but that was why he stayed there. Someone had to fight for the goodness there.

One of the male perytons, a buck, spotted him above and gave him a wary glance before taking the chance to fly up to his level. So, the nervous nature existed even here? Amused Yuuki swept down in a dive and landed on the startled peryton's back. He was almost thrown of, but as if sensing he was no threat the deer calmed down and Yuuki was able to take on his human form.

“Jumpy aren't you?” Yuuki teased as he straddled the deer like a horse and lay forward so that he was pressed flat against the creatures. “Anyone would think you were being hunted. Which is crazy, nobody would hurt you here.”

The deer didn't answer of course, but he entered a fast dive and quickly landed on the street below. It was clear that he wanted him to dismount, so he did and followed the young man who had taken the deer's place off to one side.

“What do you know of being hunted?” the young man demanded. It took Yuuki a moment to truly hear his words, he had been taken back by just how beautiful this man was. His golden antlers had been replaced with golden hair, his large brown eyes still the most striking feature, speaking of a cautious man but also a stubborn one. This man was the kind of person used to being admired, but perhaps one who had been hurt because of it more than once in the past. There was a story in those eyes, but Yuuki knew he would never get to hear it. Perytons kept to themselves, rarely sharing more than they must with anyone outside their kind.

“Nothing,” Yuuki admitted, “I was just commenting on the way you were acting, I didn't mean to figure out the truth. What creature is hunting you? What creature can fly and is large enough to hurt a Peryton?”

“Suzaku for one,” the man answered, “I saw what you were, so don't try and deny it.”

“I use the name Yuuki now,” Yuuki admitted, “Please, I want to help you.”

“Do you?” the stranger demanded, “The last time you tried to help me, I watched you die. You don't recognise me do you? I was just a kid at the time, stupid enough to believe that the great Suzaku could save me. How wrong was I? Did you even try?”

“Kouyou,” Yuuki realised, “I'm so sorry, I failed you. You're right to be angry.”

“It's Uruha now,” the Peryton answered, “I found a new herd, and took a new name. After.... He found me again, that's why the herd fled but it won't be enough. He'll find a way to hurt me again.”

“It's OK,” Yuuki said gently, wrapping his arms around the shaken man before him. To hold on to this grief through the centuries, whatever the witch had done to him much have been terrible. He couldn't even begin to imagine Uruha's pain. To hurt a child, it was unthinkable. “How did you escape?”

“I didn't, he got bored when I got too old,” Uruha confessed, “I would have died, if Kai hadn't found me that night. The past is over, he's back Yuuki, worse than ever. He's raised a hell-hound from a teenage boy and sent it after us.”

“The hell-hound can't come here,” Yuuki reassured him, allowing Uruha to rest his head against his shoulders, “I'm going back to Earth now, to stop such things. The Hunter is already there.”

“I'm sorry,” Uruha admitted, “All this time I blamed you, for everything. That was wrong.”

“Just tell me what you know,” Yuuki suggested, “About the beast.”

“I will,” Uruha promised, “But not here. I know a place we can go, Kai has a house not so far away. He won't be using it, he's on Earth. The idiot went looking for the witch.”

 

He had been so busy arguing that he hadn't even noticed that he wasn't alone in the room. It was only after he angrily hung up the phone and gave a big sigh, that he sensed someone behind him. Turning he saw Zero watching him, and his face lit up in a smile as he saw his boss.

“Is everything all right?” Zero asked, clearly concerned after what he had heard. Ichiro hated that this was what he had walked in on, but he supposed that the situation was going to come up eventually.

“I had to change the electricity company,” Ichiro explained, “And the old guys aren't too happy about it. Don't worry about it, I think it's sorted now.”

“It sounded unpleasant,” Zero admitted, as Ichiro got up and gave him a hug.

“Oh it was,” Ichiro answered, “You have no idea how glad I am that you're finally back. Did everything go all right?”

“Yes and no,” Zero answered, “I didn't exactly get on with Yo-ka at first, but it was all just a misunderstanding, which is sorted now. He read my future too, apparently the difficult love from before wasn't Hiyuu after all. Or maybe it was and things haven't sorted themselves out yet? Anyway I won't worry about that now, it's selfish when Hiyuu and Yuuki are arguing.”

“They fell out?” Ichiro asked, shocked to the core. That was the last thing he had expected to hear.

“Yuuki got himself high on dragon flame and Hiyuu got mad at him,” Zero explained, his words growing even more shocking with every word, “Yuuki things he's been over protective and jealous, which he is, Hiyuu says Yuuki is being reckless and has no sense of self preservation, which is true as well.”

“But they came back with you?” Ichiro asked, “There's at least two demons around here right now, and a hell hound backed up by a coven of witches. We've been hunting it, but had to give up. It's vanished, for now anyway.”

“Hiyuu came with me, Yuuki will be a little bit behind,” Zero answered, “You know, I always thought I'd be the centre of any argument they had.”

“They've been together too long for a third party to add any strain to their relationship,” Ichiro reassured him, “Well except Yo-ka it seems.”

“Anyway, how are things here?” Zero asked, “You have no idea how stressful it's been not knowing.”

“For the most part good,” Ichiro reassured him, “A few teething issues, but we got through them fine. I did have to re-design your website for you. Another company accused us of plagiarism, which wasn't true, but I felt the website could do with an uplift anyway. I hope you're not mad? I can restore it if necessary.”

“Let me have a look first,” Zero said, smiling as Ichiro's work was brought up on the computer screen, “That's amazing! You really made this?”

“Well I did study web design as part of my degree,” Ichiro said with a shrug. “Teru was pretty good at graphic design so he helped out too. He said it was his gift to you, after I let him have one of the belts for free. He wants to see you by the way.”

“I was planning to find him after we close up today,” Zero said, “Really you've saved me this week. How am I to cope without you around?”

“Who says you have to get rid of me at all?” Ichiro teased.

“That's right, I could make you my business partner,” Zero suggested, “I'm starting to realise I really need one.”

“That's not what I meant,” Ichiro protested, “Do you really mean it?”

“I mean it,” Zero promised, “We'll figure out who's responsible for everything later, but I would like to give you power over the website. You and Teru have done a lot better job than I ever could have. I should ask Teru to help out with designs for other things too. He seems really talented.”

“He is,” Ichiro agreed, the smile refusing to leave his face. This wasn't the career choice he would have made for himself, but now he had done the job he knew it was something he could really enjoy. In the madness of the last week he had finally found his purpose. At very least it was a job he could see himself doing for at least a few more years.

 

Zero was feeling pleased with everything that had happened that afternoon. His shop was doing well, insanely so, and he no longer had to handle the stress alone. The smile Ichiro had given him, was thanks enough. He'd made the right decision, now he could get back to doing what he loved, designing clothes. He could hardly wait to share his ideas with Teru, who was the only one who really knew about such things. It seemed though that his meeting with Teru was going to be delayed again, if only a little longer.

“Rito?” It couldn't be him, but he recognised that voice anywhere. Calling him by his former name, like a distant memory of a life once lived by another man. Had he really changed so much? Slowly he turned around, gasping in pleasure when his vision confirmed what his ears were telling him.

“Zin?!” he asked, running towards the other in a happy daze. The other barely had time to react before he threw himself at him, hugging him tight before shyly moving away. Zin had been his first love, but things hadn't worked out for them. The last time he met Zin he was happily pretending to be straight, he could see now that it wasn't working out for him. The usually happy boy had become sad and withdrawn, his smile small and wary, as if he expected him to vanish in a mirage. Even so, he hadn't changed at all. “You haven't aged a single day.”

“You're one to talk,” Zin replied, his smile fading into a serious expression. “It's like you're not even human.”

“You know?” Zero asked, more relieved than he could ever admit. Keeping everything secret had been a nightmare, everyone he once knew now thought he was dead. Except his mother, he had told her everything. “You're a vampire? You have the same eyes that they do, they're not reflecting the light at all.”

“Not a vampire,” Zin corrected, “More of a wolf, I guess.”

“A werewolf?” Zero repeated, his own smile fading now. To become a werewolf, someone had used Aya's pelt, though he knew she was still alive and well in this life.

“A witch changed me,” Zero admitted, “Why, is something wrong?”

“Nothing,” Zero lied. Zin didn't know, he wouldn't have willingly accepted the gift if he had known the cost. To tell him the truth would only hurt him. “I became a Mummy, like from those horror films, but not really. The reality is nothing like that.”

“Well I can see that,” Zin admitted, “You still look amazing, you always did. No, you look better. You have more confidence now.”

“You still look beautiful,” Zero reassured him, “Though I can clearly see you're not happy?”

“I was wrong,” Zin confessed, “It's impossible to hide who we really are, I never learn. Always I must pretend to be perfect, even when I tried to make it better things got worse. I'm openly gay now, but I can't even share what I am. How messed up is that?”

“You can be honest with me,” Zero promised, “And my friends. They're just like us, there will be no need for secrets.”

“They're nothing like me,” Zin replied, “I shouldn't have even called your name, it's too painful.”

“Zin, no, I'm so happy to see you again,” Zero protested. What was up with him? It wasn't like Zin to be like this. Perhaps he did know about what had happened to him. “Is this because they used Aya's pelt to change you?”

“Who?” Zin asked, “Whatever, your boyfriend is waiting for you. You wouldn't want him to think we were together would you?”

“Actually he wouldn't care,” Zero admitted, glancing over at the edge of the forest where he could clearly see Teru waiting. “Look, can't we meet up sometime and really talk?”

“I'll think about it,” Zin replied, “Don't worry, I'll find you.”

 

“He was a teenage boy,” Uruha explained as he sat beside Yuuki on his friend's sofa. He was a lot more relaxed here, whatever his relationship with Kai was, it was clear that just being near his things was enough to make Uruha feel safe. “A pretty blond, angry at the world around him. I tried to befriend him, but he was too far gone. The next time we met, he was no longer human. He had hated who he was, now he hated those who judged him. He was so angry that night. He promised me he was going to destroy the perfect world. Whatever that means. No world is perfect, especially not Earth.”

“You met him as a human,” Yuuki prompted, “Do you know his name.”

“Zin,” Uruha replied instantly, “I'll never forget his name. It's not often boys run away from my charms.”

“Only a fool would,” Yuuki replied, locking the name away for later. He'd heard enough to track down the creator, could only hope that without his power the hell-hound would be far easier to destroy. “But you know, I'm no fool.”

“No, I didn't think you were,” Uruha replied, moving himself onto Yuuki's lap, one leg on either side. “I've told you everything I know, do I get a reward?”

“So eager,” Yuuki laughed, sometimes he forgot just how strong his charms actually were. He hadn't even been trying to flirt with Uruha, but it was clear that he had been all the same. Feeling bad that he had made Uruha pout, he leant forward and began to kiss the other man tenderly. “Whatever happened to being angry at me?”

“I'm not good at being mad at people,” Uruha replied, slipping down onto the floor and helping Yuuki out of his trousers. As he worked on the zip, Yuuki pulled of his t-shirt and settled back into a more comfortable position. Uruha clearly wanted to lead, so he would let him. Being his usual dominant self would most likely scare him away. Peryton's could be fickle creatures, wanting one thing one minute and the exact opposite the next. Perhaps their social cues were just that much more subtle than with anyone else?

All thoughts of a peryton's nature slipped from his mind, as warm lips wrapped around his hardened length. Perhaps he had been horny for Uruha for awhile, he'd been too busy thinking about witches and hell-hounds to even notice. When it came to fickle natures, he had to admit his could be just as bad.

Yuuki let a moan at the sight of Uruha before him, so stunning in everything he did. He had to admit he had more than a crush right now, he was becoming entirely obsessed with him. No longer the shy child, Uruha had bloomed into the sexiest of men.

“Now, now,” Uruha teased as he pulled away, “I don't think I'm going to let you cum just yet.”

“Let's save that for that cute ass of yours,” Yuuki teased, relieved when Uruha smiled. He'd been half scared that he was going to scare Uruha off with his crude analogy. If anything Uruha seemed to love it.

“That's right,” Uruha agreed. “My cute ass is hungry for your cum, are you going to give it to me?”

“All of it,” Yuuki promised, handing lube over to the delighted blond. With a wink Uruha stripped out of his clothes and returned to his position sucking Yuuki's length. This time he began to prepare himself, clearly getting pleasure from having his own fingers deep inside him. “You're such a horny young man, are you sure those fingers are enough?”

“Only a man inside me, even comes close,” Uruha informed him. Even so he remained on the floor, teasing himself whilst his mouth swallowed as much of Yuuki's length as he could manage. He liked putting on a show, being the centre of attention, Yuuki realised. He was more than happy to give Uruha exactly what he wanted. He worshipped him with dirty words, filthy suggestions, and constant encouragement. As he felt himself coming close, Uruha pulled back and returned to straddling his lap. They kissed again, the taste of pre-cum on Uruha's lips only exciting him further. It was rare that he wanted a man as much as he wanted Uruha right now, but his body was screaming at him for not taking him right now.

“Calm down, baby,” Uruha warned as Yuuki's hips moved up to grind against him, “You don't want to disappoint me and cum too soon, do you?”

“You should have more faith in me,” Yuuki complained, but he stilled his movements and let Uruha lead once more. The kiss was tender and sweet, calming his need until it was a whisper in the back of his mind. He could be with Uruha like this all day, but before he could finish the thought Uruha shifted and his length was being buried deep inside his tight heat.

“I know you will defeat the hell-hound,” Uruha reassured Yuuki, his body thrusting against Yuuki's length, “Otherwise you'll be never experience this bliss again. You've got that? Don't you dare let me down again.”

“Once was bad enough,” Yuuki gasped, clinging to Uruha as their bodies moved together. So, perhaps Uruha still held his grudge, at least now he knew how to make things right. All it would take was defeating a powerful witch, and taking down his favourite pet. How hard could that be?

 


End file.
